What Lies Behind the Mask
by Southernlivin
Summary: There are random murders happening in America. The curse that is being used is only known to a few. Draco and Hermione team up to help find the murder and to try to figure out how this person knows this curse.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

**Decisions**

_**Early November 1998**_

Hermione drew a hot bath, added rose bath salts, her personal favorite even if others said is smelled "old lady," and sunk into the water with a heavy sigh.

"What a day." She spoke aloud to herself. "Was passing my N.E.W.T.s really that important? I'm pretty sure I can just walk into anywhere and say my name a get a job. Not that I would but...I know I'm smart enough, and I can learn quickly what I don't already know. Why must I torture myself like this? Sometimes I think the boys had the right idea- skip all the Hogwarts stuff and just take a job. I know I made the right decision to come back. I can't just use my name and what I've done for our world to my advantage. I'm not that person. I love learning. I love being here..."

She sat there for a while longer pondering her decisions. Not only the decision to return to Hogwarts but to return without her best friends but also the decision to not be with Ron, the decision to be Head Girl, the decision to obliviate her parents and send them to Australia and when would be a good time to bring them back, and the decisions she had yet to make. Those were the decisions that were eating at her the most. Were her parents going to hate her? What in the world was she going to do after Hogwarts? Who would she end up with? She then realized she was in the bath to _relax_ not to ponder every decision she had made since the war started. So she made the decision to not think about her decisions and laid in the bath till it turned cold.

She grudgingly pulled herself out of the tub, cast a drying spell on her hair which she decided was in a great need of a hair cut, dressed, grabbed her bag and walked out of the bathroom. She went and knocked on the Head Boys room. He was also one of the few in her year that decided to return and study for the N.E.W.T.s Hermione didn't really know him before the war. He was a Ravenclaw that was part of the DA but not someone she really got to know. She now was trying to build relationships outside of her comfort zone. She never had a problem with any of the other houses, minus Slytherin, but she didn't go out of her way to make friends with them. Since there were only 4 students from her year in her house that returned and Ginny was busy with Quidditch all the time, and Luna, well as much as she loves Luna she just can't spend but so much time with the girl without wanting to pull her own hair out, she was "forced" to make friends outside of her house. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were often off doing their own thing. Neville spent large amounts of time in the greenhouses and with Professor Sprout. He was talking about becoming her apprentice and then taking over for her when she retired. Seamus and Dean were always trying to make new potions and blowing things up. She thought they were trying to follow in George and Fred's footsteps but were not having near the success they did. Sometimes she thought they just came back so they could have excuses to blow things up. They were always costing Gryffindor house points. Oh, it made Hermione so mad to take points from her own house especially from two of the oldest students in the school. She didn't have this much trouble from the first years Slytherins. She needed to tell George about these two. She was sure he could use some help after they graduated.

Suddenly the door to Luke's room open and he welcomed Hermione in. They were in serious need of a revision to the current patrol schedule. She pulled out the current schedule and they both groaned. This was going to be a long evening. Some of the prefects just weren't working well together and were causing more harm than good. They had already switched it twice, but some of these perfects were a down right pain. Before they began he laughed and asked if she had taken another bath and used rose bath salts. She just huffed and said she liked her rose bath salts and he needed to back off.

"Old lady," He mumbled under his breath but not quite quiet enough.

Hermione picked up her wand and silently cast a spell that made him unable to talk, just a jumbled mess of sounds came out when he tried to talk, that made Hermione laugh, very loudly. Once she had her laugh she said the counter spell and he just glared at her. They then both grabbed quills and looked at the sad excuse of a schedule.

An hour later they were still contemplating over this.

"Astoria doesn't work well with Andy and Andy doesn't work well with Holly. Why can't these kids just get along?" Luke yelled as he slammed his quill down.

Hermione sighed, rubbed her temples, and picked her quill back up. She changed a few names around and stuck Astoria with the male Ravenclaw perfect, Marco. She felt bad for Marco, but Astoria had to be put with someone and he would probably be able to deal with her mouth better than the rest. Astoria was one of the few older Slytherins that returned to Hogwarts. She was one of the few who never picked sides during the war and had nothing to say on the issue. This is why McGonagall chose her to be the prefect. She had a terrible mouth on her and loved to argue but she didn't care about blood, and right now that was very important in the Slytherin house.

"What about this, Luke? Astoria and Marco don't seem to have any issues and he'll keep her grounded enough."

"That will work, I believe. Let's hope we don't have to do this again till after the holidays. Want to grab a bite to eat in Hogsmead? I'm not in the mood to be in the Great Hall tonight."

"Sure, sounds great. I don't know if I can handle all the 4th and 5th years running around flirting and just being plain ol' obnoxious tonight. Let me take these back to my room and I'll meet you in the courtyard in 5 minutes."

They slowly made their way into the village and to a small quaint little restaurant that was opened not long after the war ended. It was a cheerful little place that was full of life. It was not the place that Hermione ever expected to see a Slytherin. It just wasn't there scene. It was bright and colorful and always full of people. In amidst of all the color she saw a tall blond with grey silver eyes. He was looking right through her.


	2. Chapter 2 Shocking

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please review! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Shocking<strong>

"What is he doing here? This is no place for a Slytherin much less a Malfoy." Luke asked with malice in his voice when he spotted Draco.

"I have no idea." Hermione paused then continued after they were seated. "I kind of find it refreshing. He is here surrounded by things that are outside of his comfort zone. You know people still look down on him and his family and all the Slytherins that were here for the war. YOU still look down on them and you shouldn't. You are being just as racist as they were. You were in the DA, yes, but you weren't in his house while his aunt tortured me, you didn't see the pain in his eyes when he saw how much pain she was causing me. He looked like he was going to be sick. He looked like he wanted to Avada Bella right then and there. He knew that Harry was the third person with us, but he said he wasn't sure. He said he couldn't be sure. He didn't want to see us hurt or killed. You weren't in the room of requirement with him either. He didn't want to turn us in. He didn't want to kill us or even hurt us. He stood up for us in the best way he could to his family, friends and Voldemort. I think if he really would have had a choice he would have joined our side. I really believe that he isn't bad. I think he is misguided, misdirected, and has made some very piss poor decisions but I don't think he is bad. He deserves to be given another chance. Yes, he is prick but I don't think he is exactly evil. We can't helped the way we were raised." Hermione said maybe a little too loudly because she was sure she saw him look at her this time and give a curt nod. She smiled slightly at him and went back to looking at her menu.

Luke looked surprised at her words. He was down right shocked at her words. He thought of all people that deserved to hate Draco Malfoy, Hermione was one of them and she didn't. He guessed that is what made her such a good person. He didn't say anything, just shook his head decided he'd ask her it later, and decided he wanted a cheeseburger.

Luke and Hermione ordered their meals and didn't talk about Malfoy the rest of their meal. They ate and talked about things going on at Hogwarts and what their friends were doing outside of Hogwarts.

"Hermione what are you going to do once you graduate? Have you given it any thought? I know you can get a job anywhere you want to even now and you don't even have to be back at school."

Hermione sighed, placed the fork on top of the salad bowl and said rather franticly, "I have no earthly idea. I want to do so many things. I want to be a healer, I want to be an auror, I want to be a teacher. I want to travel. I want to research. I have no idea what I'm going to do and it's driving me crazy. I've always been the one with the plan. I have to plan. Even in the war I tried to make plans, even if they failed I had somewhat of an idea. Now, now I know nothing. I have no idea what I want to do. Luke, it's eating at me. I'm not use to not knowing what I want."

Luke just looked around and murmured something sounding like Wow. Stress much? Hermione chose to ignore his rude comment. He, after all, was the one who asked.

"Luke, what are you going to do? I know your family runs some sort of business, are you going to go into that?"

"No, I don't want to go into the family business. I have no desire to learn about parchment. I could care less. My older brother, Lincoln and my younger sister, Lucy, are more interested in that stuff. I think I want to be a lawyer. I am smart enough and my parents said they don't care if I don't go into the family business. I am planning on going to a wizarding university and a wizarding law school."

"For a pretty pureblood family they sure don't think like one do they?"

"No, not really. My great great grandmother was a muggle born, but everyone else is a pure blood. They really think that the whole blood thing is ridiculous. I can't say I blame them."

Malfoy sat with an old friend from America two tables away while all of this was going on. He hadn't seen Roddy since the summer before 6th year. The summer he became a Death Eater. Roddy warned him. He said there was no sense in being connected with that evil. Of corse Draco had just said he didn't have another choice. His father was in prison, his mother needed him to do this. His mother begged him to do it. He couldn't let her down. He loved his mother. She was probably the only person he ever actually loved. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to join Voldemort. He actually thought he was plumb mad. He didn't believe in blood status. He could care less what someones blood was. It was all red, wasn't it? He did it for his mother. He didn't want to kill anyone. In all reality he liked Dumbledore, he just talked trash because he was Draco Malfoy and that's what he was supposed to do. He could never let his family know he didn't believe in all that stuff or he would be kicked out of his family like his aunt and cousin. Maybe there was too much Black in him.

He was now paying close attention to what Hermione was saying to that Ravenclaw boy, what was his name? Leech, Lucas, Luke... Luke! That was it. That Ravenclaw boy was always 3rd in their class behind Hermione and himself, of course. Had he really just heard her right? His mouth gaped slightly. Did she really just stickup for him? He for sure thought she hated him. He was supposed to be that foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. How was Granger the only person who had seen through his well placed mask? Maybe she wasn't the only one. Roddy knew well enough that he wasn't that person. So how was it that only an American and a Granger saw through his mask? He closed his mouth trying to pull off a yawn. Roddy wasn't stupid. He'd figure it out or ask a million questions till Draco snapped and told him. Bloody Americans being so nosey all the time!

Roddy sat and watched Draco as Hermione and Luke walked in. He didn't know them but he saw how Draco reacted when they walked in. He saw how shocked Draco was when the girl with brown bushy hair stood up for him. He saw the curt nod Draco gave the girl and the smile returned. Roddy and Draco had met when Draco's parents decided to go to Mexico for a vacation when he and Draco was 6. Roddy and his family happened to be in the same villa for the month. They became fast friends, even if Draco's family scoffed at Roddy and his family. Roddy was a pureblood and therefore Draco's parents allowed them to be friends even if he was American. Roddy thought that Lucius probably never thought they would remain friends after they left the Mexican villa but they did. They owled and floo'd one another all the time, even when they were both in school. Roddy was the only person Draco had ever fully trusted. He was the only one who knew how Draco really felt about blood and being all but forced to join ranks with "the dark lord". They had traveled to see one another many times over the years.

Roddy was going to really have to talk to Draco about what this girl said. He needed to know why she was effecting his friend this way. Something about the girl reminded Roddy of stories Draco had told him about a certain muggleborn girl from Hogwarts. He wondered if that was the girl. If she was and she had just stuck-up for him then Roddy decided that there was going to be a serious shift in Draco's life. He let Draco continue to eavesdrop on their conversation for a while but he, actually, did need to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3 The American

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in America!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing it. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The American **

To talk to Draco about the bushy haired girl wasn't why Roddy was here. He wish his boss as just given him time off to come and socialize with an old friend. No such luck. He really needed to talk to Draco about something going on in his own country. It was important and Draco was the only one he could think of that could help.

"Draco. Draco. DRACO! Dude, stop staring. She can see you!"

"I wasn't staring and no need to shout." Draco said as he snapped his head around and glared at Roddy.

"Oh you were staring with your mouth chillin open. She probably even noticed and so did her friend."

"You saw that, did you?"

Roddy just laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Man, you'd think with magic it wouldn't be that hard to make a good glass of sweet tea, but this stuff is awful!" Roddy said with a twisted expression on his face. "I need to get back to America and Southern America at that, fast."

"It can't be that bad. We, after all, did basically invent tea." Draco grabbed Roddy's drink and took a swig. "Oh that is awful. I don't even know what that is." They both just laughed and Roddy ordered another safer drink. Firewhiskey.

"So Roddy, what made you decide to come visit me this time. I know this isn't a social visit as much as I would like it to be. It has been over two years since we've seen one another but I don't think you're here to catch up."

Roddy groaned and said, "I really do wish this was just a social call, but it isn't. Can't we talk about your reaction to the bushy hair girl instead though? I think I would find that topic much more to my liking."

"Absolutely not. I will not be talking about Hermione Granger."

"Ah, that is the one and only Ms. Granger. I can now have a face to go with the name I've heard about in so many stories. That can't be Ron, and it isn't Harry. I know his face. So who is the guy?"

"Roddy." Draco grumbled with his mouth half full of food.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. Okay, so have you heard anything about what's going on in America?" Draco shook his head to indicate that he hadn't as he was chewing a bite of his blackened salmon. "Good, at least we've been able to keep it quiet, so far. Well, there is some maniac on the loose. He is just going around killing random wizards. It isn't based on blood status at all. There have been 2 pure-bloods, 2 half bloods, and a muggleborn killed so far. Five people so far, and that's just in the States. We think he has been killing in other countries in the western hemisphere too. We know it's the same person or group of people because they always kill the exact same way. It's not a commonly known spell. It's one that you've been the victim of though. You said it was the worst experience of your life. Even more painful than taking the dark mark."

At this Draco's head shot up and he spit salmon across the table onto Roddy and said, "Sectumsempra?"

Roddy wiped Draco's dinner off his face, nodded, and said, "That's the one. Next time can you please swallow your supper before you try to speak."

"I didn't know that anyone outside of Hogwarts or the Order knew about that spell. Sectumsempra is dark magic. The only people I know that know it are either dead, in prison, or would never use it randomly. Sorry about covering you with my _dinner_. I was just surprised."

"That's why we are worried. I was the first to figure it out and only because of what you had described to me and the awful picture you sent me. No one in the Americas has even heard of Sectumsempra. We've been in contact with every person we can think of, and no one knows anything about it. Whoever is using this spell came from Hogwarts. They were either a student here when Snape was or they fought for Voldemort during either of the wars or they were a member of the Order. That's why I'm here. My boss knew that I knew someone who had been a victim of it and thought maybe I could gather some information from you."

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands and shook his head. "This can't be happening again."

"I know man, I'm sorry." Roddy paused for a few minutes and let Draco just take it all then continued, "Do you know any death eaters that are awol, or just anyone sadistic enough to want to kill random wizards for no good reason? Even anyone who has been to the States recently. We have nothing to go on. We haven't been able to come up with any similarities between the victims. They haven't even been in the same state. The first one was half-blood female from Kansas, 2nd was a pure-blood female from Ohio, 3rd muggle born male from Washington State, 4th was a half-blood male from Florida, and the 5th was a pureblood female from Virginia. The last one hit close to home, that's where I live, man. I live in Virginia, that's where I grew up. It's my home and now people are just going around slicing others open for no reason. I think that Voldemort was wrong but at least he had some logic to his madness, as twisted as it was."

Draco nodded. He understood what Roddy was getting at. Voldemort did believe in his fight even though it was twisted beyond belief. He sat there thinking of all the people he knew were aware of that spell. Most of them were dead or were members of the Order. Snape, Lupin, Moody, Potter, Weasel, the not dead twin, the dead twin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasel, the girl Weasel, the oldest Weasel that got attacked by a werewolf, (why are there so many of those darn Weasels?) the dragon chaser Weasel, and that stuck up Weasel, Tonks, Sirius, Slughorn, Granger, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, his father, his mother, Voldemort, Dolohov, and Jugson, he was sure a few of the other death eaters had been aware of the spell as well but really, most of the death eaters were either dead or in Azkaban. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise knew of the spell, but he didn't think Goyle knew the spell or would ever be able to figure it out and he didn't think that Blaise would use it even if he did figure it out. There was Pansy and Daphne but again he doubted either of them could have figured out the spell or even use it if they did.

"Once we get back to my flat I'll write down all the names I can think of that would know that curse even the ones who are dead or wouldn't use it unless it was completely necessary. I am sitting here trying to rack my brain for anyone that would do this and I'm coming up empty. I am sorry all of this is going on over there. I was really hoping that these issues wouldn't cross the Atlantic."

"I don't think this has anything to do with blood, just think that this person is just down right sadistic. I think he is twisted and warped and needs to be locked in a hospital or a prison. Let's try and not think about it right now. Let's talk about Granger. She's cute, even with that bushy hair. Is she dating that fellow?" Roddy said with a laugh in his voice.

"I hope she isn't dating that Ravenclaw. She can do way better than him. I had heard she wasn't with Weasel but I hadn't heard she was with anyone else. She is cute, I think her hair gives her character." Draco paused, then add "We are NOT talking about Granger! You almost pulled one over on me, Roddy."

Roddy and Draco both laughed and paid for their meal. As they were walking out they walked past the table where Luke and Hermione sat. Briefly Draco and Hermione's eyes met and a mutual understanding passed between them.

Draco was considering what just came out of his mouth. Granger is cute? Since when? Why wouldn't he talk about Granger? I don't care if she is dating that Ravenclaw, do I? She can do better. Since when do I like her hair? I need a drink.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to pay attention to Luke and their conversation, but really she was much more interested in what Draco had to say to his friend, Randy? Roddy? Ronnie? something like that. First, Draco's friend had heard stories about her. What had Malfoy been telling him? Oh, she could only imagine what kind of stories Malfoy had told his friend about her and her friends. This rather angered Hermione so she tried not to listen. That was until Draco covered his friend with his dinner. She almost laughed out loud at that one, but caught herself. Luke looked at her funny and she said something about choking on her salad. What was said that made Malfoy react that way? She was going to have to pay attention now. Sorry, Luke. I need to know she thought. Sectumsempra. Is that what Draco just said? Oh shit.<p>

Luke tried to involve Hermione in conversation but failed, so he let her listen to what Malfoy and his American friend were saying. What ever it was it had Hermione looking rather curious, scared, nervous, and intrigued all at the same time. He wondered how someone could express all of those emotions at one time on one's face without looking ridiculous. She didn't look ridiculous though, she looked cute. Luke wanted to have Hermione's full attention but he guessed he'd have to share it with ferret boy over there. Who would have thought? Draco frickin' Malfoy would be here. So not in his plan.

* * *

><p>Once Draco and his friend left Luke and Hermione finished their meal and left. Neither one was quite ready to go back to the castle so they wandered around Hogsmead for a while before making their way back. They were head girl and boy and were allowed to be out of the castle when they wished even during the week. Going to Hogsmead was something the older students were allowed to do a lot more of on the weekends since the defeat of Voldemort. Seeing that it was a Thursday Hogsmead was very quiet. The shops were open but they weren't busy. Hermione just enjoyed being out of the castle. She was thinking about what Draco had said. Why did his friend know about that spell. No one outside of Hogwarts knew that spell. This wasn't good.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Sectumsempra

**C-4 **

**Sectumsempra**

Once back at Hogwarts Hermione and Luke went to their separate rooms and Hermione sat in her personal common room and pondered Draco. Maybe she should write Harry and ask if he had heard anything about what was going on in America. Maybe he would have some insight.

"No. I'm going to leave it alone. Draco isn't stupid he'll go to someone if he needs help. Won't he? But really who uses sectumsempra? Who would use that spell? It's horrible. Evil. Vile. Painful. How does this person even know about it? No one outside of Hogwarts students or old students or The Order knows that spell. I don't get it. Harry found it in Snape's old potions book but he got rid of the book. The members of the Order knew about it because of Harry and because Snape was a member of the Order. Snape might have told some of the death eaters when he was on their side, they might know it. What had Draco told his friend about me? Why was he in there? Why do I care? He did look nice. He's really attractive. I guess he's always been attractive. Why does Draco have an American friend? Did we come to a mutual understanding in there? Was Luke trying to flirt with me? Oh goodness I hope he doesn't think that was a date. No, he can't think that was a date. I've got to stop thinking. I need to relax. Wait, why do I think that Malfoy is attractive? What's going on? I also need to stop having these conversations aloud to my self, people might think I've gone mad."

Hermione's thoughts were running 1000 miles a minute. She really needed to get out. She decided to head to find Ginny, it was a Thursday and Ginny was already finished with practiced. She went to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny and some other girls in her year reading a magazine about some new hot quidditch player from Egypt. He was attractive, dang. He was super attractive. Hermione sat down with the younger girls and drowned her thoughts in the super hot Egyptian. After they had their fill of Mr. Egypt Ginny came back to Hermione's room and they made hot chocolate and talked about school, the boys, N.E.W.T.s, and even quidditch. Hermione still didn't understand that game. She didn't get why everyone loved it so, it terrified her. She would rather face Voldemort again than play that game.

* * *

><p>At the same time Luke was in his room thinking about Hermione. He was trying to sort out his feelings about her. She was very smart, beautiful, famous, could carry on an intelligent conversation, and apparently wasn't into him. He wasn't sure if she was into Draco but that git had a better chance than he did at the moment. Maybe if he let Harry and Ron know that Hermione was interested in Draco. But she might not be and then he would be starting stuff that didn't need to be started. Maybe he'd just let it play out and see where it went. He really wasn't even sure if he liked Hermione or just liked the idea of her. She might be too independent and set in her ways for him. She was a muggle born what would Malfoy want with a muggle born, anyways? What had he said that caught her interest? He wished he had been able to hear.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco was at home talking things over with Roddy. He had written down every name he could think of; dead, alive, in Azkaban, on the run.<p>

**Harry Potter*** Snape* ** Ron Weasely***

**Hermione Granger*** Dumbledore* **Arthur Weasley***

**Molly Weasley*** Tonks* Lupin*

Moody* Voldemort Bellatrix

**Lucius Narcissa McGonagall***

Fred Weasley* **George Weasley* Ginny Weasley***

**Charlie Weasley* Bill Weasley* Percy Weasley***

Pettigrew Dolohov** Slughorn**

Jugson V. Crabbe ** G. Goyle**

**Blaise Pansy Daphne**

He bolded the ones that were still alive and not in jail. He underlines those that were in jail. The rest were dead. Those that had stars were members of the Order.

They weren't coming up with anyone. He couldn't think of any other death eaters that would know the spell. He couldn't think of anyone that had recently gone to America and would do this. No one that he knew of had left England, much less gone to America, well minus Potter and Weasel, but they were doing auror stuff and were with other aurors. Plus, Potter and Weasel would never kill anyone unless it was extremely necessary. He didn't like them, actually he down right despised them, but they weren't murders. They had a hard enough time killing people when they were trying to obliterate them much less randomly. He understood not wanting to kill. He hated the idea. In all reality it made him sick to think about it.

Roddy understood and didn't pry. Roddy knew that Draco would talk about everything in his own time. It was pointless to try to weasel it out of him. He would just clam up and it would take him longer to talk. He could tell Draco was close to wanting to talk about it. This stuff going on in America was effecting him and opening up wounds that had not fully healed yet. He knew that he was the only person that Draco would talk to as well. He didn't have any other true friends. Sure in Hogwarts he had followers but not really friends-maybe Blaise and Theo, maybe. He had Pansy who just wanted in his pants. Draco wasn't interested in Pansy, even when she threw herself at him he turned her down. She wasn't the type of person that Draco wanted to be with. He would have to talk about it eventually, and Roddy would listen when he was ready.

"Maybe this guy will stop." Draco mused to himself. " He isn't killing for any real reason, is he?"

"It doesn't appear there is any reason behind his madness, we haven't been able to piece it together if there is. We can hope he'll stop, but there are some sick people in the world that will kill just for the thrill of it. It appears that is what he is doing. These people aren't connected in any way except the fact they are wizards. They don't know any of the same people, don't have the same professions, no family that is related as far back as we can trace. They don't have any physical similarities, there is not any kind of sexual abuse. They are just left for dead. We are finding them in different places too, and it doesn't appeared they are killed at the same time of day," replied Roddy with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm scared for my friends and my family. My girlfriend and her family. It's not like we can even really protect ourselves besides staying at our houses and putting up heavy duty wards. It's not like us to not be hospitable but we are afraid to be right now because of this killer. We have a larger wizarding population in America and we are much more spread out and it's making our normal way of life difficult. Because of magic we can live far from one another and still apperate to where we need be in a matter of seconds so there are witches and wizards in all 50 states. Sure, we have large wizarding communities in most of the major muggle cities but we also have a lot of smaller communities in small towns all throughout America. Many of these communities are very small and aren't well known. We can't figure out how this fellow is finding them."

"This is all very disturbing. I do have to say I'm worried about what's going on over there. Is there any way you can get a list of all the wizards that are in America that went to Hogwarts, were a member of either of the Orders, knew Snape and his family, or were a known death eater, even if they defected?" Draco asked.

"I've thought of that, but there are so many different ways and places that they can get into our country. They could have come in from many different countries, which would make it even harder. I know we have to register portkeys when travel from one country to another, but ever since the defeat of Voldemort they've been much easier to come by and wealthy families who travel a lot have been able to get portkeys that allow them to travel to wherever whenever they want too and they don't have to preregister. It is something I will contact our ministry about and make sure I get all the information I can."

"Once you get a list of all the wizards that aren't from American then I can help you go through it. Maybe there will be name on there that will stick out to me that I can't think of now. When did these murders start? Let's make a timeline and I need a map, I don't know where all these places are. America is frickin' huge. I'm sounding like freaking Granger over here with all this timeline map crap. When do you plan on going back?" Draco said all at once and without really breathing.

Roddy laughed and said, "You need a drink, buddy. Where's your firewhiskey? You are going to tell me what happened with Granger today, I saw you."

Draco pointed to a hutch in the corner but said nothing about his other comment. Roddy grabbed two glasses and poured some firewhiskey. He handed a glass to Draco then walked out of room and into the guest bedroom and grabbed a file and walked back. Roddy opened the file and spread it over the coffee table. Draco and Roddy went over and over everything Roddy had until way after their firewhiskey had run out. He wanted to ask about Hermione again, but decided against it. Again, Draco would talk when he was ready.


	5. Chapter 5 Holiday

**Thank y'all for reading! I hope you are enjoying it. I would love some reviews. Let me know what y'all think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday<strong>

_Mid December 1998_

Hermione was so ready for the Christmas Holiday. She needed a break. She needed a break from school, from stressing about the N.E.W.T.s, Luke, the annoying first and 2nd years, stressing about who ever was using that curse in America, wondering about Draco. Draco. Why was the name that was alway in the back of her mind? She wanted to tell someone, but she wasn't even sure what there was to tell. She was sure Luke had figured it out, she always said she was just worrying about her future, her parents, and her N.E.W.T.s but she was rather certain that he knew better.

Hermione was ready to spend the holidays at The Burrow. She was in desperate need of some time with her boys. She really missed Ron and Harry. She didn't think she would miss them so much, but she did. She felt like part of her soul was missing when they weren't all together. She might even allow them to get her on a broom, just for the thrill of it. She needed some thrill in her life right now. She had heard through Harry, even though he was sworn to secrecy, that Ron might have a new girl. She wasn't jealous at all. She was, after all, the one who said it wouldn't work. She was actually very happy for Ron. She did need to meet this girl to make sure she was acceptable for Ron. Ron and Harry would have a say in who she was dating, so she was going to have a say in who they were dating. Harry and Ginny were still together, they were taking things very slowly. Harry had a lot of healing he needed to do. He had a lot of personal demons he was having to deal with. Ginny understood and was willing to give him all the time he needed. They wrote each other twice a week and that right there proved to Hermione how much Ginny meant to him. He rarely wrote to anyone. Ever. Not even her.

One of the many demons Harry was dealing with was if he should go visit the Dursley's. The Order had sent them away, for their own safe keeping before the final battle. Harry didn't know if it was the right or wrong thing to go and visit them. When they had left Number 4, Private Drive, Harry and Dudley and Harry and his Aunt Petunia seemed to come to something close to an understanding. He felt like he owed them so much, they did care for him for almost 11 years after all. Harry and Hermione were both so unsure about what to do about their muggle families. Hermione was torn as to when to give her parents their memories back and was terrified of what their reactions might be. Harry was scared that the Dursley's would not want to see him at all, and that they would pretend he never existed. As much as Harry had disliked them and for so long he for some reason loved them. Maybe it was because they were the only blood related family he had left.

Hermione couldn't think about these things right now. She was running around her room trying to collect and pack everything she was going to need for the holidays. She needed all of her books to study for her N.E.W.T.s and clothes, and presents. Once she was finally packed she and Luke had to meet up to do rounds to make sure that everyone that was supposed to be leaving was already headed towards the train. Luke was staying behind for the holiday because one of the "heads" had too. Luke knew that Hermione was in desperate need of a break from Hogwarts so he told her his family was on some parchment deal in China for most of the month and he wouldn't see them much anyways so he might as well stay at Hogwarts and study for his N.E.W.T.s. This might have been a small lie, but he could see that Hermione needed to get away much more than he did. After they finished their final rounds Luke walked Hermione to the train. He hugged her goodbye and placed a small package in her hand. He told her to open it on the train. He turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm,

"You didn't think you were the only one who bought a present did you?" She reached into her beaded bag and rummaged around till she found what she was looking for and pulled out a gift for Luke as well. "Merry Christmas, Luke. Have a wonderful holiday! Owl me if you need anything. I'll be at The Burrow." With that Hermione stepped on the train and it depart for Kings Crossing.

Hermione was so excited to be at The Burrow. The train ride had been non-eventful, thankfully. She and Ginny sat in a private car. They talked about what they wanted to do over the holiday. Hermione opened the gift from Luke. It was a a beautifully carved box that was charmed to expand when opened. When Hermione opened the box she found very expensive rose bath salts inside. There was also a card stuck to the back of the lid. It read, 'Merry Christmas, Hermione. I know you'll put these to good use, "old lady." Love, Luke'

She chuckled to herself as she took a deep breath and filled her senses. She loved that smell. She didn't care what anyone thought. Ginny took a breath too, and asked what smelled like her grandmother's house. Hermione balled up the wrapping paper and threw it at Ginny.

* * *

><p>She and Ginny were impatiently waiting for the boys to get home from their training. To keep herself busy Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She kept looking outside hoping to see the boys walking through the meadow, but no such luck. Mrs. Weasley just laughed and said they'd be along soon enough. Bill and Fleur would be along shortly as well. They couldn't stay long because the pregnancy wasn't treating Fleur well. She felt tired and sick all the time, but she wanted to see Ginny and Hermione so she was going to suck it up for a while. They of course would be back for Christmas. George wouldn't be able to make it tonight. The shop was booming and he had just hired new employees and still didn't trust them enough to leave the shop open at night with just them there. Mrs. Weasley let slip that Ron was going to be bringing his new "friend" to dinner that night. She said that he was worried about what Hermione's reaction was going to be. Hermione reassured her that she was excited for Ron and unless the girl was ugly, daft, mean, and or annoying there would be no problems.<p>

At this Mrs. Weasley laughed and said something along the lines of "I'm glad to see you haven't changed completely, always mature, Hermione."

When the boys finally arrived there had been hugs all around. Harry and Ron had run full speed to greet Hermione and Ginny. As Hermione and Ginny ran full speed to meet them. The boys ran to Hermione and hugged her. Then Harry ran and picked up Ginny and swung her around and might have quickly kissed her. This made up for the fact that he greeted Hermione first. After the hugs and "I've missed you, it's so good to see you's" Ron said he had someone he wanted Hermione and Ginny to meet. His face got red and he was very fidgety. A medium height girl with thick dark brown hair, stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hermione, Ginny this is Ashira, my girlfriend." Ron said very quickly and without breathing.

Hermione stood there and watched his face turn from one shade of red to another darker shade. Poor Ron. He was holding his breath. He needn't worry.

"What a pleasure to meet you, Ashira." Hermione said laughingly. She glanced at Harry and gave a slight nod. Ginny stared at her sizing her up and down. Hermione guessed Ginny didn't have an obvious problem with what she saw and greeted her as well.

Ron finally let out the breath he had be holding and his face slowly started to return to its normal color.

"Seeing that Ron was too chicken to fill me in on you, I'm going to have to ask you a lot of questions, so be prepared." Hermione said lightly then cut her eyes at Ron whose face turned pink again. At this Ashira laughed softly.

"Honestly Ron, did you think I would have a problem with you seeing someone? I'm the one who ended it. You're my best friend. Nothing is going to stand in the way of that."

" I ... uh ... I ... I didn't know what you would do. I had no idea how you'd take this news." Ron stammered out.

"What if I would have had a problem with it, do you think subjecting her to my wrath would have been a wise decision?" Hermione asked playfully. She was also trying to see what Ashira's reaction would be.

At this time Ashira spoke out in a heavy Israeli accent, "This was my idea. He wanted to tell you but I said that I wanted to be there when he did. I wanted to meet you first. They both speak so highly of you, and I've been made aware of you and Ron's past, I just wanted you to see that I'm not some quick shag or here to make you jealous or mad. I really do like Ron and I'm not using him for who he is. I didn't even know he was _THE __RON __WEASLEY_ till a few weeks into the training program. Harry and Ron tried to keep a low profile for a while, but it didn't work out very well. Harry even used polyjuice potion for the first few weeks. In my country we, of course, knew of the war and of Voldemort, and of Harry and the "Golden Trio" but your faces weren't plastered all over the news or in the all the papers, so it took me a while to put it all together. Ron didn't talk much the first few weeks and acted like he was very nervous to be there. That's not what I had pictured one of the "Golden Trio" acting like."

At this Hermione made her decision. She liked Ashira.

Hermione smiled and said, "I really am pleased to meet you Ashira, and I think you are going to have to tell me all about Ron acting nervous. I will get great joy out of these stories. I might even have a few to share myself."

Ron's face turned red again, but they were all laughing. Harry wrapped one arm around Ginny's waist and the other around Hermione. Ron wrapped one around Ashira and the other around Hermione and the 5 of them made their way to the house.

The dinner was amazing. Hermione forgot how absolutely amazing Mrs. Weasley's cooking was. She hadn't eaten so well in a long time. It was great to see Bill and Fleur, even if Fleur wasn't feeling well. Fleur wanted to hear all about what was going on at Hogwarts and how study for the N.E.W.T.s was going. She also was very interested in Ron's girlfriend. She had yet to meet her due to being so sick. Everyone really enjoyed Ashira's company as well. She fit in very well with the group, much better than Fleur did in the beginning. She was smart, funny, and very feisty. She didn't put up with any of Ron's crap and Ginny liked her for that. The evening was an over all success and Hermione was exhausted when she made her way up to Ginny's room that evening. Since George had moved out that had pretty much become Harry's room. It was easier to call it Harry's room that George's or the twins'. There was still a great sadness in all of them from the loss of Fred.

Hermione hung around The Burrow and studied for her N.E.W.T.s the next few days. She was also trying to figure out a way to see what was going on in America without making it obvious. Neither of the boys or Ashira had said anything about what was going on over there. Maybe the murders had stopped. Wishful thinking Hermione. They all decided to go to Diagon Alley on Saturday morning to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping. Hermione had a few more things to get and had yet to see George. The shop was keeping him very busy.

* * *

><p>Draco was in Diagon Alley on Saturday morning as well. He was there buying something for his mother and something to send to Roddy. He also needed to get out of his flat and not think about anything. Hermione had just made the boys go off on their own so she could finish buying what she needed for their presents and had almost walked right into Draco. She apologized for not paying any attention to where she was going and he surprisingly enough didn't make any cheeky comment just, "Not a problem Granger, I'm slightly distracted myself. It could have been as much my fault as yours."<p>

This time it was her turn to stare at him with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Trying to catch flies there, Granger?" Draco drawled.

"There's a comment that should come out of your mouth. For a moment I thought someone had polyjuiced you."

Draco chuckled and said, "No, but I really was distracted. Sorry to bother you. Have a Merry Christmas, Granger." Draco turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed his elbow. Something warm flooded through both of their bodies when they touched.

"Malfoy, wait. You weren't distracted, by chance, with what I might have over heard you and your American friend talking about in Hogsmead a while ago, are you?"

"Were you eavesdropping Granger?"

"Yes, well ... You overheard what I said too, so there." Hermione said whilst blushing.

Draco again chuckled and said, "It's all right, Granger. I was very surprised at what you had to say about me. I was expecting vial evil things to spew from you, but what you said was very kind. I was shocked. I am distracted by what you overheard Roddy and I talking about."

"The murders haven't stopped then? I've tried to look for information while I've been at The Burrow but I don't want to look suspicious. I haven't succeed. I was hoping, because Ron, Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Ashira hadn't said anything, they had stopped."

"I'm afraid not. There were two more at the end of November and another one just a few days ago. Roddy is doing everything he can on his end and I'm trying to do what I can over here, but we are both coming up empty. It isn't very well known. The Americans are trying very hard to keep this issue on the "down low" as Roddy said. Which I am assuming means they are trying to keep this quiet. I am not surprised that none of your friends have heard about it. Wait, who is Ashira?"

"Ashira is Ron's girlfriend. She is in the program with the boys. She is wonderful."

"Ron's got a girlfriend? I figured you broke it off with him because he was unable to preform," was Draco's smart aleck reply.

"It had nothing to do with that. We are just better friends than a couple." Hermione said with such authority that it make Draco stare at his shoes for a moment. He was hoping that Hermione didn't notice but she did. She just chose not to say anything about it. "Malfoy, if you need any help with the whole thing in America feel free to owl me. I must finish my shopping before the boys come and find me. Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Thank you, Granger. Have a nice shopping trip. Merry Christmas, Hermione."

She called me Draco. What was that about?

He called me Hermione. What was that about?


	6. Chapter 6 Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Chapter 6**

** Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

Hermione needed to hurry and grab the last gifts before she was supposed to meet the boys at George's shop. She didn't have time to ponder what Draco calling her Hermione meant or why she called him Draco.

Oh, she was so excited to see George. She raced around the alley getting the last of her shopping done and made it to the shop before she was supposed to meet the boys. She walked inside and immediately spotted George in the back helping an older lady get things from the upper shelves. She headed to the back while she was looking at the new things in the store. George had said that he and Fred had many ideas that they hadn't had time to test out, it looks like George found the time. She wasn't sure when though. She needed to tell George about Seamus and Dean. She was sure they'd love to help him out and George could use some new test dummies. George spotted Hermione and rushed over to her and picked her up and twirled her in circles. She laughed loudly.

" 'Mione it's so good to see you. It's been too long, lovely."

"I know, George. It's your fault, you're so busy. This place looks amazing and there are so many new things in here. This is amazing."

She said while he was still embracing her.

"It's not all my fault, you're the one studying to take those awful tests. Who needs those anyway?" George said while he was escorting her through the shop. "Things are going excellent here. I couldn't image things at the shop being better. This is exactly what Fred and I have been dreaming of since well, before we were born. He would be very proud of the store and everything in it. Many the new things are ideas we had in progress before the war and I went and finished them after the war. Some of them are my own ideas too. I've been working with Lee and I've hired some new employees to help run the store while Lee and I much of the testing and brainstorming."

"Fred would be proud of you and everything you've done here. This places never ceases to amaze me." Hermione said while things buzzed around her head and she stepped over gadgets roaming by her feet.

"Thanks 'Mione. I think he'd be proud too. Looks like double trouble is here," George screamed as Harry and Ron walked in.

The boys greeted one another and Hermione managed to talk George to going to grab some lunch while they were all in Diagon Alley.

They had a lovely lunch and all caught up on everything that had been going on. Hermione did tell the boys that she ran into Draco after they left. She made it very clear that he was pleasant. Ron called him a nasty name, but Hermione and Harry silenced him at the same time.

"We've been through a lot, Ron. He went through just as much as we did, but he was on the other side of it all. It doesn't mean he didn't have a hard time. He didn't turn me in, he didn't kill us when he had the chance. He lost people too. He lost his aunt, as evil as she was. His father is in Azkaban for the next 40 years. He's way of life has changed completely. I don't think he is evil. I think we need to forgive and not just him." Harry said.

This shocked George, Ron, and Hermione. Harry unsilenced Ron and Ron asked if he was bloody mad. Harry said that he'd been doing a lot of thinking and he really needed to forgive people if he was going to move on and ever be able to get past what happened. He also said Ron should consider doing the same thing. At this Ron laughed very loudly drawing attention to the table.

"Thanks Ron, now they are going to be reporters photographing us and trying to ask questions. We had done a good job of staying hidden until your outburst." Harry scolded.

Sure enough there were photographers outside the restaurant taking pictures as the four of them made their way back to George's shop. They tried to ask questions but Hermione put up a shield charm that repelled the questions and threw them back into the reporters face. Hermione saw Draco off in the distant and their eyes connected for a brief moment.

"Where'd you learn that spell 'Mione?" George asked. "I could probably work that into something in the store. Do you think you could teach it to me?"

"Sure thing, George. I didn't learn it. I was studying for my N.E.W.T.s and I was reading about two different charms and thought that if we could combined them into one that would be brilliant. So I started to research it and I went to Professor Flitwick and McGonagall and they helped me come up with it on my own."

"Blimey Hermione. You're even more brilliant than I thought." Ron said dumbfounded.

George laughed and said, "It doesn't take much to impress him, but that really is brilliant. You should get that into books or something. You sure you don't mind teaching me? Maybe you could help me adapt it to make it work in some of my products."

"That sounds great, George." Hermione said as they entered the shop.

Harry asked if she could teach it to him too so that he could ignore the reporters properly. Hermione readily agreed. The trio needed to get back to The Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley clean and get the house ready for Christmas. They said their goodbyes and apperated to The Burrow. The rest of the day they spent doing whatever Mrs. Weasley needed them to do. Christmas was Monday and everything had to be perfect. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>After Draco ran into Hermione he spent the rest of the day thinking about why she had called him Draco and why he had called her Hermione. This rather unnerved him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He would ask Roddy if he could bring Hermione in to help with the American murders. He knew he'd have to talk to Roddy about Hermione if he asked, but maybe he should just to get it off his chest. Maybe spending more time with her would be a good thing. He needed someone "normal" in his life. She was as close to normal as he was going to get, besides Roddy and Roddy was across the frickin' ocean. He needed someone who wasn't going to use him for his money or his name. She had her own name. He wandered around Diagon Alley hunting for something for his mother. She was so hard to buy for. She had everything. He had been looking for something for her for months and still had no idea. He finally walked into an antique store and saw a beautiful cherry hutch. It was huge and the wood grain was immaculate. The owner of the shop came up to Draco.<p>

"It's lovely isn't it?" The owner said.

"This piece is amazing. It isn't sold is it?" Draco asked. He fell in love with it and it was going to be his mother's Christmas present. It would go great in the Manor. There were some older pieces his mother had been complaining about and this would let her get rid of them.

"No sir, it isn't. But it is very expensive."

"How much is it going to cost me?" Draco asked warily. He had plenty of money but he still didn't like getting duped.

"$5,000 galleons, sir."

Draco's jaw almost hit the floor. $5,000 Galleons for a hutch. He didn't know if he was willing to do that. "How about $3,000 galleons and you'll still make a profit on it." He said bitterly.

"Let me go in the back and talk to my husband about it, we will see what we can do for you." the lady said.

While Draco waited he walked around the store. This place has loads of really nice things. He wondered why he had never been in here before. He was mentally adding things to his list of wants when the old lady and her husband reappeared.

"My wife tells me you are interested in the cherry hutch."

"Yes, sir, I am. I am very interested in that hutch, but I cannot afford to spend more than $3,000 galleons." Draco replied. The man looked at his wife who looked like she was saying it's $3,000 galleons. Let him buy it, with her eyes. Her husband looked away and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he said, "Then young man, I think you've just bought yourself a hutch. By the way I'm Hank Miller and this is my wife Laura."

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Draco Malfoy. I am very glad you were willing to work with me in the price of the hutch."

At the mention of his name the couple both lost some of the color in their faces. Draco sighed. "I'm not going to hex you or anything. I'm just in here to get a gift for my mother. Would you like my business or not?" Draco asked very straightforwardly. He needed to get away from this place and where everyone thought he was evil just at the sound of his name.

Hank apologized. Draco paid for the hutch. They made arrangements for it to be delivered to the Manor and Draco went to search for something for Roddy.

As he walking to Flourish and Botts he spotted two of the Weasels, Harry, and Hermione leaving a restaurant and getting bombarded by reporters and photographers. Hermione preformed some spell that he had never seen that sent the reporters questions right back in their face. That was impressive. He liked that. About that time Hermione looked up and caught his eye. They held gazes for a moment before Hermione and her friends moved down the street.

Every time he saw Hermione he was left with a warm feeling and the urge to befriend her. What was this? Why? Who was he turning into? He needed to owl Roddy. He was loosing his mind. He also needed some firewhiskey. He'd stop by a local pub after he finished shopping for Roddy.


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas

**AN: I know this is a shorter chapter, sorry. Please read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Christmas**

_December 25, 1998_

It was Christmas morning. All of the Weasley's plus, Harry, Hermione, and Ashira were all sitting down eating a wonderful Christmas breakfast at The Burrow. Ashira had never experienced Christmas before, she comes from a Jewish background and they don't celebrate Christmas. She found all of this wonderful. She was ever so grateful to everyone for including her. She even received presents. She couldn't believe it. She thought that Ginny and Hermione were going to hate her but they had proved her wrong. She had never met Percy or Charlie before and was very pleased to be able to meet them. Charlie had brought a girl from Romania home. It appeared they were getting very serious. Percy was very quiet and didn't speak much. Ron said he was still feeling very guilty about the death of Fred, even though no one blamed him at all. Fred was a causality of war as much as it hurt.

The entire Weasley clan stayed far away from the topic of Fred. It was going to be a joyful day, there had already been too much sadness. They wanted happiness.

George gave everyone gifts from his shop. Most of the things were new products that has been made after the war. Everyone loved them, even Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had made sweaters, scarfs, or hats for everyone. Harry and Hermione had bought gifts for everyone as well. After breakfast and presents all the boys, Ginny, and Ashira went to the pitch to play Quidditch. Hermione and Charlie's girlfriend, Crina, sat on a bench outside and watched everyone for a while until it got too cold and they went in and prepared hot chocolate for everyone to have when they came in. Hermione still wanted to go for a ride on a broom. She'd talk to Harry about it later. She still needed that thrill.

* * *

><p>Luke had been having a quiet holiday at Hogwarts. There weren't many students that decided to stay over the break. He had been spending most of his time studying for his N.E.W.T.s and just relaxing. Hermione had given him a complete set of books on wizarding law. He had been spending some time reading that as well. She had really outdone herself. He hoped she liked her gift. They had just been bath salts, but they were very expensive plus she loved that rose sent. Suddenly the floo in his head boy dorm roared to life. He hoped it was Hermione, but no such luck. It was Michael Corner.<p>

Michael and Luke had both been in Ravenclaw and both been members of the DA. Michael was excellent at potions, he was better than any of the Slytherins and Hermione. Luke had never seen Snape like anyone and he liked Michael due to his aptness in potions. He had chosen not to come back to Hogwarts after the war and he said he was going to finish his education somewhere else. He said he couldn't handle being at Hogwarts anymore. Too much pain. Luke and Michael had remained friends after the war. They wrote each other fairly often. Michael was having a very difficult time dealing with what he saw and everything he experienced in the war. He was not fairing well at all. He had started the year at a school in Canada but was not able to complete the year. He was having way too difficult of a time. He would just randomly freak out and then melt down. He was now living in a muggle neighborhood not far from two fairly large wizarding communities in Blaine, Washington, United States and was working in a chemical plant. He said mixing ingredients was like potions which was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

"Hey mate, how are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Merry Christmas mate. I'm doing well. I think the better question is how are you doing? You don't look well. You look quite sickly."

"I'm not doing well. I am seeing things. I keep seeing death eaters and even Voldemort. I know he is dead and I know some of the death eaters I think I'm seeing are dead too. I was there when Harry killed Voldemort, I even killed Rodolphus, myself. I don't know why I am seeing things. I keep waking up in places and I have no idea how I got there." Michael said wearily.

"Have you thought about checking into a magical hospital? You could come back and even go to St. Mungo's. You need to get help, Michael, or you're going to hurt yourself or someone else."

"I know I need help, I am afraid I've already hurt myself and probably someone else. I can't go to a hospital though. I can't do it. I need to go now, Luke. Thanks for listening. I hope you've had a Merry Christmas." and with that Michael shut off the floo connection. Towards the end of their conversation Michael got very antsy and his breathing was labored.

Luke sat back down and mulled what Michael said over. His friend was in the middle of a freak out and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt bad for his friend. He wanted to help his friend but he had no idea how to do that. Maybe he'd be able to talk to Hermione about it when she got back to Hogwarts. She always knew what to do or had ideas at least.

* * *

><p>Draco spent most of Christmas Day at The Manor with his mother. She had loved the hutch. She was so excited about it that she had the house elves put it where she wanted it and fill it imminently. She then got rid of the other pieces of furniture that she was tired of. They had enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner. This Christmas was very different than any other Christmas Draco had experienced. His mother was happy and there was music in the house. His mother even had his Aunt Andromeda and his cousin, Teddy, over for Christmas dinner. Draco knew that his mother had been in contact with his aunt after the war ended but didn't know they were on good enough terms to have her over for Christmas dinner. Draco wasn't really sure how he felt about the kid. The kid kept changing his hair color. He forgot that Teddy's mother was a metamorphmagus. He guess that Teddy had gotten that gene from her, better than the werewolf from his father. The evening was pleasant. He did enjoy talking to his aunt. Her feelings about blood were almost mirrored to his own. He really did have a lot of Black in him. His father would be ashamed. He realized that the lack of presence by his father was what made everything so enjoyable. His father was serving a 40 year sentence in Azkaban. He couldn't say he was upset by this. His father wasn't a good person. With his father gone everything fell into place. Into a comfortable pace and he and his mother got along wonderfully.<p>

After the dinner his aunt and cousin left to stop by the Weasley's for dessert. Harry needed to see Teddy. Teddy, after all, was Harry's godson. Draco decided he should head home too. He would try to floo Roddy. He wanted to make sure he'd gotten his owl. He bid his mother goodnight and thanked her for the wonderful Christmas. When he got home he showered and grabbed a carton of ice cream and sat down to floo Roddy but before he could Roddy floo'd him.

"Hey mate, I was just getting ready to floo you."

"Great minds think alike don't they, buddy? How was your Christmas?"

"It's been great. What about yours?"

They talked about their day for a while. They talked about how there hadn't been any killings in about a week then Ronnie said, now to the real conversation.

At this Draco groaned. " Roddy. What is wrong with me? She is Hermione frickin' Granger. She is a muggle born, not that that matters. I tormented her for years and she still acts civil towards, maybe even kind. Why am I all the sudden attracted to her?"

Roddy laughed and said, "Maybe because for the first time you're able to look at her like a girl and not like a mud-blood. You're allowed to see her for who she is and not where she comes from. You can see that she is attractive, smart, funny, and obviously kind without fear of being hurt by your father or being judged by anyone. Y'all have grown up in the past 7 months. Since the war ended you've been allowed to be true to yourself. You've probably always thought these things about her but have pushed them back so far in your subconscious that you didn't even know they were there."

"Maybe. You're probably right. I should owl her. I should ask her to go to lunch with me one day. Do you think I should? Oh, did I mention that she offered to help with everything if we need her?"

"Yes, you should invite her out to supper one night. We might have to take her ... hold on Draco someone else is trying to connect to me. I'll floo you back in a moment." Roddy ended the floo.

Draco sat there and thought about inviting Hermione out to dinner or lunch. Lunch- it was less "date like", he just wanted to get to know someone who wasn't going to turn their nose up at him because of his past or use him for his name or money. Hermione was pretty and was kind. She would make a good friend. Friend. Just a friend.

Roddy disconnected the floo from Draco and answered the floo call from his boss, Johnny Ray. Roddy knew it wasn't good news if Johnny Ray was flooing him on Christmas, at home.

"Hey Johnny Ray, what's going on? There a problem?" Roddy said when he answered the floo.

"The bastard has struck again. He's killed an entire family in Washington, DC. He killed them while they were having Christmas supper. Damn. Ain't this supposed to be a day of joy? This bastard just off and killed 2 kids and their parents and the grandma at the supper table." Johnny Ray said.

"Well durn. We don't even get Christmas off. I'll be in in just a few minutes. I've got to floo someone real quick and then I'll head in."

"Thanks Roddy, sorry to ruin your Christmas."

"No problem Johnny Ray. It's part of our job."

Roddy shut the floo down then called Draco back. "Hey buddy, we are going to have to finish this conversation later. The bastard has struck again. He'd killed 2 kids, mom, dad, and grandma in DC. It's frickin' Christmas. You'd think he'd be with his family or something. Durn. I'm sorry bud."

"I'm sorry, Roddy. My problems can wait. Let me know if you want me to see if Hermione can help us. Good luck!" Draco said and he cut the floo off.


	8. Chapter 8 Piece of the Puzzle

**AN:I know it's short, but the chapters to come are much longer. I promise. Please continue to read and review. **

**Thanks!**

**Oh by the way: I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter. That all belongs to JK Rowling and her brilliant mind. Do I really even need to say this? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Piece of the Puzzle**

_Late Christmas night and the day after 1998_

Michael woke up in an alley in wizarding DC around midnight. He looked around and had no recollection of how he got wherever he was. He walked up the alley to the street and then he realized where he was. He decided he was too weak to apparate back home, so he decided he would just rent a room. He found a motel not far from the alley and booked a room for the night. What a way to spend Christmas in some crappy motel room in wizarding DC. Not really Michael's idea of fun. He showered and then passed out. When he woke in the morning he went to see if he could find something to eat. He found a small diner around the corner and went in to get a coffee and some waffles. For a small place there sure was a lot of people around.

"There was another murder last night, the Perry family. Both of the kids, the grandmother and the parents were killed by that strange curse they say comes from England." Michael over heard a woman tell her friend.

"It was in Washington's Wizard Times this morning. Killing a whole wizarding family is to big to be able to keep quiet." Another man said to his wife.

At this Michael felt sick. He needed to keep listening though. He ordered a coffee and sat down at the bar. He listened to everyone around him talk about the murders from the unnamed curse. He logged to memory all the places he heard them say the murders took place. They were all sounding vaguely familiar. He finished his coffee, ordered one to go, and walked out of the diner. He saw a newspaper stand down the street and bought one of every paper that mentioned the murders. He then apparated back to his home in Washington State.

He went through the papers and wrote down all the places they said the murders had taken place in the last three months and the dates. He then went and grabbed his receipts from the motels he'd stayed at over the last three months.

"Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!"

Every profane word Michael could think of was coming out of his mouth. He probably made up some too.

They matched. This was not possible.

Michael felt sick. He rushed to the bathroom and vomited.

What the hell was going on? What the hell had he done? What was the curse that had been used? The papers said there was blood, a lot of blood. The answer came rushing to him.

Sectumsempra.

Bloody hell.

He vomited again. He didn't even know he still knew that curse. He was in the bathroom when Harry used it on Draco in their 6th year, but he didn't know that he remembered it. What was he doing? What the hell? He vomited for the third time.

He did remember that he knew that curse. It all came rushing back to him again. That's the curse he used on Lestrange in the war. He watched that bastard bleed out in the courtyard of Hogwarts in the middle of the final battle. He dry heaved. There was nothing left to come up, but if there was he would have vomited again.

Why was he using it now? Why couldn't he remember what the hell he was doing? Why was he killing random people? They'd never done anything to him. How is he getting to all these strange places and finding these poor people? He had not idea what was going on in his own life. He wasn't a blood thirsty person. The war had seriously messed with his mentality.

He needed to get himself under control. He was not going to kill again. He had to get himself some help. He thought about checking into St. Alfred's, a wizarding hospital in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He decided against it. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done. He couldn't.

Since he had been living like a muggle for a few months, he had invested in some muggle things. Some of these things were very handy. There were telephones, and computers, and t.v.s. There was something new, called the internet that used a computer and this allowed him to look up information. He had bought a computer when he first decided to live like a muggle. He also had the internet. It was expensive and not a lot of people had it, but he wanted it. So he got it. He looked up lots of information on the internet. He did lots of research. He decided that the best thing for him to do was keep a written record of everything he did, and everything he could remember since the war ended.

He felt like a third year Hufflepuff girl keeping a diary, but he didn't want to kill anyone again and he didn't want to go to a hospital, so keeping his diary would just have to do. He decided not to call it a diary but a journal. Yeah. A journal, that sounded less Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>Roddy, Johnny Ray, and a few other members of their team were at the Perry's townhouse in Washington, DC. Five murders at once. All by the same spell. Roddy and Johnny Ray felt sick. This was terrible. It was that spell from over in England. Damn. They were taking pictures of everything; literally everything since they entered into the Perry's property. They had a small backyard and a patch of grass in the front of the house that the team was taking pictures of too. Every corner, door knob, everything. They were collecting dust and samples of everything. They did spells that tested for anything and everything they could think of. Whoever was doing this was good. There was no trace of anything or anyone ever being there besides the fact that there was 5 dead bodies killed at the supper table and blood all over the floor. There was no way that the murder of a pure blood family in Washington, DC was going to stay out of the papers. Damn. This was going to make a long night for Johnny Ray who would talk to the media. Damn that media for being so blasted nosey.<p>

After everything was done they could do Johnny Ray sent everyone home and contacted the media. He would hold a small conference to answer most of the questions at once. He asked Roddy to stay and do the interviews with him. Roddy agreed. Once the media frieze was finally over they went and grabbed a drink at a bar. They needed to relax after that scene. It was the worst think either one of them had ever seen. Roddy got to thinkin' that what they just came from was nothing compared to what Draco had seen. He felt terrible for his friend. Draco deserved some normalcy in his life.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his flat writing and rewriting his note to Hermione. He just wanted to go to lunch. He didn't know if he should send it while she was at The Burrow or not. She probably had more time while she was still on holiday, but there was a chance that Harry or Ron would see the message. What to do? What to do? He was going to drive himself nuts. He was just going to owl her now. Get it over with. He wasn't scared of Harry or Ron. He was probably more scared of Hermione than either of them.<p>

His note was simple. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Would you care to go to lunch with me sometime this week?_

_ -Draco_

He felt like he should add so much more, but he couldn't. He'd just wait and see if she responded. He give his owl the note and told the owl to wait for a response. He paced in the house for a while. Then decided to grab his carton of ice cream and find a book. He was reclining on couch reading and eating cookie dough ice cream when his owl came in the house and dropped a note on his lap.

_Draco,_

_Does the day after tomorrow at noon work? Meet me George's shop._

_ -Hermione. _

Yes! She would have lunch with him. He felt a huge weight life off his shoulders.

_Hermione,_

_That will work. I will see you then. _

_ -Draco_

Draco gave the note to Speedo and fell asleep on the couch with his empty ice cream carton on the floor. He slept sounding for the first time since he could remember.


	9. Chapter 9 The Day After Tomorrow

**Chapter 9**

**The Day After Tomorrow**

_December 28, 1998_

_The Burrow_

Hermione was worried about what to wear to meet Draco. Why did she care? It was Malfoy. He had seen her at her worst and her best. She wanted to look nice though. Oh, why did she even care? She should just go ask Ginny for help, but that would mean she'd have to tell her what she was doing. She didn't want to do that, yet.

She decided to wait and see what Draco wanted before she said anything to anyone. There was no way she was going to tell the boys. They would have a fit, at least Ron would. Harry really seemed to want to forgive. She was going to tell George but if he wanted her help on the spell then he would have to keep his mouth shut. She knew he would.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's Flat<em>

Draco paced back and forth in his flat. He was nervous. Really nervous.

"It's just Granger. Granger who is a bookworm and has bushy brown hair. Granger who was smarter than any other person he'd ever met. Granger who was normal. There is no reason to be nervous, Draco. She called me Draco. I called her Hermione."

He was talking to himself again. He had been doing that a lot over the past two days. He was worried about what he was going to say to her. He was worried she was going to get up and leave and not actually want to have lunch with him. He needed a drink. He walked over to his hutch and poured himself a small bit of firewhiskey. Downed the firewhiskey, cleaned the glass, then apparated to Diagon Alley.

He made his way to Weasley's shop. He got there and saw Hermione inside talking to George. It looked like she was showing him something. There was waving of wands and it looked like George was imitating her. She looked amazing. She was wearing muggle black jeans that were tight in just the right places, a rose colored sweater that hugged her curves, a black and rose colored scarf, and her curls were tamed and her hair was framing her face. She really was beautiful. Roddy might have been right. Damn him. He watched her for a moment before he gathered the strength to walk in there.

When the door opened Hermione and George looked up at him. She was smiling and he had a funny grin on his face

"Remember what I said, George. Don't say a word or I won't help you with the spell. Hello, Draco." Hermione said.

"Yes, yes, yes, 'Mione. I know I know. I hope you two have a lovely lunch. Bye 'Mione thanks for all your help. Later Malfoy." George said after he hugged Hermione goodbye.

"Was a Weasel just nice to me?" Draco asked rather shocked after they left the shop.

Hermione just grinned and asked where they were going.

"A little restaurant in Bedford, we'll have to apparate there." Draco paused for a moment then added "You look amazing by the way."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet before she took hold of Draco's arm. Something warm flooded through her body when she touched him before they apparated. Draco felt warm all over when Hermione took ahold of his arm. He didn't want her to let go.

When they landed in the town Hermione's cheeks were still rosy. "Thank you, Draco." she said shyly.

He smiled and led the way into a small Greek restaurant. "I know it's a little far from home, but the food here amazing, and our faces won't be near as well known." It was his turn to act shy.

"Are you saying you're embarrassed to be seen with me, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said indignantly.

"No, no. That isn't what I meant at all. I just figured that it would be easier to talk if there weren't so many people looking at us and talking about us and trying to take our picture or make up stories." Draco said very flustered. This was not how he wanted to start off their lunch.

She laughed and told him that it was quite alright, and she really appreciated his thoughtfulness.

The waiter sat them at a small table for two in the back.

"I'm really surprised you agreed to have lunch with me." Draco said modestly.

"I'm really surprised you asked me."

"I figured with what you said that evening in Hogsmeade that you were a much better person than I could have even imagined you to be or ever hope to be. What you said about me was more on target than what anyone else has ever said about me. I thought for sure you hated me. I was shocked to hear any kind words come out of your mouth about me. I also thought I could use a friend who didn't live across an ocean and you didn't seem to want to kill me or hex me."

"So it is true you do have feelings and a heart. I guess the rumors that you were pure evil were wrong." Hermione said with a smile. "Now on a more serious note, everything I said to Luke I believe. I think you did everything you could for us and your mom is the reason Harry is alive. I don't think you're evil. I think you're secretly a good person who was drove to make the hardest kind of decisions."

Draco just stared at her. He was dumbfounded by the words that came out of her mouth. How in the world was she able to see behind his mask? No one was able to see behind his mask unless he wanted them too. He quickly regained his composure and thanked her for her kind words. He asked if she had decided on what to eat. When the waiter came they ordered their meal and made small talk.

He asked about Hogwarts and how finishing up her final year was going and the N.E.W.T.s. She told him all about being head girl and about her frustrations with school and the first years and the issues with the prefects, Dean, and Seamus. He laughed when she talked about Astoria and how big of a pain she was being and scowled at mention of Dean and Seamus. He wasn't surprised, not in the least about Astoria. She was a Greengrass after all. They had some very fast mouths on them. She even told him that she allowed Harry and Ron to get her on a broom just yesterday. She said she was terrified but it felt great. He laughed at her story and even thought semi-kind things about Potter and Weasel. She asked what he was doing now that he wasn't in school. He told her how he had taken over for his father and was trying to make the company more reputable and was more or less "cleaning house" when it came to the employees and some of the companies and people they work with. She was impressed with what he was doing and couldn't imagine that kind of responsibility at their age. He said he wanted to get it over and done with so that in 5 or so years he could just be the figure head and CEO and have the board and higher ups basically run the company, but he wouldn't do that if there wasn't people he trusted in place to do that.

"I have no desire to run that company like my father did. I am not going to scare people into submission. If they want to cross me and don't like the way I do things, then they can find employment elsewhere. People keep trying to compare me to my father. I'm not him. I have no desire to be him. I am not into dark anything, despite what I led everyone to believe and my last name. I made bad decisions, but I did what I thought was best. I've been running the company since my father received his sentence in early June and things are finally becoming more routine. Many of the people who were on the side of the Dark Lord aren't able to be employed and those who want to stick to the ways of my father are no longer there. I've cleaned out and cleaned up the board and the trustees. Things are going well. I trust my board with the company and my employees aren't giving me any problems. It was a lot of work for a long time, but now I pretty much work 9-4 and only during the weeks." Draco said. Draco hadn't talked this much about his work to anyone other than his mother, Roddy, and his assistant.

"That's really awesome what you are doing Draco. It takes a lot of strength to do what is right especially when it goes against everything you've been taught and everything you've ever really known. You are doing the right thing and I'm sure the company will succeed and flourish with you running it. I'm sure you mother is proud of you too." Hermione said.

They continued to talk after they finished their meal and were strolling down the streets of wizarding Bedford. They really had to start all over again. They didn't really know much about one another.

When they got to cold to continue on they decided to head back. Hermione thanked Draco for the wonderful afternoon and hoped they could do it again. Draco was basically beaming at this statement and was silently throwing himself a party for being nice and able to have a normal afternoon with a normal person. He, of course, said she could expect another owl and that they would keep in touch. He also said that if Roddy ok'd it that he would talk to her about the America situation.

She quickly reached up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Before she could let go he returned the gesture. He hadn't had a real friend hug in well, forever. It felt good. Again that warm feeling rushed through both of their bodies.

When they let go they were both blushing. With a smile Hermione apparated to the meadow at The Burrow and Draco to his flat in London.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**I promise the longer chapters are coming! I've got up to chapter 16 written so far. So the updates should be coming pretty fast. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I could only wish I was genius enough to come up with something that brilliant.**

**Thanks JKR**


	10. Chapter 10 Back at it Again

**Chapter 10**

**Back at it Again**

_January 3, 1999_

_Hogwarts_

Hermione had very much enjoyed her holiday at The Burrow. She loved spending time with her friends and the only "family" she had left. She loved being able to spend time with Teddy. He already reminding her so much of Lupin. She had loved her lunch with Draco. She had owled him the next day to thank him again for the wonderful lunch and lovely afternoon. He replied with kind words that made Hermione's face flush and an odd feeling come to her stomach. She was able to spend time studying for her N.E.W.T.s and reading for her upcoming lessons. She had relaxed and it was much needed.

She was now back at Hogwarts. She came back a day early to talk over schedules with McGonagall and try to work out rounds schedule with Luke before the madness began for the final time. Hermione really did love this place. It was beautiful. She felt comfortable here, but she was beginning to feel that she was out growing being a student here. As much as she hated to say it she was ready for graduation. May 23rd couldn't come soon enough. She had N.E.W.T.s in late April but they wouldn't get results until a week before graduation.

Luke and Hermione sat in her common room drinking hot chocolate and mulling over the new schedules for all of the prefects and trying to figure out rounds. Astoria and Marco had worked out well and they were going to try put them on duty together as often as possible. They seemed to have it all figured out. That was a relief.

"How was your holiday, Hermione?" Luke asked once they were finished with the schedules.

"It was lovely. It was very relaxing. It was just what I needed. I even used the bath salts you gave me once or twice. They smell amazing. Again, thank you so much. How was your holiday? Nothing exciting go on here, I hope."

"Everything was very peaceful. It was also relaxing. There was no problems at all. I finished the first book you gave me. They are amazing. I should have counted on you to pick out the best set of wizarding law books out there. I talked to an old friend on Christmas. Do you remember Michael Corner, he was in our year, a Ravenclaw, and in DA with us 5th year?"

"Yes, I remember him. He dated Ginny briefly. Why?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about him. He didn't come back this year but not because he didn't want to take the N.E.W.T.s but because he couldn't handle being in England any more. He couldn't handle what had happened here and all of the memories. He started out the year in a wizarding school in Canada but he didn't even last 2 months. He basically mentally snapped after the war. He said he is seeing things, people he knows to be dead. Voldemort, Lestrange, Bellatrix. He goes into these fits and freaks out. He said he keeps waking up in strange places and has no idea where he is or how he got there. When I talked to him on Christmas he started out fine but at the end of our conversation he was melting down. He won't go to a hospital. He said he is afraid he has already hurt himself or someone else. I don't know what to do. Do you have any suggestions or ideas?"

"This sound serious. There is no way you can get him to check into a hospital? There are loads of good hospitals in Canada and America."

"I've tried. He won't have it."

"Have you spoken to him since Christmas?"

"No, I thought I would talk to you first. See what you had to say then try and floo him."

"That's fine. I think I might have an idea. I've read about it in muggles who fight in wars. I need to research it and see if it happens in wizards. I'll be in the library. Come find me before dinner and I'll let you know what I found."

"Thanks a lot Hermione. I really appreciate it. I'm sure Michael does as well."

With that Luke left Hermione's room. Hermione copied the patrol schedule and took it took McGonagall's office before heading to the library.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still pouring over books and writing as quickly has her hand would allow when Luke showed up in the library a few hours later.<p>

"Any luck?" Luke said once he sat down at the other end of the table from Hermione.

"Yeah, from what you've said and my research it's what I thought it was. Have you ever heard of PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a type of anxiety disorder that generally happens after someone has been through a traumatic event that involves serious injury, mass destruction or death. Michael definitely saw a lot of death, injury, and mass destruction. I'm surprised that he's the only one with severe PTSD. We all should have it."

"That sounds about right. We all should have it, you're right. Maybe we do just not as severe as he does."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Luke. PTSD can take different forms and it looks like Michael is reliving the events that happened. For him it probably just isn't one event but the many events that have been happening since 2nd year when Ginny accidentally opened the Chamber of Secrets. He also is avoiding England and Hogwarts which is another way that PTSD takes form. Those who suffer from PTSD try to avoid places and situations that were close to or where the events took place. He's also blacking out from what you said, which is another way it manifests itself. Do you know if he is having nightmares, trouble sleeping, or just gets angry for no reason? Is he really irritable or anything like that?"

"I don't know about any sleeping issues, but he gets super worked up for no reason, that I can tell. He is fine then he all the suddens just starts to get really anxious or depressed. He may get angry easily, he said he feels like he's already hurt himself or others, but I don't know what all he meant by that. He wasn't in the frame of mind to expand on that statement."

"He's in serious trouble, Luke. In muggles it's a terrible thing, but in wizards this can be deadly, unless he gets treated he is most likely going to end up killing himself. The slight change in our biology makes things effect us differently than it does muggles. Severe PTSD like Luke seems to be experiencing can cause him to act completely normal to anyone who meets him, but he has no idea what he is doing. He sees someone or hears something or even smells something that reminds him of what triggered his PTSD and he can go into fits of rage. He can kill himself or someone else and he will have no recollection. You have to talk him into getting to a hospital. When he wakes up from his fit he has no idea its happened. He probably has no idea where he is or how he gets there. He just goes places and does whatever comes to him. He might be reliving the final battle or seeing Cedric's dead body, or seeing the people after they were attacked when the Chamber was opened. He has no idea. He needs to get to a hospital. He needs to get help. He's going to hurt someone. The only good thing about this, is he can only preform spells he's seen before and knows how to cast. He can't learn a new spell or hex and preform that one. He probably can only use ones he himself has used in the past, but there have been cases of wizards or witches that have used spells they've seen before. Do you think there is anything you can do, Luke?"

"I don't know. I'll try and floo him right away and if he doesn't answer I'll owl him. Is the treatment affective?"

"You go and try to floo him while I clean this up. Yes, the treatment is very affective. I'll meet you in the great hall shorty."

* * *

><p>Luke quickly made his way to his common room and tried to floo Michael. He didn't answer. Shit. Maybe he was at work. I'll floo him later but I'll owl him now Luke said to himself. He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and write a note to Michael. He told him he needed to floo him as soon as he could, that it was important. He ran up the owlerly and found the fastest bird that was able to cross the ocean and attached the note. He hoped he could get ahold of Michael before the owl got there. He was even more worried about him than he was on Christmas. This stuff sounded serious.<p>

Luke and Hermione met in the Great Hall. They sat and ate along with the few other students who were still at school. They talked about the whole Michael thing.

"How do you think you can get him to check into a hospital?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. He really needs to though. He is really scaring me. Do you think I should talk to McGonagall about it?"

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea. Do you want me to come with you?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, Luke. We all went to school together. I don't want to see him suffer."

They finished their meal, did their rounds, and went to McGonagall's office. They said the password, and then knocked on the door to her office.

"Come in." McGonagall said. Luke and Hermione entered her office. "What do I owe this pleasure Heads?"

"Headmaster, we think that a friend of mine is in some serious trouble. I'm sure you remember Michael Corners." Luke said.

"Yes, I do. We got him into a school in Canada to finish out his schooling. I heard he had to drop out and that he was having a very difficult time. What do you think is wrong?"

Hermione spoke this time. "Headmaster, we believe that he is suffering from PTSD. Luke talked to me about it this afternoon after we finished the schedule and I went to the library to research. Everything Luke told me lines up perfectly with PTSD. The problem is that he won't go and get help. He won't check into a hospital."

"Why won't he do this, Mr. McLaughlin?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not sure ma'am. Every time I mention it he gets very upset and anxious. I tried to floo him not too long ago but he didn't answer. I am hoping that he was just at work or in town. I sent him an owl and asked him to call me via floo as soon as possible. I'm going to floo him again shortly. We thought it was best to talk to you about this though. We aren't sure how we should try to get him to get the proper help."

"I see Mr. McLaughlin." The headmaster paused for a few moments. Luke and Hermione stood there waiting for her to speak again. "I think the best thing for you to do is to get in contact with him as soon as possible and then I think that you need to go see him. Mr. McLaughlin, I'm going to get you an international portkey and you're going to go and visit him. You're going to see how he really is doing, and then you are going to make the judgement call about getting him into a hospital."

"Yes, ma'am. What about school and head duties? How long would you allow me to be gone?"

"I'm sure you've already started to read for your upcoming classes. I will talk to your professors and they will extend you some grace and allow you to complete your assignments when you return. As for your head boy duties I will allow Mr. Longbottom to take over while you're gone. Does that work for you Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll allow you to be gone for 7 days. I think that will give you time to see where he is and if he needs to be admitted to a hospital. If you need more time floo me and we will see what we can do."

"When do I leave?" Luke asked.

"Go and try to floo him now, let him know you are coming. You won't be able to leave until tomorrow. I need to get you the proper portkey. I will see you in my office at 9. Thank you both, Mr. McLaughlin and Ms. Granger."

Luke went back to his room and floo'd Michael. This time he answered. He had been at work, good. He didn't seem near as anxious. Hopefully, this would be a good trip. Maybe he just needed to talk to someone and have a little more time. He seemed to be glad that Luke was coming to visit.

* * *

><p><em>Washington State, United States<em>

Michael was in a great mood when he returned to his house after work. He hadn't had a major freak out in 8 days. He had been writing down everything. He really thought it was working. He had gotten worked up a few times but he had started to write things down and was able to talk himself down. After he had eaten his floo went off. It was Luke. They talked for a while, and it appeared that Luke was coming to visit. Michael thought this was a good thing. He could use time with an old friend. He decided to clean up his house to prepare for his guest.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Hermione went back to her room. It had been a stressful afternoon and evening. She decided to write to the boys and to Draco. She told all three of them about everything with Michael. She told Ron and Harry how much she missed them and about how Neville was going to fill in for Luke in his absence. She was sure they would like that and that he would be more than honored. In her letter to Draco she asked how he had been and asked about his New Years. She also asked if he wanted to grab dinner in Hogsmead sometime later that week. She went and sent her letters and then headed to the kitchen to see if the house elves would mind making her something chocolate. She needed chocolate and lots of it. Draco.

It was all she could think about. He was always on her mind. As soon as she finished researching the PTSD stuff she started thinking about him and about how she wanted to tell him about this even more so than Harry or Ron. She was a mess. Chocolate would help. Did she like Draco? She did think he was attractive. She did really enjoy spending time with him. He wasn't at all like he was while they were in school. He treated her so kindly and was nervous around her. It was cute. She decided to view this as a new friendship and that she would see where it would lead. She was trying to expand her friendships and make new friends. For now Draco would just be a friend. A friend. Only a friend. A really attractive friend.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's Flat<em>

Draco was in his flat trying to read but in all reality he was thinking about Hermione when an owl flew into the room. The letter was from Hermione. His heart soared. Why did she have this affect on him? This was crazy. He read her letter. He felt bad for the poor guy and all his trouble. He was glad that he was able to cope with everything better than that. He was also surprised that she had trusted him with information like that. That was rather sensitive information. He was also thrilled. When she asked about going to dinner he got very giddy and felt like a 4th or 5th year Hufflepuff girl. He didn't even care. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to spend more time with him. He reread her letter then he wrote her back and decided that he had too much energy to lay around the house, changed clothes, and went for a jog.

While jogging he could only think of her. He liked her. Oh he liked her. That was probably a bad thing. He had no idea how she felt about him. He was screwed. Really screwed. He should probably try and treat her more like the Draco in school did and that way he could just go back to pretending that he hated her. He couldn't do that though. He liked her. He wanted to spend time with her and have real conversations with her. He really was screwed. Roddy had been right. Shit! Frickin' American. He also decided that he didn't want a girlfriend. He still had a lot of healing he needed to do. He decided that she was just a friend. Right now she could only be a friend to him. A friend. Only a friend. A friend that he was really attracted too.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm working on chapter 19 right now. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! <strong>

Thanks!

I own nothing. It's all JK Rowling's lovely work. Sad. :(


	11. Chapter 11 We Wear Many Masks

**AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please review. The few reviews make me smile! **

**I own nothing, if I did I would be able to buy Christmas presents for my family, which I can't do right now. So I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**We Wear Many Masks**

_January 7th 1999_

_Hogwarts_

The rest of the students had arrived back at Hogwarts with their spirits lifted. Neville had been honored to take Luke's place while he was out of town. McGonagall had made the announcement and neither Hermione or Neville had indulged the students curiosity and answered any questions. Hermione and Neville did tell Ginny and Luna. Luna and Neville were kind of seeing one another. Rounds were going well, that was easing Hermione's burden. They weren't having any issues with Andy, Astoria, or Holly. Neville had seen Marco and Astoria spending time together outsides of prefect duties. He saw them in Diagon Alley over the Holiday. That made Hermione laugh. She put them together because Marco could handle her mouth, now she understood just how well he was handling that mouth. Neville handled a situation with some 1st year Slytherins very well. McGonagall and Hermione decided that Neville would have made an excellent Head Boy. This made Neville blush, a lot.

Hermione didn't have any classes after 2 on Friday and she and Draco were going to meet in Hogsmeade after her classes. She was excited. She was nervous. They were going to grab a drink at The Three Broomsticks and do some shopping and then grab something to eat. She had to be back by 10 or rounds and she needed to get some studying done for her N.E.W.T.s. She again dressed in muggle clothes wearing dark blue jeans, boots that came to her knee, and a plum colored sweater that Ron had given her for Christmas. The scarf that Mrs. Weasley had made went perfectly with her sweater. It was rather warm for a January so she didn't bring a coat. When she walked into The Three Broomsticks she saw Draco sitting in a far corner. He looked good. He was wearing muggle jeans with a black collared shirt and a green sweater over the shirt. He was a very handsome man. Hermione almost lost her breath when he looked up and smiled at her.

When Hermione walked in the door Draco looked up. Wow, she looked amazing. That dark plum looked so good on her. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful. Maybe one day he'd tell her that.

They sat and ordered a couple butterbeers each. Hermione told him what Neville said about Astoria and Marco. Draco thought that was an odd match up, but no odder than him and Hermione, but he kept the last little bit to himself. They talked about Draco's work and about Neville covering for Luke. Draco snorted at some of Hermione's comments. She was too good. How can someone be this good, Draco thought? They talked about Michael and what he was going through. Draco aired his concerns about PTSD and how grateful he was that he wasn't suffering form it. They talked about that for a long while. As they shopped Draco noticed Hermione growing distance. He wanted to engage her in conversation. He wanted to ask what was wrong. He just didn't know how without offending her or seeming to care too much. Finally, as they sat down for dinner he asked.

"I know, I'm sorry Draco it isn't anything personal at all. I'm having an excellent time. I just got to thinking about some stuff and it distracted me. Really, I'm enjoying myself. Please stop looking at me like that. It's making me feel uncomfortable." Hermione said shyly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't meaning to make you feel uncomfortable. I was concerned." Draco said just as shyly. He didn't say sorry. What was this woman doing to him?

"Please, don't be concerned."

"Hermione, would you like to talk about it?" Draco asked after they ordered their meal. He ordered some wine as well, hopefully that would loosen her up some.

"Oh Draco, I don't know. It's probably not something you'd want to hear about, anyways."

"You might be surprised what I'd like to hear about. Try me."

Hermione sat and told him about her family and how she altered their memories and sent them to Australia. She told him of her fears about giving back their memories and her fear that they might hate her. She told him about how her and Harry were struggling with what to do with their muggle families and how difficult it all was.

He sat there and listened to everything she said. He felt bad for her, he had never experienced the kind of emotional pain that she was going through. He even felt bad for Potter but he would never tell him or her that.

"It seems to me, Hermione, that you did the right thing by your parents. You really didn't have any other options that you could think of. You wanted to keep them safe and you did. It will be very hard to bring them back to their life here and they might not understand all of your reasons for doing what you did but they will see that you did everything you could to keep them safe. They love you and therefore they will forgive you and will continue to love you. Things may be rocky for a while, but they will work out for the best." At this Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. She blinked to try to keep them from spilling over, but a few escaped and ran down her cheek. "Please, don't cry, Hermione. Please." He was never good when girls cried. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to walk to the other side of the table and hold her and let her cry, but he didn't think they were in that place in their friendship to do that yet. Instead he said, "You've done an amazing job of holding everything together. You're an amazing, intelligent, smart, brave young woman. You are one of the mean reasons that the Light was successful and Harry and Ron are both still alive. You've kept your parents safe, you've been a friend to those who've needed one. You're going to be able to get through this. Your parents are going to be very proud of you when they hear everything you've done and how you've helped spare the entire world of one of the greatest evils that has ever existed. You're stronger than you think you are. Keeping going, Hermione."

At this tears really spilled down her cheeks. She never imagined that kind words like that could come out of Draco's mouth. She knew he wasn't evil, but had no idea he was kind. She could see that the tears really flustered and bothered him so she wiped them off and chuckled.

"Those last tears were good tears, Draco. Those were because of your kind words. Hearing words like that coming from someone who isn't one of my best friends means a lot. It's different to hear that from Harry, Ron, Neville, or Ginny. Coming from you it almost means more. I know that they believe it when they say it but you aren't obligated to say it like they are. You have nothing to lose by keeping your mouth shut, so it's more meaningful. So, thank you, Draco. Thank you. It means more than I could possibly convey."

At her words he blushed deeper than she'd ever seen him blush. He did have something to lose but he wasn't even sure what that was yet.

"You're welcome, Hermione. I meant what I said too. You're a stronger person than I could ever be. You are probably the strongest person I know. How have you been able to keep it together for so long?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I am glad that everyone thinks I've been able to keep it together. I guess I have on the outside but it's pretty chaotic on the inside. I've been very good at holding that mask in place, I guess. Harry is the only other person to be able to see underneath that mask when it comes to my parents. Mrs. Weasley has noticed something is wrong but hasn't said anything, just 'If you need to talk about anything, Hermione dear, I am always here for you.' I'm afraid that mask is slipping with all the stress going on right now. Long baths with rose bath salts have been a huge help as well." She said giggling at the last part.

He grinned as he pictured her in a bath with rose bath salts. He could get used to that mental image. He mentally smacked himself and told himself that this was no time for fantasies. He would come back to that later though. He said, "I know about masks. You've done an excellent job of holding that one in place. I'm sure you wear many different masks at one time. I know I do. Besides Roddy, you're the only person to see beneath my mask without me allowing them too. I'm not sure how you did it either. We all wear many masks. It's how we keep ourselves from being hurt beyond recollection. Sometimes those masks need to come down or people need to see what is beneath them. Our masks help us, but they can also hurt us. When do you think you are going to bring back their memories?"

"I'm not sure. This is another area of internal battle I'm dealing with. I want them to be at my graduation, it is the only time muggles are allowed at Hogwarts, but then if things don't go like I've planned then I don't want to not be able to graduate because I'm having to deal with my screw up. I also want to have enough time to make sure things are going well for them and I don't want to have to worry about school or N.E.W.T.s when I bring them back. What would you do, Draco?" She kept all of Draco's words about masks in her mind. He was right. She wanted to ask about his masks, but decided that would have to wait for a day.

Draco thought about it. Eventually he said, "I, personally, would wait till after graduation. That way you can have as much time as you need with them and you can really work on your relationship with them without having to rush back off to school. You won't have to worry about your Head duties or assignments or N.E.W.T.s."

"You're right. That's what I've been leaning towards but I really would like them to be able there. I guess I can get Harry to record everything on a videotape and I can play it for them after I bring them back."

"Record it? Videotape?"

"Oh yes, it's a muggle device. I guess the closest thing we have to it is a memory and a pensive. It's a way that muggles can go back and watch things that have happened in the past."

"That would be a wonderful option for you, Hermione. What does Harry and Ron think?"

"Ron doesn't really know I'm having a hard time with it. He knew about my decision before the war really started but he doesn't know anything else really. He isn't too observant when it comes to stuff like that. It's one of the reasons I said I couldn't be with him. Harry is having the same problem I am. He doesn't know what to do with his own family. He doesn't have to bring back their memories, but he has no idea if they even want to see him. He, also, thinks I should wait till after graduation, though."

They finished up their dinner and they still had a while before Hermione had to be back in the castle so they went to an ice cream parlor. Their conversation was much lighter while they ate their ice cream. Hermione laughed at Draco for his extensive knowledge of ice cream. He had a big sweet tooth apparently. They talked about Quidditch. Hermione told him how Ginny was the Gryffindor captain and how Gryffindor and Slytherin were going to battle it out for the cup again this year. He tried to explain the game to her, again, but failed. She laughed because he got frustrated at her for not understanding why it was a wonderful way to spend time. He walked her back to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I've had a lovely time today, Draco. Thank you so much for listening to me and for your advice. Can we do this again?"

"I'd love too. When are you free again?"

"I'm not sure. I'll owl you and let you know when I have a free night. We will be going to Hogsmeade in 3 weeks. I really hope to see you before that, though."

"I demand to be able to see you before then. I'll keep you updated with everything in America. It's been a couple weeks now since the last attack. Let's hope it stays this way."

"Please do. I'd love to help if I can. Thank you again for this evening."

"It was my pleasure, Hermione. I'll be sure to owl you. Please owl me if you need to talk, or floo me." Draco said before he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him and they stood there for a few moments. He hadn't planned on doing that, but he was glad he did. She did smell like roses. That was officially his favorite scent. She was surprised that he hugged her, but she liked the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. When they broke the hug off they smiled at one another and said goodbye. Hermione walked into the gates and Draco apparated back to his flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington State, United States<strong>

Michael was enjoying his time with Luke. It had been so long since they'd seen one another. They had been very good friends back in Hogwarts. They had been together in the room of requirement that final year. Luke was someone Michael trusted. Michael had been doing so well with keeping his journal and keeping control of his fits. He was really starting to feel better. He was laughing with Luke. He wrote in his journal that he needed to find a friend here in the America's. It made him feel better and feel more normal to have a friend around. They had gone site seeing along the west coast of America and Canada. They went to wizarding Las Vegas and had a wonderful time. They lost some money but they eventually won it all back and then some. They split the winnings.

So far Luke had seen Michael dealing with his fits very well. He had seem them come up in him real sudden but he watched how Michael was dealing with them. He would excuse himself to his bedroom and most of the time he would shut the door but once he didn't so Luke was able to see what Michael did to deal with what was going on. He would sit on his bed with his head in his hands and take deep breaths and mummer things to himself. Luke wasn't able to hear what his friend was saying though. Once he got control of himself he would got to his desk and pull out a journal and a quill. He would write stuff down. Luke wanted to look in that journal but it was secured with a charm and a password. Once Michael finished in his journal he would go to the bathroom, splash his face with water and he would then be good to go.

Michael told Luke that after Christmas he decided that he needed help. So he looked up things to do on the muggle devices. Luke said that it looked like it was helping and he looked much better than he had seen him in a long time. They then talked about the muggle devices. Luke wanted a T.V. He wondered if Hermione had one growing up. He could get use to having one of those around.

Luke would disillusion himself and go with Michael to work and see how Michael handled things at work. He didn't seem to go into any fits when he was at work. He seemed to really enjoy his job. It was very much like making potions. They would apparate to wizarding Seattle and Vancouver and stroll around and sometimes they would venture into the muggle parts of the cities. They went to the bars and checked out muggle girls. One night they even brought back two girls with them. They were muggles so they had to be careful but they had a good time. There was no regrets in the morning.

Michael hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He was sad when Luke had to leave. He understood that Luke had to get back to school and his position at Hogwarts but he was sad to see him go. Michael decided that after he had gone a month without killing he would go into one of the towns and he would make some friends. Being social made him feel better.

Luke was sad to leave his friend. He had a good time. It was nice to spend time with him. He was glad Michael was doing better and he didn't have to force him to go to a hospital.

* * *

><p><em>January 10, 1999<em>

Luke arrived back at Hogwarts and filled Hermione and McGonagall in on everything. He showed them the memory of how Michael was dealing with his fits. He said that he seemed to be doing much better. He said he was doing much better and he was eating better and feeling better. McGonagall agreed based on the memory she had seen. She said he did the right thing.

Hermione and Luke went back to her room and she caught him up on everything going on, Neville joined them and filled him in on his side of things.

Now Luke had to get back into the swing of things. Joy.


	12. Chapter 12 Ives and Mercer

**I am updating soon because I feel like it. I know I hate waiting for updates and well since I've got it written I figured why not update it. **

**I'm finally on Christmas break. Oh two weeks without students! I can't wait. I should be able to update soon! Please read and review!**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or anything that goes along with it. I'm just doing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Ives and Mercer**

_January 17, 1999_

_Washington State, United States_

Michael hadn't killed since Christmas. He felt wonderful. It had been a week since Luke had left to go back to Hogwarts. He missed his old friend but was excited to be on his own and he only had 8 days left till he was going out to meet new friends. He had worked this week, picking up an extra shift or two to keep busy. He was out of groceries. Since he worked a muggle job he shopped mostly in muggle grocery stores. He didn't mind. He liked the normalcy of the muggle life. After work Michael went to the grocery store to get what he needed for a while then he decided he would like Ogden's Firewhiskey. He apparated to his house to unload the food he bought then he apparated to wizarding Seattle where there was a liquor store that sold Ogden's. While he was in wizarding Seattle he decided to go to the local book shop, Ives & Mercer. He was browsing the isle on post war distress when he heard a voice from the past. He would know that voice anywhere. It was Bellatrix.

Michael's body quickly reacted to that voice. He knew it was her. 'No, it isn't. She is dead. Molly Weasley killed her. She killed her when she tried to attack Ginny. Bellatrix is dead. That isn't her voice. It isn't her voice. It just sounds like her. Find the person the voice is coming from and see that it isn't Bellatrix.' That is what Michael was telling himself. He needed to apparate out of Ives & Mercer before it was too late but if he apparated now he knew he would splinch himself. He walked out of the store and tried to calm himself down, but it was too late. No matter what he tried to tell himself some other part of him really believed that it was Bellatrix Lestrange in the shop. He couldn't change the other part of him's mind. Shit.

The other part of Michael had taken over now and he had no control over what was going on. He walked back in Ives & Mercer and sought out the person who had Bellatrix's voice. The PTSD Michael saw what he wanted to see, the woman he saw was Bellatrix, not an older lady with short grey hair that owned the bookshop. Michael roamed up and down the isles browsing at books until "Bellatrix" walked to the back of the store through a door. Michael followed her, with the book he was looking at still in his hands. The back was empty expect for Verity Mercer. All Michael could see and hear was Bellatrix shooting curses at Ginny and the evil in eyes. Michael grabbed his wand from his pocket and killed her. Sectumsempra. He watched the blood ooze from the lady's body. He felt so much better. He apparated back to his flat and passed out on the kitchen floor.

When Michael woke up he was in his kitchen floor. How in the world how did he get back here. The last thing he remembered was being in the book store looking at books on post war distress. Shit. What happened? What did he do? He had no idea. Should he go back to the store? No. That would be a bad idea. He'd just have to wait and see if anything came to him or he heard anything. So far he hadn't been able to remember anything from the murders. He prayed to whoever would listen that he hadn't killed anyone again.

* * *

><p>Johnny Ray got a call in the middle of his supper. He knew that this bastard had struck again when someone calls and interrupts his supper with his wife. That floo coming to life was his biggest nemesis during his supper time. He was right. That bastard had killed a little old lady in her bookshop in upstate Washington. He needed to floo Roddy. Roddy was at his girlfriends when her floo came to life. Damn. He told Johnny Ray he'd meet him at the office then they'd floo to Ives &amp; Mercer together.<p>

Twenty minutes later Roddy, Johnny Ray and Seattle's local Wizarding Police were in Ives & Mercer standing over the body of Verity Mercer. She was the co-owner of Ives & Mercer. She and her partner had been running that store for 75 years. They opened that store when they were 18 years old and fresh out of school. Roddy and Johnny Ray couldn't understand why someone would kill this little old lady much less in such a barbaric way. They look pictures and samples. It appears that the same person who preformed that last murder also did this one based on the elements found from the residual spell residue. This was getting out of control. There is no way to track who is preforming this spell. They are no clues left on the scene. Nothing. They were coming up empty handed and it was beginning to take its toll on both Roddy and Johnny Ray. Their spirits were low and they just wanted this sicko caught.

After they were finished at the store they apperated back to their office and decided they'd try to catch a few hours sleep then meet up again in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>January 18, 1999<em>

The next morning Johnny Ray and Roddy met in the office and Johnny Ray said that they needed help. There was no way they were going to catch the bastard without help.

"Do you mind if I owl Draco and his friend. They might be able to shed some light on everything. Draco's friend is probably the smartest witch of the age. I'm sure you've heard of Hermione Granger. She was part of the "Golden Trio" and was the brains of everything." Roddy said.

"I don't mind. Please just make sure they are able to keep it quiet. I don't want word about this bastard getting out even more than it already has. I know that some of the Aurors in England have been made aware that there is a blood thirsty murder on the loose over here but they don't know what spell is being used."

"Not a problem Johnny Ray. Not a problem at all. I'll floo Draco now. He should be at work."

* * *

><p><em>Washington State<em>

Michael got up early and apparated to wizarding Seattle and bought a newspaper and a coffee then apparated place to his house. He didn't subscribe to the local wizarding papers because he really didn't want to know what was going on and he didn't care about who was marrying who. He bought this paper to see if there was anything about a local murder.

Sure enough on page 2 there was an article about a local bookshop owner who was killed. Killed by the same curse that had killed numerous other people across the country. Damn. What the hell had set him off? What made him do such a terrible thing to someone so innocent. Damn.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, D.C.<em>

Draco wasn't at work or his flat when Roddy tried to floo him. He wasn't anywhere with a floo connection. Damn it, Draco. Roddy decided he'd try and floo Hermione.

Hermione was in her dorm finishing up a charms essay when her floo came to life.

"Hermione? Hermione are you there?" Came an American accent from her floo. She set her quill and parchment down and answered the floo.

"Yes, I'm here. Are you Draco's friend?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Roddy. I'm in desperate need of your help."

"What can I help you with?"

"It's about the curse. The bastard killed a 93 year old yesterday. We can't track down this bastard. Draco and I have mulled over and over everything we can think of. Do you think you can meet up with Draco and have him bring all of the notes we have and see if you can come up with anything different or new? My boss and I are getting very discouraged. We have no leads. If it wasn't for Draco we wouldn't even know what spell was used."

"Of course. Have you spoken to Draco about this yet?"

"No, I tried to floo him a few moments ago but he didn't answer."

"No problem. I'll owl him right now. I can get permission to leave whenever I don't have classes or rounds and I'll work with Draco on this. Is there any way I could talk to Harry about it as well? I might have to give my headmaster more information is that okay?"

"Thank you. I don't think you should talk to Harry about this yet, my boss doesn't want this getting out yet. He might have heard about murders in America but the name of the spell isn't listed and they haven't given out details. Johnny Ray and I have made sure of that. Tell your headmaster as little as possible but if you need to you can fill her in."

"That's fine. I will do everything I can to help you out. Please let me know if I can be of anymore help."

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Hermione shut the floo off and owled Draco right away. She sent the owl to his flat, work, and The Manor. She got a message in return not too long after she sent the owl.

_Hermione, _

_ When can you meet me and where? I'll bring everything I've got. I'm glad I get to see you, I'm sorry it's under these circumstances. _

_ -Draco_

Hermione went to McGonagall and told her that she needed to help Draco work on something that was very important and it probably shouldn't be done out in the open. McGonagall looked at Hermione but decided that she trusted Hermione more than any other student she had ever taught and decided that Hermione would make wise decisions. She gave Hermione permission to go where ever she needed but she was still responsible for all of her duties and her assignments. Hermione understood and agreed.

When Hermione got back to her room she wrote Draco.

_Draco, _

_ I can meet you at anytime. I think we should meet someplace less public to discuss all of this. McGonagall said I am free to go where ever I need to go. Where do you think is the best place to meet? I'm looking forward to seeing you as well. _

_-Hermione_

_Hermione, _

_ Let's meet in Hogsmeade and then we can decide where to go from there. See you shortly. _

_ -Draco_

Hermione read the last owl from Draco, changed out of her school robes and into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, threw her hair into a messy bun, grabbed her coat, and headed to Hogsmeade.

She and Draco got to Hogsmeade about the same time. He greeted her with a warm smile and a gentle hug. Again both of their bodies immediately heated up when they touched. Hermione wondered if Draco's body reacted like this to her touch while Draco wondered the same thing about Hermione.

"Where do you think is a good place to go and look at this stuff?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. We'll need a place with lots of room to spread out and maybe even a place that we can leave the stuff there. We need to be able to come and go as we please."

"We could go to my flat, if you'd like. There isn't a whole lot of room but I'm the only one there. I would say The Manor, but then I'd have to explain things to my mother and that is NOT worth it." Draco said after a while.

Hermione thought for a few moments and then shyly said, "What about my parents house. No one is there. Nothing will be disturbed. We can leave everything and we have plenty of space."

"You didn't sell the house?"

"No, I kept it. I spent part of the summer there when I wasn't at Hogwarts trying to help rebuild or at The Burrow. Harry, Ron, and I used it during the summer some and we stayed there while we were hunting horcruxes for a few days as well."

"I think that's a great idea, Hermione. You don't mind us using your parents house?"

"No, I think it would actually be good for me."

"Okay, lets go."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and both of their bodies jolted as they apparated. Both of them were warm with that odd feeling when they landed in the alley behind Hermione's house. She had to change the wards to allow Draco in. She had put up some very serious wards when she had left home when the war started. They only allow her, Harry, and Ron in. Now, she was adding Draco to the few people she trusted to get into her house if need be. When did they get to this point? What was going on?

Draco stood back and watched Hermione change the wards. She watched as she wrapped a spell around him and added him to the list of people that could enter the house. He was seriously impressed by her spell work. She was an amazing witch. He couldn't believe such a talented witch wasn't a pure blood or atleast half blood. He guessed wonders would never cease. He knew she was the brightest witch of the age but didn't really realize that it translated to being an expert caster. You can have all the book knowledge in the world but not be able to unlock a door.

When she was finished she ushered Draco into the house.

"Now we can apperate right into the house. It just would have rejected you if you had tried the first time and you would have been splinched very badly." Hermione said.

"Not a problem at all, I would prefer to not be splinched. I'll take waiting a few minutes over being splinched any day."

They made their way to the dining room that had a big table that they could work at. Draco took out a miniature folder out of his pocket, tapped it, and it became a very large file folder. He took everything out and they started at the beginning. Hermione transfigured a picture on the wall into a tack board and they began to put things up. They wrote out a timeline on a mirror. They went over every detail they could think of. They weren't getting anywhere. Hermione was able to add a few more names to the list of people that knew the spell. Draco wrote them down on a separate piece of parchment to send to Roddy.

"What about the original source of the spell. I know that Snape wrote it down in an old book. I know that's how Potter knew the spell when he used it on me back in 6th year. Where is the book, now?" Draco asked.

"Well, after Harry hurt you we finally talked him into getting rid of the book. He and Ginny went and hid it in the Room of Requirement. It was there until the afternoon of the final battle. When we were in the room and we were hunting the horcrux Harry grabbed it trying to get to the item. When I saw what he grabbed I grabbed it and shrunk it and stuck it in my pocket. Over the summer I told Harry that I found the book and we went back through the book and looked at Snape's work. He really was brilliant. Very brilliant. I think he is the reason I'm going to be able to pass my potions N.E.W.T. Anyways, I have the book. It's actually here, in my room upstairs. No one but Harry, Ron, and I know it is here. Ginny doesn't even know. Everyone else that knew about the book thought it got destroyed when Crabbe used Fiendfyre on the Room of Requirement." Hermione paused for a moment then added, "Draco, Harry really didn't mean to hurt you. He had no idea what that spell was going to do you. He didn't want you to die, he didn't even want to really hurt you. He is more than remorseful."

Draco took in all of her words, especially her last few words. Potter really hadn't meant to hurt him. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. Potter was good too. Not as good as Hermione, but he was good too. "It's okay, Hermione. I didn't know he wasn't trying to kill me but I'm not surprised he wasn't."

Hermione sat there and looked at Draco. He looked like he was pondering his response. She was pleasantly surprised by his words. "Would you like me to go and get the book?"

Draco nodded. Hermione went upstairs and unlocked the drawer the book was in. It was underneath a scrapbook from her past years at Hogwarts, well since she got her letter. She picks it up and sits down on her bed. She opens it and begins reminiscing. There on the very first page was her letter. She had magically sealed the letter to the page so she wouldn't ruin it. She runs her fingers over the letter remembering how excited she was when she got the letter. Her parents were beyond proud, they didn't really comprehend what all that letter entailed but they were proud. Hermione slowly flipped through the first few pages looking and the pictures and laughing at some of them and crying at others. She must have been up there longer than she thought because Draco walked in and sat on the bed beside her without her even noticing.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Oh, Draco, yes, I am. This was in the same drawer as the potions book. I guess I just got caught up in it." She said wiping a stray tear away. She tried to close the scrapbook but Draco put his hand in the way.

"Can we look at it, please?" Draco asked very timidly.

"Of course. I'm not sure you're going to enjoy it, but yes, we can look."

They started at the beginning and Hermione told Draco stories about lots of pictures. She told stories about her parents when they took her shopping in Diagon Alley and her first trip on the Hogwarts Express. They laughed at some of the stories and some of them made Draco scowl. In his gut he felt a pang of jealousy seeing all those pictures of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She was so happy with those boys. He wondered what things would have been like if he hadn't tried to live up to what his father wanted and he had done what he really believed. When they finished looking at the scrapbook Hermione put it back in the drawer and grabbed the potions book, close the drawer and silently cast her locking spell.

Draco and Hermione both felt that they had taken another step in their relationship. Draco felt guilty that Hermione had opened up to him twice now and he hadn't reciprocated the gesture. He wanted too. He needed too. He didn't know where this friendship was going, but he wanted to make sure he did everything he could to make sure it went smoothly. Hermione felt slightly exposed. She showed Draco a part of her that not many had seen. She barely knew him. Why was she doing this?

They walked downstairs and began to look over the book and the spell.

"Snape really was brilliant wasn't he?" Draco said as he looked over the other things written in the book.

"Yes, he was. He was beyond brilliant. He was truly an amazing man. It's more than a shame that he had to die. The loss of Snape has haunted me more than the loss of anyone else. We judged him so harshly and so wrongly for so long. He was more loyal to Harry than any of us could even imagine. We lost a great man when Snape was killed." Hermione said with a tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Hermione. Please don't cry." She wiped the tears from her eyes. Draco didn't like seeing her cry and she could tell by how upset he became. She didn't want to upset him. Draco continued, "Professor Snape was an amazing man. I do not know everything you know about him, but I do know that he went out of his way to make sure I didn't become evil. He saved me from becoming a true death eater. I may have had the mark but my heart wasn't in it, neither was Snape's heart."

He told her a little bit about himself. Not a lot, but it was better than nothing. He would get there. He would.

They studied the book for a while and nothing new came to either of them. "It's late Hermione. You need to get back to Hogwarts and I need to get home. We will pick up where we left off later. I'll owl these names to Roddy. I still can't believe Longbottom knows this spell. It seems like he'd probably preform it on himself." Draco said chortled.

Hermione hit him hard on the shoulder. This made Draco wince in pain. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"Neville is a perfectly capable wizard. He is amazing at anything that has to do with plants. He killed Nagini, he is an amazing friend, and Gryffindor to the core. Yes, we better get back."

"Hermione! Never hit me again." Draco growled in a voice that made Hermione recoil against the back of her chair. His fists were balled up but he didn't raise them too her. They just hung by his side.

She just sat there and stared at him for a moment before she began to pick up a few of the things and organize the last of their notes. Finally he cracked. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Please, don't be angry. Please forgive me. I just don't take kindly to be being hit. It brings back memories that I would care to forget." Draco's mind was begging for forgiveness. He just said sorry. What the hell, Draco? You never say sorry. This witch was getting ahold of him. This scared him.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Draco. I shouldn't have. I forgive you. Please forgive me for hitting you. Please don't talk to me in that tone, it brings back memories that I don't particularly enjoy."

He had already forgiven her before she even asked. What was this girl doing to him? "When do you have a free day that we can go out again and not talk about this spell?"

"I'm free Friday after my classes. Luke is doing Friday rounds this weeks and since Neville filled in for Luke for the week Luke was out McGonagall has said we can use Neville to help lighten some of our load this year. She said we were a very special case and really is trying to help make this year as pain free as possible. She knows we are all still struggling. She is still having a very hard time. She is also aware that you and I are working on something together."

"This Friday it is. Let's head back to Hogsmeade. I'll walk you to the gate." Hermione started to argue with him saying she was perfectly capable of defending herself if someone was to challenge her but he stopped her saying, "I will walk you to the gates. That's just the proper and the right thing to do. I was raised a pure blood and some of those things are imbedded in who I am. I know you can take care of yourself but I'm going to walk you to the gate whether you like it or not."

She grinned and they apparated back to Hogsmeade. They walked to the gate to Hogwarts. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Hermione loved this feeling. His arms were so strong around her small frame. He wasn't a big man but he was solid and strong. Hermione felt very much safe in his arms. They broke apart and said goodbye. Hermione said the proper spell that opened the gate and walked inside. Once Hermione was inside the gate Draco apparated back to his flat.

Once back in his flat Draco owled Roddy and told him the new names and what they had talked about. He also filled him in on things with Hermione. He was in deep trouble with this girl.


	13. Chapter 13 Damn

**Chapter 13**

**Damn**

_January 19, 1999_

Washington State, United States

Michael was racking his brain. He was using every spell he could think of. He even went and bought a pensive so he could go back and look at memories. He had nothing to go on. He hated what was happening.

"Maybe I do need to check into St. Alfred's. I can't keep doing this. Maybe I should tell Luke. He would come back and help me. He wouldn't judge me. He knows I'm not a blood thirsty person. Why the hell do I keep doing this shit? I don't want to kill anyone. What the hell is setting me off? Maybe Luke is right, maybe I do have this PTSD shit that he was telling me about. Maybe I do need real help. I thought that journal would help, and it was helping, but why did I kill again? What made me see red and kill again. She was an old lady who owned a book store. She didn't even look like anyone I've ever seen before. Bloody hell!"

Michael was talking out loud to himself when his floo came to life.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" came Luke's thick Irish accent from the fireplace.

Michael pulled himself together and said, "It's going really great. How are you? How's being back at Hogwarts and Ms. Granger?"

Luke blushed, "She's is doing just fine. She seems to be very preoccupied with something. I'm not sure what. She keeps disappearing for hours and McGonagall just lets her. School is fine. I'm just studying for my N.E.W.T.s and working on assignments. I'm doing well. I just had a few extra minutes before rounds and I wanted to see how you were doing. You look like you are doing alright."

"Yeah, I'm doing good. I've made a friend at work. He's a muggle but he seems cool. His name is Josh. I think you met saw him when you went with me to work that day. I think I'm going to go into Victoria tomorrow and do some shopping." Michael said to try and seem normal. Now that he thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. Maybe he really would go to Victoria and do some shopping.

"Sounds like fun mate! I'm glad you've made a friend, even if it is a muggle. Have a great evening and have fun shopping tomorrow. I'll floo or owl you soon." with that Luke cut off the connection.

Michael went into his desk and brought out his journal. He reread everything he had written down and looked at more memories. He was still coming up empty handed. He felt like a failure. Maybe he would go into Victoria and do some shopping and go to a bar.

* * *

><p><em>January 20, 1999<em>

_Washington State, United States_

Michael went to work just like he did everyday. Work was calming and soothing. Work allowed him to think clearly. He made his chemicals all day and thought. He decided he was going to go to Victoria. He needed to get out.

He wished that he could take Josh with him to wizarding Victoria but that was seriously frowned upon.

_Victoria, British Columbia, Canada_

Michael wandered around Victoria for a few hours after work. He went to a book store, a bar, the cauldron shop and bought some new cauldrons for his potions work. He made his way to Apothecary to but other supplies he needed.

He shrunk all of his items and placed them in his pocket. He was having a wonderful, relaxing afternoon when he spotted a man whose skin was very pasty and thin looking. He was bald, wearing a long black robe, and his face was scarred. Michael knew that face.

It was Voldemort.

No one else could look that evil, that hideous. Michael was ready to fight.

He had just killed Lestrange he was ready to kill Voldemort too. He didn't care if Harry was supposed to be the one to kill him. He had him alone and would kill him. He had too. Michael followed Voldemort until he turned off onto a side street. There was no one on the street. Michael rushed up behind the man and knocked him out with a stupefy. He then levitated his body into a dark corner and stared at that face. It was the face of pure evil. Michael shook from all of the hatred he possessed. He cast sectumsempra and the mans chest split open and he began to bleed out. Michael felt a rush of relief. He grabbed his portkey in his pocket and he landed back in his bedroom.

Michael woke up a few hours later on his bed. He had no recollection of how he got there either.

Shit! What have I done now?

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

He ran over to the pensive and extracted the most recent memories he could come by. He watched and re-watched them. He was in wizarding Victoria just strolling down the street thinking about going and getting an ice cream. The memory abruptly ends there.

"DAMN IT!" Michael shouted as he punched the wall so hard he broke three knuckles in his wand hand. "DAMN IT!" He shouted again. Now he needed to go to St. Alberts to get healed. He needed to think of a story for why he had broken his hand first.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C., United States<em>

_January 21 1999_

_1:15 am_.

Johnny Ray's floo roars to life.

"Sir. Sir. SIR! JOHNNY RAY!" a voice hollered from the floo.

Johnny Ray sits up in bed with his wife and grabs his wand, "Huh? What? What's going on?" He silently preforms the lumos spell and looks around. Then he realizes it is the floo and gets out of bed.

"Greg, what is going on? It's 1:15 in the morning. Please don't tell me there had been another murder?" Johnny Ray said very sluggishly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wish I had better news. It wasn't here in America though. It was in Victoria, British Columbia."

"Damn! That means this guy probably has access to a portkey that he can use at anytime. Shit! Do they want us in now?"

"I'm sorry, they do. They know it's late but since we've been the ones handling this they want us there. Do you want me to contact Roddy or will you?"

"I'll do it. I can't wait till this bastard is caught. I'll get to sleep like a normal person and I'm taking a few days off. I'll floo Roddy then we'll be right in."

Johnny Ray disconnects the floo from the office and connects to Roddy's.

"Roddy. Roddy! Man, you awake?"

"Barely sir. What seems to be the problem?" comes Roddy's mumbled answer from the other side of the fireplace.

"He's struck again. I don't know any details except that it's in frickin' Canada. Can you meet me at the office in 15 minutes?" Johnny Ray says.

"Damn it!" comes Roddy's response. "Let me shower and I'll be there. I'm going to need a lot of damn coffee, pepper up, and sweet tea. Tell them that needs to be on hand all frickin' day."

"Oh, it better be. Thanks Roddy. I know what an inconvenience this is. We will take some major time off once this guy is caught."

Johnny Ray disconnects the floo, showers, fixes a cup of coffee before flooing to his office.

When Johnny Ray gets to the office he sees Roddy nursing a very large glass of sweet tea. Damn. This is going to suck.

"Greg, do you have any information for us before we get to Victoria?" Johnny Ray asks as he walks into the main room.

"All I've been told is that it is a man who is in his 40's. He was walking to his house after picking up some things from a local apothecary shop that he needed for his illness. He was killed by sectumsempra not far outside of busy wizarding Victoria. They have no suspects and no one saw anything. It's pretty much the same thing that we've heard from hundreds of people since this all began. I'm sorry I don't have anything else for you, sir."

"It's okay Greg. It's not your fault. Shall we head to Victoria, Roddy?"

"I guess so. The sooner we get this over and one with the sooner I can go back to bed." Roddy said while downing the last of his sweet tea.

Roddy and Johnny Ray grab ahold of the portkey and they were off to Canada.

Johnny Ray and Roddy return to their office in wizarding D.C. a few hours later. They didn't have anything new except the fact that this guy had been knocked out by a stupefy and levitated to the corner of the street before sectumsempra was preformed.

"Roddy, you said the only thing that Draco and Ms. Granger came up with were a few more names?"

"Yes, sir. Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Professor Flitwick, Luna Lovegood, Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Dedalus Diggle. Longbottom, Lovegood, and Flitwick are at Hogwarts. Chang is trying to get over the loss of so many loved ones and works at a dress shop in Diagon Alley and lives with her parents. Shacklebolt is the Minister of Magic in England, Aberforth owns a pub, and Diggle was a part of The Order. I don't know much else about anything. That's all Draco's owl said."

"Do you think Draco and Ms. Granger could get Harry involved in this? I need help. I have no idea what the hell is going on. I know that Harry is in auror training, but I do believe that this could count as training." Johnny Ray said grudgingly. He didn't like to ask for help. Roddy knew Johnny Ray was serious and meant business.

"I'm sure Hermione can get Harry involved, but just to let you know that if we get Harry involved then we involve the third member of the "Golden Trio." There is no way that Harry and Hermione will keep Ron in the dark on this one. Draco doesn't like Harry or Ron, but I think that is jealously and the way he was brought up. I'm sure Ron can be of help as well."

"That's fine. Hermione hasn't said anything to anyone has she?"

"No, just her headmistress and that was only the bare minimum to get permission to go out and meet Draco to work on it."

"I'm going to get you a portkey and you're going to go over there and set up a meeting with all four of them. I'm just going to get you a portkey that lets you do what you want. I have a feeling we are going to be doing a lot of traveling and you may be spending a fair amount of time over seas working with them. That alright with you?"

"Yes, sir. When do I leave?"

"I'm going to put in for the portkey now. It'll be ready for you this evening, so tomorrow morning. I'd let your friend know you're coming. Thanks for doing this for me. You can involve whomever you feel you need too. I trust your judgement. I want this bastard caught."

"Yes, sir. What if he strikes again while I'm gone? How long am I going to be gone for?" Roddy asked.

"If he hits again while you're gone I'll bring Greg or Juli with me. They know what's going on. You can have as much time as you need, just keep me informed of what is going on. Floo and owl."

"Yes, sir. I'm going to go floo or owl Draco now. I'll be in my office if you need me."

* * *

><p>Roddy stopped by the coffee pot and filled his mug. He had already had 2 big glasses of tea, 2 mugs of coffee, and a pepper up. He might not ever be able to sleep after this day was over. He headed to his office and ignited his floo. "Draco Malfoy, England" Roddy spoke into the floo.<p>

He could feel the magic searching for Draco. It finally found him and allowed Roddy to talk.

"Draco? You there?"

"Yeah, mate. I'm here. What's going on?"

"I'm coming over there first thing tomorrow morning. We need your help. We need Hermione's help and you are going to hate me for this but I think we need to get the other two members of your favorite trio involved too."

"Damn it, Roddy. Do we have to involve Weasel and Scarhead? I am suppose to go out with Hermione tomorrow afternoon too. Damn. You're just ruining all my plans." Draco all but yelled from his end of the connection.

"I'm sorry buddy. I really am. This guy killed a sick man in Canada yesterday. How 'bout this. I'll get there tomorrow and fill you in on everything. Then you can go spend your afternoon evening with Hermione. Bring her to your place or something for supper and I'll talk to her then about everything. I know you don't want Harry or Ron anywhere near you but we need their help. I don't think we can catch this bastard without them. I don't know if we can catch him with their help, but I do know it won't hurt."

Draco sat there glaring at the floo. He didn't want to have to share his time with Hermione with those other two goons. He wanted her to himself. Yes, he was being selfish but he didn't care. He wanted her. Damn, Roddy.

"Fine. I am not happy about this though. I'll owl Hermione and let her know. I'll also let her know that she isn't to tell Potter or Weasel till she's talk to you. Roddy, I really might hate you right now for this."

"I know, Draco. I really am sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. My portkey will take me to the station. You want me to meet you at work or at your flat?"

"Work. I'll try to get part of a days work done before you get here. Later mate."

Draco cut the floo connection off. Damn Roddy. Damn this bastard who was killing these random people. Just damn.

Roddy sat back in his chair. He felt bad for Draco. He really didn't want to have to put him through this. He didn't think that Draco was quite ready to have to deal with Harry and Ron but he really was going to have too. Johnny Ray was right that trio was the best shot they had at catching the bastard. He went to talk to Johnny Ray. Johnny Ray handed Roddy the list of every wizard that has been in America and Canada since the murders started that aren't citizens of either. "Go through this with your friends, maybe you'll be able to figure out something from that. It's taken forever to get that damn list too. I am sorry that Draco is going to have to put in a situation that is uncomfortable but unless he can tell me who is committing these murders he is just going to have to get over it. Go home. Pack. Here is your portkey. You leave at 5 a.m. Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

Roddy took the massive file from Johnny Ray and the portkey and headed back to his office.

Damn.


	14. Chapter 14 The Meeting

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**The Meeting**

_January 21, 1999_

Hermione had received and owl from Draco at breakfast that morning.

_Hermione,_

_I can't wait to see you this afternoon. Roddy is in town. He needs our help on this case. We will spend the afternoon together and then I was thinking we should get take away and go back to your parents and talk things over with him. He has somethings he wants to talk to you about. Is that okay? I wanted to be able to spend the day with just you, but that doesn't look like it is going to be possible. I'll meet you at the gate to Hogwarts a few minutes after two. See you soon. _

_Draco_

Hermione got a warm feeling when she read the note. She really enjoyed spending time with him. Ginny was questioning her as to where she kept going and who she was always dressing up to see, but Hermione wouldn't say. She was sure how everyone was going to react to her being friends with their former enemy. She needed to tell someone soon though, she really was going crazy. It looked like Draco told Roddy or Roddy figured it out. Not fair. She needed to tell someone. Probably Harry. He would probably be the easiest to convince that Draco was a good and decent person. She was also very curious about what Roddy wanted to talk to her about. She was also curious about Draco's American friend. Draco told her how they met and how he originally wanted to be friends with Roddy just to piss his father off, but now he couldn't imagine a better friend. Class went by quickly. She had a free period before lunch then back to back charms till 2. During her free period she finished up an essay due for potions the following Friday. She needed to get it done so she could not worry about that this weekend. She really enjoyed having Neville help with head duties. That was allowing her more time to study and she didn't feel near as stressed as she did before the holiday.

Immediately after charms she rushed back up to her room and changed into dark jeans and an emerald color sweater. She grabbed her black pea coat and clipped the front pieces of her hair up. She didn't want them in her face all afternoon. She grabbed her beaded handbag and made her way to the gate. Draco was waiting on the other side. She wanted to run to him but decided against that idea. She didn't want to look desperate. She did quicken her steps though.

Draco held his breath when he saw her coming his way. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but imagine the things he wanted to do to her. First, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to snog her till her lips were cracked and bleeding and she couldn't breathe anymore. That's where his fantasy had to come to an end because she opened the gate and smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. He took a deep breath. Roses. Oh, that smell. His lower body tightened but he was able to control himself.

He pulled away and asked if she was ready to go. They apparated to Diagon Alley. He slowly managed to snake his arm around her waist as they walked down the streets.

She was surprised by his act of contact but was very much pleased by it. They talked about school and work and classes. Draco said they couldn't talk about Roddy or anything dealing with that whole situation till much later. Hermione agreed. He took her to Flourish and Botts and they grabbed an ice cream. They wandered around the alley. He took her to the antique shop where he bought his mother's hutch. Hank and Laura greeted him warmly when he walked in. Hermione found lots of amazing things in the shop. She wanted a house of her own that she could decorate anyways she wanted too. June. June. June. I will have it in June. She kept telling herself. They walked and talked and laughed until the sun began to set. "I guess we better grab that take away and go get Roddy." Hermione said.

"He said he'd meet us at the quidditch shop. I guess we should head there. It really is killing you to not know what he wants to talk to you about, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it really is. I'm far too curious for my own good."

Draco laughed. "You are rather curious. So, have your friends changed since we were in school?" Draco asked trying to be sly about it but it wasn't working.

"What do you mean changed? Of course, we've all changed. We've all had to grow up and way too fast. The things we've seen and done are more than most witches and wizards can even imagine. The stories won't even begin to cover it all." Hermione answered.

Draco just stood there silently running his fingers up and down the newest Firebolt.

Hermione continued, "Harry had really grown up and matured. He needs to forgive a lot of people, and a lot of those people are dead. He has been hurt so many times. Ron and I are all he has left. He still holds some of his grudges but he is going to be much more accepting or at least try to be more accepting of anyone and anything. Ron on the other hand. He is too stubborn for his own good. He needs to grow up. I think that Ashira is helping him do that, she doesn't take well to his crap and she doesn't stand for any kind of prejudices, at all."

"That's what I was afraid of." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Why is that what you're afraid of?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you see, Roddy wants Harry and Ron to help with the whole case. He thinks that the three of you are the best shot of catching this guy. I'm not happy about it. I don't want to have to deal with them, yet. I know that if we continue our friendship, like I hope we do, that I will have to deal with them, but I'm not ready to do that yet. I've still got to forgive too, Hermione. I know I hurt you and I hurt them too back in school but it wasn't just one sided. I am doing this for Roddy. Hermione. I know this sounds crazy and weird but I really don't want to have to share you with them even more than I do now. I know they are always going to be a part of your life and I would never ask you to choose our friendship over theirs but right now you are the only friend I've got, besides Roddy. I know that having to be around Harry and more problematic, Ron, is going to cause tension between us and I don't want that." Draco was blushing and fumbling with his coat hem and looking very bashful.

Hermione couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. She touched his chin and he looked up at her, she smiled and he just looked sad.

"Draco, I very much want our friendship to continue. I enjoy our time together. Sometimes it's what gets me through the week or the day. Your owls make me smile and I like that. I love Ron and Harry and I always will. I know they can be very overbearing and overprotective but you do have to realize everything we've been through. I really do think they will start to loosen up. Ron is just going to have to get over his hard headed ways. He will come around it will just take him much longer than Harry. Ron and Ginny in a lot of ways are cut from the same cloth. It will take both of them a long time. I was actually going to owl Harry about our friendship tonight. I am probably going to tell Neville too. He is more understanding and forgiving than any of us. It wouldn't surprise me if Luna already knew because, she is well Luna, and picks up on the craziest things. George kind of already knows. He is dealing with his own battles. He is doing well, but he misses Fred more than any of us can even imagine. I think he works so much to keep his mind off Fred. You didn't kill Fred, therefore he isn't mad at you. He might joke with you but he isn't a Weasley you'll have to worry about, but he always will take my side no matter what happens. Seamus just wants to blow things up and snog the 6th year girls. My friends are going to be apart of my life. I thank you for accepting that. I will try my hardest to not allow Ron to get in between us. Draco, I know it will be hard for you but you're going to have to be the bigger person when it comes to Ron. He is going to try and push every button you've got. He's going to bring up every past sin and mistake. Ignore him. Don't throw things back in his face. I know it will be hard, but please try."

Draco smiled and said he would try and thanked her for understanding. She then reached up and wrapped her arms around him and he reciprocated the action.

Roddy watched this whole thing go down from behind a shelf of quidditch balls. He was proud of his friend. Draco let Hermione in a little bit. She might not know it, but he did. That took a lot of strength for him to do. Good for Draco. Now he got to interrupt this oh so precious moment.

"Y'all really should get a room if you're going to do that kinda stuff in public." Roddy said.

Hermione blushed and Draco whipped around and a low growl escaped his lips. "Roddy, you are a real git. You know that?"

Roddy laughed and stretched out his hand to Hermione.

"Roddy Allen. Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger. I've heard lots about you."

Hermione looked up at Draco. "Hey, I didn't like you in school, of course I had to tell him about the bushy haired little-miss-know-it-all and the rest of the Gryffindor do-gooders." Draco replied.

Hermione glared at him, huffed, and crossed her arms. Roddy laughed and replied, "This doesn't mean I believed everything he said. He is full of himself most of the time, I'm sure he is just as at fault as you are."

"Did he tell you about that time in third year where I hit him? Oh, I hope he didn't forget that little piece of information."

"You hit him? He didn't tell me this story! I think you'll have to share this over supper. What do you say, Ms. Granger?"

Draco's face flushed a deep scarlet and he grumbled, "Can't we save that for a later date?"

This made Roddy and Hermione giggle.

"So y'all what's for supper?" came Roddy's thick Southern American accent after he and Hermione finally stopped giggling.

"Take away Chinese work?" Draco asked. They both nodded and head out of the quidditch shop. Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist again. He didn't know what was possessing him to do this, but he wanted to be in some sort of contact with her as much as possible.

They walked to grab the food then Roddy took Hermione's arm and she apparated them to the alley behind her house. Draco, having been there could apparate alone. Hermione changed the wards on her house again to allow Roddy in. She wasn't sure if she should make it a one time thing, but figured since Draco trusted him she should too. Once Roddy was allowed to enter the house she ushered him and secured her wards. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the small breakfast table and ate their Chinese. Hermione told the story of hitting Draco in 3rd year and Roddy told some stories as well. They laughed and had a good time. Then it was time for the real reason Roddy was in town.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you if you could get your friends involved in this case. My boss has given me the lists of names of people who have been in America and Canada since the murders began. Maybe we can all sit down and go through them together. We need all the help we can get on this. I know it's a lot to ask of y'all but I wouldn't be here if Johnny Ray and I thought we could figure this out on our own. The last person killed was a 44 year old man who was sick with cancer. I know it's rare in wizards but it does happen. He just went to go get his potions and stuff to help ease his pain and winded up dead not a quarter mile from his house."

"Of course I'll ask Harry and Ron. They are going to be hard to deal with and work with as well. They have a lot of pent up anger against Draco. Harry is really trying to forgive, but Ron is a whole different story. They should be at The Burrow now. I'll head over there now and talk to them. I'll have to tell them everything," she glanced at Draco to see his reaction. He just looked at his shoes then up at her eyes and held her gaze. She continued to speak, "I'll then bring them back here and you can talk to them and we can see how we can all be of help to you and your government. Is that okay with you two?"

"It sure is Hermione. Thank you so much for doing this for me, well for the entire country. Do you mind if we stay here while you're gone. We can catch up here just as easily as anywhere else."

"Sure. Draco, upstairs in my room there is a box under my bed. It has firewhiskey in it. Have some. You're going to need it. Please remember what I said earlier. I'll try to talk them down before we get back here."

Draco smiled at her. "I'm going to need more than just firewhiskey to get through this night. I'll be nice, only because you asked me too." Draco whined.

With that Hermione disapperated out of the room

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow<em>

Hermione apperated to the meadow by The Burrow and landed with a pop. She hurried to the house. When she arrived she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione dear, what are you doing here. Is everything okay? Aren't you suppose to be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am. Everything is fine. I need to talk to the boys. I have permission to leave from McGonagall. Are the boys here?"

Mrs. Weasely embraced Hermione. "It's good to see you dear, yes the boys are here. They are upstairs. They'll be glad to see you."

Hermione rushed upstairs. The boys were in Ron's room. Hermione knocked on the door and entered before they could answer.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Ron gasped.

"Well, hello to you two too. I know I'm not really suppose to be here, but I need to talk to you."

"Well come on in, Hermione. We'll listen." Harry answered.

"You're not going to be happy, I don't think. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't quite ready but now we need your help."

Harry and Ron groaned loudly. "Hermione!" They both shouted in unison.

"Fine, boys. Fine. Okay, so back in November I went with Luke to Hogsmeade..." she began to tell the story from the beginning about the first time she had seen Draco since the war. She told them about overhearing Roddy talk about the sectumsempra and everything. She continued her stories from there. The boys listened and she could see Ron getting more and more red. He looked liked steam was coming out of his ears. He was so angry. Hermione just continued on. She told them about meeting up with him after Christmas and going to lunch then about going out with him after classes were finished and about Roddy flooing her and asking for her help. She told them everything. She did emphasize that for right now Draco was just a friend and that was it. Ron was too angry to speak and Harry just sat there taking it all in.

Harry finally spoke.

"Ron and I will be more than happy to help you out. I can't imagine that spell being used and I want to stop whomever is using the spell. It's terrible curse that I wish I had never used before. I do need to apologize to Draco for that, even though he was a giant git. I am not thrilled with you being friends with Draco, but you've got the best judge of character of anyone I've ever met. If he is okay in your book, then I'll try to make him okay in mine. It's going to be hard and it will take time but I will try. We will try, won't we, Ron?"

Ron didn't say anything. His face was still cherry red and he wasn't breathing normally. Hermione was rather frightened. She knew he'd get mad, but she didn't think he'd get this mad.

Eventually Ron said, "Draco fuckin' Malfoy?"

Harry and Hermione just stared at him. Hermione wanted to punch him or hex him or even cry. She didn't know how she felt.

"We need to get going, are both of you coming with me?" she asked still very frustrated from Ron's outburst.

"I'm coming," answered Harry. "Ron, are you?"

Ron didn't say a word but stood up beside them.

"Please be nice, Ron. This isn't easy for him, either," was all Hermione said. She was more nervous about this meeting than she thought.

They all apperated into Hermione's parents house.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's parents house<em>

There was a loud pop which caused Draco and Roddy to jump up from their seats and rush into the kitchen. Standing there was Hermione, Harry, and a very pissed off looking Ron.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and back to Draco and Roddy. She decided to introduced the boys.

"Harry, Ron this is Roddy Allen. He's been Draco's friend since they were little. Roddy, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Roddy stuck out his hand and shook Harry and eventually Ron's. Harry greeted him with a "nice to meet you." Roddy replied with "the pleasure is all mine." Ron didn't say a word. He just looked at his shoes. His face was fluctuating colors from red to purple to white to pink and back again. Poor Ron. He was trying so hard. Hermione would have to think of some extra nice for him for trying so hard, so long as he continued to try.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Harry asked Roddy.

Draco led the way into the dining room and Roddy began to talk. He explained everything to Ron and Harry. He showed them everything Draco and Hermione had come up with and showed the other two boys the list that Johnny Ray had given him the previous day.

Roddy showed everyone all the names they had crossed out because they weren't from Hogwarts or even the United Kingdom area. They hadn't even gotten through a fifth of the list.

They sat down and talked about what they were going to do and the best way to go about it.

They decided that they would divide the list between the four of them and they would black out all the names that weren't people from Hogwarts or the UK area unless they were known death eaters. They would meet again on Monday evening at Hermione's parents to make a new list and go from there.

Harry and Ron were heading back to The Burrow. Hermione said she would join meet them there shortly. The boys disapperated with a pop.

"You did a wonderful job, Draco! Thank you." Hermione whispered into his ear. His whole body got chills when she was that close to him. He wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs and shag her till she couldn't think or walk but he decided against that. He just smiled and said something along the lines of he didn't say anything so it made it much easier.

"Tomorrow is our trip to Hogsmeade, but I might have to spend it with Harry and Ron. I'll owl you in the morning, is that okay?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"That's fine, love. Potter wasn't near as insufferable as I thought he'd be. If we can keep Weasel's mouth shut this shouldn't be bad at all." Draco drawled.

"Draco... I've got to get to The Burrow. I'll owl you in the morning. Bye Roddy. Bye Draco"

Draco wrapped her in a hug before she disapperated back to her friends.

She left behind the lingering smell of roses.

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow<em>

When Hermione got back to The Burrow the boys were in the kitchen waiting for her. Ron's face had become its normal color.

Harry spoke first, "I'm glad you asked us to help you with this, Hermione. I just wish you had told me about Malfoy before now."

"I know. I was going to owl you tonight and tell you before I even knew that Roddy was here and needed your help."

"What makes you think he's a good person? He's a bloody death eater, Hermione?" came Ron's strained voice. He was trying to keep his composure.

"Ron. Are you perfect? Have you ever made a mistake, one that you wish you had never done? I know I have. I know Harry has. I know you have. STOP BEING SO DAMN JUDGMENTAL!" Hermione was shouting at him by this point. Harry casted a muffliato so they wouldn't wake Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione took a breath and calmed her voice, "He joined to keep his family safe. He hasn't talked to me about it, but I do know that he is more than remorseful for his actions during the war, but I'll tell you like I told Luke. You were there to see the pain in his eyes when his aunt tortured me, you were there when he lied about knowing who Harry was, you were there in the Room of Requirement when he didn't kill us like his friends wanted him too. He isn't evil, Ron. I really believe that he isn't bad. I think he was misguided, misdirected, and has made some very piss poor decisions but I don't think he is bad. He deserves to be given another chance. I've given him another chance and he has proven worthy of that chance. Ron, Harry, please give him another chance. If I've forgiven him of all the hell he caused me and the pain he put me through you two need to do the same. I've told him the same thing about you. Please, guys. Please."

Hermione was out of breath when she finished. She wanted, no needed them to forgive Draco. She had no idea where her relationship with him was going to go but she felt like he was going to be a part of her life for a long time and she needed the boys to be okay with that.

Again, Harry was the first one to speak, "Hermione, I already told you I'm willing to look past our past indiscretions and try to atleast semi get along with him. Again, I don't like him but I'll try, for you. I wouldn't do it for anyone else, but I will for you."

Ron sat there. He looked more than angry. He looked betrayed.

Hermione's word came out as a whisper, "Ron, Ron. I'm sorry. I am by no means trying to hurt you. I love you dearly, Ron. I just need other friends, and Draco, well. I like Draco. He's been alot of fun to hang around with. He's been nothing but kind and understanding. Ron, you and Harry are my best friends. That won't ever change. I'm not betraying you or anything we believe in. I really do believe that Draco is good and kind. He isn't always good or kind, but neither are you. Ron, please, Ron." She had tears streaming down her face by this point. She knew Ron was going to be a challenge, but she didn't think he'd feel betrayed by her. She was heart broken.

Ron didn't say anything but he did stand up and walk over to her and wrap his arms around her as she cried. She sobbed into his shoulder and he just whispered "It's okay, 'Mione. It's okay. I love you, Hermione. It's alright. I'll try. I promise I'll try. Please, 'Mione, don't cry." Slowly she slowed the tears and hugged him tighter. She pulled one arm away from Ron and motioned for Harry to join them. He did and she remembered all the reasons she loved those boys.

After they broke apart Hermione asked if they wanted to join her in Hogsmeade the next day. Ron declined saying that he and Ashira had a day planned. Hermione asked Ron to not say anything about the spell to anyone yet. The boys understood. Harry said he would be in Hogsmeade with Ginny but would meet up with her, maybe for lunch or dinner. He whispered in her ear, tell Draco you'll see him in Hogsmeade. He had that 'all-knowing' grin on his face. She smiled and said she would.

She was beyond exhausted when she got back to her room but she quickly owled Draco and said she'd see him in Hogsmeade the next day before passing out.


	15. Chapter 15 Another Mask Falls

**Chapter 15**

**Another Mask Falls**

_January 22, 1999_

_Hogsmeade_

Draco and Roddy were waiting for Hermione outside the gates to Hogwarts the next morning. Draco was wearing muggle clothes, he felt more relaxed and comfortable in them. In America they only wore wizarding clothes for weddings, court sessions, very fancy dinners and parties, and only some schools required them. Draco had never seen Roddy in robes before. The boys were talking when Ginny walked by. She looked at them but kept on walked. "Ah shit!" Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What ya shittn' there, Draco?"

"See the tall, ginger that just walked by?" Roddy nodded. "Well, that is Ginny Weasley, Potter's girlfriend, and Weasel's little sister."

"Oh I see, I wonder if Hermione, Ron, or Harry told Ginny about you." Roddy laughed seeing his friends nervousness.

"Shut up, Roddy, besides Hermione she is the only other witch I can think of that I'd ever be scared of, but don't you dare tell Hermione or Ginny or anyone for that matter, I just said that."

Again Roddy just laughed and said,"There comes your muse now, and damn, she looks good."

Draco looked up and sure enough there was Hermione, and damn it, Roddy was right she did look good, more than good. "Roddy, I don't ever want to hear you talking about Hermione like that again. You got it? And she isn't my muse." Draco's voice shook, not from rage or anger but that was just how Hermione was effecting him. Damn it!

Hermione saw Draco and Roddy and smiled. Draco looked nice in his muggle clothes and Hermione had only seen Roddy in muggle clothes. Harry said they don't really ever wear wizarding robes in America. The boys greeted her warmly and asked how things with Harry and Ron went the night before. She told them about Harry and how he was willing to be much more accepting and would try his hardest to make amends with Draco. She said that Ron didn't say much of anything, but that he did say he would try. She left out the part about screaming at him and then sobbing until she was short of breath.

They spent the remainder of the morning roaming around. Hogsmeade had really come back to life after the war. There were alot of new shops to visit. Hermione told Draco and Roddy how George was thinking about opening up a smaller shop in Hogsmeade. He wanted Lee to run it and he wanted Dean and Seamus to come and work for him after graduation. Draco said he thought the shop would do well in Hogsmeade and that he would have to take Roddy to the one in Diagon Alley sometime soon.

Soon something in Hermione's handbag got very warm. She reached in her bag and pulled out a coin. It read, "lunch?" Hermione laughed and asked the boys if they would mind having lunch with Harry and Ginny. Roddy answered right away for both of them and Draco just rolled his eyes and pouted. Hermione closed her hand around the coin and thought. "Yes, where?" A few moments later the coin was warm again and it said, "Holly&Vine?" Holly&Vine was a new place that had opened up after the war. Hermione had been there with Ginny on another one of their Hogsmeade outings. It was good. She replied, "Yes. 10 minutes."

Roddy and Draco were staring at Hermione. "What was that, Hermione?" Roddy asked with complete complexion in his voice.

She laughed at the looks on their faces. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to lunch." She explained the coins and how she used a protean charm on them when they were in the D.A. and then she told them that she made new ones for she, Harry, and Ron after the war just incase one of them needed the other instantly. She said they always carry it with them. The boys wear them around their necks most of the time and that she does if she is not going to bring her handbag with her.

"You really are the brightest witch of the age, aren't you?" Roddy asked truly impressed.

She just blushed.

"I do believe Ginny will be here, so Draco, BE NICE!"

"I'm always nice." Draco scolded.

At that comment Roddy and Hermione about doubled over in laughter.

"You just keep telling yourself that, buddy. You just keep telling yourself that." Roddy gasped through his laughter.

They three of them walked into the restaurant and see Ginny and Harry waiting to be seat. She walked up behind them and greeted them. Harry gave her a giant hug which caused Draco to tense a bit. He relaxed once Harry let go of her. Hermione introduced Ginny to Roddy and Roddy to Ginny. Hermione did love the fact that Roddy had amazing manners. She thought, "If southern American men have one thing going for them, besides their amazing accents, it's there amazing manners. Always such gentlemen." They were seated and ordered their drinks. Ginny excused herself to the loo and Hermione quickly asked if he'd told her about Draco and what excuse did she give her about Roddy.

"I did tell her you and Draco had started up a new friendship and that she had to be nice and that having one Weasley pissed at you was bad enough and there was no reason for her to be cold or hateful. I said that Roddy was a childhood friend of Draco's and that he was in town for work for a while."

"How'd she take the news?" Hermione questioned.

"She wasn't surprised that you had a new friend. She was shocked it was Draco though. She said she'd see about being nice, but I know she will be, if she knows what's good for her." Harry replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Potter, I do not want to know about your sex life. Please spare us." Draco coughed after almost choking on his drink after catching Harry's drift. The rest of them just laughed at Draco.

Ginny made her way back to the table and they talked about quidditch and things at Hogwarts. They talked about what Ginny wanted to do after she graduated and when Harry would be finished with his auror training program. They had a lovely lunch together and even continued it to the ice cream shop, Draco's favorite place. They older lady who worked in there knew Draco by name. This caused some friendly jarring from Harry and Roddy. After their ice cream Harry and Ginny went on their way and Roddy said he was going to head back to America till their meeting Monday night but to owl if anything new arose.

Draco and Hermione were left to their own devices. They leisurely strolled through Hogsmeade and made their way to the shrieking shack. She began to laugh while they were standing there.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?"

Draco thought about it and groaned. "Please, let's not talk about that. I made a massive fool out of myself that year, didn't I?"

"Oh yes, you did, and the years before that and the years after it." Hermione answered playfully.

Draco transfigured a near by log into a bench and he ushered Hermione towards it. They sat down and Draco wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. His whole body was tense when she was touching him. Having her head on his shoulder was sending warm pulses through his body. What kind of affect was this girl have on him physically and mentally and emotionally. He was all around changing because of her. Hermione's body was responding very similarly to his. She was warm all over from the contact. She enjoyed being close to him. She really felt like she could stay that way for a long long time. She closed her eyes and just allowed her breaths to match his. They say in silence for a long time just enjoying being with one another.

Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He could almost die a happy man. Her warm body molded against his, her slightly frizzes locks swept in her face. She smelled of roses. She was so peaceful. He was just enjoying the moment. He was calm and happy. Happy. He wasn't use to that feeling. He didn't feel pressured to be someone he wasn't or to act a certain way. He could be himself without fear of being judged, ridiculed, or killed. He very much liked that feeling.

Hermione began to wake up but didn't move because she just wanted to lie there and be with Draco. Not too long after she woke up she heard a voice from behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. What are you doing out here? Trying to get into some girls knickers, I suppose? You have to go and get with Hogwarts girls now? Daddies money won't buy you a good enough whore?"

At these words Hermione and Draco pulled their wands. Hermione sat up and they both turned around wands pointed in the intruders face. Theodore Nott.

"Don't you dare say a word about Hermione! She is far from a whore and I don't have to pay anyone! How dare you! Get the hell out of here Nott before I hex you into a thousand pieces for speaking such vile things." Draco screamed at him, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Damn, a mudblood. Who would have thought you would go for the worst type? I mean she isn't any ol' mudblood either, she is the queen of them all. The golden one. I am sure you dear ol' daddy would not be very proud of his chosen child if he saw this." Theo retorted.

At this Draco lost his temper and cast a levicorpus on Nott. Nott was hoisted high into the air and Draco allowed him to dangle there. Hermione then casted a spell that made him puke slugs for a week and every time he said the word mudblood for the rest of his life he would turn purple and would write muggle born hater on his forehead for 3 days and it would cause him a great deal of pain that no potion could relieve. Draco then hexed him and made him scream in pain. He was thinking some of the death eater training came in handy. When Draco was satisfied with the amount of pain Nott was in he stopped hexing him and allowed him to hang for a while longer. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her in close.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. He's a racist git, it's fine."

Draco smiled at her and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "You really are the best kind of person."

She smiled sheepishly up at him. She desperately want him to kiss her for real. "Maybe you should let Nott go. Send him back to whatever hole he crawled out of." She said instead of kissing him or getting lost in his deep grey eyes.

"Fine. Nott, leave. I never want to see your face ever again. I don't want to hear anything from you ever. Go. You better thank your lucky stars that Hermione was here, otherwise you might have made me into a murder yet."

Once Draco dropped Nott to the ground. Nott bolted out of the clearing cursing the entire way and saying evil vile things about Draco and Hermione all while puking slugs on the ground.

Draco pulled Hermione in with both arms and whispered, "I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry. He should have never said that to you. He was out of line, and out of place. To hate on me and my family is one thing, but he had no reason or right to say anything about you." Draco was so angry he was shaking.

"It really is okay, Draco. I'm fine. Thank you, though. Thank you. You really have changed. You really are a good person. Thank you." She just wanted to stay in his arms forever. He led her back to the transfigured bench and they sat back down.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. She could tell by his body language that something wasn't right.

"Nothing. I'm just angry at Nott. He is a real git. Some of his accusations just really pushed my buttons."

"Want to talk about it? I'm here for you, Draco. You listened to me about my parents."

"I know, love. It just really gets at me when people think I'm like my father. I am not Lucius. I never have been and I never will be. I acted like he wanted me to because I wanted to get his approval and his love. He never showed me any kind of love or even acknowledgment except when I was doing something he wanted me to do or when I was being a bigot or doing the Dark Lord's work. I just wanted him to see me, and he never did. I acted on my father's beliefs and his prejudices because I wanted his approval and I wanted him to love me. I never cared about blood. I was only hateful to you and other muggle borns because that's what he would have wanted me to do. He would have called me a blood traitor and would have kicked me out of the house and disowned me if I had been nice to you. He would have called me weak, or a coward, or a disgrace. I didn't want to be any of those things. Now, I see that I'm far from weak. I was the stronger one. I didn't fully give in to something that I didn't believe it. I didn't murder anyone. I tried too, but I really couldn't do it. I couldn't. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. In all reality, I liked that old man. He saw through me and he knew I didn't want to kill him. He spared me."

Draco took a breath but he wasn't finished. Hermione just sat absorbed everything he said. She knew it wasn't easy for him to open up. She could tell he was holding back. She just let him think. Finally he began to speak again.

"I never wanted to be a death eater. I just wanted to be a boy. I don't believe in blood supremacy. I don't believe that I'm better than you based on who I was born too. I only joined once my father was imprisoned and my mother begged me. The Dark Lord was going to kill her and me if I didn't join. He was at The Manor with is wand pointed at my mother and Avada Kedavra ready on his lips. Hermione, I didn't have any other options. He was going to kill my mother in front of me and my aunt. He would have watched me wallow in my pain and then he would have killed me in front of who ever was going to be there to watch. As evil as Bellatrix was she did care for my mother and myself and she would have been destroyed as well to see us killed by her beloved 'lord.'" By this time Draco had lost his composure. He had tear stained cheeks and they were brimming in his eyes. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly, reassuring him. He continued, "I couldn't do that to myself, my mother, or my aunt. My mother was begging me to join, just so that I would be spared. She didn't want me to die either. I know it seems selfish, but I wasn't ready to die. I wasn't ready to live without my mother either. I couldn't do it. Do you think I'm a terrible person? Do you think I was selfish?"

Hermione gently wiped the tears off of his cheek and said, "No, Draco. I don't think you're a terrible person or that you were being selfish. I think that you were put in a near impossible situation. You were a 15 or 16 year old boy that was forced to make a life or death situation. You chose life. You wanted to live. You aren't bad, Draco. You never were. You were mean, but you weren't bad. You did that to try to win your father's love. I think you also did it to protect yourself and to try to seem aloof to everyone so you wouldn't get hurt. I understand why you did what you did."

Draco and Hermione sat there for a long time. She rubbed his strong hands and he took comfort in her small body. He had never told anyone that, not even Roddy. Roddy figured most of it out, but he didn't know the extent of it. It had been so long since anyone had ever seen him cry.

"I'm sorry I'm crying. I'm acting like a giant pussy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Draco. You're far from a pussy."

"My father never let me cry. He told me tears were for the weak and women. He would smack me if he ever saw tears, even when I was a very small boy. He would smack me. Sometimes he would use magic on me and I would be hurt internally. He would do this if people were over or they were coming over, he didn't want anyone to see the marks from my weakness. Bastard. Potter saw me cry the night he used that curse on me and I wanted to cry when I saw Bella torture you, it was almost to much for me to bare."

Hermione looked at him, "I don't think tears mean you are weak. I think that sometimes tears can heal you, sometimes a good cry can make you feel better. Draco, don't be afraid to cry around me. I don't think you are weak. My mum use to say 'that sometimes people have to cry out all of their tears in order to make room for a heart full of smiles.' "

They sat on the bench until the sun had set and their stomachs grumbled. They both blushed when their stomachs started to grumble.

"Want to grab a bite to eat with me, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I'd love too, Draco."

They headed back into Hogsmeade. They ate at Hog Head. Aberforth was very glad to see Hermione. He said that Harry and Ginny had stopped by earlier to see him. He was very shocked that Hermione was with Draco. He just winked at her. Sometimes the similarities between Aberforth was Professor Dumbledore were scary.

They enjoyed a peaceful meal and good conversation. Hermione had forgotten that Draco was a very smart wizard. He was always second in their class behind herself. It was always Hermione, Draco, Luke. She really enjoyed her conversation with Draco. They talked about Hermione's childhood and things she liked to do as a muggle. She told him that over the Easter holiday that she would take him to see a muggle movie. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. She reassured him that he'd enjoy and she'd even treat him to ice cream afterwards. Draco walked Hermione back to the gate and the entire way he kept reminding himself that she was just a friend. He wasn't ready to date anyone yet, she wasn't ready to date anyone yet. She was just a friend. He hugged her goodbye and said he looked forward to seeing her on Monday night, even if she did have to bring along the other two boys. She smiled and waved goodbye as she walked back into gates.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Hermione was back in the castle and could see people stopping and staring at her. They were whispering about her and small groups of girls were giggling as they rushed past her. She found herself in the Gryffindor common room and spotted Neville.

"Hey, Neville. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Hermione. How are you doing?"

"Well, thank you. Can you tell me what all the looks and giggling is about?"

"Well, a bunch of students saw you in Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy. They said you two looked cozy and they saw you eat lunch with Harry, Ginny, and some American no one seemed to know who was. Some of them said they saw you by the Shrieking Shack together, and others said you were at Hogs Head. Is this true, 'Mione?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, Neville it's true. But we are just friends right now." Hermione added quickly. "We are just friends. I am helping Draco and his American friend, Roddy, with something and Harry is helping us out now. Please don't tell anyone that Harry and I are helping Draco. What we are working on is very sensitive. I do enjoy spending time with Draco. We get along well. He hasn't said one harsh or bad thing about me or my blood status." At this Hermione got quiet. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she tried to hold them back.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did he do something to hurt you?" Neville asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Come up to my room and I'll tell you about it. I need to tell someone. I'll tell the boys later, but I need to tell someone now, and no, Draco didn't hurt me. He stood up for me, today."

Neville and Hermione walked to her private corders and she made them some hot chocolate and they sat on the couch and she told him about their run in with Theodore Nott. Neville wrapped his arm around her and told her that Nott was a racist bigot and that he deserved what he got coming to him.

"You'd think after all this time of being called a 'mudblood' that I'd be use to it. But every time I hear it I get sick to my stomach and I just get angry. If Draco wasn't there I'm not sure what I would have done to Nott, but if I had been quick enough to think of using Snape's spell I would have probably left him hanging upside down."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry." It was really all he could do. "Hermione, I'm glad you and Draco are friends. I think it's good for both of you. You seem much happier than you have since school started."

"You don't think he's going to hurt me or is evil or anything like that?"

"No, I don't. I think that he wasn't given any other options growing up. He didn't have the option to be good. He was forced to mean. I think that you'll make him a better person, just like you have the rest of us."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around him. She really did love Neville. He was genuine and reasonable and loyal. Hermione asked about his day and what he did in Hogsmeade. They had a lovely conversation as they finished their hot chocolate. Neville did the final rounds with Hermione that night and walked her back to her room.

Back in her room she wrote the boys and told them about her run in with Nott and what Draco did. She thanked them for being so understanding and being willing to help Draco and Roddy out. Once she finished her note to the boys she went and found her favorite owl. That night she spent over 2 hours going through her list of names. The list was never ending. There were a lot of witches and wizards going in and out of America. She couldn't believe it. The list was extensive. When her eyes were tired of reading names she studied for her transfiguration N.E.W.T. That was the one she was the most worried about. She finally fell asleep on her couch with her books on the floor and quill still in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>January 24, 1999<em>

Hermione's parents

Hermione got to her parents before any of the other boys showed up. Draco was bringing take away for everyone. Hermione was in her parents living room watching T.V. when Ron showed up. He came and sat by her on the couch.

"Hermione, I'm a little early because I wanted to talk to you. I want to apologize for the way I acted on Friday. I was out of line. I was rash and hurtful. Will you forgive me Hermione?"

"Of course, Ron. I knew you'd react badly but I wasn't expecting you to be that hurt. I was probably the one at fault. I should have told you and Harry before I was more or less forced too."

"I still don't like him, lets get that straight, but I will try to not be a git to him, but I can't promise it'll be all the time."

Hermione laughed. She didn't expect anything less from him. Ron put her arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch T.V. Harry got there next. He asked if she was doing okay from everything with Nott.

"Ah hell! I meant to ask that. I was just so nervous about talking to you I completely forgot. I'm sorry Hermione. How are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Thank you boys, I'm doing fine. I talked to Neville about it too. Draco was more than kind. He really was amazing." She began to blush.

"So how much do you like him, Hermione?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Ron gawked at her. "You don't like him do you?" Ron groaned.

"Yes, she does, Ron. It's written all over her. Really, for one of her best friends you sure don't know how to read her very well, do you?"

"I just didn't want to believe it." Ron complained like a little boy.

Hermione and Harry giggled at Ron's whining. "I think I do like him. I really do. Right now I just want to be friends though. I don't know how he feels about me, and really I have to much going on to date anyone. But I really do like him."

Just about then Roddy apperated into the kitchen. "Anyone here?"

"We're in here, Roddy." Harry answered.

"Hey y'all. How's it going?"

Hermione answered first, "It's going well. Draco should be here soon with take away and the last part of the list. Man, that was some list. It took me over 5 hours to go through that list."

"I knew it'd take forever. I'm glad y'all split it up. When Johnny Ray gave me the list I 'bout died. I was like well damn, they ain't never gonna get through this damn thing. Did y'all get through y'alls part?"

"Yeah, we did. I just finished mine on my lunch today. There were alot more names than I thought on that list." Ron added.

"You're telling me." Harry said.

"Where the hell is Malfoy? I'm starving!" Ron screeched.

"You're always hungry, Ron" Hermione laughed.

About that time Draco apparated into the house. "Sorry, I'm late. I was trying to finish up something at the office and lost track of time."

"Well don't hold out on us, where is the food." Came the first response Draco heard.

"Don't be a git, Ron. You'll eat." Harry said and Hermione smacked him on the head with her list of names.

They sat down and ate dinner and had a pretty decent conversation considering the company. There were only a few snide remarks from both Draco and Ron. Hermione was impressed with both of their behaviors.

Once they finished their meals they moved to the larger dining room to discuss the case. There hadn't been any new murders but Roddy did say that sometimes the murders were spread out. They usually didn't have close together, time wise, or distance.

They talked details of each of the murders and Hermione wrote everything down. They talked about their clothing or any smells that were there. They had nothing to go on. Harry just say back in his seat and tapped his quill until Draco had enough and shouted at him to stop. Ron and Hermione laughed. They had gotten use to this rather annoying habit of Harry's. He was always drumming on something or tapping. They just ignored it. Draco was not so keen on that idea.

"You keep that up, Potter and I'll break your hands."

"You go right ahead and try, Malfoy. I feel like I am getting something on these murders but a couple pieces are missing and I have no idea what I feel like I'm getting. It's like I'm close but so far away. It's frustrating me."

At Harry's statement everyone looked at Harry and got quiet.

"What do you feel like you get, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it's like I can almost see how they are connected but I'm missing a few pieces. I don't even know how to explain it. Ever heard the muggle saying, 'it's on the tip of my tongue' or 'close but no cigar' that's what I'm feeling right now."

"Don't worry about it too much, buddy. It'll come to you. I'm just glad y'all are helping me out with this, all of y'all. Johnny Ray was very pleased as well. He sends his gratitude."

"So, what should we do now?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking that we should go back through our lists and circle all the names that were members of The Order, went to school with us, went to school with Snape, or were once into dark arts of any kind even if they weren't confirmed death eaters." Draco replied. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a good place to start. I mean we don't really have anything else to go off of, as of right now, unless Harry can connect the dots somehow." Roddy answered.

"I'm trying mate. It will probably keep me up at night till I'm able to connect those damn dots. I think Draco's idea is a good place to start as well. Should we keep the same list we had or switch?"

"I think we'll be fine with the same list." Hermione chimed in. "When is the next time we should meet?"

It was Ron's turn to contribute to the conversation, "How about Friday night? It'll give us time to look through these lists again. I'll have mum cook us something for dinner and I'll bring that?"

Everyone agreed that they'd meet up again Friday. Harry and Ron gathered their things and headed back to The Burrow, Roddy had his portkey and headed back to America. Draco and Hermione cleaned up the mess left from dinner and Hermione introduced Draco to the T.V. She explained what it was and she turned on a comedy. He was hooked. He wanted one in his flat. She had to explain that they required electricity and if he lived in a wizarding flat they didn't supply that. Draco said he might have to move to a muggle flat then. They sat on the couch for a while longer before Hermione returned to Hogwarts and Draco to his flat.


	16. Chapter 16 Falling

****_**I hope everyone has a wonderful and very Merry Christmas. **_

_This chapter was hard to write. I'm not sure why. Let me know what yall think. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_**Falling**_

_January 30, 1999_

_Blaine, Washington, United States _

"I know you don't watch American football over in England but you're really going to enjoy this game. It's going to be a lot of fun. You said you've been watching some since you moved here back in September, right?" Josh asked Michael as they sat down in Josh's living room.

Josh was having a Super Bowl party. The Tennessee Titians were playing the Saint Louis Rams. Michael was excited to watch the game. He had started watching football when he moved into the muggle neighborhood. He found the game very exciting and fast paced. He was never a big fan of quidditch but this American football was very interesting. No magic. Just really big guys and a funny shaped ball.

"Yeah, I've been watching some of it since I moved over here. It's an interesting game. I was never big into athletics but this one is fun to watch." Michael answered, not lying at all.

He was trying to give himself other things to do than sit around the house and ponder his motives behind the killings. He had gone out and made a few wizarding friends and they were going out tomorrow.

There were eleven people at Josh's house that night. They were all dressed in sports jerseys and were drinking beer. Michael wasn't old enough to buy alcohol in muggle America but Josh was and offered Michael all the beer he could drink. Michael took him up on the offer. Beer was something he wasn't use to drinking. Firewhisey- yes. Butterbeer- yes, just plain beer- no. It took some getting use too but after the first few beers he didn't mind the taste. He enjoyed the night with Josh and his friends watching the game. The Saint Louis Rams won the game. It was exciting. He enjoyed himself. He was glad he'd made new friends and was getting out some. He felt a lot less anxious. After the game ended Michael told Josh he was going to call a cab and head home. When Michael left he walked to the end of the street and apparated back to his hose.

* * *

><p><em>February 1, 1999<em>

Michael apparated to a bar in wizarding Seattle. He was meeting Anton, Malcolm, Edwina, Winnie, and Lisa there to go to wizarding Saskatoon, in Saskatchewan, Canada. There was a big wizarding fashion show there today and Anton invited him to go with them. Michael had met Anton and Lisa at a bar in Seattle not long ago and they hit it off. Anton said that he and Lisa had a girl that would probably go crazy over Michael and that he should go to with them to this fashion show thing. It wasn't really Michael's scene but decided it couldn't hurt. He could stand to meet a new girl and make some new friends. Edwina was the girls name. Anton said everyone just called her Wina. When he got to the bar Anton, Malcolm, and Lisa where there. They were waiting on Wina and Winnie. When the two witches walked in Michael was immediately taken by Wina. She had long dark hair and creamy brown skin. Her eyes were a golden honey and she obviously was into fashion. He was going enjoy this outing. After introductions were made everyone grabbed ahold of the portkey that Winnie had acquired and they landed in wizarding Saskatoon. Winnie and Wina led the way to the very large convention center where the fashion show would be held.

They were seating in the VIP section and the six of them chatted until the show began. Winnie and Malcolm were engaged and due to marry in June. Lisa and Anton had been dating for two years and there were rumors that Anton was going to propose. Michael enjoyed talking to Wina. She was witty and funny. She was easy to talk too and seemed interested in what he had to say. She did work in the fashion industry with Winnie. Winnie, Lisa, and Wina grew up together in Meridian, Idaho, United States. They went to school together and now Winnie and Wina owned a very successful clothing store that sold high end clothes. They also were starting their own fashion line, they were introducing their line to the world at the fashion show. Once the show began they all watched with great pleasure. Wina and Winnie's line was amazing. They really were trying to advance wizarding style. It seems that wizards and witches were behind times when it came to fashion and they were trying to push them along. After the show they all went to a very nice restaurant for dinner.

After dinner Wina and Michael went for a walk around the town, the others decided to go back to the States. It was a very interesting town, not like anywhere Michael and never been before. It was beautiful. They were having wonderful conversation. They were laughing and giggling and acting silly. They were having a good time until they came upon a group of people in black cloaks and their hoods up. They were of all different sizes. They had white sheets over their faces and were making odd noises. Michael didn't see the grieving family like Wina did, Michael saw death eaters. His heart began to speed up and he told Wina that he needed to go. She looked hurt and confused but he promised that it had nothing to do with her, but he had something he remember that he had to do that was very important. Wina said she would apparate to the International Wizarding Agency and get home that way. Michael thanked her for being understanding and promised to owl her in the next few days.

Once Wina was gone Michael cast a disillusionment over himself and followed the 'death eaters'. They were crying heavily and walking through the town streets. Michael couldn't help but wonder why the hell death eaters were prancing around the town and no one was running from them or screaming. He couldn't figure out why everyone looked sad instead of afraid. Michael followed the 'death eaters' for almost three miles to their home in Grasswood, Canada. Once they entered the house Michael made himself visible. This frightened the people but Michael didn't notice. He was bent on killing them.

"Evil death eaters. Serving the Dark Lord. You are going to pay for the lives you took, the pain you caused. You are going to die." Michael's voice came out cold and stiff. He sounded possessed. The oldest 'death eater' tried to speak but Michael silenced him with a swift sever of the throat caused by sectumsempra. He stood there watching the blood ooze from the mans throat. He watched the life leave the death eater. He felt relief. He then killed the remaining four people in the room using the same curse. He stood and watched the life leave every one of them. It felt good. He felt like he was basking in glory in seeing the evilness leave this world. He felt great relief once the death eaters were dead. He grabbed the portkey in his pocket and landed back in Washington from there he apparated to his home. He passed out on the kitchen floor again.

* * *

><p><em>February 2, 1999<em>

_Washington DC, United States_

When Roddy arrived at work on Wednesday he knew it was going to be a long day. Johnny Ray was running around ordering Greg about. Greg look flustered and it was only 8:01.

"You're late, Roddy. Where the hell have you been?" Johnny Ray demanded.

"I'm one minute late. What the hell happened? The bastard strike again?" Roddy answered without taking offense to Johnny Ray's harsh tone.

"Not only has he struck again but he killed a grieving family. The family was grieving the loss of their youngest child who was killed when he fell off his older siblings broom and broke his neck. You tell me what the hell a grieving family did to this fellow? What kind of sick, sadistic, bastard are were looking for. We need to go to Canada again. I hate Canada it's too frickin' cold." Johnny Ray complained.

Roddy laughed at him as they walked into Johnny Ray's office and took hold of the portkey. They landed in the International Wizarding Agency in Canada and were greeted by the WP (wizarding police) that were going to take them to house where the murders took place.

When Roddy and Johnny Ray arrived they were near sick to their stomachs. There on the ground were 3 children and their parents. They had on long black robes and white sheets over their faces. They were clearly morning the loss of a loved one. This bastard.

They quickly took samples and pictures and everything else they needed to do so they could get out of there. It was really effecting Johnny Ray. He had a small child and his wife was pregnant again. The fact that this bastard was killing children was really eating away at him. He needed this bastard caught for his sanity and his health.

Once they got back to their office in DC Johnny Ray and Roddy went through the evidence. Roddy also copied everything and sent an owl to Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They would be meeting Friday evening but this would give them time to go over the evidence before hand. After filing through the evidence Johnny Ray and Roddy left early. Lately their job had been exhausting. They had never have to do anything like this before. Johnny Ray was at a loss. Sure there had been other murderers and dark wizards roaming around but nothing like this. They didn't have anything to go on. They were tired, and they were loosing faith.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, Washington, United States<em>

Michael woke on his kitchen floor again.

"SHIT!"

"DAMN"

"FUCK"

Michael screamed profanities over and over again. He went to the pensive and extracted his memories. He plunged his head into the pensive and he replayed his memories.

_He __and __Wina __are __walking __down __the __street __laughing __and __giggling. __She __is __flirting __with __him. __She __is __touching __his __arm __and __bumping __into __him __on __purpose. __He __is __soaking __it __all __up._She really is very beautiful he though_.__The __Michael __from __the __memories __is __flirting __back. __He __gently __takes __her __small __hand __in __his. __They __walk __into __a __shop. _Michael follows his memory self and Wina. _They __are __browsing __the __shop __looking __at __the __different __trinkets __and __items __in __the __store. __Wina __is __pointing __out __things she __likes. __Michael __is __absorbing __it __all. _Michael is looking around, he isn't seeing anything that would have set him off. He is acting completely normal. He doesn't understand. _Wina __leads __the __way __out __of __the __shop __their __hands __still __intertwined. __He __and __Wina __were __talking __then __all __the __sudden __they __stopped. __He __heard __the __memory __self __say __that __he __had __something __to __do __and __he __would __owl __her._Michael looked around he sees people in the streets, coming and going from the shops, a family grieving, nothing unusual.

Michael is jerked from the memories. That's where it all ended. What the hell happened after they left that shopped? Michael had no idea. He decided he'd owl Wina and apologize for leaving her so abruptly and ask her to dinner on Saturday.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Luke and Hermione were studying for their N.E.W.T.s when an owl arrived for her. The owl dropped off her parcel and then left. Hermione glanced down at the writing and recognized as that of Roddys'. She tried to keep her face blank but she didn't think it worked. She decided she'd open it later but she had a strong feeling it wasn't good news.

"Who's that from, Hermione?" Luke asked.

"A friend from America. I'll open it later. It's no big deal. Let's get back to studying Arithmancy."

Luke didn't look convinced but they went back to Arithmancy. They studied for a while before their final rounds.

When Hermione got back to her room alone that night she opened the parcel from Roddy. It contained pictures and information about the most recent murder. A family. Three children and their parents. Hermione couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. What was wrong this guy? She thought to herself. Why would you kill children? What did they ever do to you? They needed to figure this out and fast.

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow<em>

Harry and Ron both got owls that contained a package from Roddy. They both looked at one another and excused themselves to Ron's room. They went through the material that Roddy had sent. It made them sick to their stomachs to see what the bastard had done.

Harry was sitting in a chair drumming his wand. He was clearly thinking. Ron had no idea what dots Harry was trying to connect or what pieces he was seeing or missing. They all were missing something. It was pissing all of them off.

Harry knocked the table over. He was clearly frustrated. "I'm missing something very obvious. GAHHHHHHHH." Harry hollered at no one in particular. Ron didn't say a word. He just let Harry sent there and fume.

"I've got to go meet Ashira, Harry. You going to be alright here, alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just go for a walk or something. Maybe I'll go hang out with George. I've got to get my mind off this bastard. Atleast tomorrow is a full day at work and we'll be busy." Harry replied. He and Ron apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry went to George's shop and Ron went to meet Ashira.

* * *

><p><em>London- Draco's flat<em>

Draco was at his flat writing Hermione an owl when there was a peck at his window. He opened the window and in flew a bird he'd never seen before. The bird dropped off the package and left. Draco could tell right away that it was from Roddy. "Damn it!" Was all Draco said. He opened the package and at all the stuff Roddy sent. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this guy?" This guy was really starting to make Draco mad. It was also infuriating that they had nothing to go on. This guy was good. Whoever he was. He was good. Draco looked through it again and set it aside. He finished his letter to Hermione and then grabbed the list and began to go through it again.

* * *

><p><em>February 4, 1999<em>

_Hermione's parents_

Ron and Draco were the first to arrive at Hermione's parents Friday evening. They got there moments apart. Ron was setting up the food his mother prepared.

"Weasel, would you like some help?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. He was thinking of Hermione. He promised he'd try. He was going to try. Damn that girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it. He was being nice to Ron Weasely. Hell must have frozen over.

Ron dropped the container in his hands. Had Malfoy just offered to help him? Bloody hell! Hell was freezing over.

"Uh, sure Malfoy. You can help me unload what's in those bags. Mum tends to over do it when it comes to food." Ron blushed when he spoke.

Draco just gave a curt nod.

Ron and Draco were setting the table when Harry and Hermione apparated into the house. They both just stood there dumbfounded at what they saw before them. They couldn't speak. They just stood there in unbelief. Roddy apparated in about that time and got ready to speak but saw what Hermione and Harry saw and just stood there. Roddy finally broke the ice.

"Hey y'all. What's for supper?"

This got everyone moving. "Mum made lots of stuff. I don't even know what all is here, but we sure won't go hungry even if we are here for a week." Ron answered.

"Well, we might with the way you eat." Hermione said looking at Ron.

Harry laughed at this.

They sat down and ate.

"You're mom is a great cook, Ron. That was excellent." Roddy complimented after he finished eating. Draco had to agree with Roddy. Mrs. Weasely was an excellent cook.

"Thanks." was all Ron could say due to the fact that he was still stuffing his face.

Harry and Hermione just shook their heads. They knew all about Ron's eating habits and manners, or lack of manners, when it came to food.

"Ron, finish eating so we can talk about this shit. We can eat desert when we need a break. I'm sure we're going to need one." Harry chided. Ron swallowed what was in his mouth took a swig of butterbeer and stood up. They walked into the dining room and sat down to discuss the bastard that was haunting all of their dreams.

"I'm so close to putting these pieces together." Harry said clearly pissed that he still couldn't put his finger on what was going on.

"Why don't you talk it out, maybe that will jar something in one of our minds." Hermione suggested.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I talked it out?" Harry asked. They all shook their head. Harry started talking. He talked about the clothing and the looks of most of the people. Hermione wrote things down and scratched things out. She looked like she was putting pieces together too, but was still missing a few key pieces.

"Anything?" Harry asked when he was finished. They all just shook their heads.

"I am getting pieces of the puzzle too, but I can't put it all together. I think I see what you've been seeing, Harry but I can't formulate the answer." Hermione said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Hermione or yours Harry." Roddy chimed in. He continues to tell details about the latest murders. They all got a sick look on their faces when he started talking about the children.

"How about lets look at those lists y'all got. Hopefully, we can narrow down some people that way." Roddy suggested.

They all pulled out their lists and Hermione made a new one of all the names they had that were members of The Order, known dark wizards or held those beliefs, went to Hogwarts while they were at Hogwarts or when Snape was there. They had a list of over 1,000 names. It was much shorter than the first list. They marked out Ron and Harry's names and all the other aurors that were there for work for a while. Hermione separated them by members of the Order, dark wizards or witches, students during Snape's time, and students during their time. They all thought that starting with dark wizards or witches would be the most logical place to start.

"Well, now that we know who we are going to start with, how do we begin? What are we going to do?" Ron inquired. It was a good question. Roddy, Draco, and Hermione were all trying to figure that out as Ron was asking the question. They all sat there and pondered the answer to this question.

After much discussion they decided that for now the best way to go about this was to have Harry, Ron, and Roddy go and meet with the dark wizards or witches. They made up a story about making sure there were no dark activities going on and they needed to make sure their business in America and Canada was legal. They decided they'd conducting these meetings after work and during lunches and on the weekends. These meeting should take very long. They all thought of questions that the boys would ask in their meetings and they decided they'd meet up again on Friday night and see what they'd come up with. Harry said he'd bring the food. Draco hoped he wasn't going to be the one cooking but he kept that comment to himself.

Harry, Ron, and Roddy left Hermione's parents. Draco and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and told one another about their week. They talked about school and work and family. Hermione talked about being Head Girl and working with Luke and how Neville had been so much help. He talked to her about his job and how things were going there. He was getting ready to add another smaller branch of the company in Spain and he had his most trusted advisors over there. He spent days looking at plans and fixing them just how he wanted them. Things were going smoothly at work. He was enjoying himself.

"Draco, I'm proud of you." Hermione whispered in his ear as she was putting plates into the cabinets. His whole body went rigid. He wanted to shag her right then and there on the counter in her parents house. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Why?" He asked trying to act normal.

"I saw you this evening with Ron. Thank you." She gently placed her hand on his cheek and held it there, "I know you weren't doing it because you like him, but I really can't even begin to express how much you at least attempting to be cordial means to me." She breathed almost breathlessly, her fingers gently tracing the features on his face. She wanted him. She wanted him now. She prided herself on her virtue and self control, but right now she would through all of her morals and self control out of the window for him. She slowly removed her hand from her face. Both of their faces were glowing red for desire. He wanted her, no, needed her. He needed to taste her. He needed to know if she felt the same way he did. His body was going crazy.

He gently placed his hand underneath her chin and pulled it upward. They were staring deep into one another's eyes. Draco wanted her. Hermione wanted him. Draco kept telling himself that it was too soon. He wanted her but he was going to have to wait. He placed his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. He was taking deep breathes trying to get his body under control. They were wrapped up in the moment. As much as Hermione wanted him she did want to wait a while longer. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her in closer. He did want to feel her body against his, even if she was fully clothed. She moved into his body and he held her there. They didn't speak, their breathes began to match one another's. Eventually, Draco picked her up and carried her to the couch where he sat down and she crawled in his lap. She placed her head against his chest and he grabbed the blanket from behind him and wrapped it around them. His arms were wrapped around her body as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>February 5, 1999<em>

Hermione woke pressed up against a warm body. Draco. The memories of last night came flooding back to her. She was falling for him. Falling for him, hard. He had been kind to Ron, he helped her clean up the kitchen. He made her entire body teem with need. He had respected her, even though they hadn't talked about it. She knew he wanted her last night, but he didn't take her like he could have. Instead, he just held her and made her feel loved and wanted. She couldn't believe she fell asleep at her parents. She was going to have to explain herself to McGonagall today. She should tell her what was going on anyways. She needed to use to loo but didn't want to wake him. She very slowly unwrapped his arms and slid off his lap. She went to the loo and decided to make him breakfast. She kept the house stocked with the basics when it came to food incase Ron, Harry, or herself ever needed to crash there.

She was making French Toast when Draco leisurely walked in.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Came Hermione's voice from over the stove. "I hope you slept well."

"I did. I can't remember the last time I slept that well. How did you sleep?" He said truthfully. He slept an entire night and didn't have one nightmare or wake up once. He felt very refreshed.

"Very well, thank you. Would you care for syrup or powered sugar on your French Toast?" Hermione asked.

"Both." He said smiling.

They sat down and ate breakfast. They both wanted to bring up last night but neither of them wanted to ruin the perfectness of their relationship right now. So they continued to eat in a very comfortable silence. They both knew they'd have to talk about it eventually but it would have to wait. After breakfast they cleaned up the dishes. Hermione made Draco do it by hand again, saying that using magic for little things was silly. It was much more satisfying to do them by hand, she said you feel more accomplished when you do. He didn't believe her but did it by hand anyways. They apparated to the gate of Hogwarts and Draco gave Hermione a hug and kissed her forehead. She hugged him back and smiled up at him before walking through the gates. He was going to be dreaming about her for a long time. He was falling for that bushy haired Gryffindor whether he liked it or not.


	17. Chapter 17 Forgiveness Comes to Some

**AN: Here's another chapter just because. Well, that and it's Christmas. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Forgiveness Comes to Some**

_February 5, 1999_

_Hogwarts_

Hermione headed to her room to shower and change. She fixed a cup of hot chocolate, sat down, and studied for her N.E.W.T.s for a while. She needed to go see McGonagall but really didn't want too. She was trying to keep her mind off of Draco and study for transfiguration when there was a knock on her door. She said the incantation that magically opened the door. Headmaster McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. How are you?" McGonagall said as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Good morning, Professor. I was just getting ready to come and talk to you. I am doing well. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Everything is fine here. I'm going to get right to it. I've given you some freedom and a lot of liberties this year. You've proven trustworthy, honest, hard working, and you're still at the top of your class. Mr. McLaughlin, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Weasley have said that you've been gone quite a bit lately. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you said you were helping Mr. Malfoy with something. Is everything alright? Ms. Weasley mentioned that she thinks Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are helping you out as well. What is going on that Mr. Malfoy came to you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley for help and made you three agree to help him?" Professor McGonagall asked Hermione in a caring voice.

Hermione got rather defensive about McGonagall's comment about Draco. She didn't know anything about him. She tried to control the tension in her voice when she replied, "Everything is fine. We are working together to help a friend of Draco's who lives in America."

McGonagall stopped her before she could continue, "I didn't mean to offend you, Ms. Granger. I believe that Mr. Malfoy is a good man. I believe he was put in a horrible situation. I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just know that you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasely didn't exactly see eye to eye with Mr. Malfoy in your prior years at Hogwarts."

"Yes, ma'am I understand." Hermione stated, she was reassured by her professors comment. "We are helping Roddy try to catch a murderer in America. This murderer is killing random wizards and witches. This isn't based on blood status, race, or gender. This bastard is even killing children. The reason we've been asked to help is because of the spell he is using. He is using sectumsempra." McGonagall's face went pale when Hermione told her the curse. "He has killed about 20 people. The latest was a family of 5 who were grieving the loss of their youngest child who fell off a broom. Ron, Harry, and I are trying to help Roddy and his boss narrow down the list of suspects. Harry and I both feel like we are missing just one or two pieces of the puzzle. We feel like we are so close to figuring something out."

"How did Roddy know to contact you about this?" the elderly Professor asked.

"He knew that Draco was attacked using that spell in 6th year. Harry used that curse on Draco in the lavatory not to long before Dumbledore was killed. Draco and Roddy have been friends since they were very young children. Draco told Roddy what happened when it happened and sent him pictures. Roddy was the one who identified the curse and no one else in America has ever heard of this curse. Roddy asked Draco for help in figuring out who was using this curse. He knew that the curse originated from Snape. He knows that the curse isn't well known. I overheard Roddy and Draco talking about it one day when Luke and I were in Hogsmeade. Then I ran into Draco in Diagon Alley over Christmas and we went to lunch once and well, the rest is history. We have become friends. I enjoy his company. He makes me laugh, he is smart, he wants to be a better person than his father and he is a better person than everyone thinks he is."

"I agree that he is a good person. He was never Lucius. I never thought he had the heart to be evil. He always looked like he was forced into being mean. He was a slimy young boy, but he wasn't evil. I am glad that you and Mr. Malfoy have become friends. How are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley taking it? What are you three doing to help Mr. Malfoy and Roddy?"

"Well, Roddy was able to get a list of everyone from outside America or Canada that has been to America and Canada in the past six months. We broke the list into fours and marked out everyone that wasn't from Hogwarts or the United Kingdom. After that we went back through them and marked out all the names that weren't at Hogwarts during our time or Snape's, aren't members of the Order, or weren't known dark wizards of any kind. Last night we broke the list into lists. We decided we'd start with known dark wizards. Roddy, Harry, and Ron are going to work together and go and talk to all of these witches or wizards. We are going to go from there. We really don't have any leads except that this person is using sectumsempra."

Professor McGonagall sat and thought for a while. "Ms. Granger that is awful. I'm terribly sorry that this is happening. I am glad that you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasely are helping out Roddy. I will do some research and see if I can come up with anyone else that may know that curse or know about this. Please inform me if you need more leave from school. I know you are up to date on all of your assignments and soon your assignments will stop and be using your time studying for N.E.W.T.s, which I'm sure you are more than prepared for."

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you for understanding. I am sorry that I was out last night. It was very late and I fell asleep. I will try to avoid it happening again."

"Ms. Granger, where are you and your friends meeting? I trust is someplace private."

"Yes, ma'am. We are using my parents house. They are not there and it isn't being used. It is very safe. I have extensive wards up. No one can get in unless I put their magic into the wards. Ron, Harry, Draco, Roddy, and I are the only ones that can get into my parents house. They are all allowed to apparate into the house. Ginny and George have been there but they have to apparate outside and wait for me to recognize their magic."

"Sounds like you have everything covered. I trust you will let me know if anything changes. I will be in contact with you if I have any information. Thank you for your time, Ms. Granger. Oh yes, you might should fill in Mr. McLaughlin and even Mr. Longbottom. Let them know what is going on. They're worried."

McGonagall let herself out of Hermione's room. She felt much better after talking to McGonagall. She should tell Luke and Neville. She should tell Neville as a dear friend and Luke because he was head boy and deserved to know why she kept disapprearing. She'd go find them after she studied for a while longer. She warmed her hot chocolate and went back to studying.

* * *

><p>Luke was in his room studying for his N.E.W.T.s when his floo came to life.<p>

"Hey, mate. How's life treating you?" came Michael's voice from the floo.

"It's good mate. How are you? You sound like you're in a good mood."

"It's going well. I've met a girl. Her name is Wina. We've been talking for a few days. We are going out tonight on an official date. I haven't been on an official date since Cho. I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine, mate." Luke said. They continued to talk about life for a while. Luke told Michael about how Hermione had been real busy lately and had been gone for entire afternoon and evenings. They had an enjoyable conversation. They hadn't spoken in a while and they needed to catch up.

Luke was glad that Michael was doing better. He said that he still sometimes would get very upset for no reason, but it had been happening less and less. He also said he wasn't blacking out as often. These things weren't really lies. He felt bad for not telling his friend what was really happening but he knew as soon as he said anything that he'd be send to a hospital.

Not too long after Michael and Luke ended their conversation there was a knock on his portrait. Luke said the incantation that opened the door and Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Hermione. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Luke. I just want to fill you in on why I've been busy and disappearing for a while."

"Oh, alright. I mean you don't have too."

"No, I really should." Hermione starts at the beginning, from the time they went to dinner in Hogsmeade and ran into Draco and his American friend to last night. She didn't tell him everything and didn't tell him about falling asleep in Draco's lap but she told him about what they were doing and why.

"Thanks for telling me, Hermione. I was getting worried. I'm glad you're alright. Let me know if I can help you out at all. I'll be happy to cover rounds for you if you're needed to help Roddy and Harry."

"Thank you, Luke. Thanks for being so understanding. I really am sorry I haven't been around more to help out with stuff here."

"There hasn't been any major problems at all, just the normal stuff."

"Thanks Luke. I've got to go talk to Neville now. I'll see you this evening for rounds."

Hermione left Luke's private room and headed to the Gryffindor common room hoping to find Neville. Neville was in the common room studying herbology. She went and sat by him.

"Hey, Neville. How are you doing."

Neville looked up and smiled. "I'm doing well. How are you? Want to walk and talk?"

Hermione nodded and they began to walk around the castle. Neville was heartbroken when she told him about the use of that curse. He was very understanding and compassionate. Hermione was able to tell Neville everything, down to falling asleep in his lap the night before. She knew he'd keep quiet. She probably should tell Ginny about it too but she really didn't want to have to answer a thousand questions and there was still the chance that Ginny would tell Harry and she wasn't ready for that yet. She finished telling Neville about Draco and everything else. They continued to talk and walk outside. It was a fairly mild day for February and they decided to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>February 6, 1999<p>

_Mione, _

_ Is there anyway you can get McGonagall to let you come to the shop. I want some help with that shield charm and I want to try and put it in one of my products. Let me know. Miss you!_

_ George_

_George, _

_ I can be there tomorrow around 4. Is that okay? Miss you too!_

_ Mione_

_Mione, _

_ That sounds lovely. See you then._

_ George_

* * *

><p><em>February 7, 1999<em>

_Diagon Alley_

"George!" Hermione's voice rang through the shop. It wasn't near as busy as Hermione had seen it in the past. Then again, it wasn't a holiday and most children were in school.

"I'm in the back Hermione. Come on back." Came George's reply.

Hermione made her way to the back room to see George and Lee knee deep in a bucket of paste looking stuff. "What are you two doing?" Hermione laughed seeing the expressions on the boys faces.

"We are trying to make socks that you wear for a few days then they make your feet turn green, so it looks like you have a terrible untreatable fungus. We want the socks to stick to your feet. We are just have problems with the paste. We'll figure it out though. You mind helping me out of here?" George asked.

"Boys... boys... boys..." Hermione sighed as she stuck out her arm to help George out of the bucket. George then helped Lee out. They cleaned their feet off and Lee headed to the store front. Hermione just shook her head and laughed at the boys.

"Can we work on that charm some more, please Hermione?" George asked.

"Of course, show me what you've got so far."

George demonstrated and Hermione corrected him. Before too long he had the charm down. He went and tried it out on Lee and a few unexpecting costumers. They all laughed. They then moved into applying the charm to one of George's products. Hermione sat down and had to refigure the charm some, but she was able to make it work after about an hour of trying different things. She then attached it to the object in question. She decided to have a little bit of fun and tested the item on George. They both busted out laughing when everything George said into the microphone came swirling around his head and repeating itself.

"Works like a charm." George laughed. He then attached it to another object just changing a few properties and tested it on Hermione. "Oh, this is going to be fun. You are a genius Hermione. A genius."

They worked for a while longer then they both realized they were starved.

"Want to grab take away and go back to my flat since you don't have to be back at school for a while?" George asked.

"Well of course. Let's grab Chinese?" Hermione replied.

They walked to George's favorite Chinese place.

"I take it you eat here often?" Hermione asked when they knew him by name.

"Yeah, I sure do. I use to come in here and order enough for me and Fred then I would get home and realize I had no one to share it with. They slowly realized what I was doing and they slowly cut back the portions and the cost till it was just enough for me. I miss him, 'Mione."

Hermione looked up at him. She could feel his pain and see it written all over his face. "I'm sorry George. We all miss him." She said gently, rubbing her hand up and down his arm and placing her head on his arm, she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder. "We know no one misses him like you do, I can't even imagine. Let's get food and head back to your place."

They ordered their food and headed back to George's flat. He had a nice flat. It was a small one bedroom. Fred and George had shared a much larger two bedroom before the war, but George couldn't live there alone. He wasn't able to handle that. His flat had pictures and brooms and joke objects everywhere. It was very George. Hermione laughed at some of the objects flying around the kitchen. They sat down and ate their sweet and sour chicken and their beef and broccoli. Hermione could see that George was itching to talk about something so after they finished eating they went into the living room and Hermione asked.

"George, what's wrong? What do you need to talk about? I know you do, it's written all over your face."

George's face reddened and she could tell he was holding back the tears.

"I know it's been nine months but I miss him. I miss my best friend. The person who finished my thoughts and knew what I was thinking before I even spoke. I keep thinking this pain is going to go away. I keep thinking that Fred's going to walk through the door and laugh at me and tell me that was the greatest joke he's ever played on someone and if he did that I don't think I'd even be mad." Tears started to stream down George's face. "I'm so bitter." He proclaimed. "I know I haven't experienced near the loss that Harry has, but I lost my other half. I... I... I'm so bitter."

Hermione wrapped her arms around George. She wiped his tears on her sleeve. "George, none of us blame you for being bitter. Hell, George, we're all bitter. None of us lost our twin, our other half. Yes, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy lost a brother, but you, you lost so much more than just a brother."

She sat there and let him cry. Her heart was broken all over again for George. She felt her own pain at the loss of Fred again. She loved Fred, too. She lost a brother when Fred died.

George began to speak again, "Hermione, I need to forgive Augustus Rockwood. I don't think I'll ever be able to get past this bitterness if I don't forgive him. I will always ache and yearn for Fred. I will never be complete again, but I don't want to be bitter. Fred wouldn't want me to be bitter. We were full of laughter and my laughter has been clouded by my bitterness. Mione, will you go with me to Azkaban? I need to see his face. I need to tell him I forgive him."

She looked at him. His tear streaked face broke her heart again. Her own face was stained with tears, "George, is this really what you wan to do? You want to see Rockwood?" He nodded. "Then, I'll be more than happy to accompany you there. When would you like to go?"

"I'll need a little more time to work on forgiving him, but soon enough. Can I owl you?"

"Yes. George, Why'd you ask me?"

"You're kind and compassionate. You're caring and you're warm. You aren't go to judge me or bring this back up to haunt me. Harry has more than his own fair share of internal battles. Ron, as you've so kindly pointed out, has the emotional range of a teaspoon. I needed someone that would understand me, and go with me. I know you have your own healing to do, but I need to do this and I don't think I can do it alone. You really don't mind 'Mione?"

"No, I don't George. Not at all. I think it takes a very strong person to forgive like you want too. I think we all need to forgive alot of people. You're doing the right thing. Thanks for asking me. I love you, George."

"I love you too, 'Mione. You better head back to Hogwarts. I'll owl you soon. Oh, how are things with Draco going? Ron told me about the work you are doing with him. I think it's great you are able to help. If I can help let me know. No one deserves the kind of pain we are experiencing."

"Things with Draco are going well. I'll fill you in later. Thanks George!" Hermione said as she apparated to the gate outside Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Roddy, Harry, and Ron were leaving the Zabini house. They hadn't had any luck. Mrs. Zabini was in America to do some shopping and possibly find herself a new husband or two. They had been to the Avery's, Carrow's, and the Howard's. They had not had any luck at all.<p>

"This is very disheartening." Roddy said as they left the Zabini house.

"Yes, it is. We still have over 40 names of dark wizards or witches and then the rest of the list. It's got to be someone on this list." Harry said.

"It's going to take a long while, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Probably. I just hope the bastard doesn't kill between now and then." Roddy said.

They headed to The Burrow for dinner that night. Ron and Harry decided it was best to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what was going on. Mrs. Weasley invited Roddy over for dinner.

Harry and Ron really liked Roddy, and he was able to shed light on a side of Draco they themselves had never seen before. Roddy reassured both of the boys that Draco really did have real feelings for Hermione, even if he hadn't admitted them to himself yet. He also reassured them that Draco wasn't a bad guy and he was very much like what Hermione had said. Misdirected and misguided. He really did have a good heart. This made Harry feel better but Ron wouldn't hear it. They had a lovely dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone really liked Roddy and they invited him back anytime. Mrs. Weasely told him that if needed anything to just stop on by. Roddy was very grateful. They boys planned to meet up again the next evening.

* * *

><p><em>February 15, 1999<em>

_Hermione,_

_Are you free to go to with me on Thursday at 4?_

_-George_

_George, _

_I will be at your flat by 3:30. _

_-Hermione_

_Hermione, _

_Thanks a million. I am ready for this. _

_-George_

* * *

><p><em>February 17, 1999<em>

Hermione walked out of the Hogwarts gates and apparated to George's flat. She knocked on the door. George opened the door and scooped her into a hug. He was nervous. She was nervous. She guess that she needed to forgive Rockwood too. He took laughter from her life too. He took a friend and a brother.

She had spent a lot of time this past week thinking on this stuff. She spent hours in her bath with the rose scented bath salts.

She did need to forgive Rockwood as well. She had forgiven him in her heart, but like George, she needed to tell him.

"Ready to go, 'Mione. Again, I can't thank you enough. I don't think I could do this alone." Hermione just smiled at him and nodded her head. They grabbed some floo power and floo'd to the ministry where they would have to floo to Azkaban.

Once at Azkaban they checked in and told the wardens who they needed to see. On their way to Rockwood's cell George was taking deep breaths.

"You ready for this,nGeorge?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to feel better. I need this." George replied.

They arrived at the floor that Rockwood was kept on. They turned over their wands to the warden on that floor and walked down the long hall. They stopped in front of cell 5104. Hermione and George looked at one another took deep breaths and asked the warden to unlock the cell. The warden cast the spell and the door slid open. Rockwood was laying on a concrete slab.

"Rockwood. You have people here to see you. Though, I'm not sure why, you slimy piece of rubbish." The guard hollered at him.

Hermione and George thanked the guard and said they'd let him know when they were finished.

Rockwood rolled over and the little color that was left in him faded very quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked in a gruff tone trying to hide his obvious fear. "Here to kill me? To avenge your poor blood traitor brothers death?"

George looked at Hermione, "He isn't going to make this easy is he?" Hermione just shook her head.

"Rockwood, I'm not here to kill you or even harm you at all. I'm here to tell you that even though you stole the most precious things from my life, I forgive you." George's voice was full of raw emotion. "I will never be whole again, I will never fully laugh again, or be completely happy. But I will not continue my life in bitterness. I don't deserve that. I am better than that. I will not be consumed by this pain and this bitterness. Fred didn't die for that. He didn't fight so that I would be miserable. He fought so that we could live in peace. If I was to remain bitter then I am no better than you or even Voldemort. That isn't who I am and that isn't who Fred was. You stole good people's lives that day, but in order for other good people to continue to live a good life we must forgive. I forgive you Augustus Rockwell. I forgive you." George had tears streaming down his face. They were tears of relief. George hadn't felt this good since Fred died. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arm around George's waist. She looked up at him and smiled. This time she spoke.

"Rockwood. You robbed our lives of joy and happiness. What you stood for was wrong. You deserve to rot in here, but like George said, in order for us to move on and get better and be happy we must forgive. I forgive you as well, Rockwood. We are all carrying around this bitterness and well I don't want it either. Augustus Rockwood, I forgive you." Hermione felt the same relief as George did when she finally let go of the hatred and forgave him in her heart. It felt good. She needed to do this to more people. She hadn't realized how bitter and how much hatred she was carrying around with her until she forgave Rockwood. She needed to talk to Draco and to Harry and Ron.

Rockwood stared at them. He was unable to speak. George and Hermione just looked at one another unsure of what to do next. They turned to knock on the door but before they could Rockwood spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took something so dear to you away. I wish I had ever been loved or loved someone enough to know that kind of pain." With that Rockwood turned to face the wall. George knocked on the door and the guard opened it up. George and Hermione walked down the hall and back to the floo with arms around each others waist feeling much better than they had felt in a long time. They were able to floo directly to George's flat from Azkaban. They didn't have to go through the ministry connections to get home. Once back at George's they sat down and cried some more together.

"You going to tell your family about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll swing by for dinner tomorrow night and tell Mum and Dad. I know Ron will be at your place doing work. I'll also head to Shell Cottage and fill Bill in. I'll owl Percy and Charlie. Percy needs to forgive himself too. He really does. It wasn't his fault. Will you tell Ron and Ginny? I'll owl both of them too, but I think you should tell them as well."

"I'll tell Ginny tonight when I get back and I'll tell everyone tomorrow at my parents house. George, thanks for asking me to do this. I would have never thought to forgive Rockwood if it wasn't for you. I needed this. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, 'Mione. I do. I feel more whole than I have since I lost Fred. I feel happier and not near as angry. Thank you." George hugged Hermione tight. They bade goodbye and Hermione apparated to the gate.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room and up to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door to see Ginny in there with other girls in her year.<p>

"Gin, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, everything alright?" Ginny replied

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine." The other girls headed down to the common room.

"So, last week George asked me to go with him to see Rockwood." Ginny's face got a curious expression on it. "We went to see him today. George has forgiven him. I have forgiven him. It was good. We feel so much better." Hermione continued to talk and explain what they did and why. She told her that George was going to owl her. Ginny hugged her and said she was happy for them. Hermione headed back to her room to owl Draco, Harry, and Ron.

* * *

><p><em>February 25, 1999<em>

_Hermione's Parents_

Draco, Roddy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been meeting weekly and discussing things going on in the case. They were still coming up empty handed. They three boys only had 5 more dark families to look into then they'd have to move on to another group. They decided to go with the group of witches and wizards that were at Hogwarts when Snape was next. They were discourage. They were all getting along better though. Harry and Draco didn't mind one another. Ron and Draco didn't speak to one another directly if they could help it, but they were nice enough.

Everyone was doing a lot of self soul searching since Hermione and George visited Rockwood. Harry needed to forgive so many people and it was really getting to him. He decided that Friday was a good as time as any to start and decided that Draco was a good person to start with.

"Draco, may I please talk to you upstairs?" Harry asked.

Draco looked confused and glanced at Hermione but she just nodded and her body language encouraged him to go. She knew that Harry was going to ask for forgiveness. She hoped Draco would do the same. Draco followed Harry upstairs to Hermione's room.

"Draco, I need to apologize to you. I am sorry for judging you in school. I'm sorry for almost killing you with that curse. I had no idea what that curse would do. I had read it in Snape's potions book and decided to use it. I really didn't know that was what it was going to do to you. I'm sorry for being mean and going out of my way to make you hate me. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have judged you so harshly and I should have thought what it was like to be in your shoes. I know what it's like to come from a home where you are't loved and you aren't wanted. I should have thought that you were down right miserable. I saw the signs in you, I saw the same things in you that I see in myself. I'm sorry. I am not saying we would have been friends but I could have been nicer to you. I'm glad we are on speaking terms. I don't know if I'd say we are friends yet, but I think we are getting there. I also think you are good for Hermione. You've treated her well and she is happy. She glows when she talks about you or is with you. I trust Hermione more than anyone else I've ever met. If she says you're okay then you are. That's what got us here, Hermione. Draco, I'm asking that you forgive me. I need you to forgive me. I can't keep walking around with this terrible weight on my shoulders. I've come to the place where I don't know if I can move on with my life if I don't ask you to forgive me. I never get to ask Snape, but I do get to ask you. Please, Draco. Also, I forgive you. You were put in a terrible position. From the little Hermione says you didn't want to be mean or hateful or evil or anything else. I forgive you for the way you treated me and my friends. I know you didn't want to kill Dumbledore. I saw it in your face that night, I saw Snape's memories. I know about all of that. I'm sorry you were put in that position." Harry finally stopped talking and took a deep breath. He felt better. Draco sat down on Hermione's bed. Harry could see he was processing everything. Harry sat down too. Waiting.

"Harry, I forgive you. I had no idea you weren't trying to kill me 6th year until Hermione told me. I am sorry I pushed you to the point of using any spell on me. Thank you for forgiving me. Hermione and I have been talking about forgiveness and she's right. We all need to ask for forgiveness and we need to give it. I still need to ask you to forgive me. So, Harry, will you forgive me for being a giant git to you and your friends, for threatening you, for everything. I really am sorry."

"Yes, I will and I have." Harry said. He got ready to walk out of the door but Draco spoke again.

"Harry. Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me but more so thank you for trusting me with Hermione. I know that there is no one else in your life more dear to you than she is, just thanks."

Harry nodded and both boys laughed and walked down the stairs to where Roddy, Hermione, and Ron were sitting chatting.

Draco thought that went pretty well. He felt loads better and he was really glad he and Harry had that conversation. He had a lot of other people he needed to talk to, including Ron, but he could only handle so much of this Hufflepuff stuff at one time.


	18. Chapter 18 The Date

**As I was rereading this chapter and trying to do some last minute edits I get a call from my mom. My cousin ODed on something this morning and passed away. He was 25 years old. He is just 11 months older than I am. It's much to young to meet such an ending. My heart breaks for my uncle and his wife. They live in Florida, so about 18ish hours away and we weren't close, but I do feel terribly bad for my uncle. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**The Date**

_February 26, 1999_

_Hogsmeade _

Draco was waiting outside of the gate for Hermione. Even though he just saw her previous night he couldn't wait to see her again. She was walking down the path with Ginny, Luna, and a few other girls Draco vaguely recognized. She was by far the prettiest of all the girls. She smiled brightly when she noticed him standing by the gate. She waved goodbye to her friends and headed towards him. His heart skipped a beat or so when she wrapped her arms around him. Ginny just smiled and shook her head when she turned around to say something to Hermione. Hermione's whole body was flooded with warmth when she touched Draco. It was just like the first time. She was crazy about him.

They spent the day roaming the streets of Hogsmeade talking about work, school, N.E.W.T.s, quidditch, and other lighter topics. There were things they both desperately wanted to talk about but they'd save them for later. They wandered into Honeydukes, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and Spintwitches before making their way to the Shrieking Shack. Draco transfigured the same log as last time and they sat down hand in hand.

"Harry asked for forgiveness last night. I asked for forgiveness as well. It feels good to let some of it go. Thank you, Hermione. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have ever even contemplated forgiving anyone from my past. I still have a long ways to go. Ron. Lucius. even Mother. to name a few, but I feel so much better after talking to Harry. I know I sound like a Hufflepuff girl, but with you I don't even care." Hermione giggled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hermione, will you forgive me for being a right git to you in school?" Draco asked nervously.

"Of course, Draco. I forgave you a long time ago. You forgive me for trying to show you up and make you miserable and for hitting you in 3rd year?"

"Yes, love. Yes." They sat there for a while longer in silence. They were just taking comfort in being with one another. They both felt at peace.

"Draco, can I talk to you about something and you won't laugh at me?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Of course, love."

"So I just wanted to thank you for being my friend. I was very much stuck in my realm of just a few friends. I had Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, George, Fred, and Luna. I didn't go outside of my comfort zone very often. I mean I was friends with the others in my house for the most part but I didn't get to know anyone outside of them. This past year has forced me to be friends with Luke and to try and get to know the prefects. I've also really enjoyed and feel blessed to have been able to be friends with you and Roddy. I've always been the bookworm who hides behind her books and I never had many friends till I came to Hogwarts and even then it took me a while to make friends. That stupid troll was what brought Ron, Harry, and I together. I've always been very self conscious about my status with friends. I never had many and well it's something that I pretend doesn't bother me but it really does. I didn't ever want to be popular but I would have liked to be known as something other than the bookworm, mudblood, or one of the golden ones. I wanted to get out and have friendships with lots of people and have loads of experiences but that didn't happen. I had loads of experiences but those weren't necessarily the kind I was talking about. Being able to be friends with you has made me much happier. I love Harry and Ron and I don't know what I would do without them, but I needed you in my life, and I didn't even know it was you was missing until that afternoon we went to Bedford. I just wanted to let you know. I value your friendship and I wanted to thank you again for giving me a chance."

Draco smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He had many of those same internal battles. He was falling in love with this girl and that scared him. "Hermione, love. I don't find that silly at all. I have had many of those same feelings. You know that before you Roddy was my only real friend, I'm still trying to figure out how he's put up with my arse for so long. At school I didn't really have friends, I had this group of clowns who followed me around and wanted my life or girls who just wanted me in their knickers. I didn't want those oafs following me around and I sure as hell didn't want any of those girls. I've never been happier now that I'm friends with you and am atleast on decent terms with Potter. My father made me believe that there wasn't many people who were good enough to be seen with a Malfoy and I continued to believe him for a long time even after I started at Hogwarts. It wasn't until fourth year that I realized that I was no better than everyone else. I never had a problem with blood but I did have a problem with people who weren't raised with money like the Weasley's. They are pureblood but they didn't have money and I viewed them beneath me. I don't now, of course, but I did for a long time. I see now that they are probably better people than I could ever hope to be. I always wanted friends, I wanted to not care about money or status or my father but I wanted my fathers' love. I chose to go after my fathers' love than friends, and I can honestly say that I regret that decision. I now don't give a shit what my father thinks. He wasn't who I needed him to be and led me in the wrong directions. What matters now, love, is that we've found one another and we're happy."

She squeezed his hand and whispered 'thank you' before going back to sitting in their very comfortable silence.

A while later Hermione realized she was very much hungry. She hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch and the sweets she ate from Honeydukes weren't near enough to satisfy her she asked if Draco wanted to go grab an early dinner. He agreed.

While as dinner they chatted about what it was like going to see Rockwood and forgiveness and Roddy and the things going on in America. As Draco was walking Hermione back to the gate she mentioned that Easter break was coming up. She told Draco she'd be staying at The Burrow but they'd be seeing more of one another. This made him smile and squeeze her hand tighter. She wondered if he knew she was falling for him. She wondered if he wanted to go on a real date. She'd ask him on a real date, muggle style, via owl. They'd go during her Easter Holiday. Once they reached the gate Hermione reached up and ran her hands through Draco's hair, she rose up on her tip toes and gently kissed his cheek. Her body ran hot as did his. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her properly but he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around her and told her he really enjoyed spending time together and he couldn't wait to spend more time with her. He kissed her cheek and bade her goodnight.

* * *

><p><em>March 8, 1999<em>

_Draco, _

_I'll be leaving Hogwarts on Thursday for my Easter Holiday. I know we are suppose to meet up with everyone on Friday for our weekly meeting, but I've already cleared it with Roddy, Harry, and Ron and they don't mind meeting on Saturday morning, if you would like go on a date with me. Draco, would you like to go on a date with me Friday evening?_

_ -Hermione_

_Hermione, _

_I'd love to go on a date with you Friday. I can't believe you asked me before I could ask you. Would you like me to plan the date? I can't wait till Friday. _

_ -Draco_

_Draco, _

_I've already got the entire date planned. It won't be like any other date you've been on. You have to promise to be willing to try new things. Do you promise?_

_ -Hermione_

_Hermione, _

_I promise. I'm slightly nervous now. How should I dress? Can it be Friday already?_

_ -Draco_

_Draco, _

_Don't be nervous. It'll be fun. Dress in nice muggle clothes- Jeans and a nice shirt or sweater or both. I wish it was Friday already. Meet me at my parents at 5. _

_ -Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>March 10, 1999<em>

Hermione and Ginny arrived at The Burrow right before dinner. Mrs. Weasley was preparing a feast even though everyone would be there for Easter dinner in three days. Ashira came with Ron and Charlie and Crina were there too. Charlie was able to take five days off from work and brought Crina home with him. Percy would be joining them for Easter dinner as would George, Bill and Fleur. Fleur was feeling better but still was ordered to rest most of the time. They all had a lovely dinner. There was great conversation. They openly talked about what was going on in America and how things were going with the looking for the killer. Ron and Harry were very discouraged. They were still coming up empty handed. After dinner everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went outside. They walked around the grounds and down to the quidditch pitch. They chatted and laughed and enjoyed themselves.

After their walk Ginny and Hermione made their way up to Ginny's room to talk. Hermione filled Ginny in on her plans for the following evening. Hermione was really excited about her date. She was planning on taking out her parents car that was still in the garage. It wasn't just any car, it was a 1969 convertible Chevrolet Corvette. Her father had a bit of a car fetish and the Corvette had always been her favorite. Draco had never been in a car and she was going to have fun with it. They were going to go to a muggle movie, _She__'__s __All __That_ and then they were going to dinner and possibly grab an ice cream cone. It was March and it was beginning to warm up and with magic Hermione was going to put that convertible to use. Draco had loved T.V. and she was sure he was going to love going to a muggle cinema. Ginny thought it sounded like alot of fun. Ron and Harry said they got to ride in the 'Vette next. They were jealous that Draco got to ride in it before either of them.

* * *

><p><em>March 11, 1999<em>

_The Burrow_

Hermione was running around the house trying to get ready to see Draco. She was more nervous this time than she was when she was meeting him the first time. This time was an actual date. It was a step into changing their relationship. That scared Hermione. She wanted more with Draco but she was very happy with the way things were right now, she didn't want to loose him. Ginny was sitting on her bed laughing at Hermione try on dress after dress, jeans after jeans, top after top. Finally, Ginny had enough, told Hermione to sit down and told her that she was going to give her what she was going to wear and she couldn't argue. Hermione agreed grudgingly. Ginny pulled out a simple green dress that came right below Hermione's knee. She tossed her some black tights and a black cardigan. Hermione busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"You're dressing me in Slytherin colors." came Hermione's answer.

"Well damn, I am. I wasn't even paying attention. Go ahead, wear it anyways. It looks amazing on you. He won't care what the colors are once he see's you, anyways." Ginny grabbed a pair of black flats and told Hermione to get dressed so she could fix her hair. Ginny cast a spell that tamed Hermione's curls and styled them. She straightened her bangs and swept them over to the side. Ginny went and found some simple black stud earring and Hermione put them in. Ginny then told Hermione to close her eyes as she swept a bit of color on Hermione's eye lids and put some color on her lips.

"You look great! Go find the boys, they got home not too long ago. See what they say." Ginny told her.

Hermione left the room and went to Ron's room. They weren't in there. She tried Harry's room and they weren't there either. "Harry, Ron, Charlie! Where are you?" She finally called.

"In the kitchen." Charlie replied.

"Of course you are." Hermione mumbled to herself wondering why she didn't look there first.

She walked into the kitchen and all three boys looked up at her. "So what do you think? Too much? Not enough?" Hermione asked very nervously.

All three boys just stared at her with their mouth slightly ajar. "Well?" She asked again.

Charlie gained composure first, "You look stunning Hermione. That dress is stunning on you."

"Even if you are wearing Slytherin colors." Ron added, "You look great. Draco's a lucky guy."

"Ginny picked it out. I told her they were Slytherin colors but she said it didn't even matter. Are you sure it's alright?" She asked still very much self conscious about her outfit.

"Yes." All three boys said at the same time. Mrs. Weasley and Crina walked in just about that time.

"Oh, Hermione you look so lovely. I hope you have a great date." Crina smiled. "That dress is absolutely stunning."

"You do look amazing Hermione. Draco is a very lucky guy. Hermione, invite him to Easter dinner. If you are serious about him and Ron and Harry say he isn't all like he was in school, I think he should come to dinner." Mrs. Weasley said smiling up at her like she was her own daughter.

"You mean that, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear. I do. I think it would be nice for all of us to meet him and for him to meet us on different circumstances than before. Will Roddy be in town?"

"No, Mum." Ron answered. "He is going back to America Saturday after our meeting for a few days. He wants to spend the Holiday with his family and his girlfriend."

"Oh, alright. Well have a lovely time dear. Be careful." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you. I will be. I'll see you all later." Hermione said then she disapparated to her parents house.

* * *

><p><em>Granger house<em>

Hermione apparated into her bedroom and went searching for her muggle camera. She wanted to remember this night. She found it in her closet. She made sure there was film in it and made her way to the garage to make sure everything with the car was alright.

She was in the garage when Draco apparated into the house.

"Hermione, are you here?" Draco's voice rang out. Hearing Draco's voice she made her way out of the garage and into the hallway.

"Here, Draco."

Draco turned around and lost his breath. She was stunning. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone as stunning as Hermione. He hadn't even noticed she was wearing green yet. "You look amazing Hermione. I feel very under dressed." Was all he was able to get out. He was wearing dark jeans, an untucked light red button up, and a black sweater over it.

"No Draco, you look very handsome." She said as she walked over to him to kiss his cheek. She wanted him so badly. She didn't know how much longer forehead and cheek kisses were going to keep doing it. She really wanted to taste him.

"Hermione, you are beautiful." There. He said it. He'd been wanted to say it for a long while and he finally was able to. He felt much better. Her cheeks blushed red as she looked up at him.

"Thank you. You ready for our date?" She replied.

"I'm nervous. What are we doing?"

"Well, I remember you telling me that you've never ridden in a car. So, we are going to take out my dad's car. He really likes cars and this one was always my favorite. I couldn't bare to put it in storage with the rest of them when I sent them to Australia. We are going to the muggle cinema and then to dinner." She led the way to garage. He looked at the car. It wasn't like any other car he'd ever seen before.

"Now, I'm really nervous. Do you know how to drive? It's a very nice looking car. What's so special about this car?" Draco said. He was clearly even more nervous than he was before.

"Don't be nervous Draco. Yes, I know how to drive. I've had my license for a few years now. This is a 1969 Chevrolet Corvette. Not only is it any 'Vette it's a convertible, which means the top comes down. I'll show you. You'll enjoy it. It's like flying on a broom but on the ground. Corvette's are considered "sports cars" and they go fast. Very fast. I won't drive too fast though. There aren't many Corvettes in England because they are an American made car. This one is old and rare. It's always been my favorite. I'm excited to drive it. I'm even more excited to see how you react when I put the top down. Are you ready?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He sighed.

"Well then get in!" She said. "Wait! We need to take pictures first." She walked towards him and put her hand around his waist and took a few pictures then he took the camera and took a few. He got in the car and she took a picture of him sitting in the car.

She got in and she backed her way out of the garage. She drove around the town for a while so Draco could get use to riding before she decided to lay some of the horses down and to put the top back. She pulled over and put the top down and Draco watched with some fear in his eyes. He was trying not to show fear but this muggle car really did have him scared. Hermione got back in the car and cast a warming spell so they wouldn't get chilled and hopped on the M1 out of London.

"Ready for this?" She asked with a huge grin on her face as shifted down into 3rd and pressed on the gas. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so happy and he had to admit this wasn't near as terrifying as he thought it was going to be. She shifted again and he was pressed back into his seat. Maybe he thought too soon. She laughed at him and took his hand in hers.

"Don't you need two hands? You're going to kill us! Can't you slow down? Why are you driving so fast?" Draco said above the wind whipping in their faces. She just laughed at him again.

"No, I'm not going to kill us. I'll remove my hand if I need a second one. I'm not even driving that fast. It's fun. Relax, Draco. Relax. Enjoy it. You're getting to do something most wizards and many muggles never get to do. Muggles dream about doing this. Calm down. Have fun."

He listened and began to enjoy zipping down the motorway. He was actually rather sad when she pulled into a parking space. They got out of the car and Hermione put the top back up. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked into the cinema.

"Shit. I'm supposed to pay for this and I don't have any muggle money." Draco said.

Hermione laughed at him. "I'm paying for tonight, Draco. You've payed for all of our meals so far. This is my treat. I planned it and I'm going to pay for it. Plus, you don't know anything about muggle money."

She asked for two tickets paid and made they made their way to the concession stand. She ordered a medium popcorn and a drink for them to share. Draco just watched in awe at everything going on around him.

They made their way to the theater and found a spot near the back. He started asking all these questions. She couldn't help but laugh at him. It was so strange for her to see someone not even know what a popcorn machine does or what a Coke was. She gladly explained it all. She explained that Coke was a fizzy drink with flavor. He liked that. Alot. He said he was going to have to get some of that. Soon the lights dimmed and the movie started. Draco tried to talk but she shushed him right quick.

He was really enjoying himself. The movie was funny and being with Hermione was wonderful. He enjoyed the popcorn and Coke. They would have to do this again. Muggles really did come up with some fun things to do. After the movie they got back in the car and went to a nice restaurant to eat. They had a wonderful evening. He was very much enjoying himself. Once supper was finished they walked around the town hand in hand. Draco decided if he didn't kiss her tonight he would hex himself. He needed to taste her. They were heading back to the car and Draco spotted an ice cream parlor.

"Do you have enough muggle money for an ice cream?" He asked her rather shyly. He hated to admit that he loved ice cream so much. He felt like a girl when it came to ice cream.

"Yes, I sure do. Would you like a cone?" Hermione giggled. She loved seeing him get so antsy over ice cream. He nodded and they walked in the ice cream parlor. He ordered a large mint chocolate chip and she got a small chocolate. After they finished their cones they got back in the car and went back to the Granger's house. Hermione fixed tea and Draco sat down and turned on the T.V. He was proud that he remembered what Hermione had told him about the T.V. and how to operate it. She came in the room and handed him a mug of tea. Earl Grey. His favorite.

She sat down beside him and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her and absently began to play with her curls. Soon enough he was consumed with desire. He lifted her face towards his and studied her features. He traced the lines of her face and ran his hand over her jaw. He tilted her head a little more and lowered his. His lips touched hers and his entire body tensed with satisfaction and need. She kissed him back. She wanted to taste him as much as he wanted to taste her. They continue to explore one another's mouths with their tongues for a long while. Draco gently bit down on Hermione's lower lip and she growled with pleasure. This was by far the best kiss she'd ever experienced. She'd only ever kissed Ron, Krum, and a muggle boy named Miles. Draco was an amazing kisser. She wasn't surprised. If half of the rumors that spread through Hogwarts were true about him then he was a very experienced man.

She tasted sweet. Her mouth was warm and inviting. He didn't think he'd ever tasted anything as good as she tasted. He had found is new favorite flavor. Hermione. He wanted more of her but was certain she wouldn't have that yet. He settled on making her growl with pleasure. She threaded her hands through his hair and kissed him harder. Oh she wasn't going to make this easy on him. She was an excellent kisser. She knew just the right moves to make with her tongue that made him go crazy. After a long while of kissing they finally stopped. Both were very much out of breath but very content.

"You better get back to The Burrow before they send someone out to find you. The last thing we need is for Weasel to show up in your parents living room." He said regretfully.

She took a deep sigh. "I know. I don't want to go though." She said and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her in and kissed her deeply before breaking it apart.

"We'll see one another, love." He said.

"I almost forgot. Do you have plans for Easter dinner?" Hermione asked Draco. He shook his head. "Good. Please join us at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley wanted me to invite you. You've already dealt with Ron and Ginny and those will be the two hardest to win over. Please come, Draco." She almost begged.

"I don't know, Hermione. I have a feelings she was doing that just to be polite." Draco answered.

"No, Draco. She meant it. Please. It will mean so much to me if you come and they'll see you really aren't the same person you were in school. Please." She said while placing quick kisses on his lips.

"I'll be there Hermione. Now, get back to The Burrow before I am unable to control myself any longer."

"Thank you, Draco. It will be fine." She wrapped her arms around him kissed him deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow," and she was gone.

Draco stood there for a while trying to get his feelings under control before apparating to his flat. Roddy was there and he know Roddy was going to ask a shit ton of questions so he needed to get under control first. He knew he'd come back to the memory of those kisses later tonight, but for now he had to control himself.

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow<em>

When Hermione walked into the house Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting on the couch waiting for her. They all just stared at her. She was trying to hide her grin but was failing miserably. Ginny and Harry smiled. Ron just huffed.

"Went well, did it?" came Harry's cheeky voice. It almost sounded like something Fred or George would say. She just grinned and sat down.

"Yes, it went very well. We took the car to the cinema, ordered popcorn and Coke, neither of which he had ever had before, went to dinner, walked around some and got some ice cream, and went back to my parents for a while. It was lovely. I enjoyed myself." Hermione's face was blushing.

"What did he think of the car?" Ron asked.

"He was very apprehensive about it at first but I think once he got use to it he enjoyed himself. I love that car. I'll take you out in it after graduation." Hermione replied.

"How was the snogging?" Harry asked. Ginny slapped his arm and Ron groaned very loudly.

"Who says we've kissed?" Hermione replied.

"You're grinning from ear to ear. You're glowing. You've kissed." Harry said

"Fine! We did kiss tonight. It was our first kiss. It was lovely. I do fancy him very much. He was a complete gentleman. Don't worry. All we did was kiss."

Ron got up and walked out of the room. It was too much for him to handle.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get use to it. You know how he is." Harry said. "I'm glad you had a wonderful evening. We'll see you in the morning. We're still going to your parents?"

"Yes, be there at 11. I know Ron will get over it. I wasn't going to tell him, but you asked, Harry. I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." Hermione said as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's flat<em>

"How was the date, buddy?" Roddy asked once Draco changed into more comfortable clothes.

"It was great. Really great." Draco answered he sat down across from Roddy and just decided to tell Roddy about it instead of answering a load of questions.

"Have you ever ridden in a muggle car?" Draco asked.

"No, I've seen them. They are really cool. Sometimes I wish we had them as wizards." Roddy answered.

"Well, Hermione took one of her dad's cars out tonight on our date. It was amazing. I was more than a little nervous about getting in that muggle contraption at first but once we got going it was awesome. I had alot of fun. She took pictures on her muggle camera. I'll show you sometime. The car was not like any I've ever seen before. It was something called a Corvette."

"Oh, you've been in the mother of all cars then. I'm jealous. I'll have to ask her to take me out for a drive. They are beautiful pieces of equipment. I've always want to ride in Corvette. I can't believe her dad has one. This muggle is cool. Now, tell me about the rest of the date. I know y'all had to make out. You've been itching to do that for a while, plus you're glowing. You're falling for her, hard, buddy, hard."

"Damn it Roddy. Damn it. I am." Draco grinned. Draco told Roddy all about their evening together. Roddy didn't harass his friend. Draco really liked Hermione and he wanted to do things right by her. She only deserved the best and that's what Draco was going to give her.

They headed to bed knowing they'd have to get up too soon to meet at Hermione's parents.

* * *

><p><em>March 12, 1999<em>

The meeting went well. The boys finished the list of known dark wizards or witches and were about three quarters of their way through the list of people that were at Hogwarts when Snape was a student once they finished that list they were going to start on the list of students that were at Hogwarts when they were there. They really didn't think it was a member of The Order.

Hermione went to the kitchen to make tea for everyone and Draco went to help her. Harry got up a few moments later to get a class of water only to walk in on Draco gently kissing her. He tried to leave without being seen but walked into the wall.

"Potter, why are you being so damn nosey. Can't a guy give a girl a kiss without being watched?" Draco said.

Hermione glared at Draco and handed Harry a glass of water.

Once the meeting was over Harry, Ron, Ashira, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Charlie, and Crina went shopping in Diagon Alley. Roddy went back to America to be with his family.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was able to get Draco to go with her, but she wasn't complaining. He was try. He was trying so hard. He chatted with everyone. He found Ashira nothing like he expected. She was very intelligent and quite beautiful. She didn't put up with any of Ron's crap, very much like Hermione. Draco saw what he saw in her. He had never really heard much about the 2nd oldest Weasley boy and was pleasantly surprised to find him very pleasant to be around. He talked about dragons and other creatures that he worked with. Draco found his work fascinating. They all had a lovely afternoon and evening in Diagon Alley.

Everyone apparated back to The Burrow together but Draco and Hermione. They stayed behind and said goodbye. He would be joining them all at The Burrow the next afternoon. He was feeling slightly better now that he had spent some time with more of the Weasley's besides Ron and Ginny. Draco kissed Hermione goodbye before she apparated back to The Burrow and he to his flat.


	19. Chapter 19 Easter

**I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year. They may or may not be an update before New Years, but either way. Have a wonderful New Year! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Easter**

_March 13, 1999_

_Draco's flat_

Draco was pacing around his flat talking to himself again.

"You can do this Draco. It's for Hermione. Mrs. Weasley invited you. They don't hate you. They've shown you they aren't beneath you. You can do this. Think of Hermione. Hermione. Oh, I want her. I'll ask her on a date soon. Our date Friday was fun. Hopefully, she'll take me on other muggle dates. I'm going to have to be nice to all the Weaselys. Maybe my aunt and cousin will be there. Am I dressed okay? The Weasley's aren't one for dressing up. If I don't leave I'll be late. I don't want to be late. I'm never late. I need to go. AHHHH." Draco stopped pacing gave himself one more look over in the mirror and apparated to the outskirts of The Burrow.

* * *

><p><em>The Burrow<em>

Hermione was watching for Draco out of the kitchen window. She was fighting the urge to go and meet him. She saw him apparate. She decided she'd let Mrs. Weasley greet him.

He stood there for a moment and collected his breath. He wished Hermione would come out to greet him. She wasn't coming. He guessed he was going to have to put on his big boy pants and do this by himself.

He walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and welcomed him in. He hesitantly took a step inside. The house was warm and filled with life. He looked around. It wasn't much to look at but he could see the happiness that radiated from within. That was all that mattered. He'd come to realize that over the past few years. It doesn't matter how many things you have or how much your clothes cost, it matters if you're loved and love.

"Welcome, Draco. We are so glad to have you. I'm so glad you could join us!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him warmly.

"Thank you very much for inviting me. It was very kind of you." Draco replied.

"Well, come on in. Everyone is out back. Dinner will be served in about twenty minutes. We are still waiting on George, Bill, Fleur, your aunt, and cousin. They all should be here soon." She ushered Draco through the house. Mrs. Weasley opened the back door and everyone was outside talking and setting tables up. Hermione was waiting for him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. That made him feel so much better. Harry walked over to him and shook his hand so did Charlie. Ron greeted him with a nod. Draco would take what he could get. Draco helped the guys set up the rest of the tables and bring food to the tables. Soon George, Bill, and Fleur had arrived. George walked over and greeted Draco very cheerily. Bill and Fleur greeted him warmly. Mrs. Weasley had filled them in on Draco's and Hermione's situation. Draco was very surprised by the warm greetings from all of the Weasley's.

Dromeda and Teddy came out the back door. Draco was honestly glad to see them. A big smile came across his face. Harry walked over and took Teddy from Dromeda's arms. He was a good godfather. He went and saw Teddy at least once a week. Draco walked over and greeted Dromeda. She hugged him and told him she was so glad he was able to join them and that she was happy that he was happy.

"Everyone gather round!" boomed Mr. Weasley's voice. Everyone gathered around the table. Hermione slipped her hand in Draco's. "I'm so glad that everyone could join us today for our Easter dinner. We are glad to have Draco, Crina, Dromeda, Teddy, and Ashira here with us this year. Everyone, please dig in!"

There was cacaos. Draco had never witnessed such craziness over food. Harry and Hermione just laughed at Draco's facial expression. "I'm pretty sure that's what we looked like the first time we had a big family meal with the Weasely's too. Don't be too scared, though it's rather scary." Harry laughed.

"This is something. That's for damn sure. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before. I don't even know where to begin." Draco laughed with an amused expression on his face.

"Just grab a dish and get how much you want." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Soon everyone was eating and chatting. Draco was surprised how well he was getting along with everyone. All of the Weasley's and their extended family were very kind and welcoming to him. They asked questions about his life and his job. They seemed genuinely interested in his life and him. This was so new to him. No one ever cared about what he did or what he thought. He really wished he hadn't listened to his father growing up. He would have known what real friendship really was if that was the case. He had Roddy but Roddy hadn't been around often until recently and he wasn't around now for good reasons. He guessed his facial expression changed or his body language because Hermione asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking. I'll tell you later. Everything is fine. I was just thinking." He put a smile on his face and went back to talking to everyone. They had a wonderful meal. After the meal the boys all pulled out brooms and headed to the pitch with Ginny and Ashira. Harry convinced Draco to play. He said he'd like to go against a real seeker again. Bill shot him a look but laughed. Crina, Fleur, and Hermione walked down there and watched the boys play. Hermione had never payed attention to the way Draco played quidditch until now. He was very good. He was fast and accurate. She loved seeing him fly. He really did look like he loved it up there. Hermione didn't like flying but she did enjoy watching everyone play She chatted with Fleur and Crina. Crina loved to fly but wasn't a fan of quidditch. She would prefer to watch. Fleur was due next month and was in now way shape or form getting on a broom. Soon they saw the snitch. Harry and Draco took off after it. They were pretty evenly matched. Draco looked sexy as hell up there flying. The warming air blowing in his air. Eventually the two boys were in a dead even race with one another. They both inched their way to the front of their brooms Draco's arms were just a hair longer than Harry's and he grabbed the snitch. The game ended.

Harry shook Draco's hand and said next time. Ron hated to loose and was red in the face but congratulated Draco on the grab.

"I demand a rematch one day soon, Malfoy." Harry said playfully. Everyone else agreed. Draco smiled and agreed

Draco loved to fly. He had an amazing time playing quidditch again. He needed to do that more often. He and Roddy should find a place to play a pick up game sometime soon. He should ask Potter. He missed quidditch more than he realized. They walked towards the girls and Hermione gave Draco a hug and gently kissed her.

Ron just so happen to see it happen. He shook with anger or jealousy or a little of both before Ashira laced her fingers through his and told him to chill out. It was just a kiss. He sighed. She was right. He was going to have to deal with the fact that they liked one another and they were dating or something now. Even if he did hate the idea. Ashira smiled and gently kissed him. He kissed her back. Everyone headed back to The Burrow where Mrs. Weasley had tea prepared for everyone.

Later that evening Hermione and Draco were walking around the meadow near the Weasleys' talking when Hermione asked what Draco had been thinking about at dinner.

"You don't forget stuff like that do you?" He asked her.

"No, I'm too nosey for my own good. It's part of the reason I love research so much. I have to know. It's a compulsion." She giggled at his facial expression.

"You are one odd witch, you know that? Who enjoys research?" He laughed. She laughed and gently rubbed her thumb against his.

"It's okay, Draco. You don't have to tell me yet. If you want to talk about it, I'm hear to listen. I really do care what you have to say. I'll always listen to you."

"No, I'll tell you. I just think you might find it rather silly." He gently spoke.

"I won't find it silly. Not at all."

"Alright, so remember how I told you I judged people based off of their financial standings?" Hermione nodded to indicate that she had. "Well, lately I've been thinking about how I really wish I had never listened to Lucius. I missed out on so many things and people because of my prejudices. Today, I walked into the Weasleys' house and there was love flowing through it. It doesn't have the nicest stuff and it isn't the best maintained house, but there is love in that house. You can't find any love in the Manor. Sure, my mother loves me and she actually loves Lucius, but there is no love in that house." She nodded that she understood what he was saying, he continued, "Then at the table when everyone was talking to me, they actually gave a shit about what I was saying. My family never asked anything about me and if I ever spoke they didn't care or didn't listen to what I had to say. Those people cared about what came out of my mouth. I wasn't use to it. I was just thinking about what my life could have been like if I hadn't listened to Lucius about anything. I wondered about the friends I would have and even what house I would be placed in. I think I would have been a completely different person if I had never listened to my father. It made me sad to think about how he basically ruined my childhood and adolescents. He and his bigot ways."

Draco took a deep breath. His voice was shaking. He was angry. Hermione could see it in him. He was so angry. She just squeezed his hand and pulled him in closer.

"I'm sorry, I guess I never realized how angry I was at him till just now. I guess I never really said out loud any of that. I never really allowed myself to think those things much less speak them." He couldn't contain himself anymore. Hot tears of anger, bitterness, malice, abandonment, and hurt spilled over his cheeks. He tried to stop them and to wipe them away but Hermione stopped him. She gently used her own hand to wipe them away. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. He held on to her tightly, as if his life depended on keeping her with him. He spoke again through his tears.

"I am so angry at that man. It hurts so much to think about all the wrong he did to me. He had to know that it wasn't right or true. He had to know. The man is far from stupid, he has done some evil things but he isn't a complete moron. I don't want this for myself. I don't want this hate. Bitterness. Anger. Malice. I have no idea if that man ever even loved me. I don't know if he knows how to love. I feel like he basically abandoned me. Hermione. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel. I don't know how to get rid of all of this anger and bitterness. I want it gone. I want to be able to love like you can, like the Weasley's can. Part of the reason I was so mean to Ron was his ability to love and be loved. I have never known that feeling until very very recently. Roddy cared, even loved me, but he was a whole world away." Draco stopped talking and took some deep even breaths and calmed down. Hermione wiped the remaining tears off of his face and pressed her lips to each of his tear stained cheeks and then gently kissed his lips.

"You're a good man. You're a kind man. You aren't Lucius. You are such a better man than he could ever be, Draco. You don't want to hurt people, you don't want people to be afraid of you. You hate the way people look at you when they realize who you are. I know you grew up not seeing love, but you do know how to love. I've seen it. You treat me like a queen. You've learned from somewhere or from someone how to be good and kind and loving. Sure, there are areas where you're a little gruff but I can see those changing. I can see the difference in you now compared to the time we saw each other in Diagon Alley back at Christmas. You need to work on forgiving Lucius of all the wrong and all the harm he did to you. I don't know if that man knew what he was doing to you or not. He was raised that way. He was raised with all of those beliefs. He probably truly believed them. You mother was a Black. Somewhere within them they have good, look at your aunt, Sirius, and even Regulus. Your mother has that in her too, she just was too afraid to express it or show it. I don't know if your father has that in him based on how he was raised. He isn't stupid but he might have truly believed that he was right and that what he was doing was the right thing to do. I don't know. Once you really forgive him from the bottom of your heart you'll feel so much better, you'll get rid of all the anger and bitterness and hurt. It will sting sometimes but you'll feel better. I promise. I wish I could forgive him for you, but I can't that's something you'll have to do on your own. If you want to go and visit him once you're ready, I'll go with you." Hermione calmly spoke, staring into his eyes.

"You really are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't know how you do it. I am trying to be a good man. Sometimes I want to go back to my old ways and be that person, but I don't want to actually be that person. I see love and I want that. I don't know how you're able to deal with someone like me. I am trying to forgive him, I guess I need more time. I know how much better I felt once I talked to Potter. We both had forgiveness to give and once I did it I know how much better I felt. I'm sure he felt the same way. I sort of wonder if I should start small with the forgiveness, you know, like with Ron. I know I've been foul and evil to him." She smiled up at him.

"I think that's a good place to start. I know it won't be easy and he might be a real arse but I think it'll help you. I'm so proud of the man you're becoming." She placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply and passionately. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him even more deeply. He kissed her back and they stood there for a long while kissing. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body and over her butt. He lifted her up just a tad and kissed her harder. He was wondering what he had done to deserve her. She was too good for him.

Finally, he stopped kissing her and he took a deep breath, "You think I can talk to Ron tonight? I need to get what I have to say off my chest."

"I think we can arrange that. Let's head back to the house." She said sweetly. He laced his fingers through hers and headed back to the house.

Once they were back at the house Hermione set out to look for Ron. He wasn't in the house so she took ahold of the charm around her neck and thought, "Ron!"

"Hermione." came the answer on the charm

"Come to the house, please"

"On my way."

Once Ron and Ashira arrived he rushed to her. She was in the kitchen fixing herself a mug of tea. "Are you okay? Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Draco needs to talk to you. Ron, I need you to listen to him and take heed to everything he says. Please. Don't scoff at him and don't make light of what he has to say. Please, Ron." Hermione asked.

"I promise, Hermione. I won't. Where is he?" Came Ron's reply. He had been worried, she was okay, he could breathe normally again.

"He's talking to George. I think they're in the back somewhere. Thank you, Ron."

Ron headed to the back to find Draco.

Hermione took her tea and went into the sitting room. Ashira was in there.

"Everything okay, Hermione?" Ashira asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Draco really needed to talk to Ron and I didn't know when he was going to be back. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything super important." Hermione replied.

"No, we were just walking. Is Draco okay? He seems like he is a nice guy. I know that he wasn't the nicest guy while you were in school, but he seems to really have changed."

"He's okay. He really has changed since the war. He is a good person. I care about him. Are things going well with you and Ron? We really like having you around. I think you are great for Ron. I really do like you, Ashira."

"Thanks Hermione. I was really worried about fitting in. I come from a completely different background and we do things differently. Everyone's been really great though. I was worried about how you'd feel about me. I see now I was worried for no reason." Ashria smiled. The girls continued to talk while the boys were also talking.

Ron walked out back to see George and Draco goofing off with some of the products from George's store. He headed over to them.

"Hermione said you needed to talk to me." Ron spoke trying to keep his voice even.

"Yeah, excuse us, George. I'll see you later." Draco said while heading toward the field with Ron.

"What's going on?" Ron asked slightly weary of what Draco was going to have to say. Ron had to admit that he hadn't been near as bad as he thought he was going to be. He treated Hermione like gold and he worked hard. He wasn't the same bastard from school. Ron actually liked Draco, but he wasn't ready to have that as common knowledge.

"I need to talk to you. I need you to listen to me. I'm not good as this but I need to do it, so just listen. Got it?" Ron nodded, he had it. "I need to ask you for forgiveness for the way I treated you in school. It was very wrong of me. I was cruel and vile and you didn't do anything to deserve it originally. I started the feud between us and it was wrong of me. I judged you based off of your financial status and not on who you are as a person. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Draco said, he was blushing.

Ron just stared at him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think at first. He gathered his wits surprisingly fast for Ron and said, "Thank you." Ron paused for a moment more thinking, watching Draco. He was nervous. Draco was fidgeting with his hands and his wand. Ron finally spoke again, "I forgive you, Malfoy. I hope you can do the same to me. I treated you poorly. I shouldn't have. You've treated Hermione better than I thought you would or could. You've become a respectable man, Malfoy. You've changed. You're willing to help out your friend catch a murderer. You're working to support yourself, you've cleaned up your family's business. I shouldn't have been judging you so harshly. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, Weasel. I do. Again, I'm real sorry for the way I treated you. It was very wrong of me. Your family is amazing. I'm more than jealous of all the love in your home. I would trade all the money in the world for that kind of love."

"Wow. Malfoy. Wow." Came Ron's dumbfounded response. "That means a lot coming from you." Ron was more than surprised at his words. He was still digesting them when Draco spoke again.

"Yeah; well. I mean it. I'm jealous of that life. Thanks."

Neither of them said anything else and they walked back to the house with comfortable silence. When they entered the house Hermione just looked at them. They both smiled back at her and she felt better. She knew both of them had to feel better.

Everyone had hot chocolate and they played a few games before Draco, Bill, Fleur, and Ashira headed home. Draco kissed Hermione goodnight and said he'd see her for dinner the next evening. He was going to plan the date and he'd owl her in the morning about time and what she should wear.

"He really is quite a nice young man, Hermione. He has changed since you all were in school. He isn't the same boy you all used to tell stories about." Mrs. Weasley said with an approving smile.

"Yes, ma'am. He has changed. He is wonderful." Hermione said and headed up to the room she and Ginny shared.

* * *

><p><em>March 14, 1999<em>

_Hermione, _

_I'll come and get you from The Burrow at 5:30. We're going to go to a quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Wigtown Wanderers. Wear orange and black. I'm a Cannons fan. Dress warmly. We have a box but for the beginning of the match I like to have the glass down. Dinner will be provided. I can't wait to see you. _

_Draco_

Hermione was excited about going to a professional quidditch match. She enjoyed watching it but would never play. Besides the matches at Hogwarts she'd only ever been the the Quidditch World Cup. She spent the rest of the day studying for her N.E.W.T.s. Around 4:30 she started to get ready and realized she didn't own anything orange. Orange wasn't her color.

"Ginny! Come here." Hermione hollered through the house.

Ginny came upstairs to find Hermione sitting on the bed looking very flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't own anything orange. Draco said I needed to wear orange and black. What am I going to do now?"

Ginny just laughed. "Well what were you going to wear?"

Hermione grabbed a navy sweater and tossed it to Ginny. Ginny went into her own closet and came out with a black tank top and tossed it to Hermione. "Put that on and I'm going to change the color of this sweater to orange. I don't know why you didn't think of it yourself." Ginny laughed again.

"Oh, I'm acting so ridiculous. I have no idea why I didn't think of that myself. I knew how to do that. Why am I nervous? This is silly!" Hermione whined.

Again, Ginny laughed and handed the now orange sweater to Hermione. She grabbed her wand and cast a spell on Hermione's hair that calmed the frizz down and then styled it. Hermione looked nice. Orange wasn't the most flattering color on her but she didn't look bad.

"I look horrid in orange, Ginny. Why must their colors be orange? Don't they know orange doesn't look good on anyone?" Hermione yammered. She was nervous.

"You look lovely, Hermione. You'll be the best looking person in orange there." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said as they headed down stairs. Hermione grabbed her bag and her book as she left the room. She sat on the couch and read waiting on Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Chudley, England <em>

_Chudley Quidditch Pitch_

Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand into the stadium. There were lots of people there. Apparently, the Cannons were terrible. Ron was a Cannon fan too and filled Hermione in so she wouldn't be completely ignorant walking into the stadium today. The Cannons were the worst team in the league. Hermione thought it was funny that both Ron and Draco were Chudley fans. She also found it funny that they were the worst team in the league. They made their way to the box Draco's company owned. They were the only one's there today. Hermione was glad of that. Draco told everyone that they couldn't use the box for this game, but gave anyone who wanted to go tickets for other good seats. He was a good man, Hermione thought. Draco magically made the glass disappear for the start of the game. Soon a waiter came in and took their order. It was a sporting event so Hermione and Draco ordered things like hotdogs and nachos. Hermione had gone out and bought Coke today and put it in her bag. She removed it and enlarged it. Draco's eyes got big.

"You brought Coke! You're amazing! I bet that's going to taste great with our dinner." Draco said laughing.

"Coke and hotdogs go great together. You'll see." She smiled back. He leaned over and kissed her. He wanted to be with her all the time. He was head over heels for that girl. He laced his fingers through hers and gently rubbed his thumb around the palm of her hand.

They watched the match and ate there dinner. It was exciting. Th Cannons were playing really well. Draco was impressed.

"Hermione, what are you going to do after graduation?" Draco asked. He felt her entire body tense. Shit. He said something wrong. She tried to keep a pleasant expression on her face but failed at it. She lost some of her color too.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't know." She said, then whispered, "and I'm really scared."

Draco didn't know whether he was suppose to hear the last part or not. He pulled her into a hug. "Why are you scared, love?"

She blushed. "I'm afraid I'll make the wrong choice. I have many interest and I figure I'll be good at whatever I do, but I'm afraid I won't be happy and I would have invested so much time and energy into my career and I won't want to start over and I'll be miserable. I'm so scared I'll choose the wrong thing. I like so many things. I don't know, Draco. I don't know." She was getting upset. She tried to calm herself down because she knew that Draco hated seeing her that worked up.

"You're the smartest witch I've ever met. You will be fantastic at whatever you do. You're right about that. What makes you happy, Hermione?"

"Well, I love to research and I love to tutor and teach. I actually really like dueling and I think that healing would be fascinating. I want to travel and see the world. I feel like I want to do it all." She was trying not to get frantic. Draco started to rub her shoulders.

"Shhh. Love. It's okay. You've got alot of interests. That's awesome. So what don't you like?"

"I hate flying." She said flatly.

He laughed a deep laugh. This made her giggle. She felt slightly better. "I really hate to fly. Something about flying just scares the shit out of me." She giggled. "Harry and Ron have tried to get me to love flying because they love to fly, but I can't. I flew a little over Christmas just because I needed a thrill. I didn't go very high, but I was still scared rather close to shitless."

"Well that narrows down any job that requires brooms." Draco said. "We can mark those off your list." She giggled. "Have you thought about doing apprenticeships at St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, the Auror department, or a research facility, or even all of them? You could narrow down things down that way. I know your friends could get you an apprenticeship at the Ministry, and McGonagall I'm sure would love to have you there, even if it's just for a short while. I can see what I can do to get you a place at a research facility, and I know St. Mungo's would allow you to do work there."

"I have thought about that, but I'm also afraid I'll fall in love with something and not be able to experience everything else. I know I'm a mess. I'm a huge confused mess."

"You are, love, yes you are. You are so brilliant and you want to do so much." Draco stopped for a while watching the game. The snitch was out and the seekers were flying around like crazy. Draco stood up and walked over to the edge of the box shouting and getting excited. "Love, come join me!" Draco turned and held out his hand. She stood up and took his hand. He wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder until he started to jump up and down. She decided she wanted to keep her teeth so she settled for wrapping her arms around his waist as well. She loved seeing him get so excited. It made her feel better to see him so happy. She never thought seeing someone else so happy would bring her such great joy. She had fallen very hard for Draco. The snitch wasn't moving. It was just hovering in space. Both of the seekers took off after the snitch. They were coming in from different directions and different heights. Suddenly the snitched jolted upwards and the Chudley seeker raised his broom heading for it. He reached out his arm and grabbed the snitch!

The Chudley Cannons won the game!

Draco was jumping up and down and cheering and acting like he had just beat Gryffindor. He was thrilled. Hermione was excited for him. He was so cute jumping up and down and hugging Hermione. She couldn't help but feel a thousand times betters.

After the celebrating ended Draco and Hermione headed out of the stadium.

"Want to go back to my flat for a while?" Draco asked. "I have an idea."

"Uhh, sure." Hermione replied sheepishly. She was nervous. What did Draco have in mind? She really liked him but she wasn't sure she was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"Don't be nervous. I just want to talk. Nothing else, love." Draco said sensing her nerves. How did he know? He apparated them back to his flat.

He had a smaller flat. He had a nice kitchen and sitting room. There were two small bedrooms and a master bedroom. One bedroom he used as an office and the other was a spare bedroom. There were two full bathrooms in the house. The furniture was very nice. The decor said bachelor but it was still very nice. He welcomed Hermione in and fixed her some tea.

"So what is this idea you wanted to talk to me about? I'm kind of nervous." Hermione said to Draco before he could hand her her tea.

"Well, Hermione, love. I was thinking that after graduation and hopefully after that bastard in America is caught we can go and travel together for 6 or so months. We can go to Australia and you can do that stuff with your parents you need too and then we can travel wherever your heart desires. Then once we return to England you can apply for some internships and do each of those for a while so that you can better figure out what you want to do." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Really, Draco? You'd want to travel with me? You'd go with me to Australia? What about your work? I won't be able to afford to not work. I would love too, but I don't think I can."

"Don't you worry about money, Hermione. Not one knut. I will cover everything you need. You won't owe me anything. I know that once you start to work you'll be making good money and I know you'll pay me back, even if I beg you not too, so I won't ask, but for now consider it a loan. As for me, I have alot of branches in many different countries and I can always do surprise visits. I can work from where ever we are if I need too, but like I've said before my board and executives can do most anything I need them to do. It will allow you to travel and have some much needed fun and you'll have more time to work through what you want to do for a career and you'll get to spend time with your parents. If things don't go as planned with your parents I'll be there for you."

"You really want to do this with me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I do. I really do. You've brought me more joy in the past three months than I could ever have asked for or even imagined. I'd love to travel and I want to be there for you with your parents and well... I... I want to be with you. So..." he paused for a few seconds before he continued with, "what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan. At least I'll have somewhere to start. I think I'll probably start applying for internships and apprenticeships before we leave, but yeah I'd love to travel with you. Thanks, Draco. I really needed that. I'm so glad to have you in my life."

She put her tea down and leaned over. He kissed her gently at first but then with more fire and passion. He laid her down on the couch and propped himself up and kissed her. He let his hands roam where they hadn't been before. He ran them over her firm but tender breasts. He ran them over her legs and underneath her back and over her arse. He kissed down her neck and began to gently suckle on her soft skin along her collar bone while his hands caressed her breasts through her sweater. She moaned. She wanted him. Damn, she wanted him. She kept telling herself not yet. It was too soon. She liked him and she might be falling in love with him but not yet. She wasn't ready to have sex with him yet. But damn, she wanted him.

He knew that she could feel his hardened length pressing into her but he didn't care. He wanted her. He knew it was too soon to be even thinking about sex. He didn't even know if she was a virgin. They hadn't talked about it before. But damn, he wanted her. He slowly began to easy up. His mouth was back at her mouth now and she slowly began to decrease the passion. As much as he wanted her he needed to do right by her and sleeping with her on the second date was far from doing right by her. Finally, he sat up and helped her sit up, she leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They didn't speak for a long time.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Draco, I am. I've only ever kissed three other men besides you. I never even thought about having sex with two of them and with Ron, well we thought about, but I wasn't ready." She stopped talking for a moment then asked shyly, afraid of his answer, "How many girls have you slept with?"

"Honestly, I'm sure you aren't going to believe me when I tell you, but none. I've never slept with anyone, either. I know there were loads of rumors in school and I know Pansy liked to run her mouth but I never slept with her. I never even kissed Pansy. I figured people were going to think what they wanted to about me and whatever I said wasn't going to change it so I let them go on believing I slept with loads of women."

Hermione was shocked. She really thought he'd slept with Pansy and probably a few others. She never dreamed he'd be a virgin too. She was pleased with this news. It made her happy, knowing that he hadn't given himself up so freely to anyone. She leaned up and kissed him and then glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 1 in the morning. She needed to get back to The Burrow.

"Draco, I've got to get back. Will I see you soon?"

"Yes, love you better get back. Wednesday? Roddy will be back Thursday and we'll meet again on Friday before you head back to Hogwarts. Is that okay?"

"Yes, till Wednesday then." She said and kissed him goodnight and apparated back to The Burrow.


	20. Chapter 20 Snake Charmers

HAPPY NEW YEARS YALL! I Hope yall have been enjoying the story. R&R.

Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Snake Charmers**

_March 15, 1999_

_Blaine, Washington, United States_

Michael was getting ready to go on a date with Wina. They had been getting along great. She was amazing. Michael was really taken with her and she seemed to really be taken by him. They had been spending a lot of time together. She had even gone to a muggle bar with him and his work friend Josh one evening. They had been on many double and triple dates with Anton, Lisa, Malcolm, and Winnie in the past month in a half. Tonight Michael and Wina were going to an international wizarding festival. He wore a pair of black slacks and a yellow button up with the sleeves rolled up and left it untucked. He was excited to be getting away from Washington and Canada for a few hours. It was still very cold in that part of the country even though everywhere else seemed to be thawing out.

Michael arrived at Wina's house in Idaho around 2 in the afternoon. They had both taken the day off work. Wina was wearing dark tight jeans and a light pink very well tailored button up shirt and black boots that she wore on the outside of her jeans that went almost to her knee. Michael thought she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She welcomed him into the house and kissed him hello. He loved her kisses. She asked if they he was ready to go. They walked over to the portkey and took ahold. They landed in Buenos Aires, Argentina. There was a huge month long festival there that celebrated the different cultures in the Americas. It was mostly made up of vendors and performances from the nations in South America and Central America but there were some from different parts of the United States as well as Canada. They walked around the booths tasting different foods and watching the shows. They bought some clothes and trinkets from the different vendors.

It was nearing the end of the festival for the night and they were watching a Brazilian wizard and witch preform with snakes and Michael started hearing things. He started to panic. The things he was hearing were evil things. Someone was speaking in parcseltongue. Only evil and dark wizards spoke to snakes. He stood there scheming how he was going to kill the evil witch and wizard who were talking and controlling the snakes without everyone else knowing. He finally came up with a plan. Everyone knew that only people who practiced that dark arts could speak parseltongue. He couldn't figure out why no one else seemed to have a problem with it. He waited till the show was over and told Wina he'd meet her at the dress booth that she liked so much. Once Wina left he cast a disillusionment over himself and followed the witch and wizard into their tent. Michael revealed himself to the couple and scared them.

"Sir, why are you back here?" The witch asked in very poor English.

"The fact that you can speak English doesn't fool me. I know what you are. I know what both of you are. You are servants of the Dark Lord. Only those who serve him are capable of speaking to snakes. You are vile. You deserve what is coming to you." Michael spoke coldly and harshly. All three people present raised their wands but Michael was the quickest. He disarmed both of them and put magical bonds on them. He then preformed the curse on the witch and watch the horror in the wizards eyes as he saw his wife take her last breath. He laughed. "That is what you deserve. You deserve to watch the life leave your wife. You've done it to many others, now it's your turn. You are evil, you have destroyed many people's lives. You and your evil wife deserve to dwell in hell forever." With those last words Michael watched the blood ooze from the man's neck and chest. Michael needed to get home.

He found Wina and told her he didn't feel well and they needed to leave immediately. They took ahold of the portkey and were in Wina's house in a matter of moments. Michael apologized he couldn't stay and apparate home. He made it to the doorway of his bedroom before he passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>March 16, 1999<em>

_Blaine, Washington, United States_

Michael wakes up on the floor half way between his bedroom and the hall.

"Shit!" Michael screamed. He heads to the pensive and pulls out his memories and dives into them. When he is finished he comes up with nothing. The last thing he remembers was watching the snake charmers with Wina. He owled Wina and apologized for his odd behavior and she wrote back saying she hoped he felt better. Even though Wina told him he said he didn't feel well he still doesn't remember telling her that. He has no idea what happened last night.

He went and wrote in his journal. He was doing so well. He was pissed that he had another spell. He wrote all of his feelings in his journal, showered, and headed for work.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, DC, United States<em>

"Sir, you have a floo call from the Argentinian WP. They think there has been a murder by the bastard we're still chasing." Greg told Johnny Ray about thirty minutes after he had arrived that morning.

"Thank you, Greg. Please tell them I'll be right in." Johnny Ray said. He grabbed quill and a pad of parchment and headed to the floo. "This is Johnny Ray. How can I help you?"

"Sir, we were told to contact you about a double murder that occurred at our annual wizarding festival last night. What killed this couple was something we've never seen before. There are odd slash marks and a great deal of blood." Said the Argentinean deputy.

"Well, damn it all to hell." Johnny Ray cursed. "We will be there shortly. I will be bringing my second in command with me, Roddy."

"Thank you, sir. We are sorry for this inconvenience."

"We are sorry you have a murder on your hand. If it is the same guy this bastard is good. Damn!" Johnny Ray shut off the floo.

Greg headed to get a portkey to take them to Argentina and Johnny Ray went to find Roddy.

Johnny Ray knocked on Roddy's office door.

"Come in." Roddy said. Johnny Ray walked in the office. "How can I help you, Johnny Ray." Johnny Ray just looked at Roddy. "Damn it! Where this time?" Roddy hollered.

"Argentina. This damn bastard can get around very easily. I know you and Potter and Weasley are doing everything you can. I can't thank you enough for all of your hard work. I know this hasn't been easy on y'all either. At least it is warmer there, You ready?" Johnny Ray asked. Roddy grabbed his wand and they headed to find Greg.

Greg handed them the portkey and Johnny Ray activated it and they headed to Argentina.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos Aires, Argentina<em>

Johnny Ray and Roddy arrived at the tent with the WP and saw a middle aged man and woman laying on the ground. They had been killed by sectumsempra.

"Damn it." Roddy muttered. They talked to the WP and gathered information on the couple and what they had been doing. They took pictures and preformed spells and logged everything. The guy had disarmed his victims this time and bonded them. This was new, but not telling. Once they gathered all the information they could they headed back to DC.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, DC, United States<em>

Johnny Ray and Roddy were back in DC in the conference room pouring over ever inch of information. Roddy had copied everything and sent it to Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He was going back to England the next day but wanted them to have the information before their meeting Friday. Johnny Ray and Roddy were still coming up as empty handed as they had before. They had nothing new to go on. They didn't even know where to go. They had nothing. Maybe something will jog Potter's memory or Hermione's or someone's. They needed to catch the bastard.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's flat- London<em>

Hermione and Draco were at his flat when an owl arrived. Draco looked wearily at Hermione.

"It's from Roddy. Damn it!" Draco said.

"I bet Harry, Ron, and I receive an owl too. You going to open it?"

"Yeah, but that probably means our date is ruined."

"Probably, but so long as I get to spend time with you, I don't really care what we do." She smiled up at him over her drink.

The contents inside the package sure enough did ruin most of the plans for their date. They ordered in dinner instead of going out and they headed to Hermione's parents house. They looked over everything and were still as lost as they were the first time they heard about the murders.

Ron and Harry were just as lost as everyone else about the murders. Ron even went and talked to his father about it. Mr. Weasley had no ideas either. He was just greatly disturbed by it all as was everyone else. Harry wished he could talk to Snape or Sirius or Lupin about it. Harry decided to head to Grimmauld Place for some alone time. He didn't spend a lot of time there but he did go there when he needed to be alone or was working on something important. He talked through all of the evidence and another piece fit into place but he still didn't have enough to form an actual thought. He was frustrated beyond belief. He picked up his glass and threw it across the house and watch it shatter into a thousand small pieces. Kreacher began to clean up the mess right away. Harry felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher. I'll clean it up. It's my mess."

"Master, it's my honor to serve you." Kreacher said flatly. Harry treated Kreacher very well and allowed him to basically do whatever he wanted him to do.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Kreacher was still not used to being thanked. It had taken him a while to warm up to Harry Potter but decided that he treated Kreacher okay and so he didn't hate Harry Potter like he did Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>Friday, March 18, 1999<em>

Everyone gathered at Hermione's parents house at their usual time. Everyone looked very discouraged. They still had nothing to go on. The boys said they were going to stick with the list of people that were students at Hogwarts while they were students there. They still had over 400 names to go. Once they caught the bastard it would all be worth it.

After they finished their meeting they all sat around drinking and playing cards. They needed a distraction from the murders.

Hermione was going back to Hogwarts on Sunday and they wanted to have a good time before she went back. They decided they'd all go out to a muggle theme park the next day. Roddy was going back to America and bring his girlfriend, Mae, back and Ginny and Ashria were going to join them. They'd all meet at The Burrow the next day. Harry and Hermione were excited to take them to a muggle theme park. Ron and Roddy were excited to do anything muggle and Draco again seemed apprehensive but agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, March 19, 1999<em>

Roddy, Mae, Draco, and Ashira all arrived at The Burrow at 9 o'clock. Mrs. Weasley has prepared a breakfast for everyone before they went off on their adventure. Mr. Weasley was very jealous that everyone was going to live like a muggle for the day. Hermione and Harry had to explain to them what was going to happen and explain that everything was safe. She had to reiterate that there couldn't be any magic at all even if they thought they were going to die. This made Draco even more uncomfortable. Harry and Hermione just laughed at the expressions on everyone's faces. They floo'd to a wizarding shop near Alton Towers. From there everyone followed Hermione as she led them onto the muggle train system. Ron, Mae, Roddy, and Ashira were eating it up, but Draco looked so lost and confused. He looked nervous and anxious. Hermione threaded her fingers through his and reassured him. She promised it would be okay.

"Relax. Remember how you were about the car and the movie, that turned out okay didn't it?" She asked, he nodded his head. "This will be the same. It's going to be fun. I love rides. Come on, Draco. Loosen up some."

He was trying. He wanted to have fun. He wanted to let loose. He wanted to do it for Hermione. He needed to do it for himself.

Once they made it to Alton Towers Hermione and Harry payed for all the tickets and they made their way inside the gates.

Draco was terrified. There was no way in hell he was going to get on any of those rides. They looked like death contraptions. He wasn't going to do it.

Hermione and Harry decided they'd start out simple and ease everyone into the real stuff. They headed to the kiddy rides. Ron wanted to ride the roller coasters first, but Harry was able to talk him out of that. Promising that there would be plenty of time for them. They rode the swings first. Draco wanted to grab his wand but Hermione had taken it and securely locked everyone's wands away in a locker.

He screamed like a little girl and everyone laughed at him. Ron was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. Hermione was in tears she was laughing so hard at him. Poor thing, she thought, he needs to have some fun and loosen up. He was terrified. There was no way this was fun. All of the muggle children were looking at him like he was crazy. How the hell were they not terrified? Next, they rode a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ride. Hermione and Harry had to explain to everyone that it was a book and they adapted it to a ride. This was much more Draco's style. No flying through the air with just chains to hold you up. Ron and Roddy were very bored and begged to go on something more exciting.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and decided to take them on a children's version of a roller coaster. Everyone loved it and Draco held Hermione's hand so tight she thought he broke it. They rode a few more milder rides before taking a break for some lunch. Draco was slowly coming around but was still pretty much terrified of the entire place. After lunch they headed to some of the more intense rides. Hermione forced Draco to ride the roller coasters. After riding one or two he found out they were actually quite fun and began to enjoy himself. They spent the remainder of the day riding rides and eating funnel cakes which Draco discovered and fell in love with. Harry and Hermione thought it was very strange everyone's fascination with muggle food.

They had a wonderful day together. Everyone enjoyed everyone else's company. Ron and Draco were getting along and Mae was very sweet. Apparently, she was your typical Southern Belle from America. Her accent was thicker than Roddy's but she was very intelligent. She was delightful to be around. Roddy was lucky.

After the park closed they apparated back to The Burrow. Ginny and Hermione were heading back to Hogwarts the next morning. Roddy took Mae back to the States. Everyone else hung around for a while chatting and not wanted to say goodbye. Soon Hermione said she needed to finish packing and Draco knew he needed to get back and get some work done. They all decided they continue to meet on Friday's and the boys were going to continue to meet with everyone on the list. Draco kissed Hermione goodnight and disapparated.

Ginny and Hermione headed upstairs to pack talking about all the fun they had at Alton Towers.

* * *

><p><em>March 20, 1999<em>

_Hogwarts_

Hermione was back at Hogwarts and were discussing N.E.W.T.s with Luke, Neville, and McGonagall. Those who were going to be taking N.E.W.T.s stopped going to classes and began studying very intensely for their upcoming tests. The tests were to be taken on April 25th.

McGonagall called a meeting with all the 7th years. She was informing them of how things were going to go for the next month and a few days. She was expecting great things for each of them. Each one would be allowed an hour every week with each professor they were taking a N.E.W.T. for. Hermione was taking 10 N.E.W.T.s. She was taking more than any other student had dared to take including McGonagall, who only took 8. Luke was also only taking 8. He wasn't taking them in Care of Magical Creatures or Astronomy Hermione has been studying for her N.E.W.T.s since she passed her O.W.L.s but she still was going to use the time off of lessons to really step it up. She would be fine in the History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes N.E.W.T. She was expecting those to be the easiest. She was slightly more concerned about Astronomy, Herbology, and Arithmancy but not too worried at all. The only two that gave her any qualms were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She decided to spend the most time studying for those. She wished Snape was here to help her with her potions N.E.W.T.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the next four solid weeks studying for all of her N.E.W.T.s She only took breaks to owl Draco, go to their meetings on Fridays, do rounds and other head duties and one night a week she met Draco for dinner. She loved her dates with Draco. They were never fancy but it was a good distraction from her studying and the only other time she was able to see him was at their meetings. She was very confident in all of her N.E.W.T.s and wished that she could just take them already and be done with them. She was also helping McGonagall plan the year anniversary ceremony.<p>

* * *

><p><em>April 19, 1999<em>

They were sitting in the same little restaurant where everything between them started back in early November.

"Are you planning on going to the ceremony for the one year memorial?" Hermione asked Draco over their glasses of wine.

"Yeah, I think that mother and I are going to attend together. Oh, I have told my mother I'm seeing someone, but I haven't told her yet who it is. I hope that's okay. Is Gryffindor doing any kind of party like Ravenclaw?"

"That's fine. Why haven't you told her that you're dating me? I'm glad you are coming. No, we aren't doing a whole house thing, I'm sure there will be some parties, but nothing officially just Gryffindor. I know that most of us are going to be hard pressed to get through the ceremony in one piece. I think Luke wanted to do something because most of his friends didn't come back and he hasn't seen them since the war ended and he is going away to university in August and all that stuff. I know that Shacklebolt is speaking as is McGonagall and even Harry is going to speak at the memorial. I can't believe he agreed to it. He said he was going to owl me his speech so I could look over it. I don't think I could do it. I am going to be a mess."

Draco smiled at her. She was perfect. "I haven't told mother that I'm dating you because I didn't know where we stood, I didn't know if we were official and I also didn't know if you wanted people knowing. I will tell her that it's you I'm seeing the next time I see her. It's going to be a very moving and difficult day for all of us. I can't believe it's been almost a year. It's so riveting to know I've been free of that man for almost a year. My entire life changed the day that Potter killed that bastard."

"Do you want us to be official?" Hermione asked as red creeped into her cheeks.

"I very much would like us to be official and I'm fine with anyone and everyone knowing if you are."

"Yes, and yes." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, when do you want to go see your parents?" Draco asked.

"Well, I was thinking about that last night in the bath. I want to go not too long after graduation. Graduation is on the 23rd. Oh, I hope you're planning on coming. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm planning on coming. I'll even sit with Potter and Weasel for you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

This made Hermione smile. She was falling in love with him.

"I'm going to invite Roddy, too. He's wonderful. Anyways, back to my parents, I am thinking on the 26th. Is that alright with you? Do you still want to do this with me? You don't have to."

"Yes, I want to do this with you. I told you that. I think inviting Roddy would be a fantastic idea. The 26th sounds fine with me. I've got a while to get everything in order then. Sounds lovely." They finished their meals chatting and headed to get ice cream before Draco walked Hermione to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Hermione, you're going to amazing on your N.E.W.T.s. You're the smartest witch I've ever known. Don't worry about them." He kissed her goodbye and watched her walk through the gates.

He couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful. He was falling in love with her.

The rest of that week Hermione spent studying for her N.E.W.T.s. She was well prepared when Monday rolled around.

* * *

><p><em>Monday, April 25, 1999<em>

Hermione, Luke, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the rest of the returning 7th years were up very early to take their N.E.W.T.s. They were in the Great Hall eating before anyone else was even up. Everyone was eating and frantically trying to shove as much information into their brains as they possibly could. McGonagall came up to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, due to the fact that you are taking 10 N.E.W.T.s I've been able to secure a time-turner for you again. You will have to use it to take your potions, care of magical creatures, herbology, and astronomy N.E.W.T.s. I trust you that you remember how to use it? I believe 2 turns should work just fine." She handed Hermione the time-turner and Hermione placed it around her neck. "Everyone, you have been working very hard and I know you will all do fantastic on your N.E.W.T.s. Now if you are taking the divination N.E.W.T. please head to the proper classroom. If you are taking the herbology N.E.W.T. head down to the greenhouse and if you are taking the muggle study N.E.W.T. please find your way to the classroom. Ms. Granger, please use your time wisely. See you all at dinner."

Hermione, Luke, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a few other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students headed down to the greenhouse. Everyone was nervous. They made their way in to find a group of witches and wizards standing around.

"Alright everyone. Come in and find a table. Let's begin." Said a tall wizard. He explained what was going to happen and everyone began.

Once Hermione finished her N.E.W.T she turned everything in and headed out of the door. She used her time-turner and headed to her astronomy N.E.W.T. The rest of the day continued that way for Hermione and the rest of those taking N.E.W.T.s.

Once she was finished with everything she headed back to her dorm. She needed a bath and to relax. She grabbed her bath salts, ran a warm bath and sunk into the water.


	21. Chapter 21 The Revelation

**I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**A Revelation**

_April 26, 1999_

_Mexico City, Mexico_

Michael was roaming the streets of one of the largest wizarding cities in the western hemisphere. Mexico City was huge. It was one of the poorest wizarding cities he'd ever seen, but it was huge. He was in search of a gift for Wina. She had talked about wanting art from an artist who was located in Mexico City. Now, he just needed to find him. He had been in three different art shops and those were all a fail. Wina had said this guy was very illusive but damn, he was like a ghost. He had asked random people on the streets and random street vendors. He was coming up empty handed.

Michael made his way into another art shop and asked if they sold anything by the name of Damian Costa. The owner looked at him and motioned for Michael to follow him. They went into a back room where there were walls of paintings. They were all beautiful.

"These are Costa's paintings. He isn't very well known. How did you hear about him and how'd you find my shop?" The owner asked in decent English.

"My girlfriend really likes Costa's work. She doesn't have any but really admires it. I have been wandering around the city for nearly 3 hours now trying to find anyone who knowns anything about him. No one has known anything. I just stumbled in here by pure luck."

Michael was looking a each piece hanging on the wall. He choose two pieces that went together and payed for them. They weren't cheap, damn. The shop owner said he would ship them to the address right away.

Michael left the shop and went to hunt for some food. He saw a tall man with long blond hair, a lady with long blonde hair, and they had a child with blond hair. Beside the child was a girl with long black hair and a pudgy boy with ordinary brown hair.

Michael switched into PTSD mode. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy were walking in Mexico City. Why the hell were they in Mexico? Draco brought along Pansy and Crabbe. He followed the Malfoy's for a long while, forgetting he was hungry. Finally, they headed into a hotel. Michael followed along. He followed them into the lift and pushed the floor above theirs. When they got off the life he quickly cast a spell to make him invisible and headed out after them. He followed them into a very large suite. Draco, Pansy, and Crabbe headed into the other room and Lucius and Narcissa began to take off their outer robes. Once neither of them had their wands, Michael silenced them and stood over Lucius and relished as he preformed the curse on him. Lucius was an evil bastard. He deserved to die.

Michael then walked over to Narcissa who was terrified. She couldn't move because Michael had preformed a leg locking jinx on her. He slowly cast the spell and watched as all of her precious Black blood spilled onto the bed and the carpet.

Michael headed into the other room and disarmed all three of his peers. He went to school with those bastards. He wanted them to suffer. He was going to get so much joy out of this. Crabbe and Draco went after Michael but Michael had a wand and they didn't. He hung them up by their feet.

"You are all bastards. You made our lives Hell. You deserve all of the pain that is getting ready to come to are all evil. You are racist, evil, bastards. You're going to meet the same terrible fate that you so wanted to extend to everyone who didn't believe in your way of life." Michael said to the three people hanging by their feet.

They were too terrified to talk. They just watched as Michael took out his wand and slowly made small cuts across their bodies. They were screaming in pain. He started with Pansy and cut up her pug face. He then cast the curse and watch as her friends tried to get town and save her. He then went to Crabbe. He cast the same curse and saw Draco go very pale, even more pale than he was usually.

"Please, stop. Please. You don't have to do this. We didn't do anything to you. I don't even know who you are. Please stop. We haven't done anything. Please." Draco begged. Michael didn't care. He ever so slowly cast the curse so that Draco would suffer with the most pain. He screamed and yelled at the pain. Soon he stopped moving and took his final breath.

Michael sighed a sigh of relief grabbed the portkey in his pocket and passed out in his kitchen floor.

When Michael woke up he knew he had killed again. He couldn't remember anything. What the hell was setting him off? What the bloody hell? He had no damn idea and he had no idea what he could do to prevent this from happening. He knew he'd have to get a paper from Mexico to see how many he killed this time. Damn it!

* * *

><p><em>Late on the 26th<em>

_Washington DC, United States_

"Sir! Sir! Johnny Ray, I know you're home. Answer the damn floo!" Greg hollered.

"He's coming, Greg, he was in the shower." Felicia, Johnny Ray's wife, said.

"Sorry, ma'am. I wasn't trying to interrupt. He knows the only reason I'd be contacting him at home at this hour is because there has been another murder. I figured he was just going to ignore and he could wait till morning." Greg said, much more bashfully.

"He wishes he could wait till morning, but he knows this bastard isn't going to get any easier to catch. Where does he have to go this time?" Felicia asked.

"Mexico, a family and two friends of the boy were killed earlier this evening in Mexico City." Greg said. Johnny Ray had walked into the room and heard.

"I'll floo Roddy and we'll be in shortly. Thanks Greg. I can't wait to take about a month off and the ministry is going to pay for every time. You, me, and Roddy. We deserve a massive vacation." Johnny Ray cut the floo off and decided just to go and get Roddy.

Roddy and Johnny Ray were in a very nice hotel in wizarding Mexico City. The family had been on vacation from Canada and were killed late in the afternoon is what the Mexican WP had told Roddy and Johnny Ray.

Roddy walked into the room and all he saw was a man and woman with blonde hair. His gut tightened. All that blonde hair. It looked like Lucius and Narcissa. He got control of himself and looked at the faces. It wasn't them, but damn, all that blonde hair it could have been. They took photos and headed to the other room.

Roddy stopped dead in his tracks.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was Draco and two of his classmates from school." Roddy breathed. There was a boy with blond hair that could have easily been Draco then there was a rather plump boy with brown hair that could have passed for a better looking Crabbe if he hadn't been dead. The girl had long black hair and could have passed for Pansy from far away. This freaked Roddy out.

"Damn, sir." Was all Roddy was capable of saying.

"Do you need a moment, Roddy? I know how hard this can be." Johnny Ray asked.

Roddy took a deep breath, "No, sir. I'm fine. It just really freaked me out. The man and woman could have been Draco's parents with all that blond hair and then Draco and that guys blond hair and he went to school with two kids that could have passed as these two. It was just a lot to take in all at once."

There had been some different stuff done to these kids. It looked like this was more personal.

After they were done they headed back to DC. Roddy decided he'd just finish up with Johnny Ray and head over to England and see if he could grab Draco, Ron, Harry, or Hermione. Johnny Ray agreed.

* * *

><p><em>April 27, 1999<em>

_London, England_

Roddy arrived in England around 11 and headed to Draco's office. He wasn't in. He left a message with his assistant and headed to the ministry to see if he could find Harry or Ron. They were both in training and wouldn't be available till 5 that evening. Roddy decided he'd see if he could get to Hogwarts. He went and found Mr. Weasley.

"Roddy, my boy, what are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I need to talk to Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione but the first three I can't get in touch with and I need to know how I can get to Hogwarts to talk to Hermione. It's important, sir."

"Well, the best we can do is floo the headmistress. Since Hermione has taken her N.E.W.T.s Minerva will probably allow Hermione to leave or allow her to have a visitor. Let's go inside my office and we'll floo her now." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Minerva, I have Roddy Allen here, Draco's friend from America and he needs to see Hermione as soon as he can. Is she allowed to leave or can he go there? He says it is very important."

"Tell Mr. Allen that Ms. Granger will meet him at their usual place in 15 minutes. Thank you, Arthur." McGonagall said before shutting off the floo and heading out to find Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Granger House<em>

Hermione floo'd into her parents house. She didn't like using the floo often, but it was much faster than having to walk to Hogsmeade to apparate. Roddy was waiting for her when she arrived.

"What's going on, Roddy?" Hermione asked with panic in her voice.

"There's been another murder, but Hermione, just wait till I show you the pictures." Roddy opened the file with all of the new information about the latest murder and the pictures were on top. Hermione's face went pale.

"No," she breathed. "No."

"It isn't him, but that's what I thought when I saw him too." Roddy said reassuringly. He wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. He showed her the rest of the pictures.

"Oh my gosh. It could be the Malfoy family and Crabbe and Pansy." Hermione said trying to keep her composure.

"I know. I walked in and freaked out slightly. It was bad. I wish we could get in touch with everyone."

Hermione looked at Roddy, "I can get the boys. You try and floo Draco, I'll contact Ron and Harry."

Hermione grabbed her necklace and pleaded for them to return her message. A few moments later there was a reply.

Roddy was able to reach Draco and all three of the guys were on the way to Hermione's parents house.

Once all three of the boys where there, Roddy began to explain and showed the pictures. All three of the boys stopped basically breathing.

"Scary, huh?" Roddy said.

"Damn scary!" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, freaked the hell out of me, let me tell you. I was almost sick." Roddy said.

Harry was standing there looking at the pictures. Hermione saw the glint in Harry's eyes and grabbed the rest of the pictures. She threw them up on the makeshift bulletin board and began focusing on the pictures. Her eyes and her mind were running as fast as they could.

At the same time Harry and Hermione said, "I've got it!" They looked at one another and Harry said, "All but a few them fit. The one of the old lady who owned the bookstore. She doesn't fit and neither does the couple working at that festival, but the rest of them do."

"I was thinking the same thing, maybe it wasn't her physical appearance but a sound or a smell." Hermione suggested.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"The murders. They all remind the killer of something related to Voldemort. Look at the pictures, the old man with cancer looks like Voldemort, the grieving family looks like death eaters, the mother of the Perry family looks like Bella, and the most recent ones look like Draco, his family, and other members of the Slytherin house." Hermione answered.

"Well, I'll be damn." Roddy said. "I'll be damn. You're sure as hell right, Hermione and Harry."

"What the hell do we do now is the better question?" Harry said. "Atleast we know that these aren't random murders anymore, they are provoking a memory of something dark, something or someone related to the war we just fought."

"You're right." Something else was running through Hermione's mind, but she couldn't place it. It was frustrating.

"Well, I guess that Ron, Harry, and I will really try and contact the rest of the wizards or witches on the list. At least we know _something_ now." Roddy said. "We have something to go on. It isn't much, but it's much better than what we had, which was nothing."

Draco was still looking at the new pictures. "This murder was much more personal. Look, he tortured the three in the second bedroom. He thought it was me, Crabbe, and Pansy and he tortured us. We know whoever is doing this. Damn it!" Draco screamed the last two words. Hermione could see he was visibly upset about this. Whomever did this wanted to kill him. Hermione placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed it up and down.

Soon Draco had a meeting he had to get to and Roddy, Harry, and Ron headed out to find some more of the people on the list and Hermione headed back to Hogwarts. She was going to talk to McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Hermione said that password that got her into McGonagall's office and heard Luke and Neville's voice coming from the main room. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in Ms. Granger."

Hermione walked in the room.

"Everything okay Ms. Granger when Arthur floo'd me he said it was quite urgent."

"Well, there was more murders in Mexico City." Hermione opened up the file and showed the headmistress and her two friends the photos from the crime scene. "It freaked all of us out. Roddy was almost sick when he walked into the rooms. We think it is someone we knew and we think we've figured out what is setting this person off. We believe that this person looks at the people he or she is killing and sees dark witches or wizards. Look, the latest murders look like the Malfoy family, Crabbe, and Pansy." Hermione showed them more pictures, "He looks like Voldemort, this family looks like death eaters, and this lady looks like Bellatrix. All of these fit, except for this one and the couple from the festival, but we think that it wasn't the physical appearance that set the killer off but maybe a smell or a sound. We still don't know how this person knows sectumsempra but at least we know something." Hermione said.

" 'Mione, I'm so sorry." Neville said. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back.

"Ms. Granger, we will do everything we can to help you out. If you need too you are allowed to leave in order to help out Mr. Allen and his ministry. This is horrible."

"Thank you, Headmistress. Roddy will appreciate it."

All three of them left the Headmaster's office and headed back to their dorms before dinner.

* * *

><p><em>April 30, 1999<em>

Luke needed to talk to Michael. He needed to make sure that Michael was still planning on coming back for the one year memorial and to make sure he was going to stick around long enough to celebrate with the rest of the Ravenclaw house the next day.

"Michael Corner, Washington, United States." Luke spoke into the floo. The floo searched for Michael and found him after a moment.

"Hey mate! How are you doing?" Luke asked

"Great! How are you? What you doing?"

"I'm doing well, I just wanted to check in and make sure you are still coming back Monday for the memorial and then you are staying for the party." Luke asked.

"I sure am. Am I still able to crash in your dorm?"

"Yeah, I cleared it with McGonagall. It is fine. You remember how I told you Hermione kept disappearing? Well a while ago she told me why and then the other day she showed me some pictures." Luke went on to explain to Michael what was going on. Michael's heart began to speed up. Shit! Shit! Shit! Michael took some deep breaths to get himself under control.

Luke didn't tell Michael what was setting the killer off but said they felt closer than they had since everything began.

Michael said someone was at his door and shut off the floo.

* * *

><p><em>Washington, United States<em>

"Shit. Fuck. Damn. Shit!" Michael was repeating over and over again. Someone was close to catching him. Maybe he should just turn himself in they'd go easier on him if he turned himself in. No, he couldn't do that. Damn it! What the fuck was he going to do now?

He went to get his journal and started to write as quickly as his quill would allow. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He sat there thinking and writing for hours. By the time he stopped it was about two in the morning. He needed to get out of his house. He knew he needed to kill again. He needed to do it. He had gotten so stressed that he snapped and the illness took over.

He apparated to wizarding Seattle and began to walk around. Everyone looked like a death eater. He grabbed a woman's coat who was leaving a bar and apparated back with her to her home in Columbus, Ohio. There he watched her go in and check on her sleeping children then head to her own bedroom. There Michael revealed himself and cast the curse on her. As soon as she took her last breath he apparated to wizarding Columbus and grabbed ahold of another wizard who was a death eater. This time he was taken to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The wizard didn't apparate home, but to a small alley behind a bar. Michael cast the curse and watched the man bleed out before he walked into the bar. There he grabbed ahold of another man who was apparating home. He was in New Orleans, Louisiana. He killed the man before he had enough and apparated home. He passed out on the floor of his kitchen again.

He awoke a few hours later and knew something horrible had happened but the last thing he remembered was writing in his journal about Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco looking for him. Damn it! He decided to forget about it and headed to his room to pack. He was heading to England for a few days and needed to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>May 1, 1999<em>

_Washington DC, United States_

"Sir, you need to get Roddy back here. There were three murders last night." Greg told Johnny Ray when he walked through the doors to his office.

"Shit! I'll floo him now. I think he's still staying at Draco's."

"Roddy, are you there? Answer the damn floo, Roddy!" Johnny Ray yelled.

"Sorry, sir. I was napping. What's happened?"

"He's done it again, but in three different places last night. All here in the States, but one in Ohio and two in Louisiana. Damn him. Damn him."

"Let me owl Harry and Ron and let me leave a note for Draco and I'll be over. Meet you in your office shortly." Roddy said and cut the floo off. He found some parchment and wrote to Ron and Harry. He attached the notes to Speedo and left a note for Draco on the table and headed back to DC.

Johnny Ray was drinking a glass of sweet tea when Roddy arrived. "Ready to go, Roddy?" Johnny Ray asked.

"I guess I'll have to be, won't I, sir?"

They apparated to Columbus first and did everything that usually did then headed to Louisiana. By the time they got back to DC it was late and both Johnny Ray and Roddy were exhausted. They both went home to crash and decided to meet up again in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>May 2, 1999<em>

_Hogwarts_

Hermione, Luke, Neville, and McGonagall were running around trying to make sure everything was ready for everyone to arrive in just about an hour. Harry and Ron were already there. Harry was nervous to give a speech. Shacklebolt had arrived already as well. Soon the lawns began to fill with witches and wizards. Hermione spotted Michael Corner with Luke, something rubbed her about seeing him but she wasn't able to think about that right now, she had about a hundred other things to do. She went and looked for Draco. She found him talking to Goyle and Blaise. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Goyle and Blaise stared at him.

"So what Nott said was true, you are seeing her?" Goyle spat with disgust in his voice.

"You better watch what comes out of your mouth, Golye. I have no problem doing exactly what I did to Nott to you as well. I am with Hermione, and we are very happy. Today, of all days, isn't the day to mess with me or anyone else here, for that matter." Draco said and led Hermione away.

He wrapped her in another hug and told her everything was going to be okay.

"I know today is going to be a very hard day for you, but you're amazing and strong, and you'll be able to get through this. I care so much about you Hermione. You helped change the world. Remember that today, even though it is laced with much sorrow, is a celebration of the day that our world began to heal. Voldemort is gone and hopefully there will never be another witch or wizard to create such havoc ever again. You helped everything become better. I need to go find my mum, I'll find you after it's over. Oh, Hermione, you're the best thing in my life. Thank you." He kissed her and went to go find his mother. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that or if she was. Today, was filled with more than enough emotion as was, he didn't need to add anymore to it.

That made Hermione feel loads better. She loved him, she was afraid to tell him that though. She made her way to the rest of the Weasley's. They were sitting in the front with Neville, Lee, Seamus, and Dean. Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry. They both took ahold of Hermione's hands. McGonagall began to speak first. She gave a lovely testimony. She then talked about how much change she has seen since the war ended and how proud she was of everyone and of everything that had been accomplished in a year.

It was Harry's turn to speak next. He quickly squeezed Ginny and Hermione's hand and looked at everyone and made his way onto the platform.

His hands were shaking but his voice was strong.

"_Thank __you __all __for __coming __today. __When __Shacklebolt __asked __me __to __speak __today __I __originally __turned __him __down, __but __then __I __got __to __thinking __and __I __decided __that __I __should __say __something. __I __want __to __thank __all __of __you. __If __it __wasn__'__t __for __so __many __of __you __standing __behind __me __I __don__'__t __think __I __would __have __been near as __successful. __I __may __have __been __the __one __who __actually __killed __Voldemort __but __so __many __of __you __were __standing __by __my __side __the __entire __time. __You __kept __me __safe, __you __suffered __many __losses, __you__'__ve __been __injured, __you__'__ve __suffered. __I __can__'__t __even __begin __to __thank __you __for __everything. __Today, __we __are __here __to __remember __the __fact __that __we __were __victorious. __We __defeated __Voldemort! __We __are __still __trying __to __rebuild __our __lives __and __we __are __still __trying __to __get __over __the __losses._

_We __have __come __a long __way __in __just __a __year. __I __have __personally __seen __people __change; __people __I __judged __harshly __have __proven __me __very __wrong. __One __of __those __people __has __become __a __friend, __he __is __out __doing __a __good __thing __and __helping __others. __So __many __of __us __are __still __healing __and __we __will __be __healing __for __a __long __time __to __come __but __we __have __to __remember __that __we __have __made __the __world __a __much __better __place __for __the __next __generation. __I __look __at __my __godson, __Teddy, __and __know __that __even __though __both __of __his __parents __are __gone, __his __world __will __be __better. __I __look __at __Victoria __Weasley and know her parents won't have to worry about her safety. _

_We __remember __those __we __lost, __Sybill __Trelawney, __Albus __Dumbledore, __Professor __Burbage, __Lavender __Brown, __Colin __Creevy, __Remus __Lupin, __Nymohadora __Tonks, __Igor __Karkaroff, __Alastor __Moody, __Sirius __Black, __Fred __Weasley,__and __Severus __Snape ,__among __others__" _At this Harry's voice broke. He looked down at all of his friends and family Ron and Hermione smiled and he glanced at Draco and Draco nodded. Harry got himself under control.

"_This war changed us. We will never forget what happened here one year ago. It will be with us forever but we know that we have changed the wizarding world forever. That war was much bigger than me and you. It started way before that night in Godric's Hollow, but it is over now. We have many people to thank for that. We lost loved ones. We lost friends and family. We will never get those loved ones back but their memories will live on within us forever, they will forever be in our hearts. We loved them and that will live on. I need to tell you about someone whose story was tainted but he was a brave man. _

_I feel that now is the right time to share that story. It isn't really my story to share, but I am the only one left who can share the story. I know that a lot of you out there still think that Severus Snape served Voldemort. One year ago, yesterday, I would have agreed with you, but I am here to tell you that he was the bravest man I've ever know and he was very faithful to Dumbledore, the light, and even to me till his last breath. I'm going to share with you the story of undying love and the ultimate sacrifice. _

_Severus Snape was a half-blood and lived in a muggle neighborhood where my mother, Lily, grew up. He and my mother, a muggle born witch, became friends and Snape fell in love with my mother at a very young age - 9. When they went to Hogwarts Snape was sorted into Slytherin and my mum was sorted into Gryffindor. They tried to remain friends, but Snape was made fun of and bullied by my father and godfather and it made it hard for my mum._

_Even though he wasn't a pure blood he followed the rest of the members of his house and believed in blood purity even though he was in love with my mum. He was fascinated with the dark arts and that strained his relationship between he and my mum. After graduation Snape joined the death eaters. He continued to love Lily. Not to long before my parents were killed he went to Dumbledore and begged that he protect Lily and her family. He would do anything to have Lily protected. Snape turned that night when Dumbledore said he would do everything he could to protect Lily and her family. He became a member of the Order and the person that Dumbledore trusted only second to McGonagall._

_He turned to the light because of my mother, because of his undying love for my mum. When my parents were killed Snape came to Dumbledore heart broken. He was in pieces. Dumbledore explained what happened and explained that my father trusted Peter Pettigrew and Pettigrew turned to the dark and there was nothing he could have done. Snape went to my parents house and held my mother and cried. He was still deeply and madly in love with her. _

_I have my mother's eyes, as I'm sure you all are well aware of, this kept Snape serving the light. He knew that Lily would have wanted me protected and he knew that Lily would have trusted him with me. Snape watched over me at Hogwarts even when I thought he was out to get me, and I thought he was trying to kill me many times, but he was trying to keep me alive. _

_He __loved __my __mother __so __much __that __his __patronus __became __a __doe, __like __my __mum__s'. __As __you __all __know __Snape __killed __Dumbledore. __Dumbledore __knew __that __Draco __Malfoy __was __ordered __to __kill __him __and __Dumbledore __didn__'__t __want __someone __so __innocent __and __put __in __the __hardest __imaginable __situation __to __loose __his __innocence, __so __Dumbledore __asked __that __Snape __be __the __one __to __kill __him. __He __knew __that __this __was __the __only __way __that __Voldemort __would __ever __fully __trust __Snape, __and __it __worked. __Mr. __Malfoy __was __allowed __to __remain __a __child __which __saved __his __heart __from __being __tainted __forever __and __Snape __became __Voldemort__'__s __closest __advisor.__" _Harry stopped and looked up at Draco. Draco's hand was laced in his mother's hand and tears were streaming down both of their faces. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"_He __tried __to __change __the __information __given __to __Voldemort __and __give __him __false __information __whenever __he __was __able __to. __He __also __promised __that __he __would __make __sure __no __death __eaters __ran __the __school __and __no __one __seriously __hurt __the __students __while __they __were __at __school __as __best __of __his __ability. __The __night __that __Severus __died __I __watched __it __happen. __I __went __in __after __Voldemort __told __Nagini __to __finish __Snape __off, __before __Snape __could __take __his __last __breath __he __shed __a __few __tears __that __contained __specific __memories __he __needed __me __to __see. __I __bottled __those __memories __and __watched __them __in __a __pensive. __Snape__'__s __final __act __of __courage __was __to __save __the __boy __who __had __his __one __and __only __true __love__'__s __eyes. __He __always __loved __my __mother. __He __payed __the __ultimate __sacrifice __for __her. __He __helped __save __the __wizarding __world. __Without __him __I __don__'__t __think __the __light __would __have __been __successful._

_Severus Snape was a brave and courageous man. He deserves our honor and respect just like Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, and everyone else who died for the light. It was men and women like Severus Snape that allowed the Light to be successful."_

Harry stepped down and went back to his seat between Ginny and Hermione. Hermione hugged him and Ginny wiped the tears from his eyes. After Harry's speech every person was in tears. Once everyone settled back down Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and spoke. It couldn't compare to Harry's speech but it was touching nonetheless.

The few remaining members of The Order: the Weasley's, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Shacklebolt, Aberforth, Diggle, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, and Madam Maxine, reveled a memorial statue and garden to all of those who lost their lives in the war. All the names of those who fought for the Light in either war or in between the war and lost their lives, were on stones in the garden. It was beautiful.

Hermione stood up at this time. She hadn't told anyone she was going to do this but McGonagall.

"_I know what I'm going to say is going to be frowned upon, but I think that we ought to atleast remember ALL those who lost their lives fighting in the war. There were people on both sides and those people all had families and were loved by someone. We need to remember Bellatrix LeStragne, Rodolphus LeStrange, Gibbon, Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley, Nott Sr., Amycus Carrow, and Vincent Crabbe. I know there were other deaths on the side of the dark, but these are the only names that have been made available. They died just like the those who fought for the light. I believe they atleast deserved to be recognized. _

With that Hermione stepped down. It needed to be done. She felt better now.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for finger foods and drinks. Hermione was with Harry, Neville, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's when Draco and his mother found them. Draco could only smile at her and wrap his arms around her. She hugged him back.<p>

"Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend." Draco said. Hermione stuck out her hand and Narcissa took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Pleasure is all mine, dear. You've brought great joy to Draco. I can't thank you enough." Mrs. Malfoy said before her sister and great-nephew joined them. Harry took Teddy and Narcissa looked at Harry and said,

"Mr. Potter, your speech was lovely. The story about Severus was very moving. He always was different than the rest of them. Thank you for sharing. Thank you for everything you've done."

"Thank you, ma'am. Snape was a brilliant and courageous man." Harry said before someone else came up to him.

As the evening wore on people slowly began to leave. Once most of the hall had been emptied Draco and Hermione went to find Ron and Harry.

"I need to talk to you two." Draco said with a look in his eyes that made Ron and Harry follow him right away.

"I got an owl from Roddy this morning. There were 3 murders last night in America. All in three different places. Roddy was sending everything to you today, but he knew that you were all very busy today. He said he will be over on Wednesday. He had some things he needed to get done in America today and yesterday. I just wanted to let you know."

"Damn it! I was afraid that was going to happen. I wondered if it being the year anniversary was going to set this bastard off. We'll meet Wednesday in Hogsmeade at 10:15?" Harry asked.

They all agreed. Everyone trickled out of the hall and soon it was just Draco and Hermione, sitting alone in the Great Hall. Hermione needed to go and meet with Luke about the Ravenclaw party the next day and then she had to do rounds. She walked Draco to the edge of the gate and kissed him goodbye and saying they'd see one another on Wednesday.


	22. Chapter 22 Prove Yourself

**Sorry that it's been a week. Things have been very hectic lately. So here you go. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Prove Yourself**

_May 3, 1999_

Luke, Michael, Marco, and Britley were finishing decorating the choir room that they reserved to use for the Ravenclaw party. Hermione went to see how things were looking.

"It looks great Luke. Britley, did you do most of the decorating?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the boys were useless. Clarke and Flora helped as well." Britley said.

"Well, you did an awesome job. I hope you all have a wonderful evening. I am sure I'll hear all about it later. Everyone have fun. Oh Luke, can I talk to you for a moment."

Luke and Hermione stepped away from the other three, but Michael needed to listen in. Hermione had glanced at him oddly a few times. Maybe she knew something.

"Luke, the guy in America has killed again, well killed on the 1st. He killed three people this time. I feel like I'm very close to figuring something out, so close. There is something that's been eating at me since yesterday, but I can't put my finger on it yet. I'll figure it out, but tomorrow I'm going to be with Draco, Ron, Roddy, and Harry talking and working on it. We're going to meet in Hogsmeade first then head out after a bite to eat. Just wanted to let you know that I won't be around a whole lot tomorrow. I know everyone is excited to get another day free of lessons this week and I'm sure Hogsmeade is going to be crazy, but I really need to work on this with the boys. I hope you and everyone have a wonderful time at the party tonight. I'll be around tonight if you need me."

"I'm sorry this is happening. I am sure Neville and I will be able to hold the fort down tomorrow. Thanks!" Luke said.

Hermione headed back to her room to do some reading and to ponder on what was eating at her.

* * *

><p>Michael began to freak out. She was figuring everything out. She was too damn smart. She needed to be taken care of. She needed to die. Luke looked over at Michael and asked if he was okay he said he was fine he just needed to go grab something to drink. How the hell was he going to kill her? She wouldn't be alone with him, she was too smart to fall for that. He went and grabbed a cup of punch and watched many of the past and present Ravenclaw students make their way into the room all while thinking of how he was going to deal with little Miss Granger.<p>

He knew he couldn't be the one to do it. It came to him all at once. Luke. He would put Luke under the imperius curse. He knew that it was considered one of the unforgivable curses but he didn't care. He made his way back to Luke and swiftly and silently cast the curse on Luke. He planted what he wanted to be done in Luke's mind. Luke was ordered to kill Hermione Granger with the sectumsempra curse. She needed to be killed tomorrow before she had time to hold a meeting with her friends. Once everything had been completed Michael snapped out of it and was completely pleasant and normal the rest of the evening. He didn't even know he had cast the curse on Luke.

All of the sudden Luke had a strong desire to go and find Hermione, but he reckoned he needed to stay at the party for a while longer. He would see her in the morning and walk her to the gate before their day in Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><em>May 4, 1999<em>

Michael got up and left early in the morning. He said he had to be at work in a few hours and needed to get some things done at home before work. He wasn't planning on working. He was planning on running. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to run. He couldn't tell anyone where he was, not even Luke. He was scaring even himself.

Hermione found Luke waiting outside of her portrait hole and he asked if he could walk her to Hogsmeade. She agreed and asked about the party. He told her how wonderful everything went and how everyone had an excellent time. He was acting very nervous.

Luke was waiting for the massive groups of students to thin out before he preformed the curse on Hermione. He was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the gate. He needed all these students to get out of his way. Finally, the students began to clear out of the way. They were walking much faster than they were. They were very close to the gate now. Luke knew he needed to do it soon. Good, her friends weren't there yet.

Shit!

He spoke too soon. Just then Draco, Ron, Harry, and some guy Luke didn't know apparated right outside the gate. Hermione quickened her steps. He was just going to have to do it.

Shit!

They stepped outside of the gate and Luke reached for his wand. Hermione walked over to Draco to give him a hug. Luke had his wand in his hand and was poised, waiting for Hermione to turn around.

Hermione turned around and moved away from Draco just a bit. Luke raised his wand and began to speak. Draco heard the sounds coming out of Luke's mouth and saw the motion of the wand and shoved Hermione to the side and put himself in the direct line of attack. He fell to the ground and began to groan in pain. Luke tried again for Hermione, but Roddy had his wand at the ready and disarmed Luke and Harry had bound his hands. Ron and Roddy were now holding Luke and Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"Draco! Draco! No, please, no! We need to get him help, NOW!" Hermione cried. There were a fair amount of students gathered around now.

Harry hollered at Ron to tell them all to get the hell away and then looked down at Draco.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione, Snape had a counter curse." He began to heal the wounds on Draco's body carefully. Draco slowly stopped withering in pain and his breathing became more normal. Luke didn't know what he was doing so he hadn't hit any major arteries or veins and part of the curse missed. Harry levitated Draco off the ground and headed for Madam Pomfrey. Roddy shoved his wand in Luke's back and they followed suit and Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and led her back to Hogwarts. Once everyone was in the hospital wing and Hermione calmed down Ron rushed to find McGonagall.

"There is no way Luke's been preforming these curses." Hermione cried. Madam Pomfrey was working on Draco steadily but didn't look worried. "He's been here, he has only left Hogwarts once, and there were no murders durning that time. It couldn't have been him. Why was he trying to kill me?" She cried again.

"I don't think he is in his right mind, I think he is under the imperius curse, but we will let McGonagall see to that." Harry explained going to sit down by Hermione and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mr. Potter, you did an excellent job healing Mr. Malfoy. I've given him a blood replenishing potion and he should wake very soon. Why is it that even though you are no longer a student here that someone connected to you is in my wing, again?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I wish I knew, ma'am. I wish I knew. I guess we all did spend a fair amount of time in here, didn't we?" Harry answered. She just nodded.

McGonagall came rushing in the room about that time.

"What has gone on here, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione filled her in and Harry, Ron, and Roddy filled in gaps she left out. Harry told her that he believes Luke to be under the imperius curse and McGonagall nods.

All the sudden Hermione looks at Roddy and exclaims, "I know who our murderer is."

"Who?" They all chorused.

"It's Michael Corner. I think he has no idea what he is doing, and I think that Luke is under the Imperius. Ron, Harry, remember me telling you about how I think Michael has PTSD. Well, I think that when he sees someone who reminds him of something from the war it triggers an episode. He has no control over it and has no idea what he is doing. He may not even know after. I saw him at the memorial and something started to nag at me and then whenever I'd see him something would register with me but then it was gone before I could act on it. Harry, when you said out of his mind, it all hit me. I think that Michael overheard me telling Luke I would be working on the case today with you and he went into an episode. I think he cast that curse on Luke and probably has no idea."

McGonagall said the counter curse to the imperius and Luke looked around.

"Mr. McLaughlin why did you try to kill Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"I...I...did what?" Luke stammered out.

"You tried to cast a sectumsempra on Hermione and Draco saw what you were doing and pushed her out of the way but took the curse himself, he is going to be fine. Don't worry. I remembered the counter curse and was able to heal Draco before we even got back inside the gates." Harry remarked.

Luke was shaking. "I...I...would never try to kill Hermione, she's my friend. I don't know what happened. I don't even know what the sectumsempra looks like. I have never preformed that curse before or even seen anyone else use it." His reply was laced with fear and anger.

"Mr. McLaughlin we feel you have been put under an imperious curse. Do you know who would have put you under that curse?" McGonagall said, trying to sooth her student.

"No, I was at the party all last night. There were loads of people there. It could have been anyone."

"That's what I feared. We think we know who is doing this. You don't by chance still have Mr. Corner's address do you?" McGonagall asked.

"In my room, I've got it. I owl and floo him often. Why?" They all looked at him, "Oh no. It can't be Michael, it can't be. He isn't a blood thirsty. He hates that stuff." He looked at Hermione and then at Draco, "Oh Damn! His PTSD. Shit! Hermione, I'm so so sorry. I would never hurt you. I might not be Draco's biggest fan but I wouldn't try to kill him."

"It's okay Luke. We know it wasn't you acting on your own. I fear that Michael is going into his fits and killing people. How does he even know the curse? It wasn't something anyone really knew." Hermione asked.

"I have no idea, I was just thinking about that." Harry replied.

"Luke, I'm Roddy Allen and I work with a team of murder investigators in America. I have been trying to get this guy since he started killing. Can you get me that address so I can let my boss know and we can get someone looking for him?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back in just a moment." Luke answered and headed out of the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you go with Mr. McLaughlin."

Ron nodded and followed after Luke.

Draco began to wake up around that time. "Hermione. Hermione. Is Hermione okay?" Draco asked franticly with a very hoarse voice.

"I'm fine, Draco. I'm fine. I didn't get hurt at all. You pushed me out of the way. You saved me from some very severe pain. Thank you, Draco. Thank you." She leaned down and kissed him. She could feel the tears on his cheeks and gently brushed them aside. "It's all going to be okay now. It's okay. Harry healed you before we even got you to the hospital wing." She kissed him again and laced here fingers through his.

"Thank you, Potter. Thank you." Draco whimpered.

Madam Pomfrey gave him some water and a small bit more of blood replenishing potion. McGonagall filled Draco in on everything and Roddy told him Michael. You could see the anger resinating from Draco. He was furious.

"Buddy, there isn't anything we can do about this right now. I'm gonna let Johnny Ray know as soon as Luke gets back. Luke had no idea what he did to her. I'm just glad y'all can all think on your feet. Smart group of witches and wizards you've got here, Headmistress. Don't be angry. We can't change what happened. Hermione is okay, you're well on your way to being just fine. Luke, man, he didn't know what he was doing. I don't think he'd ever harm her." Roddy said to his oldest friend knowing that Draco was much more worried about Hermione than his own pain. He figured that Draco figured he deserved the pain.

Draco took deep breaths and Hermione gently rubbed the palm of his hand.

Ron and Luke walked back into the room and handed Roddy the address.

"This is his home address and the name of the muggle place he works at. This is his girlfriends name and the name of a few of his wizarding friends. He also has a muggle friend named Josh who works with him at the chemical place. That's all I have, I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Luke said still obviously embarrassed by what happened. "Draco, I'm terribly sorry. I really didn't have any idea what I was doing. I would never."

"It's fine, McLaughlin." Draco hissed. He was still trying to simmer down his anger. Hermione squeezed his hand and looked at him with a knowing look.

"Is there a floo I can use, it would be much faster than owling him." Roddy asked. "Shit, he's going to kill me it's only a little after 5 back home. Damn time difference."

McGonagall pointed to the floo at the far end of the hospital wing and Roddy headed down there. She took Luke out of the wing and back to her office.

* * *

><p>"Johnny Ray Byrd. Limestone, Tennessee. United States." Roddy shouted into the floo. He could feel the magic pulsing and looking for Johnny Ray. It found his floo and Roddy hollered, "Johnny Ray! Damn it, Johnny Ray, wake the hell up! We've had a massive breakthrough! Johnny Ray!" Roddy's voice echoed through the floo and into Johnny Ray's bedroom.<p>

"What the fuckin hell, Roddy? Is this necessary? It is 5:20 in the blasted morning?" Johnny Ray said groggily.

"Sorry, buddy. I know it's early, but we know who has been committing the murders. It's Michael Corner. I've got his address and the name of all of his known contacts in America. He went to school with Draco and them. He is suffering from PTSD, which is a traumatic stress disorder. He probably has no idea he is committing these murders. He is very dangerous. Hermione said that when people have this PTSD they do things they don't normally do, they act very out of character. I need to be here for a little while, Michael put someone under the Imperius and Draco was hit by the sectumsempra. I just need to be here." Roddy answered.

"Stay. Take care of things there. What's this fellows address and known contacts?" Johnny Ray asked now fully awake and pleased Roddy had called him to tell him good news and it wasn't Greg.

Roddy gave him all the information he had and thanked Johnny Ray.

"Roddy, you've worked very hard on this case. You need to stay there and be with your friend. Tell Draco I hope he gets to feelin' better real soon. We will be in contact. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, Johnny Ray. Thank you. Be careful. I'll be home to help soon."

* * *

><p><em>Limestone, Tennessee, United States<em>

Johnny Ray tried to go back to sleep but sleep wasn't coming to him. He got up and packed a bag and made himself some breakfast. He decided he'd head to the office early and see what information he could dig up on this Michael Corner fellow.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, United States<em>

Johnny Ray was drinking sweet tea and reading a book about PTSD when Greg arrived.

"Sir, you're here early." Greg commented.

"Yes, I've been here for a while. Roddy floo'd me very early this morning. They figured out who the murderer is. Michael Corner. He went to school with Draco and his friends. He is suffering from PTSD which can occur in anyone who had been through any kind of traumatic event. It's very common in muggle soldiers and in war victims. I am sure this guy saw enough horrible stuff to have flashbacks for the rest of his life. I have his home address and his place of work and all of his known contacts here in the States. I also found out he has a portkey that allows him to travel freely. So it's going to take a lot of time to trace this things."

"Well, damn. I am glad we know who is causing these murders, but damn. What do you need me to do?" Greg asked.

"I need you to gather the team that is most comfortable working with muggles and knows how to blend in better. Roddy won't be here for a while. His friend, Draco, was hit with the sectumsempra because someone was under the imperius. He needs to stay there for a while longer. So we won't have him, but I would like for Holland, Welch, Rodriquez, and Sutton on this case as whoever you feel they need to work together most efficiently. Pull them off any other cases they are working. This is our number one priority."

"Yes, sir. I will call them all in. I think that Gilliam, Kidd, and Wilcox would help out the team. Those three okay?"

"Those are excellent. Thank you so much. I'll be in to brief everyone in about 30 minutes."

* * *

><p><em>Washington State, United States<em>

Michael was running around his house packing clothes and books and grabbing anything else he might need or want. He was going to have to run. He had no idea why he was going to have to run, but he knew he needed to. He was going to have to live for a muggle for a long time. He was going to have change his name and rarely visit any wizarding communities much less the ones near where he actually lived. He was going to clean out his muggle bank account and his wizarding one once they opened. He would have to apparate to DC to clean out his vault in the wizarding bank, but he needed wizarding money. He packed everything he could and shrunk it all down and put it all in a muggle backpack. He apparated to the bank in DC and took enough money to last him a very long time out. He then apparated back to his house in Blaine. He had no idea where he was going to go. He knew that people would be coming to look for him soon, so he needed to figure something out and fast. He got on the internet and began to look up places he could go and live and places that would allow him to work. He could just do manual labor and be hired from day to day or week to week that way he could travel more easily. He would be harder to track if he did that. He no longer had a trace on him and he had an international portkey that allowed him to travel where ever he set it to whenever he wanted to. He figured he would start in the general area. He settled on Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

Shit! Wina! He would have to owl her when he got where he was going. He didn't have time to owl her now. He was going to miss her. He really liked her. Maybe, one day, they would be able to be together.

He also realized that he was going to have to cut off all communication from anyone back home. Luke. His parents. The few other friends he had. Shit. Why the hell was he running? He wished he knew.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Draco had nodded off and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Roddy were sitting around talking.

"How do you think that Corner knew that curse?" Roddy asked.

"I have no fucking idea." Ron scowled. "Anybody else know? That creep dated my sister."

"Ron!" Hermione said harshly. "He has no idea he is doing it. He can't stop it. He has no control over his body or his actions. He was a little... strange... but he isn't a bad guy. Like Luke said, he wasn't blood thirsty or anything close to that. As for knowing the curse, I don't have any ideas either. Harry? Do you have any idea?" Hermione asked.

Harry just shook his head.

Draco woke up feeling much better. Madam Pomfrey told him he was allowed to leave if someone was going to be with him for the next few days. Roddy told her that he'd be staying with him and this satisfied her.

"Draco, I just want to thank you for what you did for Hermione, today. You didn't have to do that. If you hadn't proven yourself before now you really proved yourself this morning. You've shown how much you've changed since we were in school and how much you care about Hermione. Thank you. I don't know what we would have done if anything had happened to Hermione. She is the one that's so good in crisis and is able to think in stressful situations. Ron and I aren't real good at it. We barely survived 2nd year without her and if it wasn't for her I don't know if we would have figured everything out. So, thank you." Harry said.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Ron said, "We kinda need her around. We love her too much to see her hurt like that." Ron added.

"I think I would have been in just as much pain as you two if something had happened to her." Draco said and looked at Hermione.

She smiled and said they should go see McGonagall. They all headed to McGonagall's office.

McGonagall assured them that Luke was under the curse and he has no idea how Michael would have known the curse. She was very pleased to see Draco doing much better and was thankful for everything everyone else had done.

Once they left her office they decided they all needed to get away for the rest of the day and they would head to Hermione's parents and order in food and have a few drinks. Hermione thought she should let Neville know what was going on, and also to tell him that she might not be back that night and to not worry at all. Hermione headed to find Neville, Roddy and Draco went and used the floo in Hermione's room and floo'd to her parents and Harry and Ron went to go get food and alcohol.

* * *

><p><em>Granger House<em>

They all ate and talked and drank, even Hermione, who wasn't a big drinker. Her emotions were running on high and she needed to calm down.

They enjoyed their evening. They played muggle drinking games Harry knew and laughed, watch TV, and had a good time. They all needed to relax and unwind and that's exactly what they did.

By midnight everyone had left but Draco, Roddy, and Hermione. Roddy wouldn't leave Draco, but Hermione reassured him that she would apparate back to his flat with him even if it was the next morning. Roddy took the hint and disapparated.

Draco and Hermione cuddled on the couch and watched TV for a while longer before neither one of them could keep their eyes open.

"Draco, you want to go sleep in a bed or is the couch okay?" Hermione asked very sleepily.

"Bed? Your bed?" Draco asked with as much of a smirk as he could for being very tired.

"Oh, hush. I just mean to sleep." She giggled.

"Yeah, let's head up to bed. I'd love to just sleep with you." Draco said.

They headed up the stairs and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, Washington, United States<em>

Johnny Ray's team apparated to the closed WP and then took cars from there.

They needed to look as much like muggles as possible. Joey Rodriquez, Amber Holland, and Kyle Wilcox took a car and headed to Michael's work.

The rest of the team apparated to his house. It was empty. There was no one there. They took samples of everything. They ran test after test. They turned his entire house inside out. They did come across his computer which they were going to have to ask a muggle expert about. They shrank everything they thought could be of any importance and took it back with them to the WP.

Kyle, Amber, Joey came back saying that he hadn't shown up for work that day. They had tried calling and his muggle friend even went to his house and he wasn't there. He had never missed a day, he had never even been late. They were very worried.

Johnny Ray, Nikki, and Pete went to Wina's house. Melissa and Tyler headed to Anton's house. Amber and Joey headed to Malcolm's. Kyle took everything back to DC to find a muggle expert and begin processing everything.

Everyone came up empty. They all headed back to DC to see where to go from there.


	23. Chapter 23 The Results

**Sorry it's been a while. Life has been crazy. I've been busy with work and basketball and babysitting and haven't found time to write lately. I haven't forgotten about the story. I promise! Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Results**

_May 5, 1999_

_Malfoy Manor_

"Mother!" Draco's voice rang through the large manor. "I know you are here. Roddy and I are here for lunch!"

"Well hello Draco! Roddy. What do I owe this pleasure?" Narcissa asked.

"We are here to eat lunch with you. I owled you this morning." Draco chimed.

"Well yes, I know you are here to eat, but you don't generally stop by. What is going on?" Narcissa asked.

"We will talk about it over lunch, alright?"

"Fine, Draco. Lunch is ready. Gloomy finished it up not ten minutes ago. Oh, Roddy, dear, it's great to see you again."

Narcissa reached up and kissed his cheek. Roddy kissed her cheek back. "Thank you for having me in your home, it's been a long time." Roddy added

They sat down to eat. "So Draco. You going to tell me what is going on?" his mother asked in a rather demanding tone.

"Fine. Fine. Well, you know I've been helping Roddy out with an investigation, right?" His mother nodded, "Good, well things were getting really bad and we asked Hermione Granger to come in and help us, and well then things got worse and we involved Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Draco answered.

"Oh dear, that's terrible. I'm sorry things were so bad Roddy. You'll have to tell me more about it later." Narcissa added.

Draco continued, "Well we figured out that the person casting the curse was someone that was suffering from PTSD, well Hermione and Harry figured it out. They were having flash backs from the war. Anyways, the perpetrator was at the memorial and then stayed for the Ravenclaw party. We think that Hermione went to go talk to the head boy who is in Ravenclaw and this guy overheard them talking. He cast an imperius curse on the head boy, Luke, and commanded Luke to kill Hermione using a specific curse. We were all heading to Hogsmeade yesterday and Luke tried to cast the curse but I noticed what he was doing and the curse hit me instead. Potter healed me right there, but I did lose a fair amount of blood." Draco took a breath and he could see the color in his mother's face draining. "Mother, I'm fine. I have been cleared by Madam Pomfrey. Potter was able to heal all of my wounds right away and Luke didn't hit anything major so I am perfectly fine. I just wanted to let you know. I didn't really think that this was something I should keep from you."

"Thank you, Draco. I'm glad you told me and I'm glad that you are okay. Roddy, did you catch the guy who put this Luke under the imperius and the guy that you've all been working so hard to find?" Narcissa asked.

"We haven't caught him yet, but we are looking. We do know who we are looking for now though. My boss put together an amazing team and they are out looking for him now. He has an international portkey that he's free to use whenever and where ever so we're going to have a harder time, but we'll get the bastard. Johnny Ray is the best." Roddy reassured.

"Draco, I would like to get to know Hermione, if you are serious about seeing her. You need to bring her by the house soon for dinner." Narcissa took a breath and continued, "You stepped in the line of a serious curse for that girl, you must have real feelings for her. I want to get to know her."

Draco nodded. He knew he'd have to bring Hermione around eventually, but he wanted to do it after their vacation. He figured his mother had other plans.

* * *

><p><em>May 6, 1999<em>

_Granger House_

Draco and Roddy floo'd to Hermione's parents and brought with them dinner. Roddy had cooked. Draco was impressed he could cook, Draco could make eggs and tea and that was about it. They prepared the table and waited for everyone else to arrive. Harry and Ron arrived next. They said Hermione was running a few minutes late. She had told them via their charm and to not worry she'd be in shortly. The boys sat and watched T.V. and waited for Hermione.

Once she arrived everyone sat and ate. They discussed the case.

"The team has been to his house, work, friends, and girlfriend's house. Nothing. They've found nothing. They did find a computer and they have the best muggle expert in the country working on it. Y'all, I just want this bastard caught. I'm tired of this shit. Johnny Ray and I have worked more hours on this case than the other teams have worked on anything in about a year." Roddy whined.

"We all want this bastard caught." Ron chimed in.

They discussed the case some more. Hermione said she see if Luke knew anything else. They watched a movie and Ron and Harry headed out. Draco, Roddy, and Hermione decided to go and get some ice cream. Hermione said she'd take the car out. Roddy was like a kid in a candy shop. He was so excited.

"Ron and Harry are going to be so pissed when they've found out I've ridden in the 'Vette before they have." Roddy giggled like a little girl as he climbed in the back seat. Hermione put the roof down. The weather was beautiful and they headed to the local ice cream shop.

Once they returned to Hermione's house Hermione made some tea and they sat down at the table.

"Roddy, are you going to need my help, well our help, with things with Michael?" Hermione asked.

"I was just talkin' to Johnny Ray about that this morning, and I don't think so. We are more than grateful for everything y'all've done, but right now we think the team can handle it. Does this upset you?" Roddy asked.

"No, not at all. We were all very happy to help you out. I'm so glad we've at least been able to figure out who is killing those poor people and why. I am not offended or upset in the least that you don't need my help right now. I doubt the boys will be mad either. Of course, we will be more than willing to help you out anytime you need it." Hermione answered.

"Of course, Johnny Ray and I will notify all y'all if we need anymore help. We can't even begin to express our gratitude. Once we catch this bastard we shall all try to get together. Have a party or something, cause, damn, I need one, so does Johnny Ray and the rest of the team will need it and if it wasn't for y'all we wouldn't even be this far. We owe y'all alot. I'll be heading back to the Sates on Sunday. I'm still here just to make sure Draco is doing alright."

"I don't need a damn babysitter, Rod!" Draco growled.

"I don't care if you need one or not, I'll be here for a few more days. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Roddy laughed.

Soon the tea was gone and Roddy said he'd leave them alone so long as Hermione promised to floo back with him whenever they were finished. She agreed and Draco just grumbled something about not needing a damn babysitter or mother and he could manage well enough for himself. Roddy and Hermione, both, chose to ignore him.

Once Roddy was gone they headed back to the living room and settled in on the couch.

"Have you started to apply to any places for once we get back from our very extended and well deserved vacation?" Draco asked.

"Actually, I have. I've applied for an internship at St. Mungo's as an apprentice to a healer and then I've also applied to the research department at St. Mungo's. I've talked to Headmaster McGonagall and she said that she would love to have me come and be a teacher's assistant for a term to see if I enjoyed it. She said to let her know, she said she know's I'm in serious need of a break. As for Auror work, I'll apply for something when I get back from our trip. I figured I've got three eggs in the basket right now. I'm not trying to overload."

"That sounds wonderful, Hermione! When will you hear back from anything at St. Mungo's?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I just sent them in a few days before the memorial. Draco, where are we going to go on our vacation?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I figured we'd go to Australia first, and spend as much time as we need there to get everything straight with your parents. Then we could head to New Zealand, Philippines, Japan, China. Then we could hit up some Israel, Jordan, Egypt, then Greece, Romania, Italy, Spain, France, Austria, Germany, Sweden, Denmark. We could even go to America if we wanted too. I know Roddy would love to have us. I know that seems like alot, but think about it 6 months is a long time. If we decided we don't want to go somewhere we don't have too, and if we want to go somewhere else we can. Those were just my ideas. What you think?" Draco asked rather sheepishly.

"I think that all sounds lovely. I think it will be an exciting adventure! I can't wait!" Hermione smiled up at him. She pressed her lips to his and took his breath. He kissed opened his mouth and she kissed him deeply. He leaned in and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands over her entire body. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to be in her.

She wanted him to rip off all of her clothes and passionately make love to her. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to get to know the ins and outs of his body. She wanted to know ever scar and every birthmark. She wanted to know him.

He slid his hands underneath her shirt and cupped her breasts outside of her bra. He began to rub them. He pulled her shirt off her and unclasped the bra and she slid her arms out. He stared at her. She was beautiful. Her breasts weren't large but they were firm and soft at the same time. He brought his hands up to them and gently squeezed them. She let out a gasp. He stopped. "Don't stop, Draco." She groaned.

He didn't. He pressed his lips to hers and began to rub the pads of this thumbs around her breasts. Her nipples hardened and he kissed his way down her neck sucking along her collar bone. His mouth found its way to each breast. He kissed and sucked and licked each one. He took great care to get to know each one very well. He took note of the things that made Hermione groan or sigh.

She raked her hand through his hair. She wanted him so badly. He was teasing her only playing with her breasts. She knew it was better to wait, but damn it, she wanted him.

He made his way back up to mouth. He needed to stop. If he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able too. He was almost at the point of no return now. He pulled his mouth off of hers and leaned back on the couch.

"We should stop." He breathed still staring at her and drinking her all in.

"I know. I know." She whispered. She leaned over and kissed him one more time before grabbing her bra. She got dressed and told him they'd better go back to their own beds tonight or they might do something they regret.

He grudgingly agreed and they stepped into the floo and headed to Draco's flat.

* * *

><p><em>May 10, 1999<em>

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco apparated into the manor. He needed to talk to his mother. He needed to talk to her before he could bring Hermione over.

"Gloomy, where is Mother?" Draco asked the house elf.

"She is in the parlor taking her tea. Would you like to join her, Master Draco?" Gloomy replied.

"Yes, Gloomy. I would like to join her. May I please have some Earl Grey? I know my mother likes green tea in the early afternoon and I would prefer something else."

"Of course, sir. Follow me."

"Thank you, Gloomy." Draco smiled down at the house elf and followed the elf to the parlor. This was his childhood elf, and the one he liked the most. He even named the poor thing. Gloomy and Dobby had been cousins and Draco had taken a liking to Gloomy. He named him that because he always looked so sad, unlike Dobby who was always smiling. He thought about taking Gloomy to his flat, but he'd have more to do here, at The Manor, and it's better to keep him busy.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?" Came Narcissa articulate words.

"Mother, I'm here to talk to you about a few things. They aren't very pleasant things, really either."

"Well, I guess you should get on with it then. I guess you feel it is absolutely necessary otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Well Mother, first I need to tell you that I've been doing a great deal of soul searching these past couple months. I never realized how angry, bitter, hurt, and upset by the way things happened in my life until Hermione came into my life. She has shown me things I never thought I'd see. She made me feel ways I didn't know I was capable of. I've experienced this amazing thing, forgiveness." Draco took a breath and looked at his mother.

He continued, "Mother, I never realized how amazing it feels to forgive and to get forgiveness. I had to ask Hermione for forgiveness and she asked for forgiveness as well. I did the same with Potter and Ron Weasley. It has been a huge weight lifted off my shoulders and I've felt better than I have, ever, I believe. Mother, I need to let you know that I've spent more than fair amount of time thinking about this and I need to tell you that I forgive you for everything. I forgive you for all but holding my arm out and having Voldemort put his mark on me. I forgive you for not sticking up for me with Father when you knew he was wrong. I forgive you for everything." There were tears streaming down Narcissa's face. "I no longer harbor any anger or hate or bitterness towards you for anything, Mother."

Draco had never seen his mother cry. He felt very strange seeing his mother cry. He didn't know how to feel. He hoped those tears were good tears, but he couldn't be sure.

He felt loads better now that he had told his mother that he forgave her.

Gloomy headed his mistress a handkerchief and she wiped the tears off of her cheeks and her chin and tried to mop up the tears that had landed on her shirt.

"Draco. Oh Draco." Narcissa got up and walked over to her son. She sat down beside and wrapped her arms around him. Draco didn't know what to do at first but then he wrapped his arms around her. His mother kept sobbing into his shoulder.

Draco wiped her tears and continued to hold his mother while she sobbed. He had never hugged his mother like this. There had been small light hugs through the years but never a real, true, honest hug.

"Draco. I'm so sorry. I wasn't a good mother to you. I allowed your father to push his bigoted ways onto you. I forced you to follow in his footsteps, even though I knew your heart wasn't like your father's. I am thankful that your heart wasn't as black as your father's. Oh, Draco. Please forgive me. Please. Draco. I'm so sorry, my boy. I'm so sorry. I love you, Draco. I never wanted any of that for you. I'm so sorry. I love you, oh I love you so much." She had tears on her cheeks again.

"Mother, I forgive you. I forgive you. I know you did what you thought was best. It's okay. I might have that mark on my arm, but that mark doesn't taint my heart. Mother, it's alright now. Mother, I love you too." Draco hadn't said those words to his mother since he was a young boy. They tasted strange coming out of his mouth, but he felt amazing saying them.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Draco. My precious baby boy. I love you." She calmed down and then asked, "What else did you need to talk to me about?"

"Mother, I want to bring Hermione over here for dinner one evening, but the only other time she was in The Manor she was tortured. I don't know how easy it will be for her to be here with that memory still very fresh in her mind. I know that the Malfoy Manor hasn't changed much in hundreds of years, but I really think we should redecorate and change some things."

His mother looked up at him again and smiled, again. "I do believe you are right. Things here are very out of date. I was actually thinking about redecorating myself, but I didn't know how you would feel about that."

"I believe it would make this place look much better. Thank you, mother. Thank you for understanding and for being willing to get to know Hermione. I really do care a great deal for her."

"Believe it or not, Draco, I never had much against muggle borns. I was more like Dromeda than I wanted to believe and more than I'd ever let anyone else know. I was so very in love with your father and so I followed him and his beliefs like a lost puppy. I never truly believed in the beliefs he felt so strongly about. Draco, your father wasn't always this way. Before Voldemort came into power, he was a much kinder person. He treated me like gold. He was very loving. He always had his blood prejudices but he wasn't the man you knew. I am ashamed of the man he became. That mark not only stained his arm, but his heart. I am ever so relieved that it wasn't able to get ahold of your heart. I'm glad you are stronger than that, and I'm glad to see that the Black is strong in you. It gives me some hope and makes me think I didn't fail completely."'

They continued to talk and Narcissa decided to get to work on the remodeling right away.

* * *

><p><em>May 16, 1999<em>

_Hogwarts_

McGonagall made her way into the Great Hall and was carrying a large amount of mail with her. She ate her dinner first and just had the mail sitting in front of her. Hermione knew what was in the mail. The results of her N.E.W.T.s. Hermione could barely eat knowing she was so very close to getting her results. Once the Headmistress finished her meal she made an announcement. Everyone but those who had taken a N.E.W.T. made their way out of the Great Hall.

"I'm very proud of each and every one of you. Your journey to get here has been much more difficult than any one else's. Your education has been interrupted many times in the past 8 years and you have seen things that most witches and wizards my age haven't seen. You've worked hard and your hard work has paid off. On that note, I'll call each of you up here to receive your results. You may open them whenever you please. The results have already been sent to the ministry and I have a copy here. This is your copy to do with as you please." Headmistress McGonagall took a deep breath. "Grace Vineyard, Luke McLaughlin, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot" so on and so on. Hermione was waiting on pins and needles. Why hadn't the Headmistress called her name? Finally, "Hermione Granger." Hermione nervously made her way to McGonagall and her teacher and mentor just smiled at her and handed her the envelope. Hermione looked at it and walked out of the Great Hall. Luke and Neville were waiting for her outside the doors.

"Want to open them together?" Luke asked. Hermione just nodded.

She began to walk away then said, "In my room, come on, you too, Neville." They both followed her to her room.

"Ready for this?" Luke asked.

"You first, Luke." Hermione uttered.

Luke opened his and sighed, a sigh of relief. "I passed all of them. Oh, thank gods. I passed all of them." Luke remarked with visible relief.

"Neville, your turn!" Hermione chimed. She was getting more and more nervous but could tell Neville was about to pass out and decided to let him open his first. He only took three of them, but was still very nervous about results.

Neville slowly opened his and began to read. His voice came out very slowly and it was shaking, "I...I...I passed."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you could do it, Neville! I knew you could do it!"

Neville took a several deep breaths then looked at Hermione. "Your turn, 'Mione." Neville urged.

She slowly opened the envelope and flipped the letter open. She smiled, "I passed. All ten of them. I'm the only wizard or witch to ever attempt and pass all ten of them." She was seriously relieved.

Luke hugged her and Neville followed suit and kissed her on the forehead. "You've always been the smartest person I've ever known. Congratulations, 'Mione!" Neville professed.

"Thanks boys. Want a celebration glass of firewhiskey?" Hermione asked.

"You've got firewhiskey?" came Luke's surprised response.

"Yeah, I only drink it on special occasions and I'd say this is a very special occasion. You guys want some or not?" Hermione asked.

They both agreed. Hermione went and grabbed her firewhiskey and three tumblers. She poured each one of them a fair amount and they sat down and talked.

* * *

><p><em>Calgary, Canada<em>

Michael and been in Calgary for about two weeks. He had changed his name. He was now Bryan Smith for the time being. He figured he'd have to change his name the next time he moved. He was staying in a few run down muggle motels that were super cheap. He had gotten a muggle job stocking shelves. It was horribly boring work and could be accomplished much faster with use of his wand but that broke the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and then someone would be tracking him. He didn't need that. He hadn't killed anyone since he went to England. He still didn't know why he was on the run. All he wanted to do was to owl Luke or his mum and dad but some part of him wouldn't allow himself to do that. This other part of himself was getting antsy and Michael knew he would be moving on soon. He decided he would move on to Rochester, New York. He decided he'd stay till the end of his shift Thursday then head out to Rochester and hunt for a job and a place to stay.

* * *

><p><em>May 20, 1999<em>

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco and Hermione stood outside the gate to Malfoy Manor. Due to the extensive wards Draco and Hermione had to enter this way until Draco was able to change the wards.

"I'm nervous, Draco. The last time I was here it wasn't a very pleasant experience for me. I hope she likes me." Hermione chattered nervously.

"Love, things are different at the house, it isn't the same as it was when you were here last. Mother and I completely remodeled and redecorated almost the entire house. She is going to love you. Let's go on in." Draco urged.

They walked through the gates and up to the door. Hermione took a deep breath and Draco opened the door. He ushered her in. Gloomy was there to meet them at the door.

"Master Draco and lady friend. Let me take your jacket." Gloomy said as Hermione took off her jacket.

"Gloomy this is Hermione. You may call her Hermione." Draco said.

"Thank you very much, Gloomy." Hermione said with a smile. She had such a heart of house elves.

Gloomy lead them into the dining room. It was painted a light yellow and was very warm and friendly. It wasn't anything like Hermione imagine. She smiled.

"Draco. Hermione. What a pleasure to have you here. You ready to eat?" Narcissa greeted warmly. It had been a long while since she had wanted company in her house.

They sat down and began to eat. They talked about graduation and their upcoming trip. Hermione explained about her parents and the Hermione looked at Draco and remembered she brought something for him to open.

"Draco, I have something I want you to see." She handed him a letter. He opened it and began to read. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Hermione! Congratulations! I knew you could do it. Mother, Hermione took ten N.E.W.T.s and passed all ten of them. That's the most anyone has attempted and passed! You are amazing." Draco got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione and gently kissed her.

"Congratulations. Draco always said you were very smart. That is wonderful. I'm sure your friends are very proud." Narcissa responded with a smile. They continued to eat and then they took tea and desert on the back porch. The weather was very warm and the sun was setting. It was beautiful.

"Oh, this is lovely." Hermione gasped as she walked out the door. The gardens were blooming and everything was green and fresh.

"Draco, tomorrow Mrs. Weasley is having a small gathering to celebrate my N.E.W.T. results. We would like you to come. It's at The Burrow tomorrow at 2. Harry, Ron, Ashira, George, Neville, Luke, Seamus, and Dean will be there. It will just be a late lunch and a bit of cake. We would really like it if you would join us."

Draco agreed. He would gladly join Hermione and some of his new found friends for a meal and cake. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was wonderful. He'd be there.


	24. Chapter 24 Mr and Mrs Wilkins

**I hope the ending of this chapter satisfies some of you. I know yall've been waiting a long while for this. Let me know what y'all think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins**

_May 21, 1999_

_The Burrow_

Mrs. Weasley was rushing around trying to get everything finished before the guests arrived. Ron, Harry, and Ashira were out back setting up the tables and the banner. She was more than excited to have to have everyone in her house. She was very proud of Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luke. She didn't know Luke very well but she had gone to school with his mother. She knew there were others that returned but Hermione said those were the only ones who she ever really talked too. She was so proud of Hermione. She knew that Neville's parents would be so so proud of him. He had turned out to be an amazing man. He was kind, brave, honest, trustworthy, and he stood up for what was right. His parents couldn't ask for a better son. She wished they could be here to celebrate this amazing accomplishment in his life.

She needed to stay focused. She still needed to finish icing the cake. She couldn't go down memory lane.

Ashira came in and gathered the food that needed to be put on the table. Molly continued to ice the cake.

Soon Hermione, Luke, Neville, Seamus, and Dean walked through the meadow and into the house.

"Oh dears, it's so good to see you. Come on in! Ron, Harry, and Ashira are outside, go ahead and join them." Molly welcomed warmly. She hugged Hermione and Neville and they walked outside.

Not to long later Draco walked in. Molly also greeted him warmly before sending him out back.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out the door and set the cake down. Mr. Weasley began to speak, "We are so glad to have all of you in our home. We are so very proud of all of you. You all have been through a lot in the past few years. You all fought bravely and stood your ground. You were firm in your beliefs and you all were a big reason we were so successful. Thank you for everything and congratulations on passing probably the hardest qualified wizarding test known. Let us eat, drink, and be merry!"

Everyone sat down and began passing dishes around. They all ate. They talked about what they were going to do after graduation. Seamus and Dean were going to work for George and help him open up a new shop in Hogsmeade and making new products. Luke had about two months off before he was heading to a wizarding university to become a lawyer. Neville had two options. He could continue to study under Professor Sprout and take her job in a few years or he could go to auror training. He was leaning towards auror training.

"I need to get out of Hogwarts for a while. I'm not saying I won't end up teaching there one day, but right now I think I want to head in the direction of becoming an auror." He told everyone.

Ron and Harry said they thought that was a great idea and they couldn't wait to be working with him again.

Hermione and Draco talked about what they were planning on doing and she told everyone about what she was going to do in Australia. Harry got a contemplative look on his face. He still hadn't figured out what to do about his muggle family. He needed to go and see them. If Hermione could go to Australia and see her parents and face them then surely I can go and see my family. I'll do it. I need to. Maybe, I'll bring Ron. No, bad idea. He thought to himself. He knew he needed to do it and knew it needed to be soon. He had been working on forgiveness and working through some of his demons and he needed to see his family.

After everyone ate, they decided to play a pick up game of quidditch. Hermione sat at the pitch and watched everyone play. Soon they had to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione, Neville, and Luke had to make sure everything was going smoothly as the students were packing to head home. Most of the underclassmen would be leaving Sunday for the summer.

* * *

><p><em>May 23, 1999<em>

_Hogwarts_

Hermione had finished packing and was taking a last long look at her room. She grabbed her things and headed to the great hall to deliver her trunk and other luggage before graduation. She was wandering around the castle taking it all in one last time when Harry found her.

"Oh, Harry!" She smiled. "I'm going to miss this place. It's been home for such a long time. Everything has changed since we first arrived here so long ago."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Everything has changed, we've changed. It's been hard, but everything's going to only get better from here." They walked arm in arm through the hallways up to the Gryffindor common room. "I've decided to go and see the Durselys. I'm going on Friday after I get done with training. I've already sent them a letter to let them know I'm coming."

"I'm proud of you, Harry. I know how hard this is going to be for you. You're doing the right thing, though. Oh, I have that video recorder. You're still going to record it for me aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I sure am. I know your parents are going to be proud of you. I know I'm proud of you, 'Mione." They looked around the common room that was home to them for so long. They stood in silence for a while before Hermione said they better head down to the lawn. Hermione handed Harry the camera and they went their separate ways.

Harry went and found Luna, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and George. They saved two seats. Draco would be arriving soon and he was bringing Roddy with him.

Hermione was at the top of her class and was required to give a speech. She was nervous. She had gone over the speech with Ginny and Neville and they said it was good and she shouldn't be nervous, but she was.

The ceremony was beautiful. There was a short remembrance for Lavender Brown and Vincent Crabbe who would have had the opportunity to return and finish their 7th year. Shacklebolt spoke and did the Headmistress along with Hermione. Hermione was very proud to have her diploma and walk across that stage.

After the ceremony ended she went and found her friends. There were loads of photos taken. She was excited that Roddy had been able to come. It was nice to see him for reasons other than Michael. Hermione took pictures with the other students who graduated and then Hermione, Draco, Roddy, Harry, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, and the Weasley's headed out to eat. They had a wonderful meal at one of the nicer restaurants in wizarding London. Little did anyone know but Draco paid for the meal long before they arrived. That is why they were running a tad late earlier. He didn't want the Weasley's to have to pay for it, they had shown great kindness when they didn't have too. This was his treat.

* * *

><p><em>May 26, 1999<em>

_The Burrow_

Hermione spent the next two days getting things in order and packing and at The Burrow with Ron and Harry. She was going to miss those boys fiercely when she was gone. They promised to write and they knew she would write. Draco arrived at The Burrow around 9.

"Draco, you take care of our Hermione, now. She is my 2nd daughter. We love her." Mrs. Weasley said and she wrapped her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. Mr. Weasley did the same.

"I'll take great care of her, Mrs. Weasley. She means a great deal to me too."

"Be safe dears. Have a wonderful time." Came the choked voice of Mrs. Weasley before she excused herself into the kitchen, Mr. Weasley followed suit.

George came in about that time.

"Good, I didn't miss you. I just wanted to say good luck and have fun." George hugged her. "Thanks for everything, Hermione. You've been amazing. Draco, watch after our 'Mione. Will ya?" George asked. Draco nodded and shook George's hand.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she bid her best friend good-bye.

Ron and Harry were tearing up as well.

"You guys are making this harder than it is already. We will see one another. We have port keys and floo's. We'll write. If Roddy needs us, we will be there. Don't act like I'm going away to die." Hermione cried as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll owl you about my parents." She looked at Harry and they exchanged nods. Hermione didn't know how much Harry had shared about going to see his family so she didn't say anything.

The boys wrapped their arms around Hermione and they shared one of those hugs that only those three would ever be understand. They bid Draco farewell and promised to hex his balls off if he hurt her. They both knew he wouldn't dare hurt Hermione. They knew she was safe with him. Hermione and Draco grabbed ahold of one of the portkeys Draco had gotten from the ministry and they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Perth, Australia<em>

Hermione and Draco landed in the wizarding community of Perth. Hermione's parents were living in a town just south of Perth called Rockingham. Hermione and Draco had decided that while they were there with Hermione's parents they would try to live as muggles the best they good. They found their way into muggle Perth and rented a car and headed south. When they left England it had been only about 9:30 in the morning it was about 5:30 in the evening in Perth.

Hermione's parents lived about 2 blocks from the beach so Draco and Hermione rented a hotel room not far from there at all. They went to dinner and discussed the events that were going to occur the next day. They decided to walk along the beach and play in the breakers. It was beautiful.

"Have you ever been to Australia, Draco?" Hermione asked as they walked hand in hand down the beach holding their shoes and allowing the waves to break on their feet.

"No, I've been to a lot of Western European countries, America, and Mexico but no where else." Draco answered. They continued to walk and talk long after the sun had set. They found an ice cream shop and of course Draco had to get a cone. Hermione giggled at him but he just smiled down at her and offered her a lick. She took it, of course.

Even though their bodies weren't on Australian time yet, they were surprising very tired when they made it back to the hotel room. They rented a room with two large beds but Draco wasn't up for sleeping alone.

When Draco came out of the shower he found Hermione reclining in one of the beds reading a book. He sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her, gently at first then with increasingly more passion. Hermione set her book down and kissed him back. She allowed her hands to roam over his bare chest. She'd never seen him without a shirt on unless he was covered in blood or wrapped in bandages.

His skin was pale and soft. He had strong arms and a strong chest. His abs were chiseled. He had a seekers body. Thin, lean, but very strong. He had a few scars on his chest, from Harry and Michael she assumed. She ran his fingers delicately over each one then kissed each one, making a mental note to ask him about them later. She kissed down his light blond trail and ran her fingers through the fine hair. She ran her hands up and down his chest and pulled him in tighter as they kissed. His entire body tensed up. He knew they were close to being ready, but he wasn't sure tonight was the right night. He wasn't going to have sex with someone unless he was very sure it was right.

Draco ran his hand underneath her night shirt. She had no bra on. Oh gods, he thought, maybe this is right. She lifted her arms and he pulled her shirt off. He drank in the sight of her. His hands cupped each one of her breasts and he began to rub them. He moved his mouth down her neck and her collar bone. He found her left breast with his mouth and began to suck and tweak and pull on it. His right hand was on her right breast and his fingers were running over her nipple and ever so lightly squeezing her nipple. She moan with pleasure. His length was very hard underneath him. His mouth moved sides and she moan again.

"Draco. Oh Draco." She moaned. He was so very hard. He was in desperate need of release. He took one of her hands and slid it down the outside of his boxers. She got the idea. She rubbed him on the outside first then slid her hand under the waist band. She pulled him out of his boxers. He groan when her strong, soft hand gripped his solid length. She began to rub her hand up and down testing how tightly she should hold it. She could tell what pleased him by the noises Draco was making. He was trying to kiss her but he was too distracted.

"Oh, gods, Hermione. Gods." Draco said as she pumped her fist up and down over him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply and continued to pump. Soon, Draco's breath caught and she knew he was close. She began to pull faster until he stopped breathing and he came. He breathed out again and Hermione tried to move her hand but he put his hand on top of hers hand pumped a few more times. She removed her hand and put her head on his chest. He caught his breath and grabbed his wand and cleaned them up.

"You okay?" He asked, she nodded. "Next time, I'll pleasure you, 'Mione," he whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him and kissed him. She laid her head back on his chest pulled the sheet up around them, and turned the light off. She knew he would return the favor. He didn't know the only guy she had ever touched was Ron. She probably shouldn't tell him that. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

While Hermione was sleeping on Draco's chest he was thinking. He had never had a hand job like that before. He always had to help the other girls out when it came to getting him to finish. He didn't have to help Hermione at all. He didn't have loads of experience but enough to know that she was good. He closed his eyes and was nodded right to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>May 27, 1999<em>

_Rockingham, Australia _

When Draco woke up Hermione was already awake and freshly showered. She was reading the book that Ashira had given her for graduation. It was a book on Israeli wizarding history. She was very much enjoying it. She glanced up from her book and saw that Draco was awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She whispered. "You sleep alright?"

"I sure did, and you?" He asked.

She nodded. Draco went and got ready for the day. They were going to spend part of the day at the beach and then in the evening they were planning on going to Hermione's parents house.

Hermione was dressed in a black bikini with a red sundress over it. It was nearing winter in Australia but it was still very warm during the day. Hermione had the bag packed when Draco came out of the bathroom.

"Want to get some breakfast first?" Hermione asked, hoped he'd say yes because she was starved.

"Yes, I'd love some pancakes."

They went to the front desk and grabbed a map before heading to the car. They found a local diner and ate breakfast there before heading to the beach. They spent the next 4 hours laying on the beach and taking an occasional dip into the chilling water. They read and talked and stole the occasional kiss from one another. They discussed that evening a tad bit. Hermione was nervous. She was afraid that they were going to hate her for everything she'd done to them. She was afraid they'd want nothing to do with her.

"Hermione, love, they aren't going to hate you. They can't. Once you return their memories to them they'll see that you did the best thing you could for them. You were only protecting them. It might be hard at first, but they'll come around. Let's grab a bite to eat and head back to the hotel." Draco told her very gently.

She nodded and picked up the towels that they had been lying on. He walked over to her. She was nervous and scared. He didn't know if he had ever seen her like this before. He pulled her into his chest and said, "Hermione, my beautiful, smart, brave, humble, courageous, Hermione, you are going to be okay. If things don't go the way you want them to I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere no matter what happens." He took a deep breath, "Hermione," he raised her head and looked into her eyes, "I" he stuttered, "I love you." He couldn't pull his eyes away from hers.

"I love you too, Draco." She whispered and kissed him deeply.

They walked to a small seafood cafe on the beach and ate dinner before heading back to the hotel.

Hermione showered and tried to tame her curls. She couldn't do it as well as Ginny could. She was getting flustered by it. Draco came up behind her and told her she looked beautiful.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

"I don't have to say anything at all, love. Nope." He grinned, "Ready to leave?"

Hermione nodded and checked to make sure she had everything she needed. She had the video camera from graduation and the pictures in her scrap book and pictures of her as a small child and a few other things. They headed down to the car.

Hermione and Draco parked in front of the Wilkins' house. Hermione had changed her parents names when she altered their memories. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the car door. They walked up to the door and Hermione rang the bell. It felt like ten years before the door opened and there stood Mr. Granger. Hermione's eyes swelled with tears.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mr. Wilkins asked.

Hermione's voice shook as she spoke, "Yes, Mr. Wilkins, I am Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy, and I have something I need to talk to you and your wife about. It is very important and it's very sensitive."

"I do not know you, young lady. What could you have to talk to us about?" He asked with a gruff tone.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "It's okay, Hermione. You can do this." Draco said soothingly.

"You used to know me, when you lived in England. Please, sir. It is very hard to explain and the front steps aren't the place for me to answer all of your questions." Hermione's voice was shaking and she was trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Please sir, we've traveled a long way to get here. You really do want to hear what she has to say." Draco said in a very stern tone that Hermione had never heard before.

Mrs. Wilkins appeared behind her husband and told him to invite them in. Hermione let out the breath she didn't even know she was hold. Draco followed closely behind her.

They made their way to a sitting room and were offered some tea. They both accepted.

"You knew us in England, you say, why don't we remember you?" Mr. Wilkins asked.

"Mr. Wilkins, the reason you don't remember is because I altered your memory so you would be out of danger." Hermione spoke.

"You did no such thing. That is impossible." Mr. Wilkins hollered very harshly.

"Please, let me finish." Hermione asked. Mrs. Wilkins nodded. "I am Hermione Granger and you are actually Ryan and Ashley Granger. I am your daughter. I am a witch." Hermione pulled out her scrapbook and opened to the first page. She also pulled out pictures from when she was a young girl. Tears were streaming down her mother's cheeks as she looked through the old pictures. Her father flipped through the scrapbook.

"How can this be? Why don't we know you?" Hermione's mother asked.

"I had to change your memory for your own safety. There was a war going on in the wizarding world and they were trying to kill the families of those wizards and witches who didn't come from a "pure" blood line. They were trying to kill the families of those whose parents didn't have magic. You don't have magic. You are a muggle and they wanted you dead. I was very instrumental in the defeat of the dark wizard and I know they would have come and killed you if they could have found you. I didn't know what else to do. I preformed a spell on you and it altered your memory. I planted false memories and I sent you here to live. I changed your name just in case. I want to give you your memories back if you would like them back."

"Why isn't he in any of these pictures from your time at school? I assume he is a wizard." Mr. Wilkins asked harshly. He was having a hard time believing anything either of them were saying.

Draco smiled, "Yes, I'm a wizard. I am from a very old wizarding blood line. We weren't friends before the war, we were enemies to be completely honest. I didn't make the best choices in who to follow and I followed the dark wizard for a while. I also was mean to Hermione in school. I can promise you now I am not the same person I was before the war. I would never hurt Hermione. Harry and Ron would have never let her come with me if they thought I would hurt her."

"Can we talk it over about getting our memories back and let you know tomorrow?" Mrs. Wilkins asked.

"Yes, please. I don't want to force you into anything. I just wanted you to know you have a daughter, and she loves you very much and she misses you."

"Tell us about yourself, Hermione. I always did like that name, didn't I, Wendell?" Mrs. Granger said. Wendell Wilkins nodded.

"Well, I am Hermione Jean Granger and I was born September 19, 1979. I am an only child. I love pizza, hot chocolate, and strawberries. I've learned how to drive your 'Vette, Dad, it was amazing. I love the smell of roses. I have alway done very well in school. I started going to Hogwarts when I was 11 years old. I have two best friends, Ron and Harry. I met them at Hogwarts. I helped Harry successfully kill Voldemort and change the entire wizarding world. I destroyed a very evil object. I am highly logical. I went back to school to finish up my 7th year even though I didn't have too. I just graduated. I took and passed ten N.E.W.T.s. I am the only wizard or witch that has ever accomplished that. I love to read, something I got from you, Dad. I've kept the house in England. I've been using it to do some work for an American wizarding agency. I hate to fly, even though all my friends love it. I've been seeing Draco since a little after Christmas. I am taking a 6 month vacation before I start working. I don't know what I want to do, yet, but I'm working on it. I have many opportunities in front of me. Harry video taped my graduation so that you can watch it, if you'd like."

"I'd very much like to see your graduation, Hermione." Mrs. Wilkins told her.

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out the video recorder and the proper cords and hooked it up to the television. Draco sat back and watched. He was impressed by the video recorder and Hermione's knowledge of all items muggle related. Hermione turned the T.V. on and pressed play.

Hermione sat down beside Draco and her mother and they watched the recording. Her parents watched in awe of the magic being preformed at the ceremony. Hermione could tell her father was proud of his daughter he just found out he had by the way he sat and the way he held his hands. Harry had recorded not only the ceremony but all the hugs and congratulations from her friends. He then turned the camera around on himself and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins or Granger, I am Harry Potter. You may or may not know anything much about me when you watch this video but I wanted to let you know that your daughter is an amazing woman. She is the smartest person I've ever met. She is kind, thoughtful, brave, humble, sincere, honest, hardworking, and loving. You did an excellent job in raising her, even if you don't remember any of it. You may not understand why Hermione did what she did, but she did it only out of love and consideration for you. You, more than likely, would have been brutally murdered and this would have affected and changed your brilliant daughter forever. I can't image how difficult it is finding out the life you thought you knew is a lie, but I truly believe that Hermione never intended to harm you or upset you. It was very difficult for her to alter your memories but she did what she deemed necessary to spare your life. Give her a chance, you'll grow to love her more than you ever thought possible." With that the tape went to snow.

"I..I didn't know that Harry put that on there." Hermione proclaimed.

"No, dear. It's okay." Mrs. Wilkins said, she looked at her husband and they exchanged some silent thoughts. "I...I want to have my memories back. I want to remember the trips to the park and how excited you were when you got your letter to Hogwarts. I want to remember your first word."

"Are you sure, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm sure. I want to remember this amazing person and I want to get to know who you've become. Wendell?" She looked at her husband. He wasn't so sure, but if his wife remembered then he wanted to as well. He nodded.

Hermione took her wand out of her bag and stood in front of her parents. She nervously gripped her wand and glanced and Draco. He nodded and she silently cast the reversal spell. She could see the change in her parents eyes. They all the sudden had knowledge of who she was.

Tears spilled down both of her parents cheeks as they wrapped her in their arms. Hermione also cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I had to do that to you. I didn't want too, I didn't know what else to do. I'm so sorry. I was so scared." Hermione cried into her parents.

"Shhh, dear, shhh. It's okay. I don't completely understand why you did it, but I think I can understand your reasoning." Her mother said and wiped the tears from her daughters' eyes.

They all talked for a long while till it was clear that everyone was emotionally drained and they should all go to bed.

"Hermione, Draco, please come over for breakfast tomorrow. We still have so much to discuss and talk about. Everything is different now than it was a few hours ago." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione and Draco agreed. Hermione hugged her parents goodnight and she and Draco headed to the car.

"I'm so proud of you. You did an amazing job in there today. Your parents seem like lovely people. I'm proud of you. I love you. I love you so much." Draco whispered into her ear. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and then put the car into drive.

"I love you too, Draco. I really do. I was so scared, Draco. So scared. I was scared they wouldn't let me in. I was scared they wouldn't want to hear me out or want their memories back and they'd hate me for everything I've done." Hermione shook as she drove back to the hotel.

"They were stand-offish at first, but that is only understandable, but they are okay now. No reason to be scared now." Draco whispered to her as they headed to the lift to take them to their room. Once in their room Draco poured them each a glass of firewhiskey and he sat down by his love. They sipped their drink and talked. Hermione went and washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed out of her clothes and made her way back to the bed. Draco was wearing nothing but his boxers when Hermione got back to the bed.

"I'm so proud of you." Draco whispered in her ear as he kissed along the sides of her neck.

She moaned and he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer. He slipped off her shirt and kissed his way down her beautiful body. He drank her in until he was sure he could have been drunk off of just her. She was running her hands up and down his chest. He was getting hard and she was full of want. The more he kissed and touched her the more and more wet she grew. She moaned again as he ran his hands down her torso and around her waist band. He had no idea how much she wanted him to touch her. She ran her hand over the outside of his boxers and down his ever hardening length. He moaned.

She slid his boxers down and wrapped her hand around him. She began to pump her hand up and down his length. He slipped his hand down her pants and found her to be very wet. This made him even harder. He moaned again and slid his hand in between her legs.

"Draco, I've... I've never been touched like this before." Her words came in between groans and moans.

Oh gods she's never been touched, his entire lower body tightened. He didn't have any idea how much longer he was going to be able to contain herself.

He ran his fingers in between her lips and felt her wetness on his fingers. He slid his finger inside her. She was tight. Oh gods, she was tight. She moan when he entered her. He began to thrust his hand up and down and he took his other hand and ran his finger of her nub. She moaned very loudly.

"Draco. Oh gods, Draco!" She hollered.

He slid her shorts off and slowly kissed down her body. He put her legs over his shoulders and began to use his tongue to pleasure her. She moaned loudly. He rubbed her nub faster and faster and flicked his tongue in her. She began to shake and then her entire body was still after she climaxed. He continued to pump his fingers inside of her and use his tongue. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Draco, I want you inside me. I need you. Please, Draco. I want you." Hermione pleaded.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, love?"

She nodded slowly.

He grabbed his wand and cast a contraceptive spell over her and then over himself just to make sure. He kicked his boxers all the way off and placed his lips on hers. He slowly lowered his body in between her legs. "You ready, love?" He asked one last time.

"Yes, just be gentle." She answered breathlessly.

"I will, just tell me if I'm hurting you."

He entered her very tight pussy. He could feel her stretching out. She winced but didn't say anything. He kissed her and rubbed her breast for a bit before pushing himself deeper into her body. Soon she told him to move and he did. They kissed and passionately and they both made love for the first time. He moved his body in and out of her slowly at first and then faster and faster the more comfortable they got. She clawed at his back and they both moaned loudly. He was about ready to come. "You close?" He breathed heavily into her chest.

"Yes, so close, just rub me a few more times."

He continued to pump himself inside of her faster and faster and rub her nub. They climaxed together. Their voices and their juices mixed into one. Draco collapsed on top of her and he regained his composure.

He rolled over kissed her gently.

"That was amazing, Draco." Hermione whimpered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. You're right, that was truly amazing. I've never experienced such pleasure."

She rolled over and placed her head on his chest and they both fell fast asleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Bloody Mad

**Chapter 25**

**Bloody Mad**

_May 28,1999_

_Rockingham, Australia_

Draco woke to Hermione lightly tracing her fingers over the scars on his chest and abdomen.

"Morning, beautiful." Draco said sleepily. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'm well. How are you?" She asked with a kiss. He answered with a kiss or two or three.

He ran his hands down her body and over her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and he moaned. She didn't know anyone could be filled with such need so quickly. He also had grown hard. She ran her hand up and down him a few times before he flipped her on her back and began to lap at her juices with tongue. She was wet and ready for him to take her.

"Do you want me, 'Mione?" He groaned. She couldn't reply with words just nodded her head. He grabbed a wand again and cast the proper spells.

He kissed her lips and pushed her legs a little further apart. He positioned himself above her and entered her slowly. She was so tight. Gods, he didn't know anything could feel so good. He began to move slowly and then they got into a highly pleasurable rhythm. She wanted him deeper so she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper.

"OHH. OHH. Hermione." He moaned and she could only whimper.

Before too long they were both at the point of no return and Draco ran his hand down her body and onto her nub. He rubbed it a few times and pumped his own body faster and faster into her until they climaxed together. He fell breathlessly on top of her. They both spent the next few moments gathering their senses and catching their breath.

Hermione couldn't believe something could feel so good. She felt like she could just stay in bed with Draco forever. She knew she had to go and meet her parents though.

"Draco, we should get ready to go to my parents." She said and he rolled off her.

"You shower first. I'd join you but we might not ever leave this room if I did that." He whispered into her ear and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>WilkinsGranger House_

Hermione rung the bell to her parents house. Her mum answered the door and hugged her and then hugged Draco. She ushered them into the breakfast nook and they all ateand chatted about school and what they had been doing and what they were planning on doing the rest of the summer. They purposely left out the part about Roddy and Michael and Draco getting hit with the sectumsempra not even four weeks ago.

"Hermione, dear, your father and I spent hours and hours talking about this last night and even some this morning, and we feel that we need to stay here, in Rockingham. We have a life here now. We have friends and a booming practice. Going back to England would just be painful and confusing for everyone involved." Hermione's mother took a deep breath. She could see the color leaving her daughter's face. "Baby, this doesn't mean we don't love you. We do. We love you so much. We are still trying to process everything that has happened but we love you very much. I am not saying we won't ever return to England, but not right now."

"We want you to still be in our lives. We've lived almost two years without our daughter and we don't want that anymore. We want you to come and visit us and write us and even ring us. I guess you don't use phones though, do you?" Hermione's father asked.

"Well, in the wizarding world we don't, but I can always get one. I still have the house, there is one there. We can make it work. I don't think I was expecting you to just pack everything up and come back home. Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting you to do." Hermione answered.

"Here we are Monica and Wendell Wilkins but neither of us are very attached to those names. We do want to change our names back to Ryan and Ashely Granger. I know it is going to be challenging but I think we should. I never really felt like a Wendell, honestly. That's a right terrible name, Hermione." Her father said. She couldn't help but giggle at him. She did choose a pretty terrible name for her father. They continued to talk about things and their reasons for choosing to stay in Rockingham. Hermione understood. She really did. They were taking everything reasonably well, Hermione was glad. She felt relieved.

They decided that Hermione and Draco would stay in Australia for five more days and spend some time with her parents and seeing the west side of the continent. They spent the rest of the day exploring the local beaches.

They spent the four of the next five days exploring the local muggle history and seeing the local sites. The other day Hermione and Draco spent in wizarding Perth and other local wizarding towns.

Everyone had a marvelous time. Hermione was so relieved to have reconnected with her parents. The morning before they left to go to New Zealand Hermione sent an owl to Harry and Ron. She told them all about their meeting with her parents and about her parents' decision to stay in Australia. She also sent back a few items she picked up that reminded her of them. She ended the note asking Harry how everything had gone.

* * *

><p><em>June 3, 1999<em>

_Auckland, New Zealand_

Hermione and Draco were strolling down the streets in beautiful wizarding Auckland. The city was beautiful. They toured some of the major wizarding homes in Australia and they ate at the best local restaurant. They were planning on exploring some of the smaller islands the next few days. They were going to lay on the beach and relax.

Hermione had found a local book shop and was tucked away in a corner reading a book on a very wealthy wizarding family from New Zealand. Draco just smiled at his beautiful little bookworm. The fact that she was so curious drove him nuts while they were in school but now, now, he realized that it was one of the things he loved about her. They bought few books and continued to explore the old city. They found a beautiful park in muggle Auckland and headed there. They sat by a beautiful lake and then they went and rented a paddle boat and paddled around the lake.

The sun had long ago set by the time they made it back to their hotel in wizarding Auckland.

* * *

><p><em>June 4, 1999<em>

_Rochester, New York, United States _

Michael had been working as another stock boy in New York. It was such boring work. He itched to be back making those chemicals in Blaine.

He needed to make a potion. He needed to mix something.

He needed to know why the hell he was running and who the hell he was running from.

He needed to talk to Luke or his parents or someone.

He decided to head to wizarding New York City for the day. He needed firewhiskey and maybe a lady or two. He apparated from his muggle motel to a wizarding office with a floo not to far outside Rochester.

* * *

><p><em>New York City<em>

Michael roamed the busy streets of wizarding New York City feeling more alive than he had since the Ravenclaw party. He went to a bar and ordered a glass of firewhiskey. He was relaxing and enjoying himself. There was a very beautiful brunette at the other end of the bar that he made up his mind he was going to go and talk to.

He was making his way across the bar when something inside of his snapped. Everywhere he looked there were people who worked for Voldemort. He had so many people to choose from. He needed to kill someone.

He looked around trying to decide who would be his first kill. In a far corner was Amycus Carrow.

Michael hated the Carrow family. Amycus had tortured him and his classmates while they were at Hogwarts before the war. That bastard deserved to die. He was evil. He walked over to the man and took ahold of his black coat.

Michael apparated them back to his muggle hotel room. Michael took his wand from him and hoisted him upside down using the levicorpus. The man began to beg for his life but Michael just silenced him. Michael slowly cast the spell around the man centering on his chest. He man opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The man was just writhing in pain. His breathing was very labored then it slowed and soon the man was dead.

Michael wasn't satisfied. He grabbed his portkey and landed in Ottawa, Canada. He wandered around the streets of Ottawa until he found the Carrow girl. He hated her almost as much as he hated the brother. He grabbed her coat, pressed the portkey into her and they both landed in his muggle motel room.

Michael had the same fate in mind for Alecto as he had for Amycus. Once he killed Alecto he packed his bag and grabbed the portkey he set to send him to Cancun, Mexico.

The muggle police were very confused when they saw the bodies hanging in midair and nothing holding them their. They had to call their chief in. Their chief was confused as well. The police decided to call in the state detectives.

The state detectives were just as confused as the police. What the hell? They had never seen any killed that way before and they sure as hell couldn't figure out how the people were hanging upside down or how to get them down. It was time to call the FBI.

When the FBI agent walked into the room he knew immediately who he needed to call. Johnny Ray Byrd.

When Johnny Ray and Roddy arrived on the scene they told the agent he had been correct in calling them and that they would take it from there.

"He's getting bold. A damn muggle motel. He's running. He's living like a muggle. Damn it!" Johnny Ray said.

"We are in even more trouble now than we were before. He is leaving these bodies in muggle places. What the hell are we going to do now?" Roddy asked as he finished taking the final pictures.

"I guess I'm going to have to brief the damn FBI. Shit. I hate talking to them." Johnny Ray fumed before they apparated to the local WP. They would take care of the bodies from there.

* * *

><p><em>Cancun, Mexico<em>

"How the hell did I end up here? Where the hell am I?" Michael asked himself out loud when he woke up.

"Sir, you got here by portkey. You landed then passed out. You're in Cancun. You're in my house. I saw you land and then pass out and decided to bring you here to be taken care of. I'm Alita."

"Thank you for bringing me. I have no idea why I'm here." Michael sat there for a few moments, "SHIT! NOT AGAIN. FUCK! I AM GOING BLOODY CRAZY!" He screamed.

"Sir, sir. What's wrong?" Alita asked clearly nervous.

"Nothing. I've just remembered something. Everything is fine. May I get a glass of water or better yet, firewhiskey."

"I've got some firewhiskey, I'll pour you some. You could probably use some." Alita said trying to hide the nerves in her voice.

They chatted for a while longer before they went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>June 5, 1999<em>

_Auckland, New Zealand_

"Good morning, birthday boy!" Hermione sang when Draco opened his eyes. He had completely forgotten that today was his birthday. He was glad to see that Hermione hadn't.

Hermione had pancakes ready when he woke up with a 19 candle in them. She sang happy birthday to him and he blew out the candle.

"This is the best birthday morning I've ever had." Draco smiled at her after the blew out his candles.

She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Hmmm, do you want your presents now or later?" She asked with her mouth hovering about his.

"Can I have one now and one later?" He asked. "I know what I want now. The pancakes will just have to wait." He grinned.

She giggled as he began to strip her shirt off of her. Soon they were tangled in one another arms passionately making love. Draco could get use to birthday sex. It was highly pleasurable.

They spent the rest of the day on the beach relaxing and playing in the water.

That evening they dressed in their best clothes and went to the nicest restaurant in all of wizarding New Zealand. They had a lovely time. The food was delicious and the wine was even better. They were very much in love. They were both glowing and radiating happiness whenever they were together.

When they returned to their suite Hermione made him close his eyes and she pulled out a small scrap book she had made before they had left and then added pages to it when he was busy or going for a run.

"Here, it isn't much, but it's all I could do for right now. I saw how you looked when you saw the one from my time at Hogwarts and with Harry and Ron, and well, I wanted you to see how much I love you and care for you." She spoke, now rather shy of her homemade gift.

He opened the cover and inside was a picture of the two of them in front of the car on their first date. Each page held pictures, some muggle and some wizarding, of their time together. It contained her written thoughts of things going on between the two of them or what they did on a specific day. She wrote a poem for him. There were pictures from Easter and their trip to the theme park. There were pictures from their first date and their date to the quidditch match. There were pictures with Roddy and with Harry and Ron and Neville, and all the Weasleys'.Hermione had even managed to find the time to put pictures together from their trip so far. "It's amazing. Really, Hermione. It's perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better present. I love this. It means more to me than you can even imagine." He truly did love it. She has put more thought into this than anything else he had ever received. He was at a lost for words so he leaned over and kissed her and slowly began to undress her.

* * *

><p><em>Cancun, Mexico<em>

When Michael woke up the next morning he had no idea where he was until he saw Alita in the kitchen.

They ate breakfast and then he decided he'd go and walk to the beach. He thanked Alita for her hospitality and left.

He headed to the beach but before he could get there he saw something that grabbed his attention. He had to kill that man. He didn't know why, he just did. He was evil. He was wearing a long black robe. He had light brown hair and thin pointy features. He was smirking and he kept doing a weird licking thing with his tongue. He had to go.

"Where the hell am I going to kill him at?" Michael whispered to himself.

He grabbed ahold of the man's robe and apparated into Alita's home. He didn't want to have to kill the woman who had been kind to him but he had no other option. He silenced Alita and Barty Crouch Jr. and took both of their wands. He bound their legs magically and killed Alita fast so she didn't suffer but made the man watch. After he was finished with Alita he moved on to Barty Jr.

After Michael was finished he set his portkey to Florida and apparated to Boca Raton, Florida. He landed in a unpopulated part of South Beach Park. He wandered around South Beach Park for a while. He looked around at all the people who seemed to be happy. They had no idea he was fighting an internal battle. They had no idea he could kill them all with a few simple movements of his hand and want.

He had no control over his actions.

He needed a drink. He found his way into a wizarding bar and ordered a drink or two. He was so tired of whatever was going on within himself. If he was going to be in a beautiful place like Cancun or Boca Raton he wanted to enjoy it. He needed to get help.

He sat there with a glass of firewhiskey and mulled over his decisions. He couldn't keep killing these innocent people. He didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted it to stop. He decided he would ask the bartender where the closest local hospital was and he would admit himself. He was done. He had no idea what he was doing but he wanted no part of it anymore. The moment he made decision and went to ask the bartender he felt the strongest desire to kill someone. He needed it. Someone around had to be evil. He would find them.

Michael wandered through the streets on a mission. It was getting to the point he didn't care who it was. He saw a family talking about heading home so he cast a disillusionment over himself and followed them. They apparated home but he was able to grab ahold of one of them just in time. He slowly and meticulously cast the curse to kill the man and his wife and three children.

He apparated to the bar in Washington. He needed a drink. He needed to see his friends. He knew he couldn't but he wanted too. He wanted Wina and to talk to Luke. He had a drink there and then went and found a cheap motel to stay in.

* * *

><p><em>Washington DC, United States<em>

"Sir." Greg knocked on Johnny Ray's door and slowly pushed it open. "Sir, there's been another murder. In Cancun this time."

"What the hell? Who murders someone in Cancun? This guy is going to kill me. Shit. Do you know where Roddy is?" Johnny Ray asked.

"Yeah, he went to go grab some pepper up. I passed him on my way in, he knows. He said he'd meet you in here as soon as he found some pepper up."

"Thanks, Greg. I can't wait to catch this bastard. I don't care if he can't help it or not. I'm so tired of this shit. I'm tired of being dragged across the entire US and then into Canada, Mexico, and what Brazil, was it? I need this bastard caught so I can sleep." Johnny Ray stormed around his office gathering his things and getting ready to head to Mexico.

"Atleast it was in a wizarding residence and not a muggle area again." Roddy commented as he walked through the door, "but, I'm sure as hell ready to catch this guy. Mae and I are going to take a very long vacation to somewhere owls can't find and the floo doesn't work once he's caught."

* * *

><p><em>Cancun, Mexico<em>

"This place is beautiful. Who has the urge to murder someone here? All I want to do is go lie on the beach." Roddy said as they looked through the window of Alita's house.

"He is sick and twisted that's for damn sure."

Johnny Ray and Roddy were about to head back to DC when the WP came in and said they needed to go to Florida instead.

"What the fuck? What the hell is going on with this bastard?" Johnny Ray fumed and took the address from the WP. He changed the portkey and Roddy and Johnny Ray were off to Boca Raton.

* * *

><p><em>Boca Raton, Florida<em>

"Damn! Kids again." Roddy whispered when they landed in the house. "This is always hard but it's the worst when there are children involved. This guy has some serious issues."

"I want this fuckin' bastard caught! What the hell can we do to trace him?" Johnny Ray screamed.

"You know just as well as I do that we can't trace apparation and with his portkey he has it so that he can travel to any country freely. We can't change it unless he brings it in. We have no way to trace him. His killings aren't logical at all. It's like he just goes places and then kills someone, but now he's killed 9 people in two days. That's a record for him. The muggle expert said that he looked up places on the internet and one of them was Rochester, New York, but neither of these places were on that list. I have a list of all the places he looked up. He can't look up wizarding places on that, but I sort of wish we could. He hasn't been in contact with anyone back in England. We've got a very a trace on all of the floos in Luke's house and at his father's company. We've got a trace on all of his family's floos as well as his girlfriend and all of his wizarding friends in America. Luke gave us some names of a few other people he was friends with in Hogwarts and we've got traces on their floos. We are doing everything we can. This guy is very sick."

"I know. I'm sorry I just lost it. I shouldn't have. This case is getting to me. I know you've done everything you can. I know the rest of the team is out all the time trying to hunt him down. Let's just finish up here. I need some damn tea."

* * *

><p><em>June 10, 1999<em>

_Washington DC, United States_

"That's fuckin' bastard has killed in 18 different places in 6 fuckin' days. He's killed 41 fuckin' people in 6 fuckin' days!" Johnny Ray screamed in the conference room.

The entire team knew it was coming. Michael had gone off his rocker. He was bloody mad. No one had slept in 6 days. They were using every resource they could. They were completely drained. They still had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

Roddy spoke out, "Sir, I don't mean to interrupt but I've been contacted the British Auror Agency and they've agreed to lend us Potter and Weasley and count this as their training if we want them. I know that I can get Draco and Hermione here as well. I'm sure we can get a few others who knew Michael if we wanted them. Luke has offered to do everything he can to help us out even if that means postponing going to university."

"Get Potter and Weasley over here as soon as you can. We can hold off on Draco and Hermione. I know they are on vacation, let's not interrupt them yet, but we may need them soon enough. I'd let him know he is on call if I was you. Tell Luke the same thing. We might need him just because he was friends with this bastard." Johnny Ray spewed. He was pissed. He was more than pissed. There wasn't even a word for how angry he was.

"It's late. I know no one has slept in about a week. Go home. Sleep. Don't anyone show up here till atleast 10, this includes you, Greg. Sleep. Alot. Eat a good home cooked meal. Fry yourself some chicken eat some greens, something. Make some serious love to your wife, husband, girlfriend, boyfriend, neighbor, someone. We all need to come in here tomorrow clear headed and ready to work. We need to catch this bastard. Go home. NOW!" Johnny Ray's eyes followed his ragged team as they left the conference room. It was just Roddy and Johnny Ray left.

"Go home, Rod. Go home. I am." Johnny Ray said as he pushed his chair in.

"I'm gonna contact the British then I'll head home. Oh Johnny Ray, you better not be here before 10 either." Roddy laughed and headed to his floo.

* * *

><p><em>June 11, 1999<em>

_Manila, Philippians _

Hermione and Draco were getting ready to head out and find an exotic beach to lay out on in the Philippians when an owl was tapping on their window.

"It's from Roddy." Hermione's voice sang through the hotel suite.

"Damn, I bet it isn't good news. He'd been quiet since there was the attempt on your life. I didn't think he'd stopped." Draco replied after applying a sunscreen charm over himself.

"Oh, Draco. Michael. Michael has lost his mind. He's killed over 40 people in 6 days. Oh my gods. I can't believe it. What happened to him?" Hermione whispered after she read the note.

"Do we need to go and help him?" Draco asked seriously hoping not to have to go.

"Not yet. He says we're on call though. He has sent for Harry and Ron. I can't believe it's gotten this bad." Hermione choked on her words.

"Hermione, shhhhh, don't cry. It's okay. There isn't anything we can do. He will mess up and he will get caught. It's okay. Roddy is the best. He'll catch him. He's got Potter and Weasley helping him over there now. They'll find him. It's going to be okay." Draco soothed. It tore holes in his heart to see Hermione upset. "Let's go find that beach they were talking about last night in the lobby."

Draco and Hermione headed to the beach.

* * *

><p><em>London, England<em>

"Potter, Weasley!" the head of the auror department called. Ron and Harry walked into the office.

"Sir." Harry answered.

"I've been in contact with Roddy Allen from America, he said you know him, is that right?" Ron and Harry both nodded yes. "Well, I'm sending you two over to him. They need you help. This will be part of your training. You're scheduled to leave at four, our time and will be arriving there around 10. Go home, back your bags, grab a nap, and come on back here by 3:30. I'll have a portkey ready for you."

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ron answered simultaneously and left the office.

"Something must have happened over there for Roddy to call us in." Ron said and they headed to the floo network.

Harry and Ron arrived in Johnny Ray's office a few moments after 10.

"You Potter and Weasley?" Johnny Ray asked in a thick Southern accent.

"Yes, sir we are." Harry answered and stuck out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet y'all. I'm terribly sorry that it's under these circumstances. I'll brief y'all as soon as Roddy gets back. He went to go get some tea for us."

Roddy came walking in the door just as Johnny Ray finished talking.

"Hey y'all. I'm glad y'all are here. I'm sorry y'all are over here for this reason though. Go ahead Johnny Ray."

Johnny Ray briefed Ron and Harry.

"Bloody Hell. He's lost his bloody mind." Ron screeched while looking at Harry.

Harry was staring at all the pictures and just said,"He's bloody mad, that's for damn sure." They began to talk and plan and plot and think out loud about how to get Michael.


	26. Chapter 26 Confessions

**Hope you are having a lovely Valentine's day. I'm just going to eat chocolate and watch basketball and pretend that it isn't Valenties day. Read and review. I hope yall enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Confessions**

_June 15, 1999_

_Manila, Philippines _

"Oh, it's been beautiful here. I'm rather sad we're leaving, Draco." Hermione said as she finished packing the last of her things.

"Do you want to stay a few more days?" Draco asked her.

"No, I think Japan is going to be so exciting. There is going to be so much to do. I can't wait. This stop has been relaxing and I know I'm going to want to explore so much when we get there." Hermione answered.

"Alright, let's go." Draco said and held out the portkey. She took ahold of it and he activated and they were off to Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japan<em>

"Oh my goodness, this is so different." Hermione whispered as they wandered the streets.

"I told you that the wizarding Asian culture was very different from ours." Draco laughed as Hermione looked around in awe.

Hermione went into all the shops and bought so many different books. Draco just laughed at her. Hermione loved everything. He loved the fact that she loved everything. Hermione had picked up a travel guide before they headed back to their hotel after a full day of exploring Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, Washington State, United States<em>

Michael changed his hair color and put a hat on to try and mask his appearance some. He didn't want to be too easily recognized. He order a a firewhiskey and sat there thinking about things. He had no idea why he was running. He had no idea why he was killing. He kept waking in different countries and random people's houses. He was tired of it. He wanted to get help.

Last time he thought that he went on a giant killing spree. He didn't want to do that again.

He had been staying in a cheap muggle motel near his old home in Blaine. He was afraid that if he went to this house that he would set off alarms. All he really wanted to do was go home and sleep in his own bed. He wanted to be able to get up in the morning and go to work. He wanted to go out with Wina and floo Luke.

He wanted his life back.

He missed his life. He missed his friends. He was tired of whatever his body was doing. He wanted to be normal again.

He was sitting at the bar sipping on his whiskey and he heard a familiar voice. Anton.

He shifted on the stool to see his old friend. He wanted so badly to get up and go and talk to his friend. Instead he downed his whiskey and went to find someone to kill.

* * *

><p>Over the next five weeks Michael killed 16 people in 4 different places. Michael hopped from place to place both muggle and wizarding world. He didn't spend more than a week in one place. He was getting more and more paranoid every day.<p>

Johnny Ray, Roddy, Ron, and Harry were doing everything they could think of. They had agents under cover in the places that Michael has visited more than once. They have the stationed around his home in Blaine and around places he use to frequent. There were agents around his old friends' houses muggle and wizarding. Everyone was exhausted. There was serious low moral. They had no new evidence since they figured out it was Michael. They needed a break in the case. They needed something or everyone was going to give up.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco had spent the last five weeks exploring Japan, China, Israel, Jordan, Egypt, and Greece. They were having a wonderful time. They explored not only the wizarding cities but also the muggle cities. They walked on The Great Wall of China, explored the Nile, saw the ancient Pyramids and the Great Sphinx, they sun bathed on the beaches of Greece and now they were getting ready to head to Romania to see Charlie and play with dragons.<p>

Draco was very excited about getting to see the dragons and other creatures that Charlie worked with. He always did have a thing for dragons. Hermione was excited to spend some time with Charlie.

They packed their things and headed to Romania.

* * *

><p><em>July 20, 1999<em>

_Arieseni, Romania_

Charlie and Crina were waiting for Hermione and Draco at the Portkey drop. They were excited to have them visiting. Draco seemed very interested in the dragons and they both loved to talk about their passion to anyone that would listen.

Once Hermione and Draco arrived they headed to the house Charlie and Crina shared. It was a nice house with 3 bedrooms and a large kitchen.

"This is your bedroom. I assume you share a bed now?" Charlie asked with that all knowing Weasley look in his eyes.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Charlie laughed, "I won't tell Ron. I think he probably still thinks of you as a 15 year old girl."

Hermione didn't think that Ron thought of her as a 15 year old but he wouldn't be pleased with her and Draco sharing a bed.

They put their things in the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. Crina had prepared a lovely lunch for everyone. They ate and spent the remainder of the day talking and planning what they would do for the next few days.

* * *

><p><em>July 21, 1999<em>

Hermione and Draco were up early and headed to work with Charlie and Crina.

"Hermione, I have a surprise for you. We have a dragon here that I think you might remember." Charlie smiled.

Hermione just looked at him quizzically. They headed to one of the giant pens that kept a dragon.

Hermione looked at the dragon studying it. Finally it hit her, "Norbert, Hagrid's Norwegian Ridgeback." She laughed at Charlie.

"She's more of a pet than a dragon. She loves people. I'm pretty sure that had to do with Hagrid having her for a time and treating her like a pet. Do you want to go in? Oh, her name is Norberta now, it's a female!" Charlie grinned.

Hermione and Draco both nodded their heads and headed into the pen.

* * *

><p><em>July 30, 1999<em>

_Seattle, Washington, United States_

Michael had killed five more people in just as many days. He was out of control. He could not control himself at all anymore. He had taken to drinking way to much and using polyjuice potion to hang out in bars where people would know him. He missed being around his friends. He needed to contact someone.

He had made up his mind. He was going to get help.

He took a swig of his polyjuice potion and headed to find a private floo network.

He found one in Seattle. He paid for it and made sure he put up loads of privacy wards and silencing charms.

He took a deep breath, grab the floo powder and said, "Luke McLaughlin, Castlecaulfield, United Kingdom." Michael took great pleasure in allowing the magic to pulse through him. He loved that feeling. He missed magic. The floo found Luke and Michael shook from terror.

"Hello? Who's there?" Luke asked.

"Luke, Luke it's me." Michael's voice was shaking. He was beyond terrified.

"Michael? What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you. Please, just listen. I...I... I've done some very terrible things. I am killing people. I can't help it. I can't stop. I don't know what the hell is going on. I am out of my mind. I don't ever remember doing anything. I just get urges and it's like my entire brain stops working and I wake up in odd places. I use to wake up in my kitchen floor when I was living in Blaine. I've been on the run since I left Hogwarts. I don't know why, I just know that there are people looking for me. I don't know what's wrong with me. Luke. Please. Please, help me." Michael was crying by the time he finished.

"I know Michael. I know that you've been killing people using sectumsempra. I've known since you left Hogwarts. Where are you? I will get you help. I know some nice people that will help you. Turn yourself in, or tell me where you are and I'll send someone to you. You don't have to go anywhere. Please, Michael, let me help you. Let me get help for you." Luke had cast on the floo tracking spell that he had been instructed to use if Michael was to contact him, the instant he knew Michael was on the other end of the floo. He really hoped that Roddy or Johnny Ray or Harry were able to track him down. He didn't think Michael would come quietly.

Michael was quiet for a few minutes. He was thinking. He was fighting the urge to kill. He knew he needed help, but he didn't know to go about getting that help.

"How did you know I was killing people?" Michael finally asked not knowing what else to say.

"You put me under the imperius curse and tried to get me to kill Hermione." Luke sighed. He seriously doubted that Michael had any recollection of doing that.

"I did what?" Michael shouted. "I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry. Is Hermione okay? Damn, I would never hurt her. I swear."

"I know. She is fine. I hit Draco instead of Hermione, but he is alright as well. Harry was able to heal him. I know you didn't mean to hurt her or anyone else. That isn't you. You don't want to hurt people, please Michael. Let me get you some help. Tell me where you are. I'll send someone right away. Harry and Ron are in America right now for work and they can come and help you." Luke was trying to stay connected to Michael as long as he could. Ron had told him the longer he stayed connected the better the trace would be. He needed to keep talking to Michael.

"I don't know. They're going to try to kill me. I know they will. I... I don't think I can." Michael mumbled.

"Please, Mike. I'm your best friend. Let me help you. Hopefully, once you get some help, you'll be able to live a normal life again. Harry and Ron won't try to kill you. You are their friend. They know you. You helped fight in the final battle. They won't try yo kill you. Just let them help you."

Michael took another long pause and then exhaled loudly. "I'm... I'm staying in a muggle motel in Blaine, called Anchor Inn Motel. I don't know how much longer I'll be there. Please help me, Luke." Michael cried and shut the floo off. He was fighting with himself in the room. He was trying so hard to now allow the evil part of him take over. He was taken aback with himself for trying to kill Hermione and for casting an unforgivable on Luke. He needed to sleep. He pulled a sleeping potion from his pocket and took a swallow. It wasn't very strong but it would knock him out for about twenty minutes, enough time for him to recover from battling himself.

Luke grabbed more floo powder and threw it into the floo and connected to Johnny Ray's floo in Washington D.C.

"Sir, this is Luke Mclaughlin from the U.K. calling. I've just spoken to Michael Corners. He is staying in a muggle motel called Anchor Inn Motel in Blaine, Washington." Luke said.

"Seriously? You've talked to him. Finally, I'll get Harry and Ron on the trace right now." Johnny Ray called for Harry and Ron and they set to work.

Soon Johnny Ray came back and said, "We are trying to floo directly to the floo he was using but it appears he has the transporting aspect of the floo shut off. We'll be heading there right away. Luke. Thank you! You have been an amazing help." Johnny Ray said and shut the floo off and went running through the building calling his team to the conference room. Johnny Ray then floo'd Hermione and Draco in Romania. They were on their way D.C.

Once everyone had been briefed they all apparated to the motel. They found his room quickly by casting a recent magic use spell and went in the room. He wasn't there.

"Well shit." Roddy mumbled.

Melissa and Nikki stayed and acted as maids. Tyler was talking to the muggle manager and looking and copying the security cameras. Roddy headed back to D.C. to wait for Hermione and Draco.

Harry, Ron, Johnny Ray, and the rest of the team went in search for any of the local wizarding private floo networks. They found 6 in Seattle. They paired off and each group went to the networks.

* * *

><p>Washington, D.C.<p>

Roddy was waiting for Draco and Hermione drinking sweet tea and pacing up and down the hall when they finally arrived. They quickly apparated to Roddy's house in Virginia to drop off their things and then headed to Blaine. While Roddy was waiting for Draco and Hermione he had floo'd Neville, George, and Ashira. They were on their way directly to Blaine. He had also floo'd Luke and he would be arriving in Blaine later that night.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Washington<p>

Roddy, Draco, and Hermione arrived in Blaine and met up with Johnny Ray. They discussed the things that had happened and why they were there. They were waiting on Neville, George, and Ashira to arrive before they headed out to help the search efforts.

Michael was sleeping in the same floo room when he woke suddenly. He looked around and was momentarily confused about where he was then he remember everything that had happened. He sure as hell hoped Luke was going to help him. He sat there and thought about what he needed to do. Should he turn himself in? Were Ron and Harry looking for him? Would they send him to Azkaban? What would they do to him? He needed to make up his mind quickly. He had told Luke where he was staying so he couldn't go back there tonight, he needed to find someplace else to go. He had stayed at a wizarding motel in Seattle a few times and decided he'd stay there for the night. He would try and gather his thoughts tonight and contact Ron and Harry in the morning.

He drank his polyjuice potion and headed to check out of the room.

He was in the lobby waiting to check out of the floo room when he saw Ron and Harry come up the hall. Michael started to panic then he remembered the polyjuice potion and breathed again.

"I wish we could find him. Luke said he was a mess. He has no idea what he is doing. I feel like he is doing more harm to himself. He just needs to let us find him or turn himself in and he'll be okay. He needs to get help. We'll get him help. I really want to go home. I need to see Ginny. Roddy and Johnny Ray look like hell and they sure as hell need a vacation." Michael heard Harry tell Ron.

Michael had never thought about how his actions were effecting hose who trying to find him. He paid the remainder of his bill and apparated to the motel he was going to crash at for the night.

Once everyone arrived in Blaine they again swept the area again hoping the fresh eyes would see something they had overlooked. Luke went to Michael's to see if there was a clue or a hint there that he would pick up on that no one else would have.

Nothing.

They were all coming up empty. They were staying in Seattle so they were close if anything happened.

They did everything they could for the night.

They would continue to look in the morning but for now they were going to eat and drink and try to forgot about Michael and all of the murders.

Hermione was beyond ecstatic to see Ron and Harry and they were just as glad to see her. They were even happy to see Draco. The boys could see that Draco was taking good care of Hermione. She looked happy, so very happy.

Ron and Ashira were connected at the hip as soon as she arrived. They had missed one another dearly while Ron had been away.

Luke was quiet during dinner and he looked horrible. He told Hermione that he was worrying about Michael and that Michael sounded terrified. He was afraid that he would go off and kill someone else again and they wouldn't be able to find him. Hermione reassured him that they would find him. He reached out and he wanted to get help, he wouldn't go too far, at least that's what Roddy and Johnny Ray had told her. She was trying to believe them, but she was just as skeptical as Luke looked.

They had an enjoyable dinner and had enjoyed the company. Everyone was headed back to the hotel to try and get a good nights sleep before they had to try and hunt down Michael.

Ron and Harry gave Hermione looks when she went into the same hotel room as Draco.

"What you think we've been sleeping in separate rooms since we left England? You're mad if you think that, boys. I'm not a child anymore. Don't look at me like that."

Hermione scolded and closed the door in their faces and kissed Draco as he giggled at the boys reaction and at hers'.

"You're sexy when you scold your friends, did you know that?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as he ran his hands down her body and cupped her left breast.

Draco moved his mouth to Hermione's and kissed her deeply. They removed their clothes and Hermione began to kiss down Draco's body. He was hard and she wanted to taste him so she slowly rub her hand up and down his cock a few time before she placed her mouth on it. She slowly flicked her tongue over the head of his cock a few times than began to suck on him. His entire body tightened. He loved the feeling of Hermione's mouth around his cock. She pulled on him a bit longer before she removed her mouth and kissed him hard. She mounted herself on top of him and slowly began to ride him. He moaned and groaned along with her. He loved when she took charge. She began to move faster and faster and he picked her up and put her on her knees. She raised up on her forearms and he slid his cock into her very warm and tight pussy and began to pump himself in and out of her.

After they climaxed they fell asleep wrapped lovingly in one another's arms. Hermione had found that sex was an excellent stress reliever.

* * *

><p><em>July 31, 1999<em>

Seattle, Washington, United States

Michael woke up and showered.

He had decided to go to his house in Blaine. He was hoping that would trigger an alarm of some sort and they would be able to come and find him there. He wanted to eat again before he did that though. He had no idea when the next time he would be able to eat food of his choosing again and he wanted to take advantage of his ability to make that decision. He took a swig of his polyjuice potion and paid for his room and headed to a diner her frequented.

He ordered a platter of bacon, eggs, sausage, and a tall glass of orange juice and slowly began to mentally prepare himself for being arrested.

Hermione, Roddy, Draco, Johnny Ray, Harry, Ashira, Neville, George, Ron, Luke and the rest of the team were eating breakfast in a local muggle diner not far from Michael's house in Blaine. Luke said he felt like they should be close to his home, he didn't know why, but he just thought it would be a good idea.

They ate breakfast and laughed and enjoyed one another's company. They told stories about school and their adventures since they had graduated. They laughed and had a merry time together.

Michael finished his meal and tipped the waitress generously. He headed to the alley behind the diner and apparated to an alley not far from his house. He walked the short distance to his house and tired to clear his head. He could feel the magic tugging at him willing him to step inside the door. He turned the knob and entered the hall. Memories flooded his mind. He was thrilled to be back home, even if it was only for a brief few moments.

Johnny Ray, Roddy, Ron, and Harry were all eating breakfast when their wands started to vibrate loudly in their pockets. Everyone looked around hoping the muggles didn't notice anything amiss and the four men exited the building. Everyone else hurried and paid for the food and all but ran out of the door. They found the men around the back of the diner talking quietly.

"What's going on?" Draco asked Roddy.

"Michael's entered his house. That was the signal we put on the house." Roddy answered.

"Well then let's go!" Draco said, "This bastard almost killed me while trying to get Hermione killed. I'm serious. Let's go get this bastard." They could all see the anger resinating from Draco.

"No, Draco. We can't just bust into his house. That's just going to scare him and send him into a fit. We aren't trying to kill him. We want to bring him in and we want to get him the proper help. If what Hermione said is true and he has PTSD then he has had no control over anything that he has been doing." Roddy answered.

"Then what do we need to do?" Luke asked after Roddy stopped talking.

"That's what we were talking about when y'all came out." Johnny Ray answered, "We are thinking that you, Luke, need to go. He'll respond best to seeing you. You're his good friend, you're who he reached out too. Seeing you will calm him down. We are also going to send Harry. He knows that Harry is a "good-guy" and is fighting on the same side he is. We are also going to send Roddy. He's my best guy and he can handle anything. Now, the rest of you, we are going to be stationed at his back door, in the alley all around his house. Hermione, when we get there we need you to put up an anti-apparation ward. We can't have him leaving the house by apparation, we know he has his portkey and there really isn't anything we can do about that, but we'll stop him from being able to apparate. Ron, Neville, George, and Hermione you will be right outside the door but not seen. He will take kindly to seeing familiar friendly faces- sorry Draco this means you need to stay far away. You are going to be who sets him off if anyone does. When he sees you all he is going to see if evil. He's already killed people who reminded him of you and your family so you need to make sure you cast a disillusionment charm over your self and keep it up. You'll be in the back, but just incase." Johnny Ray continued to explain what the procedures would be for capturing Michael.

"We are not trying to kill him. Please. It will be tempting to kill him, but don't do it. Stun him. Take his wand. Do not kill him. Understand?" Harry said in a very authoritative tone looking at Draco and Ron. They all grumbled that they agreed.

They apparated to the alley out back of Michael's house. Hermione cast the anti-apparation spell, the rest of the team spread out to their designated places and Harry, Roddy, and Luke made their way to the front door and rang the bell.


	27. Chapter 27 I'm Yours

**I hope y'all enjoy. Read and Review PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**I'm Yours**

**July 31, 1999**

**Blaine, Washington, United States**

Luke rang the bell to Michael's house and held his breath. He needed his friend to be there.

He needed Michael to be willing and ready to turn himself in.

He needed Michael to come in without a fight.

Luke was tired of the killing. He was tired of the sleepless nights he'd been experiencing since trying to kill Hermione and knowing his closest friend was killing people for no real reason.

He was simply tired.

* * *

><p>Michael heard the bell ring and his heart began to race. He hoped it was someone he knew and trusted. He needed to get help. He grabbed his wand, and made sure he had the other wands from the people he had killed hidden in pockets, and headed to answer the door.<p>

He opened the door to see Luke, Harry, and someone he didn't know on his front stoop. A smile spread across his face at seeing the familiar faces, they were here to help him.

"You came, Luke. I knew you would!" Michael looked at Harry and then he remembered what he did. He remember seeing Harry cast that spell on Draco and he remembered using the spell on LeStrange during the Final Battle. He remembered Luke telling him about trying to hurt Hermione. Michaels brain was going a million miles a second. He was starting to freak out.

"Michael, it's okay. We're here. Calm down. It's okay, Mike. Come with us. Please, we are going to get you help." Luke urged Michael.

"You can fight this, man. Come on. You don't have to do this. You're stronger than whatever you're going through." Roddy said. Michael didn't know his voice. This unnerved him. Who was this guy with a thick southern accent?

He tried to fight it.

He was trying so hard.

He just wanted to go with Luke and get help.

It was too late. He was past the point of return. He had his wand in his hand and silently cast a stupefy on Roddy, Luke, and Harry. They crumpled to the ground. Ron, Hermione, George, and Neville were in the bushes and quickly jumped out of the bushes and began firing stunning spells and disarming spells at Michael. Michael had up a shield charm that was stronger than any one that Hermione had ever seen.

Neville was able to disarm Michael for a moment before he pulled another wand out of his back pocket to replace the one Neville had in his hand. Michael was too fast and no one was able to stun him. Hermione was trying to work her way around to the back of him and fire spells where the shield charm was lacking but Michael wouldn't have that.

He had his back against the wall and the shield charm was completely surrounding him.

Draco heard all the commotion coming from the front of the house and took off to the front of the house along with Johnny Ray and Ashira.

Johnny Ray saw what was going on and quickly cast a form of the Fidelius Charm to keep the muggles away along with a muggle repelling charm. Johnny Ray then headed over to Harry, Roddy, and Luke. Draco had cast a rennervate and made sure that Harry, Luke, and Roddy were okay. Johnny Ray and the other four were talking about ways to break through Michael's shield charm.

"This charm is stronger than any that Hermione has ever cast. I have no idea what he is doing that is making this so much stronger than five strong witches and wizards." Harry hollered over the sounds of the spells bouncing off the shield.

"What if we tackle him? Like run at him full speed and knock him off balance and then stun him?" Roddy asked way too enthusiastic about that idea.

Johnny Ray looked up and noticed that Michael had another wand and was now casting spells and cursed back at his team.

"Shit! We've just got to continue to cast spells at him. He'll break eventually!" Johnny Ray hollered and began to fire stunning and disarming spells at him.

Draco, Harry, Luke, and Roddy all began to fight too.

There were curses and spells being cast at every side. Draco worked his way around to Hermione.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Hermione while blocking a curse Michael sent his way.

"How the fuckin' hell is he able to keep that shield up?" Ron hollered before Hermione could answer Draco.

"I've got no idea. It's stronger than anything I've ever seen. He has been running for a long time. He's had all the time in the world to improve on it. In his right mind he probably has no idea he can even do that." Hermione screamed back at Ron.

Their little conversation gave Michael all he break he needed to cast three sectumsempra curses at Roddy.

His body fell to the ground and blood pour out of his chest and neck.

"NOO! NOO! NO!" screamed Draco as he ran toward Roddy.

Everyone looked up to see Roddy's near lifeless body lying on the ground which gave Michael and opportunity to disarm Harry and prevent him from healing Roddy.

Hermione took off after Draco. She was trying to get him to calm down. He wasn't having it. He was seeing red.

He stood up and began to cast the most rapid fire series of spells that anyone standing there had ever seen.

Those who had been stationed around the house had come to the front and everyone was crowded around Roddy.

Michael was so taken aback by the amount of hate and anger he saw coming from Draco that his shield momentarily dropped just long enough for Draco to hit him with an incredibly strong stunning spell.

"Here's the fuckin bastard. I hope his soul is sucked from him in the most painful and demoralizing way that has ever been thought of." Draco hollered still seething and disapparated.

Joey and Pete from Johnny Ray's team took all of the wands off of Michael and magically bound his hands. With Johnny Ray's instruction they took Michael back to the headquarters in DC threw him into a cell.

While Joey and Pete were taking care of Michael, Harry had taken Ron's wand and cast the counter curse to the spell used on Roddy but Roddy had lost so much blood.

Too much blood.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face along with Harry's, Ron's, Johnny Ray's and everyone else's.

Melissa had come up with a way to save Roddy.

"I know we don't have blood replenishing potions here, but I know of a muggle way. Everyone stick out your arm." Melissa commanded.

First she cast a test on Roddy then quickly pricked everyone's finger and cast the same test on everyone in the yard.

"Ron, you are the only match. Roddy and you both have a very rare blood type. AB negative. When I saw the results of Roddy's test I thought we were surely screwed but Ron, you're a match. Can we use your blood?" Melissa asked.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ron asked.

"RON! DO IT NOW!" Hermione hollered at him.

"Fine. Let's do this, Melissa." Ron breathed.

Melissa magically tapped into a vein in Ron's arm and drew a line to Roddy's. She connected the two and transferred blood into Roddy.

"It's going to take a little while. Ron, I'll make sure you don't loose too much blood. This should work. I think we caught it in time. Harry was able to heal his wounds as quickly as he could."

Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder. "Where's Draco?" Harry just shook his head. He didn't know. It broke his heart to see Hermione this heart broken. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and held her while she cried. He allowed the tears to fall from his own eyes and stream down his face.

They all sat in silence for a long time. The only sound that could be heard was of people wiping tears off their faces, sniffles, and Melissa occasionally asking Ron if he was alright. Eventually, Melissa stopped the transfusion of blood from Ron to Roddy and told them they'd have to wait for a while.

Harry went into Michael's house to see if he could find food for Ron to eat. Melissa had said that would help Ron. He found an unopened box of granola bars and grabbed it.

"I think we can transport him to the nearest hospital now." Melissa said. "Ron needs to get checked out too, and they'll probably give him a blood replenishing potion as well.

They all disapparated.

* * *

><p>St. Alfred's admitted Ron and Roddy right away.<p>

"You've done an excellent job of taking care of Mr. Allen. You have probably saved his life." The healer told them.

Hermione and Harry went with Ron and Johnny Ray stayed with Roddy.

"I'm worried about Draco. How will I find him? I need to find him. I need to let him know that Roddy's going to be okay." Hermione fretted.

"He'll find you. I'm glad you're more worried about your missing boyfriend than your best friend." Ron chided.

Hermione and Ashira both smacked him.

"OWWWW!" Ron whined. They all giggled.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated to the only place he could think of. Roddy's childhood house. The place that Draco and Roddy had spent many summers and Christmas breaks. The house with the big yard and amazing quidditch pitch. Roddy's parents house stood on a hill not far from the pitch. The pitch was blocked by a grove of trees so Draco knew he wouldn't be seen.<p>

He made his way to the middle of the quidditch pitch and sat down and cried.

He had never felt so much heart ache in his entire life. He had watched that mad man murder his best friend. He saw all of Roddy's blood spilled on the ground around him. He saw Michael cast the sectumsempras and knew the pain that Roddy must have went through. Draco's only comfort was that Roddy died quickly and didn't have to feel much of the pain. Draco's own body began to shake thinking about the pain that the sectumsempra invokes on people.

He didn't feel this much pain when he was fighting in the war. He didn't know he could experience this much pain. He sat in the quidditch pitch for a long time thinking about Roddy and Hermione. He didn't know what to do.

He began to throw himself a giant pity party. He was acting like a Hufflepuff but he didn't care.

Was Hermione was going to call him a coward for running away from Roddy's death? What about Ron and Harry? What were they going to say? He bet they'd think he was a coward and no good for Hermione. They were strong Gryffindors who never got scared. They were brave and courageous. They wouldn't have run. They never ran from anything. He didn't deserve Hermione.

She deserved someone who wasn't scared or cowardly. She deserved someone who would be able to handle death.

He convinced himself that she wouldn't want anything more to do with him anymore.

This made Draco even more sad. He had lost his best friend and now he was going to lose the girl that he loved. He probably needed to man up and go and face his fate.

* * *

><p>He apparated back to Michael's yard not knowing where else to go. He hoped they would still be there.<p>

Kyle and Amber were finishing cleaning up the yard and taking down all magical traces and removing all muggle repelling spells when Draco landed in the yard.

"Where's Roddy, Hermione, Harry, and Ron?" Draco asked the moment he landed in the yard.

"Everyone took Roddy and Ron to St. Alfred's. Do you want someone to take you there?" Amber asked.

Draco nodded his head and Amber took ahold of his arm and apparated him to St. Alfred's.

* * *

><p>Hermione had gone searching for Melissa. She had questions for her. She found him standing outside Roddy's room with Nikki.<p>

"Hey Melissa. How are you holding up?" Hermione asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm worried about Draco. I'm glad Roddy is doing well. Melissa, how did you know about the muggle way of transferring blood? How did you know about all that blood type stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm muggle born and one summer when I was home from school I was in a car accident with my mom and I had to get a blood transfusion. Ever since then I've been curious about the differences between muggle and magical healing so I went to college after I graduated from school and I studied to be a healer. I really like the magical way of healing but sometimes you don't have everything you need to heal, like today. I wanted to find a way to use muggle ways in our magical lives. I spend 3 years researching and testing my different theories and procedures. This is one of the my many endeavors. Not all of them have been successful but some of them have been. I am training other healers in America and I hope to try and spread this to other professions, like aurors and MPs. I feel it's something they can use in the field and it should help save lives. It takes a lot of money and not everyone is on board with using modified muggle technology so this is a very slow going process. I really do think that it can change the healing in our world."

"I can't thank you enough for what you did today for Roddy. He is an amazing man and I don't think that Draco would have ever been the same if Roddy had died. I think that using muggle ways is a fantastic thing. You know I'm muggle born as well. I will see what I can do about getting you funding and I believe that every person that witnessed today will be putting their full support behind you. You have some very influential people behind you now. You are literally a life saver." Hermione gave Melissa a hug and walked into Roddy's room.

"Hey, Hermione. How is Ron doing?" Johnny Ray asked in this thick southern accent. Hermione might move here just for their accents.

"Ron's doing well. They are allowing him to eat whatever he wants. He's thrilled." Hermione giggled. "How's Roddy?"

"The healer said his blood is back up to normal levels. There are still a lot of concerns but he should be waking up any time now. Any news from Draco?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm worried. I don't even know where to begin to look. I have no idea where he would go. I've never been over here. I tried to floo him, but the floo hasn't been able to find him." Hermione tried to keep the tears from spilling over her eyes.

Johnny Ray stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "He'll come back. He thinks his best friend is dead. I don't know where he went, but I do know that he'll come back for you. You're all he thinks he has left. I saw the way he looks at you, I know what Roddy has said about him. I've read about the Malfoy family and I know people like him. He'll be back for you. He won't be able to survive without you. He loves you and he needs you."

"Thank you, Johnny Ray." Hermione whimpered and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Don't be getting all mushy on me now, Hermione. Aren't you suppose to be some kind of brave Gryffindor or something like that?" came Roddy's very hoarse voice.

"Roddy!" Hermione and Johnny Ray said in unison.

"I'm glad to see I've been missed. What happened? Did we catch that bastard?" Roddy asked.

Johnny Ray and Hermione both laughed lightly. "We caught him, well Draco's anger at the thought of you dead was enough to break through his charm and he's in DC right now in a cell. You were hit with three sectumsempra curses in a row. You almost bled out there in the front yard." Johnny Ray said.

"Draco's always had a temper. Glad it finally came in handy." Roddy coughed, "Can I get some water?"

The healer came in around that time and shoo'ed Johnny Ray and Hermione out of the door.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Tell Ron I'll be up there shortly." Hermione told Johnny Ray and headed down the long corridor.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked out the doors of the hospital. She needed to get away and think for a few moments. She needed to find Draco. She hoped that he'd find her.<p>

She was sitting on a bench off to the side of the hospital when she saw Draco and Amber apparate in.

"Everyone is in there, I've got to get back and help Kyle finish up at Michael's place. I'll see you back in DC. Oh, Draco, everything will be alright, you'll see." Amber said and disapparated.

Draco stood there for a moment before he headed for the doors.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted.

Draco stopped in his tracks. Hermione. He turned around and she was running towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed the tears to spill down his cheeks again.

"I can't believe he's gone. He's my best friend. I... I..." Draco stuttered.

"He's not gone. Melissa and Ron were able to save him. He isn't gone. Let's sit down and I'll tell you what happened then we can go see him." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Draco just looked at her. "Not gone?" He whimpered through his tears. She shook her head and led him to the bench.

She sat and explained what happened. She told him about how brilliant Melissa was and how quickly she acted. She told him about Ron and how he willingly gave his own blood in a muggle modified way. She told him that Roddy was awake and probably wanted to see him. Draco pulled her in tight and kissed her.

He couldn't say anything. He was so thrilled that Roddy wasn't dead and so ashamed of his actions. He just held her tight.

Eventually his voice came out thick and rather hoarse, "I've acted like a child. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run."

Hermione cut him off, "It's okay, we can talk about everything later. I was worried, but that isn't an issue right now. Let's go see Roddy and Ron." She kissed him quickly and pulled him up from the bench.

Hermione knocked on the door and went in when the healer opened the door.

"It's about damn time you got here to see me, you bastard." Roddy said to Draco. "I've been waiting on you to get here."

"I'm... I'm..."

"Oh stop. You know I'm just kidding. Don't be acting all Hufflepuff on me. Draco. Man." Roddy laughed.

Draco smiled. "I am no damn Hufflepuff. I'm sorry. I thought you were dead. I couldn't bare that thought."

"I was almost dead. I should kiss Melissa but I have a feeling Mae wouldn't like that too much. She's a smart one. Probably give your girl a run for her money." Roddy chimed in.

"I doubt that. Hermione's the brightest witch of her age." Draco said. Hermione blushed. "How are you feeling? Did you ever experience any pain?" Draco asked Roddy.

"I'm doing well. I wasn't ever in any pain. I don't even remember being hit. I'm sore now but I'm sure as hell ready to get out of here. This food is awful."

Hermione, Draco, and the healer just laughed.

"You'll be able to leave very soon, Mr. Allen. I am just going to run a few more tests then I'll be able to release you. You'll need someone to stay with you for a few days to make sure everything is alright, but other than that you should be free to do whatever you like. I would suggest you stay away from any 'extra-curricular activities' for about a week." The healer said with a wink.

Roddy groaned and Draco and Hermione laughed.

"I will be celebrating hard as soon as we get Michael completely taken care of. Mae and I are going to some island and not talk to anyone for about a month." Roddy grinned.

"We'll be back in a bit to get you, we're going get Ron all checked out." Hermione said. "Draco, do you want to stay with Roddy or come with me?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go with you. We'll be back soon mate." Draco said to Roddy and laced his fingers through Hermione's.

They found Ron, Harry, Ashira, and George waiting for the healer to sign the final paperwork to have Ron released.

Draco's face flushed. He was embarrassed by his action. None of his friends paid that any mind. They all greeted him warmly and with smiles and hugs.

"Thank you, Ron." Draco's voice was still thick with emotion as he talked. "I can't thank you enough for saving Roddy's life. Thank you Harry again, for healing him. I really don't know if I can ever thank you two enough."

"No problem, mate. It really was the least I could do." Ron said.

"Let's go get Roddy and Johnny Ray and head back to DC." Harry said. "I could use a drink and I have some questions for our friend, Mr. Corners."

"Speaking of friends where is Neville and Luke?" Hermione asked trying to hide the fact the she was worried about them.

"They were here not long ago. They were gonna head back to DC and Luke needed to sleep. He hasn't slept in a long time. Neville took him back and we told him we'd come find him when we got back." George said as they walked down the hall to Roddy's room.

Roddy and Johnny Ray were waiting on the healer to release him when everyone walked in.

"Thanks for everything, Ron. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I don't think I can thank you enough." Roddy said.

"It isn't a problem. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if the situations were reversed. I'm just glad I could actually help." Ron answered.

"Johnny Ray, what's the plan for when we get back to DC?" Harry asked.

"I think that we all need a good meal and a good night sleep. I've already talked to Felicia and we will be having supper at my house and then we will meet back at the office tomorrow at 10. NO EARLIER! We will deal with Michael in the morning. We have a lot of questions for him and we need answers but I think holding him in the cell tonight isn't going to change anything. We know he is caught. He can't get out that cell and right now that's all I'm worried about. I need some good food and a night without the thought 'is he going to kill again tonight?'" Johnny Ray answered.

Once Roddy was released everyone apparated back to the office in DC. Hermione went to go find Neville and Luke. She was worried about Luke. She saw how awful he looked earlier today and last night. She wanted to make sure he was doing alright.

* * *

><p>Hermione found Luke and Neville in Johnny Ray's office. Neville had configured Johnny Ray's chair into a bed for Luke and he was fast asleep. Neville was reading a book off Johnny Ray's shelf when Hermione walked in.<p>

"Hey, Neville. How are you and Luke doing?" She asked with obvious concern in her voice. Hermione walked over to Neville and he pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her before he spoke.

"I'm doing well. I gave Luke a sleeping drought and he's been asleep since we got back. I feel bad for him. He hasn't slept more than 3 hours at a time since he attacked you. Poor fellow. He feels partly responsible for all of this stuff going on. He thinks he should have known that Michael was killing those people, like he should have seen it. I feel bad for him. How's Ron and Roddy?"

"I feel awful for him, too. It wasn't his fault at all. Not at all. Ron is fine. He was given the chance to eat loads so he did, you know he's fine whenever he is given the opportunity to eat whatever he wants. Roddy is doing well. They are all in the conference room talking. I wanted to come and check on you and Luke. Do you know when Luke will be waking up?"

"The drought should be wearing off very soon. It wasn't a real strong one. He's been asleep for about 4 hours." Neville answered.

"You go ahead and go the conference room, I'll wait for Luke to wake up." Hermione urged. Neville looked at her as if to ask, 'are you sure?' "GO!" Hermione said and Neville left.

Hermione needed a few moments to gather her emotions. Today has been a whirl wind of emotions, up and down, good and bad. She was hungry and exhausted.

"'Mione?" came Luke's voice to startle her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it's me Luke. How are you feeling?"

"Better. How's Roddy doing? I'm so so sorry, Hermione. I never wanted any of this to happen. I'm sorry. Please, Hermione, forgive me." Luke said trying to keep his voice under control.

"Roddy's fine. You didn't do anything wrong, Luke. You were great. You did everything you could. You were brilliant. You have nothing to be sorry for, but of course you are forgiven." Hermione answered.

They sat and talked for a few more minutes before they headed to find everyone else.

"Felicia said for everyone to head on over. We'll floo there. I've already made everyone reservations at the hotel in town. It isn't the nicest hotel in the world but it'll do." Johnny Ray say.

* * *

><p>They were all very glad to have a good home cooked meal. Felicia was a wonderful cook and a great hostess. They had fried chicken, rolls, greens, macaroni and cheese, and green beans. There was plenty to go around and everyone was very glad to have eaten well. Johnny Ray refused to allow them to talk about Michael. Felicia served peach cobbler and ice cream along with coffee after the meal had finished.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is a sweet little hotel." Hermione said when she and Draco got to their room. Ron and Harry cut their eyes at her when she went into the room with Draco but she ignored them.<p>

"'Mione, Can I talk to you?" Draco asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Of course." Hermione answered rather unsure of what Draco was going to say.

He pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her. he kissed her deeply before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my actions today. I acted like a spoiled rotten child. I should have stayed. I should have been strong. I wasn't. I was weak. I ran. I hid. I am not worth you. I am not worth your love. You deserve someone strong and reliable and able to handle difficult matters when they come to pass. I can't. I just run and hide and act like a brat. You don't deserve that." Draco's voice was shaky but he was able to keep his emotions in check.

"Draco, you are brave. You are strong. You thought your best friend had just been killed. If it had been Harry or Ron I don't know what I would have done. When I thought Harry died in the final battle I was a mess. I clung to Ron in those few moments of disbelief. I wish you had come to me. I wish you had cried to me, but I do understand that we all deal with things like this differently. I can't ask you to be me. I can't ask you to deal with things like I do. I love you for you. We all have our weaknesses and our flaws. We learn to live and work through these flaws together. I love you, Draco Malfoy. I love you when you act like a spoiled rotten child, when you run and hide from your feelings, when you are at your worst, I love you. I deserve you. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the entire world."

Hermione leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"I'm yours, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere. I need to be brave and courageous for you. I need to stand up and do what's right for you. I'm yours. You've touched me in a way I didn't know was possible. You've seen beneath my well placed masks and you don't care. You still love me. I might not always have the softest touch or say the right words, but I'm yours. I know my edges are rough and I don't feel like I'm enough for you, I'm yours. All of me. Everyday. The good. The bad. All of me. I love you, Hermione. You've come in and you've healed me in a way I didn't know I needed and in ways I didn't think I could be healed. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I love you."

He kissed her and began to undress her.


	28. Chapter 28  Conviction

**I'm super sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Things have been mad hectic in my life right now. I'm also sorry that it's so short. There are only one or two more chapters ahead. I'm not sure, yet. It's kind of a bitter sweet thing. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Conviction**

_August 1, 1999_

_Washington, DC_

It was a few minutes after ten and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Johnny Ray, Neville, Roddy, and the rest of the team were gathered in the conference room.

Everyone had a good night sleep and felt better than they had in a long while. Thy were chatting happily when Johnny Ray stood up to begin the meeting.

"I can't thank each of y'all enough for all of the hard work you've put into catching Michael. I know that we are all greatly relieved to have him off the streets. We have all been given two weeks of paid vacation time. I am very thankful for Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, George, Luke, and Ashira and all of the help you have been able to provide. If it wasn't y'all I don't think we would have caught him and I don't think we would have even known where to start." Johnny Ray paused and everyone clapped. "You've been an amazing asset and I am honored to have worked with each and every one of you. If you ever need a reference or anything please don't be hesitant to ask. Harry, we would like for you to teach us the counter spell for the sectumsempra just to have incase we need it. I realize this is dark magic but it would still be nice to know. Just in case."

"Of course. It isn't a hard spell to learn. When would you like me to show you?" Harry answered.

Harry showed everyone the counter curse and Amber said she was going to record it and file it so it was on hand incase it was ever needed again. Harry agreed and hoped they never had to come across it again.

"Now, what to do with Michael. I know this is the question on everyone's minds. I've been thinking about it as well. I think that he needs to be tested for a physiological problem. He needs to be admitted into a hospital and then sent to trial from there. I know we all have many questions for him. He probably doesn't know the answers to most of them, but I don't think it will hurt to try. The way I see it is that we should let Luke go in and talk to him. He is most comfortable with Luke and views him as a friend, no matter the circumstances. Something about Harry or Roddy set him back at the house yesterday. I don't want that again. I realize he doesn't have a wand but he may posses wandless magic that he has no idea about. Luke is our safest bet. Does anyone disagree?"

No one said anything and Johnny Ray continued, "I want to make a list of questions for Luke to ask Michael. Again, he probably won't know the answers to most of them in his proper mind, but for right now we want to keep him in his right mind."

Hermione wrote a list of all the questions they wanted to ask. The list had things like why did you choose the people you did? Did you feel remorse? Harry wanted to know how he learned the curse and Draco wanted to know why he targeted Hermione. Luke added a few questions of his own to the list. After they finished the list Luke went to visit Michael in the cell.

* * *

><p>"Michael. Michael, you awake?" Luke asked nervously.<p>

Michael picked his head off the floor and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He nodded.

"I brought you some water and some food." Luke said and passed the food to Michael. Luke sat on the cold concrete and waited for Michael to eat his food.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Michael was muttering over and over again. "I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I couldn't help."

"Mike, it's alright. We're going to get you help." Luke reassured him. "I do have some questions before we get you some help though." He waited for Michael to acknowledge him before he continued. "How did you learn that curse?" Luke asked after Michael looked him in the eye.

Michael was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. The quietness made Luke uneasy but finally Michael said, "Sixth year I was in the lavatory when Harry used that curse on Draco. They didn't know I was in there. When I heard them come in and start firing curses at one another I magically locked the door and pulled my feet up so they couldn't see them. I could see them though. I watched Harry cast sectumsempra on Draco and I saw Snape run in and save Draco."

"Okay, that answers that question. Had you ever used it before the war ended?" Luke asked looking at his lost friend.

Tears poured down Michael's cheeks as he nodded his head yes.

"Who? When?" Luke asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"During the war, I... I... I used it on LeStrange. I killed LeStrange with the curse during the final battle." Michael's voice came out shaky.

"That's alright, Mike. He was a bad guy. He was trying to kill us. He murdered people, he killed people for no reason. Using that curse on LeStrange was okay. He deserved it. I know how hard it was to fight and kill people. I affected all of us. It wasn't something that we should have had to do at 17 years old. It has changed all of us. It's okay." Luke said in the most soothing voice he could muster. Luke asked a few more questions but didn't get many more real answers. Michael started to digress and Luke felt it was best to leave him be for a while.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Harry asked Luke when he reentered the conference room.<p>

"I got a few answers. I'll go back in a little while. He needed to calm down. He said that he saw you use the spell on Draco in the lavatory back in 6th year. He said he was in the stall when you cast that curse on Draco but he hid from you. He also said that he used that curse to kill LeStrange during the final battle. He quickly started to digress after that so I figured I'd let him be for a while." Luke answered.

"Damn it!" Harry muttered as he slammed his fist into the desk.

"It's not your fault, mate." Draco chimed in. "Don't even go there. I know where you're going with that and it isn't true at all. Not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It could be my fault as well. If it hasn't been sectumsempra it would have been something else, and whatever curse he might have used might have been harder to track and figure out where it came from. Michael using sectumsempra is actually a blessing in disguise."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luke, Neville, George, and Roddy all stared dumbfounded at Draco.

"Don't look at me like that." He growled.

George laughed and that eased the tension in the room.

* * *

><p>October 5, 1999<p>

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, Luke, Neville, George, Roddy, and Johnny Ray all were very somber as they entered the courthouse in Washington DC. It was a rather cold, windy day for early October. The previous day had been the last day of Michael's trail. They were supposed to announce the verdict today. Michael has been at St. Alfred's since August the 1st. He has been officially diagnosed with PTSD, one of the most severe cases that anyone had ever seen. He had, honestly, no recollection of the events that occurred when he was in one of his fits. He always woke up and felt a sense or guilt and relief. He had shown great remorse for his actions. He had apologized profusely for his poor actions. He had written very heart felt letters to Draco, Hermione, Roddy, and Luke about his actions as well as to the DC team of investigators. It was up to the jury to decide what Michael's punishment would be.

They were all nervous for Michael. Each one of them had slightly differing opinions of what they wanted to happen to Michael. They all agreed that he needed to be punished and they all agreed that he needed to continue to get counseling and help dealing with his PTSD and the demons that he was fighting.

They all sat silently in the courtroom. Michael's parents were there and couldn't begin to express how grateful they were for the support from everyone. They were mortified by their son's actions but came to realize that he wasn't able to control his actions at all.

They were all nerves waiting for the judge and the jurors to announce the verdict. Hermione was twirling her hair. Harry was drumming his hands on his legs. Luke was popping his knuckles over and over again.

After Michael had been arrested everyone from America took 2 weeks off and Johnny Ray and Roddy added another 2 weeks to that. They all needed time to unwind and to relax and do some serious soul searching. They were all so greatly effected by Michael's actions. Johnny Ray and Felicia spent 18 days in Fiji and the rest of the time they spent at home really enjoying being with one another.

Roddy and Mae spent two weeks in Greece and Crete and then Roddy spent a week alone in Romania visiting Charlie and playing with dragons. He had been very jealous of Draco when Draco and spent time with dragons and wanted to experience it as well. The final week of his time off he spent at home with Mae.

Harry went back to England and spent the final days of summer with Ginny. He had missed her more than he could remember ever missing anyone. He had experienced missing many people but the longing he felt for Ginny trumped anything he had experienced before. They spent time at The Burrow as well as at Sirius's place. They relaxed and talked about their future. Harry was finally able to admit that he needed Ginny and realize he needed her in his life. Harry also spent a fair amount of time alone and soul searching and forgiving. By the time October arrived Harry felt like a new man, he felt lighter than he thought possible. He was happier then he thought he could ever be.

Ron went back to England and he spent most of his time with Ashira. They were very much in love but neither of them were ready to talk marriage, just yet.

Both, Ron and Harry, went back to finish their auror training and would soon be licensed aurors and could choose their own specialized fields. They were excited about that and they were both talking about moving out of The Borrow. Harry had 12 Grimmauld Place and Ron was talking about getting a bigger flat with George. Molly wasn't exactly thrilled about that idea but she did realize that the boys were growing up and needed to learn to live and survive on their own.

Hermione and Draco spent some time site seeing in America, since they were already there. They explored both the wizarding and muggle Philadelphia, Washington D.C., New York City, Chicago, Atlanta, Orlando, Nashville, St. Louis, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Dallas, and some of the beautiful countryside throughout America. They spent a few nights in Limestone, Tennessee with Johnny Ray and some time with Roddy in Charlottesville, Virginia before heading to Italy and then to Spain.

Everyone was back in Washington D.C. now, waiting on the verdict.

They were all on edge when the jury came into the courtroom.

A young wizard from the jury stood up to announce the verdict. "The jury finds Michael Ralph Corner guilty of murder. He is sentenced to serve six months in Wizarding Alcatraz. He will receive his counseling there every day for those six months. After he has served his prison time he will be on probation for three years. He will be going to counseling three times a week for the first year, twice a week the second year, and once a week his third year on probation. He will only be allowed to leave the country to return to England for family emergencies. He will have to have these approved by the Ministry of Magic." The young wizard stepped down and tears began to flow from Michael's eyes as well as his parents.

Everyone seemed to agree that his sentence was fair. He was okay with having to serve time. He had come to terms with what he had done and he knew he had to pay the price. He was very grateful with how short of a sentence he had received. Before they carted Michael back to his cell he was allowed to talk to his friends and family.

"I really can't thank each of you enough for everything you have done for me. I am beyond grateful and I am also beyond sorry for all of the trouble and pain I've caused each and every one of you." Michael said with tears in his eyes. He spoke a few more words to his parents and to Luke before the guards took him back to his cell.

* * *

><p><em>Limestone, Tennessee, United States<em>

Everyone gathered at Johnny Ray's place after Michael's final day in court. Hermione and Mae helped Felicia in the kitchen while the boys all played quidditch in the back pitch. Felicia thought it would be a good idea to have a get together with everyone after the trial was finally over. It was a time of celebration and Felicia loved any excuse to make a big huge meal. She and Johnny Ray had something they wanted to announce as did Hermione.

Hermione, Mae, and Felicia called the boys back in and waited for the rest of team that worked to catch Michael to arrive.

Once everyone had arrived and everyone was eating and talking merrily Johnny Ray and Felicia stood up and laced their fingers together.

"I want to thank each of y'all for coming out here tonight. You each were very instrumental in the capture of Michael. I don't know if we would have caught Michael or even known where to start without you. You've helped bring awareness to an illness that is very real and effects wizards and witches even if it isn't heard about often. I am personally more than grateful for all of the man hours you've spent on this case. Felicia and I both thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Johnny Ray paused and Felicia squeezed his hand. He began to speak again. "Felicia and I would like you all to be the first to know, we are pregnant and we are expecting our first child in May."

There were cheers and congratulations all around. After the excitement of Johnny Ray and Felicia's news died down Hermione stood up.

"What I have to say isn't near as exciting as the fact that there will be a baby soon but I want you all to know that I've decided what I'm going to start doing come January. Most of you know I took some time off since I graduated back in May and I was very unsure as to what field I wanted to go into. I am still not sure this is what I'll do the rest of my life but for now it's what I want to do. I will be heading back to England and I will be working in the research department at St. Mungo's. I was very moved by Melissa's actions when Roddy was hit with that curse and lost all that blood. If it wasn't for her Roddy would have died despite our best efforts. I also have been doing loads of research on PTSD adn the best and different ways to treat and possibly cure it. I have been in contact with St. Mungo's and they've agreed to give me my own research lab and I basically have free range to do whatever I want, within reason, of course. I'm very excited to begin doing this and this experience has helped mold and shape my thoughts and ideas and has given me drive and a new found purpose. Thank you all very much." Hermione annoucned. There were applause and hugs from everyone.

After the meal was over Hermione went and found Melissa. "May I speak with you for a few moments, Melissa?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you can." Melissa answered with a smile.

" I am going to be able to hire some people to come and work with me and for me. I have been given a rather large budget and I also know that I can raise my own private funding if I need too. I was hoping that you would like to come and work with me and be my public voice. I am really trying to stay out of the public eye for a while. I've had enough of my face being plastered on every newspaper and magazine with the war and then with everything with Michael to last me a long time. I would also love to have you come and research with me and bring your own ideas and thoughts and things you've tried before. You said you've done some stuff on your own. I would very much love to be able to work with you. Hopefully, together, we can help change wizarding medicine and our world." Hermione looked at Melissa hopefully.

Melissa nodded with tears in her eyes. "I would love to come and work with you. I would love to be able to show you the research I've done and hopefully we can get our work out there to people. I am very honored to have this opptunity." Melissa cried.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her and they hugged one another.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was worried you'd think I was trying to cut in on your work and your ideas."

"No, no. Not at all. This is wonderful." Melissa said.

Harry, Ron, and Draco were standing in a corner talking to Roddy and Johnny Ray.

"I guess that went well." Harry said. "I know she was a little worried about bringing it up to Melissa."

"Wait, you knew about this before her announcement?" Ron asked.

Draco and Harry laughed at Ron. "Yes, I did. Don't get all worked up there just told me this morning before the trail. You were with George." Harry laughed.

Ron's red face lessened and he went to get another drink.

* * *

><p>After the evening was over Hermione and Draco went back to their hotel room.<p>

"It's all over." Hermione sighed as she walked through the door to their room.

"I am glad. This has been a very long ten months. I can't believe all of the things that have happened in such a short timeframe. I can honestly say these past ten months, since really getting to know you has been the best time of my life. You've changed me, 'Mione. You've changed me for the better. I've never been so happy. I didn't even know it was possible to be this happy. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to love. You came in and proved me wrong. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Draco said and this pressed his mouth to hers.

He still took her breath away. Whenever they touched she still got warm all over and her body still pulsed. She melted into his arms as he lowered her to the bed.


End file.
